


El arquitecto de la soledad

by lockedin221B



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Canon, BAMF John, Established Relationship, Fake Character Death, Happy Ending, M/M, Reunion Sex, Sexual Content, Spanish Translation, The Reichenbach Fall Redux, Traducción
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 96,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23105071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockedin221B/pseuds/lockedin221B
Summary: En el noveno año de la vida de John Watson, aprendió un truco de magia y protagonizó una obra de teatro.La Caída es al final simplemente un acto, solo un truco de magia—un engaño necesario, una clase desesperada de teatro. Es un juego de manos para salvar vidas y mantener corazones sin romper. Y todo fue idea de John.Y eso cambia todo.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes & John Watson, Mycroft Holmes & Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 10





	1. Preludio: Treinta años antes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hitlikehammers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitlikehammers/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Architect of Solitude](https://archiveofourown.org/works/442415) by [hitlikehammers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitlikehammers/pseuds/hitlikehammers). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el noveno año de la vida de John Watson, aprendió un truco de magia y protagonizó una obra de teatro.

En el noveno año de la vida de John Watson, aprendió un truco de magia y protagonizó una obra de teatro.

Hubo también otras cosas, por supuesto. Hizo un mediocre medio melé en menos de 11 segundos. Suspendió un examen de matemáticas por que no podía acordarse de cómo hacer fracciones. Se fracturó la tibia derecha. Besó a una chica pelirroja con trenzas y helado sobre su labio. Lloró en el funeral de su abuelo.

Pero lo importante—tanto en el momento como en retrospectiva, lo cual es realmente la ironía, la belleza de todo, porque cuántas veces una cosa es maravillosa mientras pasa, tan importante que ilumina el mundo con color, pero luego permanece hasta que le presta tonalidad a la locura, a la oscuridad y salva tu alma cuando el mundo se alarga y hace lo malditamente posible para romperte en dos: lo importante, es que a la edad de nueve años, John Hamish Watson dominó la prestidigitación, un simple juego de manos—solo una recolocación de la atención, una farsa: engaño inofensivo y bueno—e interpretó al ángel Gabriel en la obra de teatro de navidad. Lo importante es que recuerda estos hechos, estas experiencias, las mantiene cerca a lo largo de los años mientras aprende a no simplemente sentir, a no simplemente transmitir sino a **emanar** una cierta compasión, una confianza que brilla a través del agotamiento de su preparación médica: mientras aprende a asumir el papel que necesita interpretar, a llevar los adornos hasta que le valgan, a fingir hasta que se **convierta** ; mientras adapta ilusionismo inocuo en estrategia, en distracción en el campo de batalla como soldado y en trabajo cuidadoso y eficiente como doctor, como médico.

Lo importante es que John Watson aprende a fingir cuando lo necesita, blande el engaño cuando tiene que hacerlo y eso no lo olvida.

No lo olvida y por esta razón—porque recuerda cómo sonreír cuando está dolido, recuerda que por cada promesa hay una oportunidad y algo más tarde, algo más dulce, algo más; no lo olvida y mientras no puede salvar del todo su corazón de romperse (y tal vez eso era inevitable, así—con ellos), mientras al final se agrieta y se hace pedazos todavía lo mantiene latiendo; mantiene las piezas de él a salvo hasta que manos más suaves puedan encajar las piezas de nuevo en su sitio; hasta que la integridad encuentra su camino a casa y John puede respirar otra vez, puede cerrar los ojos sin temer lo que le espera en la oscuridad.

Porque en el noveno año de la vida de John Watson aprendió un truco de magia y protagonizó una obra de teatro.

Y treinta años después, imitación e ilusión y una voluntad de hierro forjado—son esas cosas simples, esos caprichos de la infancia; es esa **inocencia** persistente, afilada la que cambia todo, la que mantiene a los corazones lejos de arder, de rendirse antes de la caída. Y funciona, más allá de toda probabilidad, más allá de toda esperanza e indulgencia, más allá de toda razón, **funciona**.

Al principio.


	2. Catorce horas antes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Dijo que me quemaría-, exhala Sherlock solo a medias. –No puedo permitírselo-, sisea Sherlock, ruega, y John se rompe con ello en el momento exacto con el que se roba a sí mismo con la mismísima promesa. – **No** lo permitiré.

La noche es infinita, a su manera: oscura y densa y las farolas refractan en la nada viscosa que ocupa el espacio en el aire, eso se asienta mal en los pulmones de John, demasiado pesado; hace que le duela el pecho con la presión que pone en los ventrículos, en las venas.

La noche es espesa con propósito y presagio, latiendo con el peso en su pecho. John podría sacudir la cabeza, podría entrecerrar los ojos hasta que la luz apareciera en los párpados, hasta que pudiera leer los negativos de su propia sangre pasando bajo el frío: podría coger aire y parecerle bien hasta el amanecer, pero sabe que no ayudará.

No puede oír otra cosa excepto esas palabras, todas atrapadas en su garganta y en su pulso y perdidas, suspendidas vagamente, burlándose en la bruma viscosas: la promesa imposible, inimaginable, no corroborada de destrucción y devastación y el fin de todo lo que conoce.

 _No_ , bombea la voz en una brisa de mucosa y odio; _yo solo_.

John tiembla y puede oler humo de tubos de escape, puede imaginar líneas sutiles de las huellas del neumático del taxi en la calle húmeda al anochecer. Está mareado, aturdido; no hay suficiente aire.

Solo hay un lugar al que ir.

Corre.

* * *

A esta hora de la noche, el Diógenes está en silencio de una manera bastante diferente. Abandonado; solitario.

Hace el sutil zumbido de la luz y el ruido que aumenta, crece y se cuela de las salas de la parte de atrás, de las oficinas personales de Mycroft, más interesante, más fuera de lugar mientras John reduce su frenética velocidad, siente la energía en él, la necesidad de liberar odio y culpa empezar a decaer mientras el sonido se arrastra, se alza y se estampa con tanto sentimiento.

Se pausa en el extremo opuesto de una pesada y muy gruesa puerta hecha de sólido nogal, si John está interpretando la veta y el color de forma correcta tal y como le ha enseñado Sherlock. La puerta está cerrada y John pude oír mareas de sentimiento creciendo y vertiginosas en algún lugar tras la puerta y no le importa, no en ese momento; no cuando Mycroft es la causa de todo esto, no cuando John puede notar, puede **sentir** que algo ha salido horriblemente mal, y aun así puede que vaya a peor—no cuando Sherlock se había paralizado y alejado a zancadas, dejándole al margen.

John abre la puerta.

La habitación con la que John está familiarizado, la silla en la que normalmente se siente está iluminada tenuemente pero completamente vacía. La única señal de vida que ha tenido es un vaso condensado de whiskey con hielo. John sabe que Mycroft prefiere beber a secas y se pregunta acerca de las gotas de húmedas sobre el escritorio contra las ventanas.

-Sé razonable-, los ruidos de antes, los tonos entrecortados de Mycroft ahora son palabras, claras aunque distantes, un poco más. John gira hacia la esquina de la sala, la pared más alejada donde solo hay panel de madera: corriente salvo por la franja de luz brillando donde la moldura no se alinea del todo, donde las palabras están saliendo por una pared por el sitio donde se abre, secreta—desprotegida, cerrada con prisa, descuidada.

Una habitación oculta. Qué jodidamente típico.

John se mueve para perseguir a su presa, el objeto de su ardiente desdén, el catalizador indirecto de su rabia y su miedo en este momento—a tomar por culo consecuencias—y está cerca, está a punto de dar un empujón hacia dentro y exigir respuestas, exigir disculpas y remordimiento, contrición, **algo** , cuando una voz le frena en seco: desequilibrada.

-¿Razonable?-, la voz que resuena es la que siempre canta en la sangre de John, el conductor a su coro; con solo oír los tonos cambiantes de Sherlock, todo el calor y pasión sin pronunciar, detiene a John donde está.

-¿Razón? El tiempo para la **razón** ha pasado, hermano-. Casi es un rugido pero no del todo; está atascado en algo, no se riza como debería; está atrapado en un cepo que lo sujeta, que lo saca de manera equivocada, fuera de control.

-No puedo apoyarme en la razón, en la razón simple, estática, cuantificable cuando el hombre que ha puesto precio a mi cabeza ha abandonado toda lógica, toda cordura. Vivimos en un mundo nuevo, Mycroft y Jim Moriarty ha construido las torres, ha desconchado las paredes, ha rescrito nuestras construcciones-. Sherlock se detiene pero John escucha; no hay inhalación, ni suspiro de aire, solo es un silencio con el que el corazón de John late fuertemente, plano y húmedo e inútil y Sherlock está suspendido en algún lugar, oculto tras la pared.

-Es el arquitecto de la locura, la pura antítesis de la razón y bien podría caminar mientras pasa un coche si quiero ser usado como objetivo de práctica en vez de usar la pared-. Hay un borde frenético en la voz de Sherlock ahora, como en Dartmoor pero más profundo, más afectado, más desesperado, como si lo impensable estuviera siendo visto claramente y aun así fuera posible de repente y John está paralizado por ello, el borde maniaco del tormento real en la voz de Sherlock, atado contra sus palabras, un veneno que podría llevar a cualquiera de ellos hasta la locura, hasta las lágrimas: hasta una rabia afligida que no perdonaba a nadie y despellejaba a cada alma desdichada.

-¡Bien podría saltar desde la maldita azotea de Bart’s en este instante si vas a insistir en la razón donde ya no está, donde ha desaparecido, porque no hay razón aquí!-. Sherlock está a punto de ponerse histérica y John nunca antes ha oído esto de él, nunca ha soñado este nivel de desmoronamiento por parte de su amigo, su compañero, la constante esquirla en su corazón, incrustada en la aurícula izquierda durante el tiempo que viva John, no puede negar la forma en la que Sherlock le sostiene, le mantiene, en la que se ha infiltrado en su si sistema, acariciado sus mismísimas células.

Está mal, ese sonido, esta pérdida de control, y la voz de John se hiela solo con oírlo, hace que esté desesperado por moverse y ver y aliviar si puede.

Ese prospecto—el **si** , la posibilidad de **no poder** , John piensa que tal vez es lo que le mantiene quieto.

-No hay **razón** -, dice finalmente Sherlock, lo repite, su voz ahora un suspiro: destruida, arruinada y dispersada, enterrada bajo el cieno y las olas del océano lejano. –Hay venganza y el más inteligente, más cruel y más retorcido de los juegos y si Moriarty piensa que soy un peón entonces estoy condenado, pero peor, si piensa que soy el rey entonces hará, tendrá que hacerlo, lo necesitará-. Sherlock se está deshaciendo, las costuras en él deshilachándose y John sabe, John sabe que caerá e igual de seguro, John sabe que él es el que cogerá a Sherlock, el que necesita, y se mueve, y da un paso hacia delante hacia la pequeña franja de luz en la madera—

-Para-, interrumpe Mycroft, y su tono es nuevo también: sincero, suave pero aun así firme, la clase de firme insistencia que solo nace del amor. –Estás temblando-, dice en voz baja y casi melódica, practicada a su manera: –Necesitas respirar.

-Mycroft-. La voz de Sherlock está tan tensa, tan deshecha que a John le duele. –Yo-, empieza otra vez, débil, su voz ahogada alrededor de algo más grande, algo más atrevido que un sollozo.

- **John** -, y John se pone recto, sus músculos apretándose y su pulso acelerándose cuando oye su propio nombre en ese tono, empapado con tanta necesitada, le mata desde el interior mientras al mismo tiempo le llena de calidez desde debajo de sus costillas. –Él…

John siente que sus rodillas intentan ceder cuando oye que Sherlock se queda sin aire, que su voz se rompe; cuando oye la cadencia de unos pulmones alterados, de una inspiración de aire cargada tan emocionalmente, todo eso hace que John se sienta mareado, agotado solo de escucharlo, solo sintiendo el eco amorfo de ello atravesarle el pecho.

-Lo sé-, dice Mycroft, otra vez tan delicado, tan sutil y compasivo que aun así esas palabras están llenas con un sencillo entendimiento, una comprensión de la gravedad y la necesidad y de todas las cosas que John quiere, que John se atreve a leer en los toques y en las miradas, en las palabras y en la forma en la que John se mueve con Sherlock, en la forma en la que se leen el uno al otro y existen en una única órbita. La voz de Mycroft abarca un reconocimiento, un respeto por todas las cosas que John todavía no puede nombrar, no todavía, y John no puede evitar preguntarse, no puede evitar preguntarse por las cosas que todavía que todavía tiene que descubrir acerca del hombre con quien comparte su vida, sobre la gente con la que ese hombre ha compartido su vida antes, y a su manera todavía la comparte.

-Tenemos que irnos-, dice Sherlock, se aclara la garganta, respira temblorosamente y hace, obliga, a sus palabras a ser firmes si no pueden ser afiladas. John siente la lucha colarse en sus huesos, una lanza de miedo corriéndole desde la yema de sus dedos y subiéndole por la columna: **nosotros** , y John cree que lo sabe, quiere esperar, pero y si, y **si** ….

-Haré lo que pueda-, le dice Mycroft: resignación y resolución todo a la vez en los tonos bajos. –Sabes que lo haré.

Una larga avalancha imposible de respiración—pulmones llenos de más, ardiendo con la liberación de aire—se cuela por la rendija donde John está de pie, sin aliento también.

-Gracias-, exhala Sherlock, su voz demasiada pequeña y suave para retener cualquier sentimiento, pero la pequeñez y la suavidad hablan por sí solas.

-Esto es una **locura** -, dice Mycroft después de un momento que se estira demasiado, que hace que la pared parezca más gruesa y el espacio más pequeño, y John lleva consigo la necesidad de revelarse, la necesidad de entrar y añadir su voz, su presencia: de ofrecer apoyo y un par de ojos frescos porque están empezando a cobrar forma, las cosas que Sherlock está diciendo, la información que ya tienen sobre Moriarty, los comentarios y la forma en la que Sherlock está hablando, el miedo en él, la emoción: cosas que John solo ha visto en él en el piso, en su cama, en los momentos donde se sienten más cerca que los átomos formando moléculas, en los segundos donde habían temido por encima de todo la irrevocable pérdida de la única cosa digna de mantener.

-¿Qué otra opción tenemos?-, pregunta Sherlock, hay impaciencia en su tono pero no desdén. –Me querrá muerto, estoy seguro de ello.

-¿Y John?-, pregunta Mycroft un poco inquieto; John mantiene la respiración y espera.

-Yo puedo-, Sherlock se apaga, tose para cubrir su voz quebrada, pero incluso sin ver, John sabe que está en sus últimas, que se está fortificando a sí mismo solo, y John hizo una promesa, hizo un pacto consigo mismo cuando empezaron esto, cuando todo empezó que nunca más, mientras que John viva, Sherlock Holmes sería dejado para que aislara su propio corazón. Nunca.

Nunca más.

-Solo puedo imaginar el peligro, las consecuencias-, Sherlock está en silencio una vez más y a John le pican los ojos mientras lee entre líneas, mientras ve las últimas piezas unirse y encajar, mientras las implicaciones se convierten en potenciales y un mapa entero del futuro mientras dirige desde el pasado empieza a formarse detrás de sus párpados. –No quiero pensar lo que podría pasarle a él independientemente de mi supervivencia o de mi muerte.

La mente de John entonces se acelera, en el silencio que sigue, pasa por escenarios el doble de rápido, su concentración dividida entre las imágenes en su cabeza y la voz que tira de su corazón, cambia sus ritmos y da forma a la dirección de sus pensamientos, los amolda y los agita de nuevo.

-Él-, Sherlock le distrae con el temblor, con la delgada naturaleza de su voz cuando empieza, falla, lo intenta de nuevo.

-Dijo que me quemaría-, exhala Sherlock solo a medias. –Que quemaría el-, y no tiene que acabar: John recuerda esa noche, John la recuerda en la forma en la que su propio cuerpo se tensa, se aprieta y sus hombros se sienten pesados, cargados; en la forma en la que le arde el pecho de manera peligrosa, una manera odiosa: no como la tensión alegre de una persecución, o los latidos robados que Sherlock coge con sus labios contra los de John: no como quedarse sin aliento cuando Sherlock colapsa contra él, agotado, sino como algo áspero en su lugar. Algo letal.

–No puedo permitírselo-, sisea Sherlock, ruega, y John se rompe con ello en el momento exacto con el que se roba a sí mismo con la mismísima promesa. – **No** lo permitiré.

-Lo que sea que necesites que pueda proveerte con ello-, dice Mycroft más inquieto ahora, –Lo tienes.

Hay movimiento, y hay respiración, pesada; John oye eso y lo procesa pero le da solo una fracción de su atención porque su mente está ocupada calculando ángulos y evaluando riesgos necesarios, estadísticas y prospectos y daños colaterales, planeando estratagemas y la sangre de John está moviéndose pesada y rápida por sus venas, su corazón mecánico, metódico mientras mide posibilidad sobre imposibilidad, la fuerza de la voluntad humana, la expansión del afecto: la profundidad de los sentimientos revoloteando, fluyendo bajo su piel.

-¿Pero será suficiente, Sherlock?-, pregunta Mycroft fervientemente, preocupado y casi con duda.

Pero la voluntad humana puede ser irrompible; John lo ha visto.

-¿Será **suficiente** alguna vez?

Y el corazón humano puede contener todas las cosas si lo necesita; si lo **desea**.

-No lo será-, responde en voz alta John, revelándose a sí mismo. Mycroft se gira bruscamente para mirarle pero Sherlock, Sherlock salta, se sobresalta tan violentamente que su pecho sube y baja pesadamente, visible desde la distancia donde está John antes de cruzarla, antes de ir hasta Sherlock sin titubeos y poner una palma contra su mandíbula, pasar un pulgar por el corte de su pómulo, justo debajo del magullado hueco de su ojo.

-No, no lo será.

-Tiene que ser algo más-, dice John, el tono calculado, seguro: la voz de mando. –Algo temerario. Algo inconsciente. Algo brillante, destructor.

Los ojos de Sherlock están sobre él, nadando, vacilando entre colores y concentración, ondeando y brillantes; John se aparta y mete las manos en los bolsillos, pellizca la tela hasta que puede sentir sus uñas, puede ver agujeros a través de la costura del algodón y hacerse sangre antes de hablar, tan suave y seguro como puede hacerlo, como puede soportar:

-Tiene que ser algo impensable. Algo que del mismo modo podría matarnos a todos.


	3. Diez horas antes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Vendrá a por ti, te tendrá para reducirme, para quemarme, para que solo pueda tener las cenizas, la cáscara de lo que soy, más cerca de lo que fui-. Sherlock inspira como si fuera un reto, una guerra entre sus pulmones. –Eficiente y aun así-, el pecho de Sherlock sube y baja pesadamente, se agita, se deshincha: se ahoga con algo más espeso que las lágrimas mientras las palabras salen: –tan vacío.

Su piso nunca se ha sentido tan en silencio, tan intranquilo. Está apoyado en un borde, precario, y el subir y bajar del pecho de John es la única cosa que es medida, constante—su corazón agitándose debajo pero el cuello de su camisa esconde la evidencia. Sus nudillos están blancos donde aprietan los brazos del sillón—no el suyo, el de Sherlock, e inhala profundamente para respirar el olor. Se pregunta cuánto durará después de que el hombre en cuestión se haya ido.

John escucha el eco de su pulso en la quietud. Se muere por el ruido de la bata de Sherlock, por su ruido en la cocina, el chisporroteo que precede una explosión cuando hace un experimento “con más éxito” que la mayoría. John tiene que tragarse el nudo, el ardor que sube en su garganta, que le abrasa cuando piensa en lo que ha hecho, lo que ha puesto en marcha: cómo ha pedido de los dos dar tantísimo; como no puede estar seguro de que funcionará tan siquiera.

Se muerde con fuerza el labio, la punta de su lengua hasta que el dolor le trae de vuelta. No puede pensar de esa forma.

Ahora es demasiado tarde para dar marcha atrás.

Hay una presión creciendo detrás de sus ojos, dentro de sus costillas: John aprieta los dientes alrededor de la piel seca de sus nudillos y cierra los ojos. Necesita una distracción, necesita voces en su cabeza y líneas de actuación planeadas claramente detrás de sus ojos para ahogar sus respiraciones huecas, su corazón acelerado.

Revisa todo una vez más.

* * *

-Dijiste la azotea-, murmura John distraído, deja que el concepto pase por su mente, atraviese su red neuronal. Espera a que las conexiones se enciendan por la fricción, el frenético salto de información a revelación a acción. –Saltar desde la azotea.

-Como un ejemplo de ilustrar lo absurdo de la idea, John ¡Por dios santo!-, ruge Sherlock, impaciente pero hay una abertura, una profundidad y oscuridad en sus pupilas que traiciona su rabia por lo que realmente es: algo desgarrado y sin profundidad y empapado, preparado para romperse.

-Público-, asiente John para sí. –Territorio conocido-. Hace contacto visual deliberado con Sherlock, se permite comprometerse con esto con los ojos abiertos y con su pulso firme, seguro: rápido. Preparado. –Tendríamos la ventaja.

Sherlock parpadea lentamente, exagerado, sin ver. John observa la forma en la que su garganta se mueve y se centra en la expansión de sus pulmones, su inspiración de aire, el acercamiento de su consciencia hasta el punto de impacto, la que tenemos entre manos. Está entrenado para esto. Conoce este lugar, la marea revuelta dentro de su tripa.

-¿Qué demonios estás sugiriendo?-, pregunta finalmente Sherlock, su voz estoica, la cara en blanco: un molde de yeso de sus pómulos, sus músculos faciales, su mandíbula, el hueco de cada ojo: una gipsoteca, una obra de arte seca y John echa de menos los colores, echa de menos los sentimientos que le consumen cuando mira a esa visión única.

Se aflige por ellos en este momento, y espera que esto, lo que está a punto de decir, lo que está a punto de **hacer** ; espera que mantenga el monocroma vivo, que mantenga el aliento y la sangre dentro de los negros y grises para que cuando llegara ese momento, podría salir un sol, una boca podría presionar para absorber los gradientes, para pintar de nuevo las tonalidades.

Su boca.

Algún día.

-Una caída-, declara John, le da la autoridad que merece porque ha oído los miedos de Sherlock cuando hablaba con su hermano, había visto la forma con la que incluso Mycroft se vio cuando se marchó: John había leído su situación seria en la línea de la columna de Sherlock, en la tensión en sus hombros, en la manera en la que todavía no ha tocado a John, la manera en la que mantiene una ancha expansión entre sus pieles.

John ha pensado en las contingencias y contraataques y compensaciones y en el infinito recrudecimiento; John ha respirado cloro y recuerda el Semtex envuelto alrededor de su pecho, no se sintió tan pesado como la promesa de lo que les espera si no hacen nada—tal vez peor, si huyen, si tientan a la suerte y suplican a la Parca que le siga, que vengan a por ellos, a morder el anzuelo y adelantarse con cada paso, cada titubeo, cada dirección equivocada.

Esta es su mejor oportunidad.

-El engaño de la manera más segura-, elabora John, subraya. –Confirmación visual. Una ilusión-, deja de hablar, se pierde en su mente durante un momento considerando logísticas, trazando la circulación: resucitando a los muertos. Sherlock simplemente le mira fijamente, el molde aguantando pero ahora demasiado rígido, demasiado duro. No aguantará el golpe que John está preparado para dar, y John está agradecido por ello.

Está agradecido porque si verdaderamente se trata de esto, si van a continuar con ello, entonces John no quiere la estatua, la máquina fingiendo. Quiere la suavidad que conecta todos los bordes afilados, el dar entre el recibir: quiere al hombre que ama, al hombre que necesita, durante una noche más.

Dios, por favor, una más: no la **última**.

-Crees que irá a por aquellos más cercanos a ti.

-Sé que lo hará-, confirma Sherlock, su tono afilado, la voz apretada y John puede ver el movimiento de músculos en su mandíbula, demasiado tensa; el ingenuo pulso que le delata en la garganta—fisuras en la superficie, grietas dentro de la máscara. –Quemar el corazón.

-Pensaré y asumiré que estoy cerca de la punta arriba de esa lista-, dice John e intenta no pensar en la vibración de incertidumbre que queda atrapada, provocando sus arterias como unas cosquillas o un grito.

La intensidad de la mirada de Sherlock, la vulnerabilidad detrás de la ofensa, la indignación, la rabia pone de los nervios a John, seca algo en sus vasos sanguíneos mientras se hincha miserable, maravillosamente dentro de su pecho.

John no necesitaba haberse preocupado.

-Vale-, asiente bruscamente y nota que ahora Sherlock está más cerca de él, pero todavía no le está tocando. – ¿La señora Hudson?

-Probablemente.

-¿Lestrade?

-Posiblemente-. Sherlock inclina la cabeza, la ladea hacia un ángulo antes de pensar. –Probable.

-¿Mycroft?

-No-. La respuesta es inmediata, casi hostil pero no hay veneno, solo calor. –Ni siquiera Moriarty sería lo suficientemente necio para ir a por mi hermano. No dos veces.

-Así que-. John inspira profundamente, mantiene el aire, lo deja quemarse un poco en sus pulmones mientras su pecho se expande mientras su centro de gravedad se mueve durante un instante antes de reorientarse, expulsar el aire. –Coacción. Una apuesta, un trato ¿Sí?

Los ojos de Sherlock están entrecerrados, su frente tensa; está inseguro acerca de John, de a dónde quiere llegar con esto, de a dónde se está dirigiendo, y John ha aprendido durante sus meses juntos que Sherlock detesta pocas cosas más que cuando no está seguro de lo que más quiere.

-Me imagino-. Sherlock finalmente se digna a dar palabras mediadas, el tono tenso.

-Tu vida-, expande John, se traga la densidad, la secura en su garganta que se junta cuando dice las palabras, negándose a procesar el concepto, el mordisco de estricnina de la **idea**. –Tu reputación. A cambio de tus amigos. De tu familia.

-Mi alma-, susurra Sherlock, apenas respira mientras se encuentra con los ojos de John, las miradas cruzadas durante la fracción de un momento, el eco de un segundo antes de que Sherlock aparte la mirada, deje solo un residuo y el resoplido demasiado pesado de su respiración. Corta atravesando a John como la cresta de una ola con marea alta, como pólvora sobre piel rota—tiembla y brilla frágil, implacable en la base de su garganta, en la parte de atrás de sus ojos y John no puede pensar demasiado duramente antes de decir esto; no puede pensarse dos veces su habilidad para sobrevivir lo que está a punto de proponer cuando la alternativa es impensable: terminal.

No puede pensar antes de que las palabras salgan así que no lo hace.

-La darás-, dice John firme, suavemente y quiere decir mucho más que una caída, que una vida, que un corazón o que un amor o un final. –La darás para que lo vea todo el mundo.

-No haré tal cosa-, rechaza Sherlock, se burla, pero John puede leer la línea de su perfil, la forma en la que su pulgar derecho e índice se juntan alrededor de la longitud de sus dedos de la mano izquierda: nervioso.

-Esto es estúpido, John-. El tono de Sherlock se vuelve frío, afilado, agresivo y esa es otra señal: aferrándose, contestando mal, perdiéndose. A John le rompe un poco, fracturas diminutas en las extremidades sabiendo que él está provocando esto, que está deshaciendo a su compañero tanto, pero merece la pena. Ahora puede leer a Sherlock tan detalladamente, tan claramente como Sherlock puede leer al resto de gente. Lo contrario es justo, John sospecha, especialmente cuando va a salvar la vida del cabrón.

-Has tenido tu momento, has dicho lo que pensabas-. Sherlock mueve una mano para desestimarlo, un movimiento de muñeca mientras aparta su cara de la línea de visión de John: inteligente. Sabe que sus ojos le delatan cuando alguien sabe qué buscar en ellos. Y John, por supuesto, John sabe.

-La gente de Mycroft ya habrá empezado a coger nuestras cosas de la calle Baker-, dice Sherlock a la pared opuesta. –Nos iremos antes del amanecer.

John deja que sus ojos se cierren mientras inhala un profundo suspiro, tirando de las raíces y moviendo la corteza de una tierra toda suya. Intenta no preguntarse lo que podría haber pasado, cómo podría haber ido esta conversación: si esta conversación habría ocurrido de todos modos si su relación no hubiera cambiado, si John hubiera seguido persiguiendo faldas y si Sherlock hubiera permanecido casado con su trabajo. Intenta no pensar en las cosas que Sherlock podría haber hecho, las formas en las que Sherlock hubiera tratado de lidiar con un loco que iba detrás de su cabeza, de su corazón.

John intenta no ahogarse con las dolorosas, apretadas y vívidas posibilidades, los extremos a los que Sherlock enamorado—porque Sherlock lo había confesado, lo había suspirado en bajo en el hueco de la garganta de John que la fascinación que había empezado con el taxista había florecido, implacable, en algo vital e incontenible en la piscina, algo que Sherlock no podía traducir, algo que se apretaba alrededor de sus pulmones demasiado fuerte; John intenta no dejarse a sí mismo perderse en las rutas potenciales impensables de un hombre tan desbordado de sentimientos, desatado.

Intenta no dejar a su mente crear esos escenarios, esos mundos alternativos donde mantendrían habitaciones separadas, camas separadas, alientos separados por la mañana. Donde John no probaría el sabor de Sherlock en el borde de su taza de té de por la mañana porque Sherlock le había robado ya un sorbo.

Lo intenta. Es duro.

-No-. John rodea la figura de Sherlock y se queda frente a él, estirándose para impedir que gire la cara, que se esconda otra vez. –No lo haremos.

Sherlock se mueve para protestar, la boca abierta con justificaciones, exigencias, insultos, pero los dedos de John se deslizan para apoyarse sobre los labios de Sherlock, para callarle y los ojos de Sherlock se abren más, su color de un jade aclarado sobrenatural en la tenue luz, en la agonía de lo que está por venir para los dos, en lo que está derrumbándose a su alrededor. John acaricia la línea de la mandíbula de Sherlock con la yema de su pulgar y se deleita, guarda el movimiento de las pestañas de Sherlock para los días que están por venir.

-No crees que huir sea una buena idea. No lo crees más que yo-, dice John, no le pregunta, no lo necesita. –Puedo verlo-. Espera hasta que los de Sherlock se abren y encuentran los suyos de nuevo antes de forzar una sonrisa: tensa pero ahí. –Te conozco, Sherlock. Olvidas cómo de bien.

-No-, exhala Sherlock y John siente como le da en la línea de su garganta, siente el aire lamer el pulso en su cuello. –No, no lo olvido.

En ese momento John se siente inundado, empapado y consumido con recuerdos y miedos, con la manera en la que son las cosas y la manera que fueron y con lo que tiene y con lo que perderá, y le cuesta toda la fuerza que posee no vomitar ahí y ahora, no correr como un cobarde con la mano de Sherlock en la suya, y dejar que las balas acaben con ellos juntos, dejar que caigan y desaparezcan como uno.

Pero John quiere más que eso. Necesita más que eso. Necesita a Sherlock, necesita a su corazón sin quemar, eterno.

Lo **necesita** ; y se mantiene determinado, pero solo lo justo.

-Ningún daño te tocaría-. John llena el silencio torturado de John. –No lo permitiría.

La promesa por supuesto es apasionada pero porosa, ligera por todo lo que John sabe que Sherlock haría, destruiría el mundo para cumplirla: por todo lo que el mundo desgarraría y a ambos con ello—y eso es por lo que no pueden huir. Porque lo que John quiere podría romperles, pero entre ambos ha habido muchas roturas, mucho desgaste más allá del arreglo y aun así han encontrado una manera de hacerlo funcionar, de soldar sus bordes irregulares, y John está aferrándose al hecho de que lo harán de nuevo.

Sin embargo la rotura: John no está seguro de como sobrevivirían a estar partidos en dos, abiertos, con nadie para parar la hemorragia.

Y es una anomalía, este destello de la suavidad, del sentimiento escondido vagamente en el fondo de lo que Sherlock permite durante un momento—y son los momentos, John ha descubierto, los que hablan de la profundidad de lo que tienen, de lo que significa. Que Sherlock dé los momentos es asombroso, sin precedentes, y John no quiere cerrar el espacio, no quiere arrojar el regalo de vuelta en su cara.

No quiere pero simplemente no hay tiempo.

-No eres dios, imbécil. Por mucho que lo intentes-. John intenta poner ligereza en las palabras pero hay plomo en su tripa y no puede dar el salto. –No puedes hacer la promesa.

Hay un segundo en el tiempo donde Sherlock parece perplejo. Es instantáneo, pero es más real de lo que las palabras pueden contener.

-Estás siendo aburrido, John, deliberadamente obtuso-. Sherlock se protege de nuevo, un parche pobre, demasiados agujeros. Escupe las palabras con indiferencia, despreocupación pero no refuta la reclamación de John: ambos saben a dónde va esto, por mucho que quieran y no puedan admitir esas verdades: –No accederé voluntariamente a un plan que divida nuestros intereses, que me ponga en un lugar donde no puedo garantizar tu seguridad.

Debería sonar como una promesa, como devoción, pero no lo hace. Es petulancia, es rechazo a comprometerse, y es un intento por controlar que retumba discordante, áspero en los oídos de John, por todo lo que sabe de los métodos de Sherlock, sus mecanismos de defensa, sus medios para aferrarse a lo último de lo que necesita antes de que se aleje, antes de que le abandone, antes de que esté perdido.

Después de todo, John es solo humano.

-Soy un soldado, Sherlock-. John siente la ira alzarse dentro de él, mordiendo el anzuelo y retorciéndose, subiéndole la temperatura y la fuerza de la sangre. –Soy adulto, puedo cuidar de mí mismo.

-Esto se trata de mí, esto es por mí-, insiste Sherlock, la mandíbula apretándose, los ojos apartándose una vez más mientras se pone recto, infunde su superioridad patentada de nuevo en la cadencia y ritmo de su tono. –Esta es mi batalla.

-¿ **Tu** batalla?-, le salta John cegado, conociendo verdades en su corazón mientras su cabeza recuerda la violencia de Sherlock, su soledad, solo, no tengo amigos. Conoce verdades, firmes en el centro de él, y aun así lo que John conoce, lo que quiere conocer y lo que desesperadamente necesita olvidar: todo empieza a sangrar, imparable, durante el odioso instante de un segundo, durante un vergonzoso momento en el cosmos flaquea y duda. –Esta es **nuestra** batalla, cretino.

-Esto es mi legado, mi trabajo y mi-. Sherlock traga saliva y John puede percibir la línea del pulso de Sherlock en la carótida cuando su garganta se mueve, el pase: John siente algo en su interior que se aprieta, inconscientemente, algo en sintonía con el cuerpo de Sherlock, alineado con su ser bajo la irritación, la furia, el calor del momento mientras se asienta, echa humo. –Mi hubris tal vez, pero es mío, John. Mis triunfos y mis fracasos lo que captaron la atención de Moriarty, lo que encendieron su interés, y tú-. La voz de Sherlock se rompe y más tarde John visitará de nuevo este momento en su mente, reconocerá el sonido por lo que es: desesperación.

Más tarde.

No ahora.

-Estás en la línea de fuego-, termina Sherlock, fuerte, estratificado, pero John no está en el lugar en su cabeza para apartarlos, para hacer que su importancia, su peso tenga sentido.

-Ya veo-, exhala John amarga y lentamente. –Y yo solo he sido el secuaz, el que te seguía a todas partes, pegado como una lapa-. Traga saliva fuertemente alrededor del tambor de sus latidos, recordando todos los comentarios insidiosos, juntando todas las indirectas y las suposiciones y la forma en la que a veces la sombra de Sherlock caía sobre él en vez de correr a su lado. –Tu fiel mascota.

John se mueve para darse la vuelta, para colapsar en sí mismo y lamerse las heridas un poco, pero entonces la mano de Sherlock está alrededor de su muñeca, la otra en su cadera, manteniéndolo a distancia pero solo lo justo; temblando, y las dudas se deslizan como aceite sobre el agua de los dos y a John le duele, le duele todo, desde la vida que han llevado y los sacrificios que han hecho, los que están aún por hacer.

Le duele pero nunca podría arrepentirse.

-Has sido **todo** -, sisea Sherlock, casi gime. –Pero solo lo bueno, John-. Sherlock mira hacia su mano, sus manos y John siente el minúsculo apretón de esos dedos imposibles, ese toque elegante contra él, la presión de las yemas en su pulso en el carpo. Sherlock mira fijamente, se maravilla durante un momento y John no puede evitar caer un poco, no puede evitar dejarse ir y tener miedo por lo que viene cuando ese tacto no esté, cuando su corazón esté sin sostener.

-Me encontró sin ti-, susurra Sherlock, un aluvión de terror en la respiración que forma las palabras. –Quería la persona que fui-. Está parpadeando demasiado rápido, demasiado a menudo, John puede verlo: le pican sus propios ojos por ello. –Y todavía quiere a esa persona.

Sherlock sacude la cabeza, sube la mano de John hasta sus labios y le besa en la palma, inusitadamente cariñoso, sentimental y John tiembla con el roza de los dientes de Sherlock cuando se aparta, cuando moldea la mano de John con la curva de su mejilla.

-Vendrá a por ti, te tendrá para reducirme, para quemarme, para que solo pueda tener las cenizas, la cáscara de lo que soy, más cerca de lo que fui-. Sherlock inspira como si fuera un reto, una guerra entre sus pulmones. –Eficiente y aun así-, el pecho de Sherlock sube y baja pesadamente, se agita, se deshincha: se ahoga con algo más espeso que las lágrimas mientras las palabras salen: –tan vacío.

-Yo-. Sherlock tropieza con las palabras y John deja sus manos trazar los lados del cuello de Sherlock, anclándose en sus hombros; anclándole a él, tirando de él hacia arriba y estabilizando lo que puede. –Lo sé, en mi mente sé que lo recuerdo-. Sherlock se arriesga a mirar a John y las manos de John se aprietan en las costuras de las mangas de Sherlock por la manera en la que esos ojos están brillando, por la manera en la que están rojos en los bordes.

-Pero-, inhala Sherlock temblorosamente. –Podría, es como si-, empieza, flaquea, hace ruidos ahogados en su garganta, el sonido de cosas destrozadas cuando se pierden en los caminos que se atreven a tomar por la vaga y amenazante promesa de alegría. John se siente increíble, indefendiblemente culpable frente a esos sonidos y tira de Sherlock hacia él, pecho contra pecho.

-Me siento como si hubiera olvidado como **ser** sin ti junto a mí, sin ti cerca-, dice Sherlock, reluctante y arrepentido, condesando contra el espacio sobre la oreja de John, la línea de su pelo. –A pesar de los recuerdos más claros no quero que pudiera seguir, que pudiera aprender que los patrones de esa vida de nuevo si tú no estuvieras, si te perdiera, si estuvieras muer…-. La palabra, el miedo innombrable entre ellos, pesado en sus pechos y negro en sus cerebros, se pierde en un jadeo violento en una arcada que interrumpe lo impensable, que mueve a Sherlock en su núcleo y deja los temblores retumbar a cambio por el torso de John.

-Y eso, John-, dice Sherlock, con la voz aguda, tensa hasta romperse, su respiración rápida y caliente y el pecho de John está demasiado lleno, su piel demasiado pequeña, su garganta demasiado apretada y su respiración áspera, las hemorragias saliendo. –Eso es…

Sherlock se aparta, mira a John a los ojos y compensa por la falta de contacto con la manera en la que ni parpadea casi, no queriendo dejar la conexión ahí, iris a iris, que se rompa.

-No iré deliberadamente donde no tenga tu calor a mi lado por la noche-, dice Sherlock con seriedad, con propósito y una honestidad que John raramente ve, pero que sabe que solo es para él. –Donde no pueda saber que tu vida sigue porque la sienta, porque puedo saborearla y tocarla y asegurarme de que existes, de que no fueras-. Sherlock inhala profundamente como preparándose para lo que viene, para lo que quiere purgar y para lo que John tiene que prepararse para absorber. Los propios músculos de John se tensan esperando.

-De que no fueras simplemente un subidón largo y un cruel bajón, que no fueras una visión inducida por la droga salida de la oscuridad, de los pliegues huecos de mi mente-. John tiembla con la seriedad en la voz de Sherlock, el odio y el anhelo y la duda, la necesidad y quiere estirarse, no quiere hacer otra cosa más que disculparse, decir que no es nada, que huirán juntos sin importar las consecuencias, pero no puede. No puede arriesgar lo que podría ser por la promesa de solo un momento, solo el aire aquí y ahora ninguna otra garantía más.

John también es egoísta.

-Me estás obligando a que confíe en que tú, tú de entre todas las cosas, John, de entre todos los seres irremplazables e inestimables de este mundo-. Saca Sherlock con fuerza de repente, en un aluvión, y John lo aguanta, intenta analizar el amor en ello, el deseo desde las sombras, la tristeza, la pérdida.

-Me estás pidiendo que confíe en que estarás a salvo, y yo…-. Sherlock parpadea y tal vez hay algo pequeño y húmedo, algo brillante que cae de la esquina de su ojo pero John no se para a pensar en ello, no lo comprueba para asegurarse.

-Lo sé-. John pasa una mano por el pecho de Sherlock. – ¿Crees que quiero esto? ¿Crees que no daría **cualquier** cosa para hacer que todo fuera diferente?

Sherlock no habla, traga saliva con fuerza y se da la vuelta hacia la pared, hacia un espejo; John puede ver la forma en la que su reflejo parpadea, la forma en la que Sherlock pasa con cuidado los dedos por sus ojos, por sus mejillas, su boca—un ritual, una relevancia, un trato con el universo para que tenga sentido otra vez, para que las pruebas den fruto y las respuestas tengan peso.

-Pero incluso si podemos conseguirlo, Sherlock, solos, contra todos ellos-, continúa John, habla hacia los colores difusos en el cristal y juega su baza, espera hacer que su caso se suficiente para continuar, para hacer que esto se sostenga. – ¿Qué pasa si va a por los otros? ¿Y si acaban siendo víctimas porque nosotros huimos?

-Daños colaterales-, dice Sherlock demasiado rápido, sin pensar.

-No hablas en serio-. John no quiere que lo diga en serio. John piensa que la mayor parte de Sherlock, en el gran esquema de todos, no diría algo así en serio. John **conoce** a Sherlock. Y John ha llegado a maravillarse por la profundidad de lo que Sherlock siente por la gente que ama, a dónde llegaría en nombre de ese sentimiento.

John ha estado más que ciego, más que abrumado por solo el destello de lo que Sherlock parece sentir por **él**.

-Claro que sí-, ruge Sherlock, se va hacia John y los mueve, cambiando sus posiciones en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y hace dar a John los pocos pasos que hay entre su columna y la pared, y el marco duro del espejo antiguo en el que se ha estado mirando, al que ha estado mirando. John deja a Sherlock hacerlo, no se opone al movimiento porque sus pupilas están contraídas, fijas en las de John y clavadas, y su respiración es fría, rápida y breve contra la mejilla de John. John le deja, se encuentra con él, se inclina cuando Sherlock presiona palmas abiertas contra los lados del pecho de John, enmarcando algo vital, presionando demasiado fuerte: **necesitando**.

-Dejaría que el mundo ardiese, John, si significara que estarías a salvo-, murmura Sherlock, bajo, y John pude trazar las vibraciones hasta el origen, desde la fuente, y joder, **joder** , va a extrañar esto, va a…

Los labios de Sherlock ahora están tan cerca de los de John que cuando John mira hacia arriba, sus pestañas acarician los pómulos de Sherlock, cuando John respira y su boca solo se mueve con el pasar del aire, sus labios tocan el borde húmedo del mohín de Sherlock.

-A estas alturas sabes eso ya con seguridad-, susurra Sherlock, exhala y John traza cada sílaba, cada corte de una consonante y cada desliz de una vocal antes de que sus lenguas se encuentren, con demasiada práctica para hacer cualquier otra cosa y la calidez esperando detrás de sus dientes se abre, desesperada.

-Sherlock-, jadea John por todo lo ha han hecho y todo lo que han sido y son—y **serán** , maldita sea, porque John necesita esto, le necesita a **él** y esto va a **funcionar** y tendrán un para siempre, tendrán toda una vida o más y John se niega a pensar otra cosa, John no sobrevivirá pensando algo menos: John jadea, porque por todo lo que sabe él de los besos que Sherlock da, de la manera en la que Sherlock puede idolatrar, puede provocar y atacar su boca, su piel, John nunca antes ha sabido esto, este reclamo y esta profundidad y la forma en las que se siente vacío y lleno al mismo tiempo por la pena que Sherlock está dejando con el paso de su lengua, con la forma en la que parece determinado a beber a John y mantenerle, absorber y poseer todo lo que John es, conocerlo no solo por curiosidad, no por el hecho de descubrir sino por el hecho de recordar, de querer, de nunca temer olvidar.

Hace que John se hiele hasta la médula.

-Estamos bien, Sherlock-, respira sobre la clavícula de Sherlock después de apartarse, sacude la cabeza, frota el puente de su nariz contra el hueso. –Pero esto es más grande que nosotros.

-¿Lo es?-, pregunta Sherlock, esperanzado de una forma en la que John no está seguro de haber oído en el hombre, su amigo, su compañero, joder: su mundo. –Nos nutrimos del peligro, John. Resistiríamos. Tendríamos una oportunidad-. Hay esperanza, sí, pero también hay dudad. Es una cuestión, es una oportunidad donde debería haber una seguridad y tal vez el estómago de John se desplome, tal vez su pecho se apriete porque tal vez, solo tal vez, John había estado aguardando el momento en el que a Sherlock se le ocurriría algo extraordinario: una forma mejor, un plan más seguro, uno que no lidiara con fingir muertes y duelo y todo ese desastre, todo el dolor, real e imaginario.

Tal vez John había estado teniendo esperanza también.

-Nunca dejaría que te tocaran-, promete Sherlock, su último cartucho, la última cosa que puede ofrecer para cambiar la determinación de John, para amortiguar su propia caída mientras acecha. –No otra vez.

John no lo duda.

-¿Te entregarías por mí?-, pregunta John, alza una ceja. No es una pregunta de la que necesita una respuesta pero tiene un argumento que probar.

-En un instante-, confirma Sherlock, inmediatamente, con fuerza. –No lo pensaría dos veces.

-¿Y luego qué, Sherlock?-, rebate John, su voz baja, áspera con su propio sentimiento, con los pensamientos y con los **y** **si** y todas las pesadillas que le persiguen tanto en la luz como en la oscuridad, donde Sherlock está destrozado, o sangrando, donde sus ojos están sin vida, y sin color y su pecho quieto. – ¿Con qué me quedo luego?

-Con una **vida** -, responde Sherlock, con una nota de súplica, una pizca de indignación.

-No la que yo quiero-, John vuelve a dar un paso hacia el espacio de Sherlock y se estira a por él, pone la mano en la mandíbula de Sherlock y le sujeta la cara por la barbilla, le mira fijamente y absorbe todo lo que conoce, todo lo que puede leer en esa mirada y reza porque le mantenga en el desierto que está por venir.

-¿No ves que yo haría lo mismo por ti, lunático, jodido egoísta, altruista?-, respira John con los dientes apretados. – ¿No lo **ves**?

Sherlock parece que se está a punto de romper en el momento antes de inclinarse y besar a John, fuerte y rápido y con amargura. John balancea su frente contra la de Sherlock, tira de él hacia abajo para que estén alineados, apoyados en los puntos que importan.

-Duraríamos un poco, lo sé-, dice John, le da calidez al espacio entre los dos: respiración y vida y fricción. Los dos están temblando, solo un poco—ambos se están dando este espacio, estos momentos antes de que no puedan permitírselos, antes de que sea demasiado tarde para pensarlo dos veces. –No tengo dudas acerca de nosotros.

-Pero no duraríamos para siempre, Sherlock-. John se aparta un poco para encontrarse con los ojos de Sherlock, para decirle a todo él—completamente a él—lo que John necesita que sepa, necesita que comprenda y vea so no John no será capaz de soportar el peso de lo que está a punto de hacer, de lo que pedirá, de lo que su plan le hará a los dos, a lo que han forjado entre los dos como platino y oxígeno, como células y gravedad, luz de sol y oscuridad.

-Vendrían, nos encontrarían, acabarían el trabajo-, argumenta John, implora con sus ojos y la presión de sus dedos sobre la piel de Sherlock; ruega para que Sherlock **entienda**. –Siempre viviendo con miedo ¿siempre mirando por encima de nuestros hombros? Sherlock, sé lo que es tener al enemigo acechando entre los juncos. Esa no es forma de vivir-, confiesa John, recuerda la guerra y el latir de su corazón como un tambor metálico, un retumbar ruidoso constante. –Nos matará si ellos no lo hacen-. Y John no puede permitir eso, John se niega a eso.

Quiere más. **Necesita** más.

-Yo-. Sherlock flaquea, la voz densa. –No puedo negar la lógica, la racionalidad-. Quiere hacerlo, John lo sabe, pero este es Sherlock. Está constitucionalmente inclinado a la dirección a la que apuntan las pruebas. –Has creado un plan salvajemente efectivo, elegante, pero yo…

-Esto no será el final, Sherlock. Esto no es un final-, dice John, dice la verdad porque necesita estar tan seguro de ello como Sherlock. Tal vez más.

-Estos son los medios. Estos son los medios para tener todo lo demás-. John intenta lo mejor para dejar que sus ojos reflejan la promesa del futuro que ve para ellos: los casos hasta que sean demasiado viejos para perseguir, hasta que le crujan las articulaciones. Londres hasta que sus rodillas no puedan con las escaleras hasta su piso. El campo y las abejas de Sherlock; trata de trazar todo ello con sus dedos, donde pasan por los nudillos de Sherlock, sus muñecas, sus antebrazos, firmes sobre sus bíceps. Intenta mostrarle a Sherlock lo que **todo** implica: una vida para ellos, comidas compartidas y besos largos y cálidas noches de verano tumbados desnudos el uno junto al otro en su cama. Las manos entrelazadas, votos en silencio y tal vez más, tal vez también palabras, tal vez testigos y frío metal en su tercer dedos, sonando suavemente mientras se mueven en la oscuridad.

John hace todo lo que puede para expresar eso en la cadencia de su respiración, en el latido de su corazón, en el deslizar de su mano sobre la piel de Sherlock.

-Y si esto funciona, sobreviviremos para verlo-, confirma John, lo **cree**. –Todos sobreviviremos.

Piensa en sus amigos, más que una familia que John hubiera imaginado, piensa en aprender el olor, la textura del pelo de Sherlock cuando se vuelva gris; **sobrevivirán**.

Merecerá la pena, por eso. Todo ello.

-Adelante entonces-, dice Sherlock, suspira y suena muy derrotado. –El plan.

John inspira profundamente y se concentra: pueden hacer esto.

Pueden.

-Decapitación-. John asiente para sí mismo, cruza los brazos sobre el pecho. –Primero quitamos la Cabeza.

-La araña tiene una tela, te lo he dicho-. Sherlock sacude la cabeza, aprieta los labios: dubitativo. –Moriarty vendrá cuando le llame, estoy seguro de eso. Pero él es simplemente una sola pieza sobre el tablero.

-Es por eso por lo que les sacaremos lentamente, como veneno de una herida-. Le dice John, revisa los planes de batalla en su mente y piensa en términos de probabilidades y posibilidades estadísticas, intenta por el momento apartarse él y su corazón de los números y lo logra, aunque parcialmente, solo lo justo. –Desangrar y echar el anzuelo. Dejarles que se peleen entre ellos donde lo hagan, donde puedan.

-¿Y cuando eso resulte inútil?

John mira fijamente a Sherlock a los ojos, sabiendo lo que va a pedirle, esperando que no sea demasiado, esperando que la línea invisible que borraron entre los dos desapareciera verdaderamente, que no haya nada que no puedan soportar, los dos. –Buscar y destruir.

Sherlock no parpadea; traga saliva fuertemente, mueve los labios alrededor de su lengua durante un instante antes de inhalar, con fuerza. Asiente. No aparta la mirada de la de John.

Incluso después de tanto tiempo, de tanto: John tiene que apartar la mirada al final so no retirará todo, perderá su determinación y su mente y a sí mismo en ese color mercurio-azul.

-Bien-. John balancea los brazos en frente de él y junta sus manos en ángulos opuestos mientras inspira, espira, dentro, fuera. – ¿Dónde coño está esa bola tuya de squash?

* * *

Y Sherlock había escuchado mientras John había expuesto su ofensiva. Había absorbido todo sin parpadear, apenas respirando, en silencio: absorbiendo pasivamente en la superficie mientras su mente se aceleraba, elaboraba, expandía, mejoraba: colocaba bordes afilados donde los de John temblaban, suaves. Llenando los parches ásperos para que el producto final fuera tan impoluto como pudieran conseguir, como el tiempo y el espacio y los límites de lo práctico les permitiera. Puede que John no sepa con seguridad lo que les esperaba la mañana siguiente pero está seguro de algo: Sherlock habrá cogido lo que ha planeado y lo habrá perfeccionado. Sherlock habrá convertido su pesadilla en un horror, una profanación, una blasfemia, un corazón muerto y una estrella agonizando: un brote psicótico.

John traga saliva y mantiene un oído en la puerta, sintiendo ya la distancia, el vacío, la soledad: la punzada. Le pica la piel, le duelen los huesos—no hay nada que oír, nadie compartiendo su espacio, nadie ahí. Solo John.

Se va atrás hacia el tiempo de antes, invoca a Sherlock en su mente; practica lo que significa recordar, reconstruir la realidad como algo transparente, como una imitación irrisoria de la verdad.

Es todo lo que le quedará, llegando la mañana.

* * *

Están sentados en extremos opuestos de la sala secreta de Mycroft; desplomados, agorados como si no pudieran acercarse más, como si ya se estuvieran preparando por la tortura que está por venir, el cisma que intentará derrotarles, destruir todo lo que son. Como si pudieran amortiguar el impacto.

No **pueden**.

-Necesitarás-, murmura Sherlock, con suavidad pero llega, cala como un grito. –Necesitarás mirar.

Y John sabía eso, John sabe. Pero oírlo en alto, procesarlo como real y honesto y verdad—tendrá que mirar a Sherlock caer desde la azotea de un edificio hasta una muerte segura, tendrá que mirar al hombre que ama tirarse desde arriba; será testigo de su propio corazón cuando choque, cuando explote y derrame sangre del impacto, salpique desde las aurículas y ventrículos, la aorta expuesta, derramándose con fuerza hasta que la oscuridad le sobrepase: tendrá que observar. 

John se traga la bilis en su garganta y lucha contra el nudo en su tripa.

-Yo-, inspira por la nariz, intenta tranquilizar la náusea con aire frio y fuerza de voluntad. –Claro-. Y el mundo gira un poco, las imágenes grabadas ya en sus retinas, fijas, todo burlas y pérdida despectiva y ni siquiera ha pasado todavía, ni siquiera se ha hecho pero su pecho está en llamas, su corazón ya está dando espasmos violentamente al pensarlo, y esto es una locura, no tiene sentido, esto es…

-Claro, por supuesto que necesitaré hacerlo-. Porque lo hará. Si no está allí habrá preguntas. Si no grita, se rompe, le duele, no convencerán a nadie. De todas formas puede que no convenzan a nadie al final pero John no permitirá que él se cargue la oportunidad desde el principio. –Claro.

-Yo-. Sherlock rompe el silencio, el ensordecedor rugido casi dudando, casi tímido. –Ojalá que no lo tuvieras que hacer.

Y John no quiere hacer otra más que estirarse, cerrar el espacio: tocar.

-Oculta tantas cosas como puedas de mí-, dice John con voz ronca. –Los detalles-. Porque la imaginación de John es vívida, es lo suficientemente vengativa y Sherlock es el listo, rellenará los huecos. –Yo…

-Sí-, interrumpe Sherlock, su voz temblorosa, un hilo de seda estirado en el giro de un ciclón.

-Pequeños favores-, ahoga John y piensa que tal vez las marcas que está cavando en sus palmas con sus uñas llegará pronto al hueso, dejarán cicatriz, permanecerán y le recordarán lo que es real; le recordará este momento cuando se aproxime la oscuridad y empiece a olvidar.

-Entiendo-, dice Sherlock, un trueno en las sombras y John quiere sentirlo contra su oído, su pecho, su mano, su boca: no puede hacer esto.

Tiene que hacer esto.

-Vete-, sisea John, con la voz ronca y Sherlock se pone de pie, la tensión rompiéndose, disipándose, soltándose: tóxica. John no está seguro de si puede o no respirar, es más, no está seguro de si quiere.

-Pero ¿Sherlock?

Sherlock se para junto a la grieta en la pared que lleva de nuevo a la sala, y al pasillo, y a las puertas, y al mundo.

-Vuelve. Antes de que nosotros, antes de lo que sea que tú-, tartamudea John, se pierde antes de lo que debería, antes de tener algún derecho a hacerlo: mucho antes de que el universo y el hombre que tiene su alma podrían perdonar. –Vuelve.

-Por supuesto-, susurra Sherlock, apenas medio fragmento oído. –Espérame.

Es un ruego que golpea a John muy profundamente en las cámaras de su corazón y está lívido con ello, brillante con ello y rompiéndose.

-Siempre-, dice, violento, polvo óseo que queda cuando las palabras se evaporan, se desvanecen.

Sherlock se marcha antes de que el eco muera.

* * *

John mira al reloj: Sherlock ha tenido tres sólidas horas—diez mil ochocientos segundos para organizar, planear y preparar, para pedir favores y planear su muerte colectiva. Prometió que volvería cuando acabara. Lo prometió. Está bien. Todo.

Está bien.

Excepto, ¿y si no vuelve? ¿Y si era demasiado? ¿Y si era una ruptura limpia lo que Sherlock necesitaba? ¿Y si le resentía, y si se marchó y John no pudo decirle, abrazarle, sentirle, saborearle o recordarle que él es todo? ¿Y si John no tiene la oportunidad para decirle adiós? 

¿Y si la caída se convirtió en realidad? ¿Y si John ve cuando llegue el amanecer y nunca lo sabe con seguridad?

Hay humedad en las mejillas de John y de repente su respiración es irregular; mira fijamente a la calavera y se pregunta por una vida donde la cosa más interesante, la chispa más brillante de vida en su día es la forma tiempo atrás muerta de un maxilar y el consuelo efímero que no es Sherlock, que no es el de Sherlock.

No son los huesos de Sherlock. Dios.

**Jesús** , joder: su corazón va a romper su pecho, se va a liberar y a deshacerle, va a acabar con él aquí y ahora. Está seguro de eso.

Jadea, húmedo y angustiado, en duelo ya cuando oye el ruido de una llave en la cerradura. Sus respiraciones se alienan automáticamente, espontáneos con la cadencia de los pasos, el crujir doble en el séptimo escalón y se gira, absorbe la figura que está en la puerta: desaturado, estrujado débilmente—ojos salvajes, los rizos lacios.

Sin vida.

John traga saliva, su garganta le pica con ello. Su pulso se calma, lentamente, se vuelve lánguido. Resignado.

-Ha terminado-, suspira Sherlock, monótono. Desnudo. Y John ni siquiera puede disfrutar del hecho de que Sherlock esté ahí, que esté en casa por ahora, por última vez hasta dios sabe cuando, hasta un día que John no puede planear o garantizar.

Porque no ha terminado. No, joder, no: no ha terminado.

Solo acaba de empezar.


	4. Cinco horas antes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Voy a decirte una última cosa-, le dije Sherlock con voz baja mientras alisa las manos de John, las coloca justo encima de su corazón. –Quiero que olvides cada palabra que diga hoy. No significan nada, ninguna. Borra todo lo que diga después de que salga por esa puerta. ¿Entiendes?

Son treinta y siete segundos—treinta y siete segundos de silencio, silencio relativo donde solo la respiración y el movimiento de la sangre buscan meterse, impregnar: treinta y siete segundos de entumecimiento donde John no puede sentir sus extremidades y Sherlock permanece perfectamente quieto, demasiado quieto, iluminado por las farolas de la calle, apagado donde debería estar brillando, su pecho expandiéndose demasiado, apretándose contra su camisa.

Les lleva treinta y siete segundos antes de que se encuentren, antes de que sus bocas se encuentren: antes de que se aferren a lo que queda con ambas manos y acercarse más, antes de que los dedos de Sherlock se encajen en la nuca de John, se estiren y presionen para que las yemas dejen marca, para que John evite un siseo cuando cada uña arañe, coleccione pruebas como para catalogar, recordar; treinta y siete segundos antes de que los diente de John no estén solo mordisqueando sino mordiendo directamente, suplicando— _quédate, vete, ten cuidado, sé fuerte, perdóname, por favor, por favor, por favor no me olvides y quiéreme, dios, vuelve de una pieza y por favor di que todavía me amas_ —

Les lleva treinta y siete segundos.

John siente latir su propio corazón, empujando en su labio inferior contra el pulgar de Sherlock en el lado de su cuello como una cuenta atrás, un presagio. Se aprieta más contra la figura de Sherlock, se calma, atrapa el murmullo del pulso de Sherlock en su pecho como un gorrión atrapado entre sus costillas, desesperado, ansioso, anhelando.

John desliza su lengua pasando por los labios de Sherlock y devora el gemido que le sigue, hambriento, famélico, deleitándose en su sabor para cuando esté ausente, cuando se vea obligado a olvidar.

Sus ojos le arden por ello así que los cierra con fuerza y lame las líneas de las encías de Sherlock, memorizando, **necesitando**.

Su ropa deja un rastro irregular tras ellos; el jersey de John sobre el sofá, el traje de Sherlock en la cocina—los pantalones por encima de la mesa, la manga de su chaqueta colgando del fregadero. Los dedos de Sherlock están deslizándose bajo la línea de los calzoncillos de John, provocando menos y disfrutando más, adorando de una manera que Sherlock nunca antes ha hecho, como un hombre agobiado por un propósito, un éxtasis, una agonía: como un ardor interior porque cree en una fuerza que no puede ver o tocar pero siente muy aguda en su sangre y cree en ella más allá de la comprensión y se vuelve loco por ella, violento, y agradecido, y apenado.

Es todo lo que Sherlock aborrece en el fondo y aun así es la respiración cálida de Sherlock la que jadea, los dedos largos de Sherlock los que trazan, el olor de Sherlock y su sabor y es **Sherlock** , ferviente hasta la médula por todo aquello que no tiene sentido, solo tiene el sentido que queda.

John tiene que luchar contra el escalofrío que le baja por la espalda cuando se da cuenta de lo que significa, lo que suma a cuando las contradicciones se anulan. Tiene que recordarse a sí mismo respirar cuando siente la forma en la que Sherlock le toca suavemente, frágil y completamente como nunca antes lo ha hecho y han estado juntos durante casi un año, pero esto, esto es algo sin precedente. Esto es ahogarse donde una vez salieron a por aire.

Esto es todo o nada y el corazón de John se aprieta por la manera en la que sus pies se paran durante un momento por decisión propia, en la puerta de su habitación como si lo supieran, como si sus músculos entendieran que esto podría ser todo, esto podría ser todo lo que tendrían y John absorbe el aire de los pulmones de Sherlock con más fuerza, implacable y desesperado, poco dispuesto a separar sus labios, a apartarse, a terminar **cualquier** cosa—

-No me beses como si fuera la última vez-. Sherlock se aparta, los labios rojos, húmedos e hinchados, los ojos demasiado brillantes mientras gruñe, tiembla, mientras su voz se rompe y parpadea demasiado rápido. – **No**.

John agacha la cabeza, un reconocimiento de todas las disculpas que no puede pedir, que **no** pedirá por esto pero que todavía siente tan aguda, tan profundamente en su médula cuando el pecho de Sherlock sube y baja pesadamente y se traga un sollozo y un grito mientras John desliza una mano por la piel desnuda de Sherlock, sigue la línea de su esternón, estira sus dedos hasta la nuca y lo acerca, las frentes alienadas mientras respiran, mientras John exhala algo para que Sherlock absorba y lo hace ansiosamente: encuentra una relevancia ahí en el denso aire entre los dos, en el murmullo dentro del éter y el miedo adherido alrededor de dos corazones.

Es frenético al principio, solo el proceso de ir del punto A al punto B.

Sherlock lo atrapa con fuerza contra la pared, los pulmones apenas cogiendo aire, los ojos vidriosos con deseo y terror y un dificultad para respirar que John siente que empieza a afectarle a él también. Las caderas de John se mueven, no en desafío sino con necesidad, una forma imperativa del universo para luchar contra la quietud y entropía, y Sherlock gime con el contacto, con la fricción entre sus erecciones y John capta la indirecta, lleva a Sherlock caminando de espaldas hasta que se tumban en la cama, todo ángulos erróneos. Los dientes de John rozan la mandíbula de Sherlock, su lengua sobre la piel áspera sin afeitar, y maldita sea, cómo va a sobrevivir sin esto, sin este cuerpo, más que eso, sin esta alma a su lado, abierta en momentos como este, tan raros, saliendo de los ojos y ardiendo a través de los dedos y sosteniéndose y sosteniéndose, golpeando salvajemente en el centro del pecho de John como magma y relámpago y la unión de hierro y ser y las vidas, dos vidas completadas por bastones y cojeras y alquiler en Londres y pensiones de mierda y joder, joder, John ya no puede visualizar ni su reflejo en el espejo sin este hombre, no puede.

No **puede** y se niega absolutamente a pensar en el hecho de que en menos de doce horas no tendrá que imaginarlo.

John se traga un sollozo y tiembla cuando Sherlock presiona el puente de su nariz contra la parte interior del muslo de John, su respiración caliente contra la base de la polla de John. Mira hacia abajo y Sherlock le está observando, esos ojos nublados por el deseo y tan jodidamente azules que hace que las costillas de John se muevan para apretar sus pulmones, para enjaular su corazón mientras intenta respirar y Sherlock le da con una mirada honestidad y su núcleo vulnerable, con solo una mirada, y John nunca ha sido capaz de permanecer a los pies de ese tipo de maravilla, de ese tipo de regalo, no puede. Sherlock pasa la punta de la lengua por la longitud de John, pidiendo, esperando donde normalmente iría adelante y es así como John sabe qué es lo que Sherlock quiere, lo que necesita.

John asiente y Sherlock se traga su polla con una facilidad práctica que les llevo tiempo, que encaja en una forma que John nunca ha tenido con otro compañero, nunca antes de esto: Sherlock se la chupa suavemente, lo suficiente para que los ojos de John se cierren pero no lo suficiente para hacer que se corra—le deja húmedo y lubricado y tenso antes de subir por el cuerpo de John y besarle, deja algo de él en la garganta de John para que recuerde, para ahogarse con pena y alegría antes de que John le dé la vuelta, devore su boca con la misma fuerza del deseo antes de estirarse hacia abajo para provocar la entrada de Sherlock, para comprobar la elasticidad de los músculos, para medir el pulso femoral de paso y deleitarse con ello, memorizarlo, grabarlo en el núcleo de sus huesos.

Espera un momento para ver si su pulso se calma antes de que no haya vuelta atrás.

No lo hace. John no se sorprende.

Así que John los mueve, alinea sus cuerpos y la longitud de sus brazos, el abrazo del que no pueden apartarse: el corazón de John está pesado y colocado contra Sherlock, ventrículo contra punta cuando se deslizan y sus pieles se tocan, se aferra como el resto de ellos a todo lo que puede tener, todo lo que pueden mantener. Cuando John se mete en él deja que todo lo que es su amante y su amigo, su linterna y su guía y su fuerza, John deja que todo lo que es Sherlock Holmes le inunde, le abrume, desde la firmeza de las sus líneas hasta el calor interior que arde en su núcleo. Se mueve y Sherlock también, construye un ritmo alrededor de la frenética sensación de necesidad de John, delgada pero verdadera y John jadea cuando las caderas de Sherlock se mueven hacia arriba, cuando Sherlock envuelve sus brazos alrededor del cuello de John y lo baja, las frentes juntas, las uñas de Sherlock dejando marcas en la piel brillante por el sudor de John.

-Me enseñaste cómo respirar-, dice Sherlock, un juicio, una concesión, ruegos y acusaciones por el sentimiento que ha detestado tan profundamente como para cultivar su alma alrededor de ello. –Pensé que podía ver y aun así me diste color.

La frente de John se desliza mientras se alinea a si mismo y sus cuerpos, mientras apoya su mano ahora en el centro del pecho de Sherlock, una marca y un significado, una piedra angular mientras Sherlock da las cosas que no puede reconocer por el nombre pero que sabe cuánto valen, mientras Sherlock le cuenta secretos muy profundamente guardados, recordando a John que vive más allá de las mismísimas puertas, que conoce esas verdades ocultas como estetoscopios y la textura de la piel de Sherlock.

-Hiciste que el mundo sangrara cosas milagrosas-, gime Sherlock en la boca de John mientras se para, espera a que su propio corazón deje de sacar el aire de sus pulmones antes de utilizarlo, antes de que pueda marcar alguna diferencia y darle alguna esperanza para el después, para el más tarde, para la pérdida. –No hagas que te deje.

En ese instante John se encuentra con la mirada de Sherlock porque no hay nada más que hacer. John no dice nada porque no hay palabras que decir mientras su pecho se aprieta, el aire se escapa, y él se mueve porque tiene esto.

En este momento tiene al hombre que ama.

-John-, gime Sherlock, el sonido sorprendido cuando John se hunde en él, cuando las palmas de Sherlock se mueven con rapidez sobre los omoplatos de John, poniéndolo más cerca para que sus pulmones luchen por espacio, para que sus torsos se choquen y sus pulsos busquen un latido que coincida entre los dos. –Oh-. Sale la suave tensión de un suspiro cuando los ojos de Sherlock se cierran y sus uñas rompen la piel. –Dios, John.

-No me odies-, jadea John, las simples sílabas ásperas, una puñalada arrancada rápida y dolorosa de su garganta, como cristal roto y parece que hacia el pecho de Sherlock por la forma en la que sus pulmones se atascan cuando jadea, cuando John se mueve, la mano sobre el pecho de Sherlock, a la derecha de su corazón latiendo y rogando con fuerza.

-Por favor no me odies por esto-, gime John mientras siente sus caderas flaquear, siente los comienzos de un escalofrío, de una avalancha cuando empieza en la punta de sus dedos, en el agarre de su palma en las caderas de Sherlock. –Por favor.

-¿Odiarte?-, dice Sherlock con una claridad en sus ojos mientras la neblina de placer y desesperación se levanta por un instante, mientras reclama y sostiene un espacio por ellos, un momento: un ojo del huracán en la inundación, en una tormenta de una fuerza a la que nunca antes han sobrevivido y tienen que hacerlo, tienen que aprender a soportarlo ahora porque algo peor, muchísimo peor les está esperando en el borde.

-Odiarte-, repite Sherlock, casi se maravilla mientras acaricia la mejilla de John con cierta solemnidad, con una concentración única como si no hubiera nada más para este momento, ningún otro movimiento o sentido para el mundo, aquí y ahora.

-Te **amo** -, jura Sherlock, reza, y John siente que su corazón se aprieta y salta y vuela, todo al mismo tiempo, tan confundido y en conflicto y a la vez tan anclado aquí, inmóvil, constante: atado a esto hasta que se rompa. –Nunca podría amar nada como te amo a ti.

-Eres-. Sherlock inhala, un siseo, cuando John se mueve dentro de él, se aprieta más, se mueve despacio para que pueda abrazar a Sherlock contra él, sudoroso e impermeable, para que pueda disfrutarlo y absorber su ser como parte del ritmo, como materia en curso.

-¿Qué, Sherlock?-. John le besa el hombro, le roza con los dientes y saborea su sal. – ¿Qué soy?

-Luz estelar-, gime Sherlock, medio ido, su mente desatada, brillante y desenfrenada y poderosa detrás de sus ojos. –Cilia y cuarzo rosa tetraédrico-. Sus labios forman las palabras una vez antes de que los sonidos salgan, y dos veces más: una afirmación, asegurándose. –Consciencia hegeliana y la ley de Sherrington-. La vocal sube y se prolonga mientras los ojos de Sherlock se cierran, mientras su cuello se alarga cuando John se hunde más, se desliza contra su próstata, prolonga el roce. –El aspecto más crucial de una inspiración-, fuerza Sherlock, roto, mientras las respiraciones mismas salen rápidas e irregulares y aun así tan dulces.

-Eres esencial-, jadea Sherlock mientras John se mueve hacia dentro y luego provoca al salir. –Sin ti-, empieza Sherlock pero no puede acabar, no acabará, y es un revoloteo, un frenesí de movimiento y sonido y sensación excepto que es a la vez delicado y salvaje, doloroso y desgarrador y vertiginoso en la manera en la que Sherlock se levanta hacia él y suplica que se acerque, desafía y grita por él en el mismo instante, tan él y aun así todo lo que oculta y confiesa con sus ojos abiertos, mientras tiembla de placer y derrama puro terror todo a la vez.

En ese instante John quiere huir con él. John movería cielo y tierra y daría todo lo que ama por este hombre en este momento sin importarle ninguna consecuencia que se atreviera a cruzarse en el camino de los dos.

John tiembla cuando se hunde de nuevo en Sherlock, más profundamente ahora, más completo: mientras se coloca enteramente, envuelto en la tensión y calor de Sherlock mientras Sherlock gime, reza:

-Dejaría de existir-, dice en un segundo robado de aliento, robado de unos pulmones agotados flaqueando, zozobrando. –Sin ti dejaría de existir completamente.

Y saben lo que eso significa para un hombre como Sherlock. Saben lo que significa estarse quieto, parar.

John siente algo en su interior cuando se hace pedazos, cuando se enciende y se prende y le dice que esto es todo lo que necesita: proteger esto y mantenerlo siempre, que la distancia no es nada comparado con saber que él es así de jodidamente **necesario** para un alma tan brillante como la que está ardiendo debajo de él.

-No me pidas arriesgar eso-, suplica John, exige; sisea pidiendo antes de moverse otra vez. Hace contacto visual y lo mantiene durante un momento que abarca océanos y mareas. –Para ninguno de los dos. No me lo pidas. No puedo.

Sherlock parpadea, no mueve la cabeza pero aprieta los músculos alrededor de la dura erección de John en su interior, clava sus uñas contra la columna de John y exige cosas como intercambio a un pacto ganado con esfuerzo.

-Dios-, gime John cuando las caderas de Sherlock se encuentran con las suyas, descuidadas y estridentes y tan jodidamente fuertes. –Oh dios, eres perfecto-, murmura, balbucea, perdiendo lentamente la coherencia incluso mientras su corazón nunca antes ha latido tan firmemente, tan seguro.

-Eres precioso y eres perfecto y estás loco y una prueba divina y dios, joder, te amo-, grita, húmedo y vibrante cuando llega a su cima.

-Te amo-, y cuando Sherlock empieza a temblar y a derramar entre ellos, la visión en blanco, recortando todo, todo de ellos.

-Vuelve-, dice John ansioso, sin ataduras; suplica y ordena mientras se calma, agotado—presiona la exigencia en la piel de Sherlock como algo violento y una bendición. –Prométeme que volverás.

Sherlock enreda los dedos en el pelo empapado de sudor de John y se dobla, se acurruca contra él y presiona un fuerte beso en la coronilla de John antes de poner a John contra su pecho y abrazarle con fuerza; la carne y el hueso. John busca la mano libre de Sherlock y la pone cerca de su pecho, Sherlock alisa su palma contra el esternón de John, colocada con habilidad y respira. Los dos respiran.

-Da igual si te quema el corazón-. Las palabras están fuera antes de que John las pueda parar, antes de que pueda dudar, antes de que pueda sentir titubeo o vergüenza, antes de que pueda pensar dos veces acerca de decir lo obvio.

-Tienes el mío-, y su boca traza el cuello de Sherlock, lame su yugular cuando se mueve, el pulso más rápido, más fuerte donde se supone que tiene que reducirse con el bajón. –Siempre tendrás el mío.

Y John no puede estar seguro pero cree que hay un escalofrío que retumba en el latido bajo su oreja cuando Sherlock inhala tan agudamente que se atasca en la mitad, apoya más su peso, más completamente contra el cuerpo de Sherlock, mueve su cabeza un poco. Se mueve y atrapa una gota, una oblación pequeña echa de sal y pena y si mira puede trazar su rastro desde el hombro, subiendo por el cuello y la humedad todavía brillando, alimentada desde donde cae de la barbilla, bajando por las mejillas, alrededor de esos labios doloridos abiertos, desde la esquina de cada ojo y es entonces cuando siente los temblores: no escalofríos del subidón sino temblores, duelo confinado y miedo y la tensión en cada latido y es la tensión en el pecho de John y la agonía de la fractura y el declive y John ya siente algo en él morir y Sherlock…bueno.

Sherlock nunca llora.

Y John se da cuenta en ese momento de que ya no hay paz, ya no hay bajón que disfrutar—solo caminar hacia delante, todo demasiado rápido.

Cierra los ojos contra el amanecer y presiona sus labios contra la piel de Sherlock, sintiendo su propio corazón acelerarse otra vez.

* * *

El sol todavía no ha salido cuando Mycroft llama a la puerta. No contestan. Mycroft no espera que lo hagan.

John abrocha los botones de la camisa de Sherlock, deja que sus dedos se queden un momento más. Sherlock suspira, sus manos apretadas a los lados, con violencia pero John sabe, lee la tensión en los tendones, ve la forma en la que los puños impiden los temblores.

John se siente como si fuera a vomitar.

-Sherlock-. John dice su nombre y odia la forma en la que todo es expuesto con esa simple palabra, esa palabra perfecta donde se encuentra la posibilidad y vive el futuro, esa única identidad que llama a Lázaro y trajo a un muerto de vuelta a la vida, enseñó al cojo a caminar de nuevo y John reza, cuando su voz se rompe en esa segunda sílaba preciosa, que Sherlock Holmes le dé un milagro más, por favor, por favor, solo uno más.

-Voy a decirte una última cosa-, le dije Sherlock con voz baja mientras alisa las manos de John, las coloca justo encima de su corazón. –Quiero que olvides cada palabra que diga hoy. No significan nada, ninguna. Borra todo lo que diga después de que salga por esa puerta. ¿Entiendes?

Los ojos de Sherlock son feroces, frenéticos y su pecho está temblando bajo las manos de John, su corazón bajo los dedos de John se está revelando, alborotado y John puede sentir su dolor, empático, condenado bajo sus propias costillas. – ¿Harás eso por mí?

John asiente pero no aparta la mirada.

-Eres todo-, susurra Sherlock, gime. –Eres **todo** y sé que no te merezco pero te quiero más que cualquier construcción, cualquier concepto, cualquier potencial en el cosmos-. Sherlock inspira aire, fuertemente y John le sigue, jadea también, su mano en el esternón de Sherlock absorbiendo lo que puede, todo lo que puede, en el tiempo que queda.

-Y acabaré esto-, exhala Sherlock, tembloroso pero firme, una seguridad endeble que John se tragará, se quedará, porque es algo, es **algo** y John necesita todo lo que pueda conseguir. –Acabaré esto por nosotros, y luego vendré a casa.

-Te amo-, susurra John en el hueco de la garganta de su compañero.

-Y yo a ti-, murmura Sherlock bajo el toque de John, contra todo el cuerpo de John. –Más de lo que puedes imaginar.

-No-. John sacude la cabeza y Sherlock presiona los labios contra su pelo, envuelve los brazos alrededor de él más fuerte y lo acerca más, imposiblemente cerca, y John no necesita imaginárselo. No para esto. –No, creo que lo sé bien.

John siente la tela bajo su mejilla humedecerse, siente humedad en su cuero cabelludo mientras presiona los labios sobre el pulso del cuello de Sherlock, cierra los ojos y respira.

John se tensa cuando oye los pasos de Mycroft, suaves y cuidadosos mientras baja las escaleras—fuera de lo normal: una cuenta atrás, un toque de diana.

Se acabó.

-John…

* * *

Mycroft espera en la puerta, la cierra y mira fijamente a su hermano mientras Sherlock se mete en el coche. Lee lo que queda, abierto para ser visto y luego deduce el resto mientras camina para seguir a Sherlock hasta dentro del coche, mide el paso de Sherlock y la posición de sus hombros, el ángulo de su mandíbula.

-Sentimiento-, dice Mycroft mientras se estira la chaqueta y se alisa los pantalones, su asiento enfrente del de Sherlock mientras observa desaparecer la calle Baker por el retrovisor.

-El afecto-. Y Mycroft agacha la cabeza, enmascara la forma en la que traga saliva con demasiada fuerza, no necesitaba haberse molestado. La atención de Sherlock está centrada en algo más allá de lo que ve fuera de la ventana mientras la ciudad pasa, mientras dice adiós al éter insondable de su propia mente, a Londres y al corazón que sostiene. –No lo esperabas.

-No es una ventaja-, declara Sherlock, admite, casi reflexiona en voz baja. Su tono es casi desapasionado pero su pulso es visible en su cuello. –Es un privilegio y una tumba temprana.

Mycroft hace un ruido de burla, se traga un tipo de carcajada que bordea en la desesperación, muerde un poco el interior de su labio inferior para guardar la compostura, para reafirmar sus facciones con determinación.

-¿Mantendrás un ojo en él?-. La voz de Sherlock es un siseo, una exigencia y un ruego y se enrosca en el torso de Mycroft, directo en su columna al oírlo, al ver la blancura y el gris inundar la piel de Sherlock y volverle frío ya, oír el dolor en cada sílaba y sentirse impotente para detenerlo, para quitarle el dolor a su hermano y en su lugar sujetarlo él mismo.

-Sabes que lo haré-, responde Mycroft, estoico, seguro pero firme y algo en Sherlock se calma, muy imperceptiblemente: Mycroft se lo guarda cálido en su pecho como una victoria pequeña pero segura. –Aunque creo que ocurre que es él el que mantienen un ojo en nosotros la mayoría de las veces.

Los labios de Sherlock se mueven mínimamente a pesar de que vuelven a su tensa y tenue línea un segundo después.

-Muy cierto-, exhala Sherlock, sus manos retorciéndose repetitivamente, los movimientos lentos y precisos, el blanco de sus nudillos absolutamente espectral.

-Es excepcional-, declara Sherlock, medio asombrado y completamente seguro, es menos un halago a su amante que una declaración de un hecho inflexible y Mycroft sería el último hombre para hacer una declaración de lo contrario.

Sherlock se queda en silencio pero Mycroft puede sentir la vibración en él, la energía espeluznante, los temblores que vienen de algo rompiéndose, de algo rasgándose desde un punto débil en el pecho y espera que se derrame, que llegue, que salga adelante sin restricciones e imparable porque, seguro, Sherlock Holmes es un parangón del control, pero esto es mayor que él.

Mycroft lo sabe.

-No-. Sherlock se para, tamborilea los dedos contra el cristal de la venta, la manilla de la puerta. –Él es, él es-. Y esta vez no deja de hablar por voluntad propia. Es la fisura en su voz y en la forma en la que sus ojos brillan, una combinación de restricción y **emoción** que Mycroft no ha visto en su hermano, no ha observado en esas facciones, en esa cara desde hace tanto tiempo que casi le para, casi le roba el aliento, le lleva a una época a la que se ha aferrado y ha deseado olvidar.

-Él es tanto, y es-. Sherlock traga saliva, se aclara la garganta. –Nunca me había imaginado que tantas variedades, tantas intensidades de emoción pudieran existir, pudieran ser contenidas dentro-, jadea Sherlock, su mano izquierda masajeando su clavícula casi con brutalidad, inconscientemente: entonces Mycroft ve a un niño, debajo de los párpados cerrados y los pómulos y los rizos lacios. Mycroft ve al bebé que había jurado proteger y al niño pequeño que había dado pasos tambaleantes hacia él, al joven que había dejado que su hermano vendara una herida y presionara un beso sobre ella, asegurando una cura rápida. Ve un alma que confía en los poderes inimaginables y místicos de un hermano mayor para que arregle todo, para hacer que incluso las peores cosas se arreglen.

-Mírame-, le urge Mycroft y su voz nunca ha sonado tan porosa, tan plácida y abierta, una invitación a confiar—tal vez una voz más joven pero no suya, no esta, no ahora.

Significa algo innombrable cuando Sherlock le mira, obedece. Cuando los ojos de Sherlock descubiertos, y salvajes con duda encuentran los suyos. Significa algo que Mycroft no puede poner en palabras que Sherlock recurra a él en este momento, en este tiempo de necesidad, y Mycroft no puede negar que hay una parte de él, una parte necesaria que está inundada con el **significado** intrínseco en todo, la oportunidad que habla que puede haber llegado demasiado tarde.

Que puede llegar justo a tiempo.

-Sobreviviremos a esto, Sherlock-, dice Mycroft, lo jura, lo obliga a existir con toda la autoridad que un oficial menor del gobierno podía poseer. –Todos sobreviremos a esto-, lo jura, con todo el sentimiento que tiene enterrado, que enseñó a su hermano a enterrar también: todo el sentimiento que puede destruir pero puede inspirar, lo sabe, como en este momento, en este espacio de tiempo ahora mismo donde Mycroft sabe que no puede fallar, porque **siente** demasiado fuerte que puede deslizarse entre los dedos, perdido en el tiempo. –Te lo **prometo**.

Lleva un momento, un momento largo, un momento casi infinito pero Sherlock asiente, accede, está de acuerdo y algo que para empezar nunca se había dado cuenta de que lo estaba ahogando se suelta en el pecho de Mycroft: cuando respira, más profundamente que antes, se siente casi magnífico, casi obsceno.

-Nunca creí que encontraría esto-, confiesa Sherlock sin las palabras dudando pero Mycroft puede oír la profundidad que retumba tras ellas, que se estira y se abre y llora debajo. Mycroft observa el cuerpo de Sherlock, su palidez, la forma en la que sus músculos están tan apretados como para temblar con la tensión, la forma en la que los ojos no se enfocan, la forma en la que su pecho solo se alza temblando en diminutos y superficiales jadeos.

-No pensé que podía-, admite Sherlock y su voz apenas se junta, los tonos dispersos y asustados y Mycroft ve el temblor en su labio, ve todo lo que está luchando por contener. –Yo…

- **Yo** lo creí-, dice Mycroft y durante un momento, durante un peligroso instante que no ha permitido en años, tantos años, se permite ser un hermano antes que un cuidador, se permite poner la sangre antes del deber sin remordimientos o cubriéndolo: permite a su corazón estirarse e ir hacia alguien por el que se preocupa, por el que siente afecto, por al que nunca dejará de querer desde que diminutos dedos se aferraron a los suyos desde la cuna, los ojos que han dejado de llorar por su torpe abrazo, por la fe en una mirada donde la agudeza se ha movido pero el color nunca ha cambiado y un pulso que volvió después de la primera sobredosis, y la segunda, por la mano que no le había dado el golpe de una tercera, no aún.

No aún.

Mycroft se siente congelado, incluso mientras el fuego corre por sus venas y puede centrarse en el latido de su corazón donde presiona la piel, roza debajo de su chaleco, escondido pero más poderoso de lo que el reconocerá, más cerca de la superficie de lo que ha estado desde que se fue de casa, colándose en sus pulmones y dando forma a palabras que dice sin permiso, sin ceder.

-No pretenderé que no fue difícil, de vez en cuando, mantener la fe-, ofrece y tiene que parpadear demasiado rápido para ver algo con perfecta claridad; tiene que respirar demasiado profundamente para oír los pequeños cambios y señales desde el otro lado pero conoce a su hermano, o lo conocía, y por todo lo que ha cambiado más, ha permanecido igual y Mycroft sabe que Sherlock está observando su coronilla cuando agacha la cabeza: puede sentir la mirada de Sherlock cuando mira al suelo y pone sus manos bajo su barbilla, sacude la cabeza para que sus dedos, secos, pasen delante y atrás contra su mandíbula.

-Pero siempre lo he creído, petit frère-, susurra y algo tiembla en él cuando lo dice en alto, esa verdad que esconde y sujeta tantas otras, secreta; cuando la suelta y la libera y se da cuenta que en unos momentos puede que no pueda volver a ver a su hermano otra vez.

- **Siempre** -. Apenas es audible, bañado en debilidad y sentimiento y la más vulnerable de las heridas que nunca se supusieron que tenían que sanar, y dice mucho, grita desde montañas y a través de abismos—significa todo cuando Sherlock no le llama la atención por ello, simplemente respira, irregular. Simplemente mira y la mirada que dedica a Mycroft parece, de alguna manera, más suave de lo que cualquiera merece.

Los frenos se notan muy ligeramente cuando el coche se para, el aire se escapa de los pulmones de Mycroft antes de estar preparado para soltarlo, y pasa su mano por cada lado de la cara, alrededor de sus ojos y por sus mejillas, un patrón triste mientras exhala, mientras jadea por aire de nuevo y levanta la cabeza, compuesto.

-Es hora.

Sherlock asiente, su expresión igualmente en blanco y abre la puerta con dedos seguros y se mueve para irse.

Aunque al pasar se para y Sherlock pone una mano sobre la rodilla, deliberadamente e impregnado con significado mientras se para, mientras respira profundamente y deja que sus dedos se aprieten durante un instante antes de marcharse.

Sus ojos no se encuentran.

Cuando la puerta se cierra Mycroft absolutamente no da un respingo, su voz es fuerte y firme cuando le dice al conductor que se marchen.

Por encima de todo, no, **no** mira fuera, no observa mientras la figura de Sherlock camina hacia el edificio, hacia su condenación y su salvación al mismo tiempo.

Mycroft no lo hace.

Pero parte de él desea poder hacerlo.

* * *

Sherlock manda un rápido mensaje en la oscuridad, en el velo antes del amanecer mientras camina hacia el hospital, mientras los engranajes giran detrás de sus ojos y su corazón late violentamente, odiosamente, tan furiosamente que hace que le suba la bilis y la sangre hasta la garganta cuando late, las contracciones erráticas, inoportunas, algún presagio de las cosas por venir.

Retiene un escalofrío mientras selecciona el receptor; su corazón tropieza en su marcha bélica cuando ve ese nombre, cuando reconoce las letras en la pantalla como **vida** , y **calidez** , y **realización** y **plenitud** y **hogar**.

Es la única cosa sobre la que su corazón y su cabeza están de acuerdo, sobre en la que el sentimiento y la lógica nunca objetan. John Watson.

Siempre John Watson.

_Bart’s. Ven enseguida, independientemente de la conveniencia. SH_

En efecto, es hora.


	5. Epicentro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No debería ser una sorpresa, ni en lo más ligero. Esta es su creación, esta es su obra. Esta es la manifestación de sus sueños y sus pesadillas cuando son uno y lo mismo. Esto es exactamente lo que le pidió a Sherlock que hiciera.

Hay motores, vehículos, las marcas de neumáticos aferrándose al asfalto todavía húmedo, soltando, aferrándose de nuevo. Hay un pájaro, un nido donde no tendría que estar, demasiado idílico para este lugar, estas calles, este **momento**. Está su corazón cuando bombea y su sangre cuando se acelera y hay respiración que sisea, llena de estático y brusca liberación a través de la conexión, a través de las olas hertzianas en su oído, no su respiración pero la de él, siempre la suya, tan crucial para él, y joder, dios santo, solo…

-Oh dios.

No debería ser una sorpresa, ni en lo más ligero. Esta es su creación, esta es su obra. Esta es la manifestación de sus sueños y sus pesadillas cuando son uno y lo mismo. Esto es exactamente lo que le pidió a Sherlock que hiciera.

Excepto que es una sorpresa, hasta en los mismísimos huesos en su cuerpo y más profundamente y cuando la gravedad se mueve por la imagen, por el puro alivio de Sherlock, negro contra un cielo pálido al borde de ese edificio, tan jodidamente alto; es un rayo en sus venas, es un shock a su sistema y él mismo no puede respirar, no puede así que aprieta el teléfono y escucha la respiración pesada e imagina su visión ser más de lo que es, de lo que podría ser: se imagina a sí mismo más fuerte y lleno que cualquier ser humano pueda saber y visualiza el pecho de Sherlock subiendo y bajando con el movimiento de sus pulmones, saturados, demasiado, demasiado…

John ha adoptado formas de procesar eso que deberían ser abrumadoras, las cosa que deberían absorberle y retorcerle y arruinarle y arrancarle el corazón para diseccionarlo. Ha aprendido a inhalar, a quedarse quieto, a cerrar los ojos y contar, a centrarse en la tensión de sus músculos y el latido de su pulso, a visualizar colores o lugares, a trazar la forma de sonrisas que le tranquilizan, a recordar sensaciones y anclarse durante un momento antes de fijarse en el presente y hacer, simplemente hacer, y nunca mirar atrás.

John curva los hombros hacia atrás, obliga a sus pulmones a llenarse mientras sus ojos se cierran mientras se imagina la forma de la boca de Sherlock mientras alcanza el clímax, mientras se aferra a John y lo acerca y sus ojos están demasiado saturados, brillando demasiado. Se imagina el raspar de su respiración jadeante alrededor del nombre de John, donde ahoga el ruido en el hombro de John; se imagina ese espacio donde reina absolutamente la anarquía entre ellos cuando Sherlock se acerca lo suficiente, lo suficientemente apretado que John puede sentir el martilleo de su corazón a través de los huesos y el espacio, y la piel, sus pulsos están presionados el uno contra el otro en una guerra y una danza y un abrazo que John nunca quiere dejar, nunca quiere perder: John piensa en Sherlock en esos momentos donde su respiración y su calidez y su corazón, su sangre y su cuerpo y él están en todos lados, en todas las cosas y exhala antes de que sus ojos se abran de nuevo, y recuerda el ahora, se orienta hacia lo que necesita ser hecho.

Y funciona.

Casi.

Casi funciona porque no puede prepararse para lo que está a punto de pasar, no puede prepararse para el final cuando el punto culminante está más allá de todo sentido, de su capacidad para contener.

Había pedido permanecer en la ignorancia, sabía que era necesario y se maldice a sí mismo por el retorcerse de su pecho, por cada vena y vaso sanguíneo en su cuerpo mientras cruza chirriando sobre su torso, apretado, y más apretado, y más apretado.

John traga saliva. No puede sentir sus extremidades.

No puede procesar, no puede aceptar y contextualizar e ignorar la forma en la que Sherlock dice las más virulentas de las mentiras, las falsedades más horribles: John no puede desear que no caigan como ácido en el fondo de su tripa. Sherlock posiciona a Moriarty como una invención, como si John nunca hubiera visto la locura en los ojos de un hombre, como su nunca hubiera vivido entre explosivos y pudiera distinguir con una mirada si las manos sujetándole eran lo suficientemente conocidas para mostrar respeto, como si nunca hubiera tirado de la verdad y la hubiera deshilachado de un nudo de ficciones.

Y Jesús, **Jesús** , John recuerda el cuidado y la seguridad con la que esa camiseta había abrazado su pecho mucho más que un montón de cosas, si bien menos, siempre menos de lo que recuerda las manos que temblaban para liberarle del agarre de esa misma camiseta—si bien menos de lo que recuerda la cadencia del temblor, el ritmo, las respiraciones: menos que todas las cosas sobre esos pulmones y el cuerpo que moraba dentro, el corazón que sostenían cerca, el alma al que dieron vida para que John pudiera encontrarlo y enamorarse más fuerte de ello, más rápido que la gravedad, que la velocidad del sonido.

Pero lo peor que esto—mucho **peor** , y la tensión en su pecho empieza a impedir su capacidad de respirar, empieza a marcar y abollar las cámaras de su mismísimo corazón—es **muchísimo peor** cuando Sherlock intenta marcarse como un fraude.

Como si el cambio exacto en tonalidad, la claridad de los ojos de Sherlock pudiera ser simulado, como si la cualidad eléctrica de su piel con el contacto pudiera ser fabricada, como si el tono ronco en su voz cuando hablaba, murmuraba con su poca presionada en el pulso del cuello de John—como si las palabras que salieran, ricas y suaves y secretas pudieran llegar a ser equivocadas por falsedades.

**No**.

John respira de nuevo, y parpadea y la silueta de Sherlock contra el color gris se invierte en sus párpados, roba el aire a medio camino en sus pulmones cuando todo colapsa, se condensa, llega a un punto crítico.

_Quiero que olvides cada palabra que diga hoy._

Aun así Sherlock está pidiendo lo contario. Sherlock quería que lo dijera, que lo repitiera, que se lo dijera a Lestrade, a la señora Hudson, a Molly, que se lo dijera a sus amigos, a **todo el mundo** , y su pecho se siente demasiado grande, demasiado pequeño—amenaza con abrirse contra sus ataduras por la presión; amenaza con romperse por la velocidad del músculo, el latido, la forma en la que puede retumbar y el movimiento creciente con cada golpe enfermizo; e intenta hacer que tenga sentido, intenta desgranar las cosas y ver lo que Sherlock está diciendo, lo que quiere decir, las palabras que nunca olvidara porque y si, y **si** …

Molly.

Molly no encaja—ahora Molly es más para Sherlock que antes, de lo que nunca ha admitido en voz alta pero Molly es la anomalía; habían discutido sobre la señora Hudson, habían mencionado a Lestrade, todos objetivos, todos…

_No significan nada, ninguna de ellas._

Lo repite, vuelve a reproducir la expresión de Sherlock, su tono, la enunciación deliberada de cada palabra, cada sílaba, impregnadas con tanta significancia, intenta hacer que se quede, intenta hacerlo real e innegable: no significa nada, olvidar.

Lo **intenta** , maldita sea, pero **no** puede, porque ahí está, diminuto y sin aliento y ahogado en su oído y, y si nada de esto es una actuación, y si nada de esto está preparado, y si algo cambió que John no pudo haber justificado, y si esto es un final, y si esto significa todo, esto aquí, este instante en el que Sherlock está hablando y hay una tensión, un sollozo detrás de cada palabra y John se siente inútil, impotente, va a vomitar en cualquier momento, va a…

_Borra todo lo que diga después de que salga por esa puerta ¿Entiendes?_

Y John, él, solo…no.

John no entiende.

Sherlock habla y John intenta no prestarle atención, se centra en lo que sabe, en lo que puede notar, lo que puede analizar y desgranar e imaginar ser.

Vale. Molly entonces. Sutil. Molly ayudó, Molly ha tenido que ayudarle a montar todo, por supuesto que sí, y si Molly está involucrada entonces tal vez esto funcionará, Molly es inteligente, mucho más aguda de lo que la gente piensa, si Sherlock fue a ella entonces esto puede funcionar, con la perspicacia de Molly, y las fuentes de Mycroft, y la mente de Sherlock, su inteligencia y tal vez, solo tal vez su amor por un hombre de pie, observando, **desesperado** , su devoción y su confianza en John, tal vez—tal vez entre ellos puedan lograrlo.

Tal vez entre ellos no hay potencial para el que no puedan preparase y conquistar, no puedan soportar y superar.

-Cállate-, dice John cuando el hilo de palabras de Sherlock continúa, intenta discutir con él esta débil determinación, esta cosa frágil que se parece a la seguridad pero se siente demasiado débil: lo dice, lo exige, pero no acaloradamente, sin peso—John quiere que Sherlock nunca deje de hablar, nunca deje de respirar, nunca pare…

John quiere que Sherlock nunca pare.

-Nadie podría ser tan listo-, le dice Sherlock resignado, y su voz es extraña, da en todos los tonos equivocados y sale ahogada.

-Tú podrías-, responde John de inmediato, seguro, porque John Watson cree fervientemente y sin razón y este es Sherlock, este es **Sherlock Holmes** …

La risa es ahogada, repentina y John quiere poner todo en su sitio, quiere recordar que no importa, que es imposible, que no tiene sentido para nada que su hermana, vanidosa como es, fuera encontrada en internet sin una foto que coincida, sin sus curvas y sus pestañas y sus labios: como si alguien que escribiera su nombre en conexión con John tuviera la **oportunidad** de equivocarla con un hombre, sin importar el nombre—no **importa** , porque esto no es nada, esto es falso, y está mal y es retorcido y necesario y hay un plan sin importar si su corazón quiere creerlo o no, si sigue o no vibrando en su pecho y en su mandíbula y sus sienes y en su garganta, sin importar que sea **nada** , esto son **mentiras** , y es, esto, es…

-Es solo un truco de magia.

Y Sherlock había oído la historia, de Watson el Magnífico, de un chico pequeño en una capa desaliñada, infantil, siendo tonto. Hasta este día ha visto a John calmar a un niño, en la consulta o en la escena de un crimen, sacando una moneda de detrás de una oreja, y John se aferra a ese conocimiento, se aferra a la elección de palabras y lo convierte en todo lo que necesita.

_Solo un truco de magia._

-Quédate **exactamente** donde estás.

Posición. Control de la situación. Conociendo los jugadores y su interacción con la ilusión, su contribución al espejismo.

-No te muevas.

Consistencia. Predictibilidad. Estabilidad. Concentración.

-Mantén tus ojos fijos en mí.

Distracción, redistribución de la atención. Sherlock conoce el proceso, puede deconstruir un mero truco de manos.

-Por favor ¿harás eso por mí?

John traga saliva y sigue mirando. **Cualquier** cosa, piensa, y espera que se lea dentro de su silencio, dentro de lo que son y de lo que comparten y de lo que ninguna caída o falsedad puede romper o parar.

-¿Hacer qué?-. Eso es lo que sale, pero Sherlock se queda en silencio durante un instante y su respiración cambia, y John le conoce, John **les** conoce y no se lo está imaginando, no está creando alivio, porque Sherlock entiende. Sherlock sabe.

Sherlock **tiene** que **saberlo**.

-Esta llamada de teléfono-, tartamudea Sherlock, se para al igual que John, al igual que algo crucial en el cuerpo de John, en su ser—no es una sorpresa pero duele mucho.

-Es mi nota-, le dice Sherlock y el corazón de John tropieza sobre sí mismo, confundido, en conflicto, frenético.

-Adiós John-, susurra Sherlock muy triste, y él dice **no** ; dice **no** —no saltes, no mientas, no escuches, no te **marches**.

Dice cosas y apenas respira pero pasa muy rápido, **todo pasa tan jodidamente rápido**.

No se oye gritar, no siente la vibración, el tirón brusco de sus cuerdas vocales, el roce contra su garganta.

No piensa en moverse, no piensa en caminar o ir a comprobar, a ver.

No ve el impacto que llega, no siente la manera en la que la bici le da en su costado, no procesa la función del impulso y el equilibrio hasta que ambos están actuando y fallando, y teniendo éxito todo al mismo tiempo, cambiando todo.

El sabor del asfalto, el pitido en sus oídos, la tensión en sus músculos, desorientación y todo tan gris, tan malditamente **gris** y todo lo que puede decir, la única palabra que conoce es Sherlock, Sherlock, Sherlock....

Cuando la línea de ese cuerpo que caía sangra en el éter—cuando pierde su forma durante un momento, solo un momento, John pierde el equilibrio.

Se levanta y camina pero nada de esto es real.

**Sherlock**.

Los ojos están mirando, el color incorrecto, la luminosidad incorrecta, el contraste incorrecto, la forma incorrecta y el tono y el enfoque: **incorrectos**.

Y la sangre, la sangre, no necesita fingir estar en shock, no tiene que fingir devastación o dolor o la forma en la que no puede pensar con claridad. No tiene que actuar y es bueno, es una maldita cosa buena porque no podría haberlo conseguido, habría fracasado completamente, enteramente—su cerebro está en silencio y vibrando y el latido de su corazón está temblando entre todos estos pensamientos, revolviéndolos y creando resonancias horribles, repeticiones terribles: no, no, no, cayó, cayó, cayó, rojo, derramada, muerto, quieto…

Sin pulso, sin pulso, sin pulso.

¿Dónde está esa puta pelota de squash?

Y John solo quiere, solo necesita tocar, encontrar otro punto del pulso, solo necesita coger y sostener la sangre que fluye, eso es todo, solo un momento, no dirá nada, su propio cuerpo simplemente lo notará y absorberá y sobrevivirá por el contacto. Se calmará y corregirá el cosmos y será suficiente, será suficiente solo apenas una señal de vida, un pulso saltando por la adrenalina y el subidón de eso y tal vez algo de miedo, tal vez algo de miedo, tal vez algo de amor que transciende al ritmo ordinario de un corazón latiendo…

Un momento.

Solo uno.

Sin embargo le bloquean, se lo quitan, y hay demasiado poco aire, una concentración demasiada pequeña de oxígeno en su cuerpo para que algo parezca claro, para que pueda reunir indignación por encima de los picos auto odio: _esto es obra tuya, John Watson, tú hiciste esto y esos ojos, esos ojos, esos ojos, ese cuerpo, ese ser, toda esa sangre…_

No puede tragar saliva.

No puede centrarse.

Se están llevando a Sherlock, se están llevando el cuerpo que solía tener al hombre que ama, amaba, **siempre** amará; se lo están llevando y este era el plan pero es demasiado real, hay verdad y hay mentiras disfrazadas y congeladas, coloreadas y formadas para enmascarar y hay una línea; hay una línea y esto simplemente no planea sobre ella, no, John está casi seguro de que esto la cruza y se siente demasiado en carne viva, esto duele demasiado y John lo sabría, John lo sabría.

_Es solo un truco de magia._

Y tal vez son brillantes más allá de la imaginación y esto es perfección más allá de sus sueños más locos.

Pero tal vez, tal vez no es nada tan suave, nada tan aguantable.

Y el **tal vez** conduce su paso cuando va tropezando hasta el callejón, conduce la náusea en él hasta arriba hasta que vomita, hasta que llora y tiembla y golpea el suelo una vez más.

* * *

El gris se ha convertido en negro para cuando alguien—no recuerda quién, no le importa—le lleva a la calle Baker y le deja en su sillón, le deja con sus pensamientos, con sus arrepentimientos, con sus errores, su arrogancia y su seguridad, su pérdida y su inútil corazón y la vida que no parará, que no cederá; con la agitación en su tripa, con la neblina demasiado silenciosa del piso, de cada metro cuadrado del espacio; con las vibraciones de sus pies en el suelo y sus reverberaciones, con la forma en la que su piel se siente demasiado fría por la falta de una mirada, una exhalación, un toque; con la calavera, perdurando, nada cambió respecto a ella, nada alterado en cuanto a sus ángulos; con las tazas, dos, en el fregadero para lavar, desde hace días, olvidadas, nunca olvidadas: con el portátil abierto en modo hibernación, con el murmullo de la Segunda Sinfonía de Mahler en perfecta condición en el borde de la ventana, sin ningún pliegue, demasiado perfecta, demasiado…

Espera.

**Espera**.

De todas las cosas que Sherlock posee, de todas las cosas de él que componen el espacio de ambos, de sus vidas, de todas las cosas, siempre ha tratado su música, todos los aspectos de su querido escape con un cuidado casi inusual. Es cuidadoso con su violín para el abuso que le da, toca con los dedos los pentagramas escritos con las notas como un amante, rítmico, anotando cosas para la posteridad, no con su infinita mente sino con precisión, una mano con práctica que es diferente de su letra normal, deja manchas de grafito sobre lo blanco por el amor; pocas y espaciadas pero siempre presentes, prueba de su uso y atención.

Fue como John supo al principio que las emociones de Sherlock eran honestas, eran reales, estaban escritas en el esmalte de sus dientes y en la médula de sus huesos. Lo supo cuando Sherlock le tocó con ternura, pasó sus dedos por su piel, sus pezones, sus costillas con un cuidado fascinante. Lo había sabido cuando Sherlock dejó marcas, rojas o moradas por la pasión, negras por la tinta, besadas dentro o fuera de la piel con una devoción que John no podía comprender, todavía no está seguro de comprender por completo: cuando John se volvió como la música supo con seguridad que esto era verdadero, que esto era **más**.

Sin embargo, la partitura junto a la ventana: no hay garabatos. No hay huellas de pulgares.

Sherlock nunca ha amado a estas páginas. John sabe eso con seguridad.

Y John sabe con igual seguridad que no había habido hojas, ni temas tocados junto a la ventana esa mañana, está seguro: lo sabe porque había estado mirando fijamente ese espacio durante horas esperando a que su compañero viniera a casa, y hasta el momento en el que el loco había salido por la puerta y había desgarrado el corazón de John al marcharse, John no se había separado de su lado.

Porque John nunca había oído tocar a Sherlock la pieza, estas notas.

Porque la puta partitura ni siquiera está escrita para violín y el título está subrayado con lápiz dos veces: **_Auferstehung_**.

_Es mi nota._

En realidad son todas las notas. Y John, bueno, su alemán es una mierda pero es suficiente.

Se ahoga con un sollozo, y luego con otro más; uno que sacude las lágrimas de sus ojos, que emborrona la parte del clarinete—está escrito para **clarinete** , por supuesto que sí; un sollozo que altera la tonalidad y emborrona la clave de sol: y le arde la garganta y su pecho está apretado y su corazón está martilleando por el estrés y el miedo y la alegría, todo a la vez porque hay música aquí, un presagio, un riesgo, y uno jodidamente estúpido pero John está agradecido, John está **agradecido** y sí, sí.

Es **suficiente**.


	6. Entonces no habrá nada que yo sepa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft Holmes es más poderoso en cierta forma de lo que nunca ha sido y aun así apenas se ha sentido nunca tan impotente.

Mycroft respira profundamente, las grietas en su compostura amenazando con extenderse, con ensancharse, mientras reafirma el temblor de sus músculos, sus articulaciones, contra su vaso alto llenado ya tres veces, y ya demasiado cerca de estar vacío. Y si no lo supiera mejor, podría haber temido el golpe en sus costillas por la manera en la que su corazón está aporreándole, por la manera en la que lo ha estado haciendo, moviéndose duramente dentro de su pecho sin descanso, sin un respiro.

Sus ojos se cierran mientras traga saliva, y reza para que el ardor le trague también, para que el picor del alcohol tenga algo de impacto, para aliviar algo del dolor, pero no puede. No lo hará.

Para él nunca ha sido suficiente, por mucho que lo anhele, por mucho que lo intente.

Debería sentirse victorioso, debería estar brindando celebrándolo, una brecha en la seguridad nacional que una semana antes habría requerido **trabajo de campo** , pero sus muñecas se sienten débiles, no sabe el impacto que tendrá en su puntería—había maniobrado como nunca antes lo había hecho desde la seguridad de la silla de su escritorio, creado orden únicamente desde la gravedad de su sombra, la amenaza de su nombre.

Es más poderoso en cierta forma de lo que nunca ha sido y aun así apenas se ha sentido nunca tan impotente.

Se acuerda del primer cumpleaños de Sherlock. Recuerda observar esos ojos cambiantes como el mar rebasar esa diminuta cara, mirando todo, observando todo y amenazando con tragarse su frente, sus mejillas, pero inevitablemente siempre volviendo a posarse sobre Mycroft, sobre la cara de Mycroft, sobre sus manos, estirándose, queriendo y Mycroft nunca se había sentido así antes, el inexpresable tira y afloja de ese momento.

Mycroft nunca lo ha sentido desde entonces.

Recuerda el primer día de colegio de Sherlock.

Recuerda la primera vez que Sherlock leyó a Eliot. Había pasado muchos años intentando encontrar un terreno común con su creciente y cambiante hermano, un niño que estaba saltando hacia la adolescencia demasiado rápido, absorbiendo toda la incomodidad sin la oportunidad de entrar en ella, de salir de ella, y cayendo directamente en la edad adulta antes de su tiempo. Había intentado a Shakespeare, había dejado a Milton y Yeats por la casa para oír sus amados versos ridiculizados por la voz de Sherlock que se hacía grave, saliéndole gallos muy a menudo en las segundas sílabas, todavía adorable y desgarrador por todo lo que presagiaba.

Pero entonces había estado **Eliot**.

Mycroft había acabado la universidad y aunque no había dicho nada sobre la oportunidad de una posición menor con el Ministerio del Interior, Sherlock era familia, Sherlock era sangre: Sherlock tenía que saberlo.

Si le importaba algo, **tenía** que haberlo **visto**.

Pero nada fue dicho y Mycroft estaba preparado para marcharse a Londres en menos de una hora cuando Sherlock había aparecido, sus rizos un desastre, sus ojos hundidos y enrojecidos y si voz inusualmente ronca cuando había hablado— “ _hacer un final es hacer un principio”_ -, y esa voz se había roto, solo un poco, pero no por su cambio, no, por algo más: -“ _El final es desde donde comenzamos_ …”

Mycroft no había tenido tiempo de responder, de respirar, antes de que Sherlock desapareciera de nuevo. Desea que hubiera tenido más tiempo.

Porque también recuerda la primera vez que había visto a su hermano dejar de respirar.

La vigilancia se había mantenido—una de los aspectos más ventajosos de su ascenso—pero no había colocado a un equipo, Mycroft había sido cuidadoso, delicado acerca de su involucración, de su preocupación, de su nuevo papel como el último mono, impaciente por no irritar a nadie. Había creído que algo demasiado drástico sería captado pronto. Había creído que siempre llegaría a tiempo.

Había entrado en el piso, respirado a través del pestazo a suciedad y putrefacción justo cuando vio a su hermano espirar y luego quedarse quieto.

Nunca se había sentido como lo hizo en ese momento, nunca antes.

A menudo desde entonces.

Siente el sabor de ello ahora, la superficie de ello, los restos.

Mycroft se sirve echando de una botella durante casi un minuto entero antes de darse cuenta de que está vacía. Ha estado vacía.

Sus dedos se aprietan sobre el vaso y mira para romperlo: puede, ellos pueden, él puede—

Para salvar el vaso, la pared, pero no sus manos se levanta, se mueve, se marcha: da un paseo, despeja la cabeza.

Para salvar el vaso. Para salvar la pared. Pero no para salvar sus manos.

Teme que el rojo sobre ellas sea permanente.

* * *

Está a una manzana del Diógenes—está respirando profundamente, pero todavía se siente estancado y sus huesos le duelen por razones que no desea considerar: está a una manzana de distancia de la soledad, lejos de las apiñadas multitudes cuando el chico se choca contra él: es sin querer y Mycroft había estado distraído. El chico se disculpa pero Mycroft es agudo, siente la mano en el bolsillo de su abrigo y no dice nada, lo deja pasar astutamente, sabe que no tiene nada dentro para que se lo cojan.

Una vez que el chico está fuera de vista, Mycroft reflexiona sobre él, sabe que le resulta familiar, la versión de él en blanco y negro tal vez, uno de esos adolescentes sin hogar siempre en manada hacia su hermano, inversiones, había dicho. Mycroft toca la costura de sus bolsillos y encuentra el afilado borde de un trozo de papel, se corta la yema del pulgar y se muerde el labio por la sorpresa del dolor, la gota de sangre que siente empapar el papel—sí, es lo suficientemente gordo, pesa.

No saca las manos de los bolsillos por el temblor, no desdobla la nota hasta que está detrás de dos, tres juegos de puertas cerradas.

“La gratitud siempre ha sido tan extraña para mí como el remordimiento, aun así me enseñaste a construir Palacios. Sin duda vendrás para encontrarme en el tuyo”

Mycroft lo lee otra vez, para estar seguro, mientras su corazón se hincha irregularmente, esperanzadoramente, se deja caer en su silla y empieza a escribir.

Se hace con la transmisión, la subida del enlace con una velocidad casi inhumana pero todavía maldice el retraso, el hueco entre sospechar, entre conocer algún lugar inútil y ver, observar: saber donde importa.

La vista de Dvortsovaya Ploshchad que se extiende por su pantalla detiene algo en él, hace que algo se rompa dentro de su torso y rebote mientras sus ojos se entrecierran, mientras examina lo que está buscando entre la afortunadamente dispersa colección de ciudadanos. Sabe y aún no sabe lo que está buscando—altura, aun así algunos están sentados, apoyados: muy ciertamente no está buscando pelo negro sino que cualquier otro color serviría; oculto, hecho normal, ¿el hombre bebiendo agua o el que está al teléfono? ¿O el que tiene un bloc de dibujo balanceado sobre su rodilla doblada, mirando hacia arriba, hacia abajo, mientras se apoya en la Columna de Alejandro y mira fijamente al…

Boceto.

Mycroft acerca la imagen en la transmisión.

Las manos del hombre están ocultas por sus mangas demasiado largas mientras arrastra el grafito por el papel, su lápiz mordisqueado en la punta y gastado más de la mitad, erosionado y presionado perfectamente en esa palma, ese agarre, motas de negro sobre la página, rompiendo líneas, marcas a través del dibujo que deberían, desde luego, representar la forma de cúpulas bulbosas pero en su lugar, en su lugar—en su lugar es la largura de Westminster a través del agua, es esa increíble circunferencia rotando que rompe el horizonte, y Mycroft no puede inhalar durante un momento, por todos los momentos que lleva estudiar al hombre que está de pie en San Petersburgo, y aun así insiste en dibujar el Támesis.

Rizos rubios rebeldes, aplastados por la grasa en esa forma asquerosa e inimaginable que los artistas parecen encontrar atractiva.

Gafas, con montura gruesa negra. Apoyadas muy abajo sobre la nariz.

Botines, de tipo moderno, muy gastados, la punta dejando ver una pizca de calcetines blancos de algodón, el único tipo que el índice nunca almacenó, no desde su infancia, no desde que Mami se había lamentado demasiadas veces por las manchas irremediables, después de un día en la hierba, de una pelea con el barro.

Mycroft conoce a este hombre. Conoce el nombre unido a él— Horace Sigerson, un juego tonto con las iniciales, un personaje nacido de los primeros pasos tambaleantes de Sherlock en el arte del disfraz y Mycroft mira fijamente, mira fijamente hasta que su pulso se ha acelerado y relajado una vez más, hasta que puede inspirar y el mundo parece pararse, hasta que no tiene que temer la espiración, el despertar, el golpe letal: la caída.

Su teléfono suena y lee el número antes del mensaje, los códigos numéricos son mucho más eficientes, mucho más seguros: sujeto aproximándose al Diógenes, no es miembro, no es una amenaza, acceso garantizado.

Mycroft mantiene la transmisión abierta y espera a su invitado.

* * *

Los pasos de John Watson resuenan, anunciando su llegada. Mycroft se encuentra a sí mismo lidiando no con una sonrisa burlona sino con una sonrisa—alentado por la imagen de la pantalla pero también por la dedicación, por la lealtad que los pasos que se acercan dejan ver, porque John Watson es bienvenido, John Watson es alguien en quien se confía. John Watson es la guerra y su final y su regreso prometido, y el puerto requerido para curar heridas y reagruparse entre batallas, y Mycroft está agradecido por él en formas que nunca podría haber soñado.

La cara de John es una máscara de indiferencia, de despreocupación cuando entra, cuando la puerta se cierra tras él, pero el ruido del cierre es el límite, y los pulmones de John se expanden, respira y tiembla y su expresión se vuelve frenética y esperanzadora y, tal vez más importante, aterrorizada y aun así muy cansada.

-Está vivo-. Es declarado, exigido al universo de tal manera que no admite discusión pero a cambio traiciona una necesidad, una duda profundamente arraigada.

Tira de algo en el psique de Mycroft, en su pecho al oírlo, para verlo, y eso no es normal—sentimiento. No es normal para el querer llegar ahí y aliviar ese miedo, ese dolor, esa necesidad.

Mycroft desliza la nota por su mesa, lenta y precisamente y espera a que John la coja, la lea. Toma gran cuidado en observar la cara de John moverse, sus ojos abriéndose como platos mientras lee una, dos, tres veces para asegurarse antes de levantar la vista, encuentra los ojos de Mycroft al otro lado de la mesa y hace más preguntas de las que Mycroft puede trazar—la más fuerte, sin embargo, la más clara es “por favor, por favor, ¿estoy en lo cierto, está a salvo?”

Y no es normal, en lo más mínimo para Mycroft sentir estas cosas.

No es normal, excepto cuando se trata de su familia.

Mycroft traga saliva fuertemente antes de hablar.

-Método de loci-. Mycroft hace un gesto hacia John para que vaya hasta su lado de la mesa y se aleja, se levanta de la silla y la deja abierta para el dolor, para la preocupación y para el miedo todavía ahí, drenando el color de la cara de John.

-Estábamos caminado por el Neva, él era solo un niño cuando se lo enseñé-, dice Mycroft suavemente, se permite perderse en el recuerdo de maravilla, de alivio en los ojos de Sherlock, en la forma en la que su respiración se había agudizado y sus ojos se habían movido fuertemente bajo sus párpados mientras había construido, mientras había creado y ordenado a partir de un brote, dándole sentido a su mundo de nuevo.

-El Palacio de Invierno-, susurra John, su tono ronco, lleno de una maravilla que no tiene que ver con ningún palacio y todo que ver con la figura en la pantalla, la que está frotando los dedos adelante y atrás para difuminar la sombra del agua en su dibujo justo mientras John está acariciando el cristal, la imagen, sus ojos demasiado brillantes. –Usáis el Palacio de Invierno.

Mycroft curva una ceja por la rápida unión de hechos. –Me sorprendes, doctor Watson-. Y lo hace, ¿verdad? — ¿no lo había hecho desde el principio, desde rechazar sobornos hasta hacer lo impensable? Salvando la vida que Mycroft ha jurado cuidar a toda costa sin ninguna promesa de compensación o recompensa; desde vivir con Sherlock Holmes hasta amarlo, John Watson no hacía nada salvo sorprender.

-Está a salvo-, exhala John, se tapa la boca y ahoga una risa que quiere ser un sollozo pero al parecer no puede, no completamente. No cuando Horace Sigerson está dibujando en Rusia; no cuando Sherlock Holmes todavía está respirando, aunque muy lejos. –Está a salvo.

Hay una tensión, un cordel apretado, trenzado fuertemente alrededor del pecho de Mycroft que se afloja con esas palabras, con la respiración que toma John Watson que parece cobrar vida y reunirla, parece abrazar lo imposible y sorberlo como si fuera vino.

-Vivo-, jadea John, se ríe como hace en las escenas de crímenes, como Mycroft ha visto antes y por la que se ha maravillado, y ha desaprobado, excepto que ahora lo entiende, ahora entiende y no puede evitar mirar con calidez en sus ojos mientras John encuentra un segundo baso y abre el whiskey que ha aparecido para reemplazar la botella vacía que Mycroft había abandonado antes, echa tres dedos para cada uno y desliza el vaso de Mycroft por la mesa antes de alzar el suyo, ofreciendo un brindis.

Mycroft lo hace sin pensar en ello, sin considerar titubear. Muy extraño.

-Está vivo, Mycroft. Salud-, dice John mientras se aparta y ambos están sonriendo, respirando pesadamente, abrumados mientras el licor cubre sus labios.

Ambos ven apropiado beber por ello.


	7. Por todo lo que descubriremos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuando menos, John es una criatura de costumbre, un hombre de rutina. Lidió con la pérdida de su querido Weimaraner, Riley, practicando con el clarinete durante cinco horas, cada día. Sobrevivió a la muerte de su padre enterrándose en un estricto régimen de solicitudes para facultades de medicina. Soportó la guerra contando las estrellas cada noche.
> 
> Sin embargo esto. Esto es completamente diferente.

Cuando menos, John es una criatura de costumbre, un hombre de rutina. Lidió con la pérdida de su querido Weimaraner, Riley, practicando con el clarinete durante cinco horas, cada día. Sobrevivió a la muerte de su padre enterrándose en un estricto régimen de solicitudes para facultades de medicina. Procesó el segundo ataque de Harry con un coma etílico procurando superar a sus compañeros de Barts con cualquier tarea que se le diera. Soportó la guerra contando las estrellas cada noche.

Sin embargo esto. Esto es completamente diferente.

Pasa los primeros días mirando fijamente a la nada, parpadeando y es bastante un proceso de duelo porque de hecho ha habido una pérdida, una pérdida tan tangible que John la siente pegada a las paredes de su pecho cuando respira demasiado profundamente y duele, presiona sobre todo y John podría llorar si creyera que ayudaría en algo, pero no lo hará.

No se mueve del sillón hasta que los dedos de sus pies se enfrían.

Desde ahí decide tener un horario. Llama a Ella y concierta una cita—a regañadientes, pero son las pequeñas cosas, las nimiedades, lo que hacen el acto convincente; es la estructura que le mantendrá lejos de volverse loco. Llama al trabajo y pregunta si puede tener una semana libre y se la dan sin mucho revuelo. Hace té por la mañana en su propia taza. Va de paseo sin importar el tiempo. Evita san Bart como la plaga.

Visita la tumba de Sherlock cada dos días porque le ayuda a mantener el hilo de los días de la semana, si no se juntan todos. No le habla a la piedra, no como la primera vez. Simplemente cierra los ojos y respira durante un puñado de momentos, nunca se queda mucho y luego se marcha.

Lee, a veces en su sillón, a veces en la cama donde puede todavía oler el aroma de Sherlock mezclado con el suyo, antiguo pero fuerte donde se une en el rabillo de su ojo, a veces en la cafetería al fondo de la calle, y una vez en el sillón de Sherlock, pero solo una vez.

Solo una vez.

John decide ignorar los mensajes de Greg y las llamadas, sus disculpas y sus peticiones para tomar una cerveza durante las dos primeras semanas. Decide no mirar nunca a Molly a los ojos porque sabe, **sabe** que estuvo involucrada, tuvo que estarlo, y ninguno de los dos puede permitirse el exponerse.

Se hace té al final del día, en la taza de Sherlock, y lo saborea.

Duerme en la mitad de la cama e intenta sentirse menos solo, intenta ignorar el pesado golpeteo de su corazón por toda la preocupación, por todo el miedo, por la forma en la que entierra la cabeza en la almohada, el olor del champú de Sherlock.

Sueña con caer, y caer, y los ojos de Sherlock, y el susurro de su respiración sobre la clavícula de John, jadeando, y gritando, y con calor compartido, y con Mahler y nunca se despierta antes del amanecer porque justo cuando está a punto de volver a la consciencia, los labios de Sherlock consumen los suyos y puede sentir el pulso de Sherlock donde le está sujetando la mejilla y puede saborearlo cuando Sherlock susurra _Eres_ _esencial_ , cuando gime _Te quiero más_ , cuando jura, _Más de lo que puedes imaginar_ , y John se rinde, por supuesto que lo hace, y no despierta nunca.

Pero el sol sale. El día empieza. John deja caer una bolsita de té en su taza del RAMC, pasa el pulgar por la rotura del asa, una cicatriz de guerra por una mañana particularmente gloriosa presionado contra la mesa de la cocina. Inspira, parpadea, espira. Toma un sorbo.

Día número nueve.

Rutina.

* * *

Han pasado ya tres semanas cuando pasa.

Tres semanas, dos días y seis horas. Sobre diez minutos.

Diez visitas al cementerio.

Por supuesto que John ha estado contando.

Y tal vez es por lo que destaca tan claramente contra lo negro de la piedra. Tal vez es porque John ha visto fotos de ello antes pero nunca lo había encontrado en persona. Tal vez es el hecho como todo lo demás en la vida de John ahora, está mal. Fuera de lugar.

Se pregunta quién las envió, se pregunta quién demonios mandaría flores a la tumba de Sherlock. Tal vez Molly. Tal vez la red de sintecho, unos pocos tallos mangados de la floristería de la esquina en saludo. Se sacude la indignación, la sensación de si a **alguien** se le permitiera adornar esta tumba, sería a **él** ; es tonto. Estúpido.

Son simplemente **flores**.

Y aun así ese pequeño montón de flores de loto se dispersa por la mente de John y se queda ahí.

* * *

Sueña con caer y caer y los ojos de Sherlock.

Porque el universo no es cruel, el universo no es **nada** realmente; meramente es, y eso es suficiente, y hay equilibrio, tal vez, o algo como justicia, equilibrio al final de todas las cosas y una vez que su corazón ya está acelerado, una vez que está gritando por Sherlock mientras cuela, ese abrigo ondeando como unas alas, y una sombra, y cortinas de lluvia en la oscuridad—una vez que parpadea, están los ojos, esa mirada plateada que es luz, y alivio, y el hogar, ahora, y todo el núcleo de vida atrapado y contenido y es exquisito, y John no puede respirar, duele. La boca de Sherlock en su cuello, lamiendo el pulso que golpea ahí, pasando la lengua como si pudiera probar el ser de John a través de la piel y la sangre debajo, antes de que vaya más hacia abajo, pase sus dedos por debajo del borde de la camiseta de John y de repente es la primera noche, es el primer momento que hicieron esto, la primera vez que estuvieron cerca, John sudoroso y agotado y Sherlock pálido y tenso y los pechos de ambos están subiendo y bajando pesadamente no solo por esto, no solo por esto mientras Sherlock susurra _Nunca más, no puedes hacer eso, no te lo permitiré, no puedes_ —y John se inclina hacia delante cuando Sherlock exhala en el hueco de su garganta, cuando Sherlock agacha la cabeza bajo la barbilla de Sherlock y jadea, y John roza sus labios sobre la cabeza de Sherlock, su sien, su frente, y murmura _Bésame_ porque eso es todo lo que quiere, todo lo que puede conseguir con la adrenalina que le queda y el persistente brillo de rojorojorojo sobre todo, miras láser, y sangre, y rabia, y quiere oír la voz de Sherlock, quiere ahogar el ruido, las palabras metidas en su cabeza con tanta amenaza, con tanto odio, _quema el corazón, el corazón, el corazón_ —

John jadea por aire cuando despierta, vuelve a la consciencia con justo el apenas brillo de la mañana en el horizonte. Sus mejillas están húmedas, su pecho le arde y sabía que esto sería difícil. Sabía que estar sin Sherlock, su mejor amigo, su compañero, su amante, su mundo: sabía que sería duro, que echaría de menos a Sherlock muchísimo.

Pero no ha esperado esto exactamente. No se había preparado para el ardor en su propio pecho. La sensación hueca en su estómago, en su alma.

Se frota las manos por la cara e inhala profunda y lentamente. Deja que el aire se mueva alrededor con cada latido de ese furioso y feroz músculo en su interior y obliga a sus piernas a estirarse, a sus pies a golpear el suelo, a sus huesos a soportar su peso.

Día número veinticuatro.

Pero **joder** , duele respirar.

* * *

Lleva dos visitas al cementerio antes de que las flores empiecen a marchitarse, tres antes de que el jardinero las tire. John se siente más cómodo con el vacío, con la piedra simple y pulida—vacía. No tener noticias son buenas noticias.

Y no ha habido noticias. No han tenido **ninguna noticia** y John tiene que recordar a sus piernas no temblar en la ducha cada mañana cuando piensa en ello demasiado, porque siempre ha sido mejor, siempre ha sido más fuerte de cara a los resultados inevitables más que a los sueltos.

No tener noticias son buenas noticias y se tiene que frenar a sí mismo cuando va a escribirle a Mycroft por lo menos tres veces al día, se frena por suplicar por información que no existe.

Sin noticias.

John gira sobre sus talones y se establece un horario para respirar en los dos minutos y cuarenta y seis segundos que lleva alegarse. Dentro. Fuera. Dentro. Fuera.

Aguantar.

Y otra vez.

* * *

En su próxima visita sin embargo, no está solo.

Hay una figura familiar cerca de los árboles y un nuevo ramo a los pies de la tumba de Sherlock. Flores de iris. John traga saliva; el hecho de que estas flores, estos detalles desconocidos—el hecho de ellas le altera y no está seguro de por qué. Le inquieta más profundamente que solo el afilado dolor que le para mientras intenta no pensar en la noche en la que arrancó los botones de una camisa un poco más oscura que el tono de las flores, un poco más suave en textura que esos pétalos sobre la piedra; intenta no recordar el aleteo del latido de Sherlock bajo sus labios mientras recorría su camino bajando por ese pálido pecho.

-Es bueno de tu parte-, declara Mycroft, atraviesa el recuerdo desde donde está, estoico mientras John se acerca. –Enviar las flores.

El agarre del mayor de los Holmes alrededor del mango de su paraguas es demasiado apretado. John se toma un momento para procesar el comentario, las palabras que no tienen sentido.

-¿Qué?

-Para la tumba-, dice Mycroft lentamente y es casi tan malo, casi peor que la forma en la que Sherlock siempre indicaba su estupidez, la lentitud de su mente—es degradante y hace que John anhele a su compañero tantísimo que sus rodillas tiemblan en ese momento, solo durante un momento.

-Cumple las expectativas sociales, por supuesto-, continúa Mycroft, los ojos sobre los zapatos mientras aprieta sobre sus dedos, distraído, amedrentado de alguna forma, y eso parece tan mal como cualquier cosa. –Pero es una conmemoración de todo lo que era-, dice Mycroft, declara con un tono seguro y orgulloso. –Todo ahora bajo escrutinio.

-Sin mencionar que el hombre en el ataúd era bastante hábil en su trabajo, merece algún tipo de tributo-, sigue Mycroft cuando John no dice nada, pero John ni siquiera puede comentar, ni siquiera puede procesar la idea del pobre agente joven indudablemente enterrado bajo sus pies, manteniendo a Sherlock a salvo para vergüenza de todo.

No, John solo mira fijamente a las flores e intenta ver el sentido de las cosas, intenta observar mientras ve, intenta absorber todo lo que está en su mente y en su corazón sobre el hombre que domina las dos cosas y las asegura, les da uso.

Al final todo lo que John consigue es una sensación permanente de anhelo, un dolor debilitante, una náusea en su estómago y una secura en su garganta.

Maldición.

Al final, todo lo que John consigue es decir, muy simplemente. –No he mandado ninguna flor.

* * *

Cuando llega la hora de la verdad, la lección que aprender de todo esto mayormente se fusiona alrededor del hecho que Mycroft Holmes es eficiente. Muy inefablemente.

En media hora después de descubrir que las flores no son un gesto de John para el protocolo, para el papel al que se ha condenado a sí mismo a interpretar, Mycroft ha descubierto que los ramos son comprados en Gainsborough’s a través de direcciones de IP conocidas, son constantemente repartidos más tarde de lo indicado en los encargos por aproximadamente 1.21 días y se cargan en la Barclaycard de John Watson.

Todo lo cual se siente un poco erróneo para ser honestos.

Pasan unas buenas horas haciendo hipótesis sobre el significado, la fuente—rechazan que sean los hombres de Moriarty más rápido de lo que John se siente cómodo, pero la lógica de Mycroft es clara: si estuvieran jugando con ellos, podrían matarlos fácilmente y ambos están todavía respirando. Lo que deja solo una teoría prevaleciente.

Por supuesto, los dos quieren creer que es él, y más allá del dominio de la indulgencia, tiene el máximo sentido. Sherlock habría sabido—cómo, habría tenido los medios, no siquiera habría tenido que hackear las cuentas de John porque las conoce, todas ellas.

¿Y quién más estaría enviando flores, por parte de John, a la tumba de un genio en desgracia, de un llamado fraude?

Lotus. Iris. Desgranan las palabras, las letras, buscando acrónimos y anagramas y pistas. Mycroft las pasa por tantas bases de datos como puede sin levantar las cejas, buscando conexiones esotéricas, asociaciones históricas, vagos simbolismos; lo filtran por las encriptaciones favoritas (y menos favoritas) de Sherlock, y lo pasan por cada cifrado conocido por el hombre pero nada sale, nada tiene **sentido** por todo lo que trabajan en ello, por todo lo que arrojan sobre ello.

Por todo lo que **quieren** que destape.

Por supuesto John sospecha que nunca olvidará el tono exacto de la voz de Mycroft cuando preguntó—después de seis horas de búsqueda y siete dedos de whiskey escocés—si había una razón para que Sherlock le comunicara a John los sentimientos de pureza, castidad o elocuencia en esta circunstancia; no olvidará la expresión de ligero asco en la cara de Mycroft mientras pasaba por el sitio wiki sobre el lenguaje de las flores. Y John, predeciblemente, tiene un destello mental al procesar la pregunta, una imagen vívida detrás de sus ojos de su otra mitad, gloriosamente desnudo sobre sus sábanas arruinadas mientras el normalmente articulado detective empezaba frases sin terminarlas, involucionando hacia sonidos vocálicos que resonaban en sus ojos abiertos como platos mientras John le limpiaba con la lengua, cuando John pasaba la lengua por sus pezones, cuando John lo silenciaba con su boca y John no se molesta con la vergüenza mientras se sonroja solo un poco con anhelo, con **deseo** , porque Mycroft ya está lo suficientemente incómodo por los dos y John se permite reírse por ello.

Porque Sherlock se habría reído.


	8. Algo igualmente rojo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lo han descifrado y Sherlock—quien ama a John a través de la distancia, a pesar de todo, quien es leal, quien promete lo completamente opuesto de nunca volver a casa, lo graba en flores transitorias en una tumba vacía: Sherlock está ahí fuera.
> 
> Sherlock, su Sherlock

-Esa es la víctima número cinco en menos de un mes. No pretenderé que no me siento…

Greg deja de hablar, se muerde los labios para distraer a sus ojos de la quemazón, para darle a sus terminaciones nerviosas algo más hacia lo que moverse. Hace frío. Por supuesto que hace frío aquí.

Se ha convertido en una rutina. No se lo dice a nadie.

-Lo habrías resuelto. Obviamente.

La piedra no contesta, por supuesto.

Greg suspira y observa la última decoración de la tumba: la semana pasada habían sido claveles, amor, en la línea de los gestos románticos estremecedores que solo podrían ser del duelo del compañero de Sherlock lo hacía todo más trágico por el hecho de que si alguien sabe mantener la compostura, es John Watson. Pero esta semana es diferente. El mismo color pero la flor en sí…

Greg ha hecho cosas de las que no está orgulloso ha bajado a niveles en los que no le gusta pensar tratando de salvar y sabotear su matrimonio, dependiendo del día. Sabe cosas que ningún hombre con respeto propio debería saber sin tener que buscarlas, simplemente grabadas en su psique como el abecedario y God Save The Queen.

Así que sí, Greg sabe lo que significan las flores. En más de un lenguaje de hecho—su esposa había respondido bien a la cena de sushi o eso había pensado él, tal ver era una afinidad cultural, tal vez debería seguir con el tema.

Al final había estado equivocado pero no le asusta admitir que a menudo lo está. Equivocado.

Pero sin embargo esto. **Esta** flor…bueno…. **esta** flor cambia el juego, solo un poco.

* * *

John generalmente acepta las noches semanales con Greg en el pub como penitencia por ser el que creó toda esta treta en primer lugar. Porque Greg le cae bien, verdaderamente bien, piensa en él como amigo sin duda y es la prueba de la guía moral de John—si no tanto su capacidad para falsedades—para mantener a Greg en la ignorancia cuando el hombre obviamente está triste, visiblemente luchando bajo el peso de la culpa y la pena y de todos los _y si_ y _ojalás_.

Y John, bueno, John puede ciertamente comprenderlo.

Greg bebe más que John porque John tiene pretensiones que mantener y no puede permitirse perder las facultades. No puede arriesgarse a errar, no en esto. Así que están en la sexta pinta de Greg y la segunda de John—y Greg ha pedido dos vodkas con tónica mientras John se ha quedado con la cerveza—cuando Greg empieza a hablar del cementerio, y John da las gracias porque solo haya probado su cerveza por la forma en la que su estómago se hunde, se inclina, pesa.

John se niega absolutamente a hacer contacto visual mientras Greg transmite sus conversaciones con la lápida, y John no puede evitar la incontenible y absolutamente ilógica ola de celos, de posesividad—eso es **mío** , él es **mío** , y **solo** yo hablaré con su memoria, **maldita sea** —que levanta la cabeza durante solo un instante mientras John le cuenta cómo coge los peores casos, los irresolubles que están quedándose de esa manera por primera vez durante mucho tiempo y a veces consigue un avance solo con decirlo en alto pero mayormente simplemente se queda y mira fijamente, y habla, y se permite sentir demasiado frío para su propio bien, durante demasiadas horas por la noche.

John se abstrae, calma sus nervios, se dice a sí mismo que está siendo ridículo y se avergüenza por tonto hasta que las palabras de la boca de Greg dejan de tener sentido de verdad. John deja que su mente vague durante un momento, pero luego algo le atrapa, le devuelve.

-Nunca os tuve a ninguno de los dos para hacer ese tipo de cosa-, dice conversacionalmente Greg como si estuviera comentando el tiempo, sus consonantes arrastrándose terriblemente. –Pero ey, por lo menos funcionó para uno de nosotros. Asumo que fue él quien pensaba que la versión inglesa sosa y aburrida era demasiado vulgar, ¿no?-. Greg pone los ojos en blanco y sacude la cabeza mientras fija su mirada borrosa en el techo. –Dios no quiera que una flor de iris signifique solo una cosa…

-¿Perdona?-. La pregunta está fuera antes de que John pueda sujetarla, antes de que pueda dar marcha atrás y tener sentido propio.

-Bueno, está la cosa japonesa de las flores, con todo lo especial-. Greg hace un gesto con las manos y la cara de John tiene que traicionarle porque la expresión de Greg se vuelve sobria, el brillo achispado en sus ojos cambia un poco, espontáneo y Greg se pone recto, las mejillas tensas, los labios delgados.

-Joder-, sisea Greg, la mano apretada sobre su bebida. –Lo siento, John. Dios-, sacude la cabeza y sus ojos parecen tristes cuando se encuentra con la mirada de John, pero eso es hasta donde John le sigue porque está en carne viva, y está yuxtaponiendo los comentarios de Greg, su charla distraída y absolutamente ebria contra el trabajo que Mycroft y él han estado leyendo durante **semanas**.

-No, no, está…

-Si estás **pensando** en algo como en la palabra “bien”, John Watson-, le advierte Greg, y John se muerde el labio ante la urgencia de reírse porque esto podría ser la respuesta, el jodido Greg Lestrade puede que haya acabado de resolver su misterio en un instante.

-Vale-, fuerza John, espera que la vagamente ahogada cualidad de su voz pase por enfado, o mejor, pena. –Es, bueno-, dice, se levanta. –Bien, tengo que irme.

-John, espera-, protesta Greg, los ojos más claros, el arrepentimiento en ellos claro.

-No estoy enfadado-, intenta convencerle John, se obliga a pensar en la cosa que hace lo mejor que puede por pasar como un sueño, se permite temblar, hacer una mueca cuando piensa en ojos muertos y sangre sobre el asfalto, porque la actuación es lo que importa. Fue todo por nada sin la actuación. –De verdad, no lo estoy. Quedemos para la próxima semana ¿a la misma hora?

Greg parece calmado aunque todavía dudoso, arrepentido mientras se aparta. –Claro.

John no mira para ver cuánto pone sobre la barra, está demasiado concentrado en no revelar nada, en no permitir que sus ojos brillen, o que sus labios se curven, o que el latido de su pulso se muestre en su cuello.

-Pago yo-, asiente hacia Greg y a John le lleva todo lo que tiene para caminar calmadamente, sin correr hacia la puerta.

* * *

-El lenguaje de las flores.

Mirando atrás, John—quien está jadeando un poco habiendo corriendo desde el taxi hasta el Diógenes con solo un poco de fuego en las venas—probablemente podría haberse anunciado a Mycroft más inteligiblemente, pero no es como si el cabrón no supiera que John estaba de camino.

-Hemos ido por esa ruta sin éxito, como ya sabes-, dice Mycroft arrastrando las palabras sin levantar la vista del Evening Standard. –Sentimentalidad inútil, John y de ninguna manera una explicación pasable para tu presencia aquí-. Mycroft mira su reloj. –A la una y media de la mañana.

-No, no **nuestro** lenguaje-, sonríe John y se mueve alrededor de la mesa; Mycroft suspira y finalmente levanta la mirada; mayormente preocupado pero John está aprendiendo a leer sus características, de vez en cuando bizarramente similares a las de Sherlock. John puede ver la arruga en su frente que mantiene a sus cejas lejos de curvarse con curiosidad, a modo de pregunta.

-John-, empieza pero balbucea cuando John se estira hacia él y escribe en su teclado. John sonríe por la expresión perpleja que Mycroft no puede controlar del todo y se siente doblemente superior durante solo un momento.

-Hanakotoba-. Porque John ya lo había buscado en su teléfono de camino. –El lenguaje **japonés** de las flores.

-Significados extra-, anuncia mientras la web se carga, revelando asociaciones complementarias y diferentes para las flores que habían recibido, bajo una nueva luz extranjera.

-Y una explicación para esto-, baja hasta la flor del diablo escarlata que ha estado plagando sus pensamientos durante la mayor parte de una semana—no del todo extraña para él, las conoce de los bordes del desierto, recuerda sus bucles larguiruchos, su casi siniestra extensión, demasiado parecido como una salpicadura de algo igualmente rojo.

Lycoris. Lirio araña rojo. Porque han aplicado todo sus métodos a las dos entregas subsecuentes, muriéndose por un avance y no obteniendo nada y John había buscado durante horas tratando de encontrar una razón para esta flor que coincidiera con sus teorías, que tuviera sentido e incluso más, que trajera **sentido** a esta farsa en general.

Y cuando había leído de camino hacía aquí, había habido sentido. El loto no era ya solo pureza, elocuencia, castidad—era anhelo, **lejos de la persona que ama** , y se quedó en el ritmo del corazón de John por lo que dolía. La flor de iris no era buenas noticias o buenas nuevas ya, sino algo que tenía más sentido para esto, para **ellos** — **lealtad**. El clavel era lo mismo, y eso encaja; está avergonzado por el galope en su pecho cuando reconoce que encaja, pero luego estaba la última flor.

Luego está el lirio araña rojo lo que no significaba nada de nada, en ningún idioma de flores inglés—un simple lirio rojo significaba aspiraciones de alma elevada pero había aquí una precisión, una precisión para el hombre que amaba y eso no era eso, **no era** eso; el lirio araña rojo estaba a mitad de la lista, simple, orgulloso— **radiata**.

_Abandono. Recuerdo perdido._

_Nunca volver a encontrarse._

-Por supuesto no es particularmente esperanzador-, admite John en alto, tragando saliva alrededor de las implicaciones que no entiende, la lanza que está atascada en su tráquea, no lo suficientemente profunda para parar pero lo suficiente para quemar.

-No-. Mycroft finalmente habla, se deja notar de nuevo y John se da la vuelta, capta su expresión deslizándose de nuevo lejos de una apertura no característica, un brillo seguro en sus ojos que no es solo de la luz en la mesa y se humedece el labio inferior, inconscientemente, el movimiento de sus pupilas igual que su hermano cuando están juntando información y uniendo piezas, arrastrando las piezas desde cualquier ruta neutral, todas al mismo tiempo. –No, no lo sería.

John no puede evitar respirar aire que se tambalea en el borde de su garganta, que está preparada para ir más profundamente o salir, dependiendo de la respuesta que llegue a la pregunta. – ¿Qué es?

Mycroft junta las manos frente a sus labios y entrecierra los ojos, no viendo nada salvo lo que pasa detrás de ellos, suspirando profundamente antes de hablar.

-Creo que es una señal-. Su mirada se mueve desde la pantalla hacia John y su mirada es arrepentida y medio censurable y aun así, aun **así** es el hermano de Sherlock, y sus labios se curvan igual que cuando el juego ha empezado y John no puede evitar la manera en la que se le acelera la sangre al verla, por lo que sigue. –Una que estaba demasiado distraído para notar.

Mycroft cambia su postura y John responde inmediatamente apartándose de su camino mientras se coloca detrás del teclado. –Sherlock y yo-, explica Mycroft mientras estudia la pantalla, la información, mientras escribe y escanea, busca pruebas correlacionadas, mira a ver si hay fallos en el armazón. –Hemos conseguido coexistir pacíficamente desde hace tiempo comunicando nuestras intenciones inversamente.

-Seguro-, contesta John lentamente, un poco escéptico pero no demasiado. No con estos dos.

Los ojos de Mycroft se mueven hacia arriba. –Cuando voy a él con un caso y le digo que es urgente, nunca es.

-Estás de broma.

Mycroft consigue una extraña aproximación de encogerse de hombros antes de volver a la pantalla. –Cuando necesito su ayuda realmente, le dejo las suficientes pistas para que venga a mí él solo-. Mycroft inclina la cabeza pero no vuelve a mirar hacia John. –Uno podría pensar que ya te habrías dado cuenta de ello a estas alturas.

-Funciona para capricho de los dos ¿no?-, contesta John eligiendo ignorar la pullita. –Él consigue decirte que no y tú consigues su emocionada cooperación-. John piensa de nuevo en todas las ocasiones que había conseguido un fabuloso revolcón por la irritación de Sherlock por su hermano molestando y no puede evitar preguntarse su Mycroft estuvo interpretando todo el tiempo el papel de celestino involuntario.

O tal vez, más preocupantemente, el de absolutamente **voluntario**.

-En efecto-, responde Mycroft un poco demasiado con superioridad.

John elige no seguir esa línea de pensamiento.

-Así que, mando esto-. John señala a la imagen en la pantalla, al **rojo** , e intenta no esperar demasiado. – ¿Para decir lo contrario?

-Pienso-, asiente Mycroft. –Que sería poco prudente mandar flores para decirte que nunca volverá-. Y jurado, Mycroft Holmes se gira hacia John y sonríe solo un poco, toda autocomplacencia borrada de su expresión, casi compadeciéndose. Tranquilizando.

El mundo que John habita es infinitamente extraño.

-Pero sospecho que también significan un final, un patrón-, continúa Mycroft, el momento terminado. –Si el elemento final de la secuencia niega lo que precede, la información encriptada tiene que ser interpretada inversamente.

-Parece poco eficaz-, comenta John distraídamente. –Esperar hasta el final para saber si el resto era o no falso.

Los ojos de Mycroft se oscurecen solo un poco y John espera que un día pueda conocer al resto de la familia Holmes porque esto tiene que ser un rasgo heredado de un lado o de otro: esa mirada que dice tan llanamente _eres un idiota y me pregunto si puedes tan siquiera llegar a procesar el lenguaje._

-Parece bastante contradictorio-, dice Mycroft lentamente con demasiados picos de condescendencia. –Adherirse a un paradigma de conveniencia cuando la discreción es el principal objetivo.

-Por supuesto que vosotros dos solo pensasteis en seguir con ello sin ningún tipo de sentido-. John pone los ojos en blanco, lo deja pasar. – ¿Y las otras?-, señala hacia las tres primeras flores, el loto, el iris, el clavel.

-Sentimientos que se espera que expreses si tus acciones fueran seguidas, las cuales probablemente lo hayan sido a estas alturas-, dice Mycroft distraídamente. –Transmite un dolor muy típico, a efectos prácticos. Sospecho que incluso podría engañar al más interesado de los observadores. La gente ve lo que desea ver.

¿Y no sabe eso John? ¿No lo ha oído? ¿No pasó John esa prueba con fuego con la piel de Sherlock bajo sus labios: _Me ves como más de lo que soy_ había gemido esa voz, esos dedos habían agarrado, el corazón se había acelerado; _Estoy equivocado, estoy equivocado y lo verás, lo verás y_ —

_No_ , había susurrado John en el hueco de la garganta de Sherlock, se había apartado para encontrarse con su mirada y ver el rápido subir y bajar de su pecho; _no, te veo, y no podría apartarme de ti de igual manera que no podría quitarme los huesos del cuerpo y levantarme todavía._

-Japonés-, reflexiona Mycroft devolviendo a John al presente. –Mandó el primer envío desde Corea del Sur.

-¿Y cómo demonios sabes eso?

La cara de Mycroft se suaviza rápidamente aunque John no sospecha que el hombre lo sepa.

-Sherlock memorizó un mapa cuando tenía tres años. Había sido pegado, e incorrectamente, dejando a Japón y Corea del Sur solapados hasta el punto que parecían una única extensión de tierra. Exhibió su error en el despacho de nuestro padre donde habíamos ido a buscar caramelos cerca de su mueble bar-. Los labios de Mycroft se curvan otra vez pero es obvio que sabe cuándo pasa **eso**. –Me he encargado de asegurarme que nunca lo olvida.

-Envió las primeras flores hace semanas-, dice John, centrándose en la gota de desesperación que se hunde en su estómago cuando se da cuenta de lo frío que está su rastro: decididamente **no** se imagina a un Sherlock de tres años señalando un globo terráqueo.

-Hay importancia, aquí-, le dice Mycroft, un poco inflexible, un poco frío. –Por ahora es suficiente saber que está a salvo.

John se pregunta a cuál de los dos Mycroft está tratando de convencer.

-Es **suficiente** , John.

Entonces a los dos. Está tratando de convencer a los dos.

John asiente porque es una opinión debatible. –Entonces, ¿me enseño a mí mismo la salida?

Mycroft está quieto, en silencio. –Eres bienvenido a quedarte-, consigue finalmente decir, y parece incómodo, inseguro. –Si te gustaría.

Y hay tanto acerca de esto, acerca de todo lo que su realidad es ahora que no está seguro de ello, de que está moviéndose solamente por instinto y lo intenta, lo intenta **lo mejor que puede** para confiar en este momento en el que si hay algo para lo que John nació, su hay algo para lo que parece excesivamente equipado en su mismo ser, es para entender a un Holmes.

-Bien, entonces-. John se frota las manos, aprieta los labios y llega a la única conclusión que existe. – ¿Té?

Mycroft se relaja casi imperceptiblemente y sorprendentemente se levanta. –Hay una cocina pequeña por aquí-, dice y va primero mostrando el camino.

* * *

-Háblame acerca de vosotros dos-, declara John sin preámbulo mientras sopla su té.

Mycroft levanta la mirada de su té, el cual ha formado un remolino de verdad en el medio. – ¿Hmmm?

-Lo dejó caer un millón de veces, lo que sea que…-. A John le cuesta encontrar una palabra por la forma en la que la expresión de Sherlock se desmoronaba y cerraba al mismo tiempo. –Pasó para hacer las cosas tan tensas-. Y ahí, justo ahí, la cara de Mycroft hace la misma cosa. –Pero hay muchísimas capas y es obvio que vosotros dos…

-¿Qué nosotros dos qué?-, exige Mycroft, breve, directo.

-Que os queréis-, dice John tan simplemente como puede porque a él ese concepto no le cuesta, es muy obvio, está muy claro y aun así nunca se lo ha dicho en alto a Sherlock por las mismas razones que Mycroft confirma: el mayor de los Holmes da un respingo cuando las palabras salen, cuando reverberan—da un respingo como si fueran ácidas, como si verdaderamente causaran dolor. –Que debajo de todas esos torneos verbales, estás lo suficientemente cerca para que él sepa que necesitabas recibir una tarta de queso después de ese desastre en Siria. Para que tú sepas cuando enviar a Angelo con comida y un tiramisú que se come **todas** las veces sin ninguna queja.

Mycroft está callado, John bebe su té; podría echarle un terrón de azúcar pero no quiere romper la quietud.

-No es tan dramático como sin duda has imaginado-, concede finalmente Mycroft. –Estábamos muy unidos de niños-. John observa la forma en la que la garganta de Mycroft se mueve demasiado cuando traga saliva apretadamente.

-Era muy brillante-, continúa Mycroft con un toque enigmático. –Y me seguía a todas partes. Y yo le adoraba-. Y eso puede ser la cosa más honesta que John ha oído nunca salir de esa boca.

-Se sintió abandonado cuando me marché para la universidad-, le dice Mycroft, su tono ahora más suave. –Hice todo lo que pude para pasar cualquier tiempo que tuviera con él, para ayudarle en sus dificultades. Me preocupaba…era tan diferente-. Mycroft agacha la cabeza y bebe y John muere por dos chicos jóvenes, muere por el mismo adulto frente a él tanto como por el que vive y late bajo sus costillas por toda la distancia ahora, por todos los kilómetros entre los dos.

-Fue difícil, después de que muriese nuestro padre-, añade Mycroft y John sabe lo que necesita sobre el patriarca de los Holmes—es un hueco en su historia compartida que Sherlock todavía no está preparado para llenar, y John nunca ha insistido, y sabe que está en lo cierto al resistir la necesidad por la forma en la que Sherlock le besa cuando puede insistir y elige no hacerlo, por la forma en la que los labios de Sherlock le devoran y abraza a John más cerca de lo que un cuerpo debería poder soportar.

-Las drogas no fueron una sorpresa-. Las palabras de Mycroft están por encima de un susurro y la mandíbula de John se aprieta involuntariamente. –Eso no lo hizo-. La voz de Mycroft flaquea, solo un poco. –Fácil.

-Reaccioné en formas que tal vez fueron insoportables, tal vez desacertadas-. La voz de Mycroft recupera su fuerza, reclama su autoridad. –Lograron su objetivo, mantuvieron a mi hermano respirando-. No lo siente y tal vez no debería, no por todo ello, y John tiene que preguntarse qué haría por Sherlock, sintiéndose como se siente ahora, si hubiera conocido al hombre entonces, tiene que preguntarse qué líneas cruzaría por esa vida, para mantenerle.

-No sabía que más…-, empieza Mycroft, un poco perdido otra vez, pero John le interrumpe, le ahorra la explicación de cosas que no pueden ser dichas, a las que no se les puede hacer ninguna justicia en palabras.

-No, lo entiendo. Harry, ella…-. John se aclara la garganta, intenta no imaginarse la cara de Sherlock en el cuerpo inconsciente de su hermana sobre el suelo de madera, en las camas de hospitales una y otra vez; lo intenta y fracasa. –Lo entiendo.

Mycroft asiente, tal vez agradecido, tal vez cansado, tal vez solo un reflejo. –Ha sido tensa desde entonces.

John asiente, igualmente ambiguo y se terminan el té sin ninguna otra palabra.

* * *

-El idioma, el idioma-, repite John para sí, la última taza de té que le acompañó desde la cocina, fría a su lado.

-¿Tienes que balbucear?-, pregunta Mycroft desde el otro lado de la mesa pero John tiene práctica en ignorar a los Holmes.

-El **idioma** -. John se frota la cara con las manos, gruñendo durante un momento con frustración antes de que su expresión se suelte y se ponga de pie de un salto.

-Dame eso-, dice mientras arranca una copia de las manos de Mycroft.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-, le pregunta Mycroft levantándose y acercándose a John, mirando sobre su hombro para observar el patrón del bolígrafo de John a través de las letras.

John dibuja flechas, escribe durante un momento antes de soltar el bolígrafo con una palabrota. –Estaba intentando encajar acrónimos, usando los significados contrarios pero, nada-. Sacude la cabeza y da un paso atrás, camina con agitación.

-Espera.

Se da la vuelta para ver a Mycroft doblado sobre el papel, estirándose a por el bolígrafo y subrayando, haciendo anotaciones, palabras sinsentido que John no conoce pero le suenan, en su cabeza—

-Sistemas romanos-, confirma Mycroft mientras escribe: **renge** al lado de loto, **ayame** debajo de iris, **keneshon** junto a clavel y el último, su sangre esparcida: **higanbana**.

-Sherlock siempre ha preferido el Nihon-shiki, pero yo trabajé el gobierno-, dice Mycroft rodeando letras, deletreando una palabra antes de apartarse. –Es más común ver el Hepburn.

John se inclina hacia delante, ansioso; impaciente. Esperanzado.

-¿Rakh?-, lee John. – ¿Irán? ¿Nos está diciendo…

-Es flojo-, interrumpe Mycroft sacudiendo la cabeza. –Demasiado riesgo.

-¿Lo contrario?-, pregunta John, tiene que serlo, excepto que… – Hkar no existe, ¿verdad?

-Lo contrario-. Y ahora es Mycroft el que balbucea, repitiendo mientras que da tres pasos hacia la izquierda, vuelve sobre ellos y luego va hacia la derecha.

Eso **es**.

-Coordenadas-, dice John y puede sentir sus ojos abriéndose como platos justo antes de que Mycroft le siguiera. –Dales la vuelta.

Mycroft se desliza tras su pantalla y escribe con velocidad sobrehumana, reuniendo GPS e invirtiendo las coordenadas hasta—

-¿Qué sabemos de Óblast de Leningrado?

Mycroft sonríe—sonríe verdaderamente y parece por ello al menos una década más joven—mientras se estira a por su teléfono. –Menos ahora de lo que sabremos en aproximadamente 20 minutos.

* * *

-Toma.

John se despierta y hace una mueca mientras su espalda protesta por la forma en la que se había quedado dormido, inclinado sobre traducciones de noticias recientes de Rusia, cualquier cosa para colocar a Sherlock ahí en las últimas semanas después de San Petersburgo. Levanta la mirada y ve a Mycroft sujetando un vaso de agua y un bote de ibuprofeno. John coge las dos cosas con un gesto de gratitud.

-No tengo una cama aquí, pero hay un sofá muy cómodo justo por ahí-. Mycroft inclina la cabeza hacia la puerta que lleva al pasillo donde la cocina está.

-Estoy bien-, contesta John severamente mientras traga las pastillas, y bosteza.

-No lo dudo-, asiente Mycroft. –Sin embargo, si tu situación cambia luego-, inclina la cabeza otra vez señalando. –Por esa puerta.

John gruñe y vuelve a su lectura, y Mycroft se coloca de nuevo detrás de su mesa y se enrolla los puños de la camisa un poco más antes de atacar su búsqueda.

Y John, a pesar de los bordes oscuros en su visión, no se rinde al sueño. Porque lo han descifrado.

Lo han descifrado y Sherlock—quien ama a John a través de la distancia, a pesar de todo, quien es leal, quien promete lo completamente opuesto de nunca volver a casa, lo graba en flores transitorias en una tumba vacía: Sherlock está ahí fuera.

Sherlock, **su** Sherlock.

John inhala profundamente, se bebe lo último de su agua y sigue leyendo.

* * *

La verdad es que, Greg Lestrade es absolutamente una de esas personas a las que les gusta un buen café emperifollado de vez en cuando. Se regala un dolce macchiato de canela después de un trabajo bien hecho. O un trabajo bien jodido. Da igual, realmente. Con ambos.

No es nada por lo que avergonzarse pero tampoco lo va anunciando. Sus compañeros de trabajo fijo que no saben que suelta tres pavos por esa cosa buena más a menudo de lo que para él es cómodo. Es un mecanismo para aguantar, una palmadita en su propia espalda, dependiendo del día—y si lo ha usado más como eso más a menudo en los últimos meses de lo que nunca lo ha hecho, bueno, entonces debería estar orgulloso porque no sea en lugar del pub al que va tan a menudo, y el resto del cuerpo no necesita saber la diferencia tampoco.

Por lo cual parece extraño—muy extraño—cuando encuentra una taza grande que huele a macchiato, y sabe a macchiato y todavía está caliente como un macchiato debería estarlo, en su mesa cuando entra en el despacho. Parte de él quiere sospechar de ella, pero se hizo un trato consigo mismo hace tiempo de que si la comida envenenada era lo que acabaría con él, era un trato justo.

Sin mencionar que está jodidamente **agotado** y su cabeza todavía le late con las consecuencias de ponerse en puto ridículo en frente de John Watson la noche anterior así que a caballo regalado… No esta mañana.

Pero el hecho permanece; realmente solo hay una persona que podría haber descubierto sus preferencias exactas con el café de esa forma.

Greg se acaba su dolce de canela y se siente inexplicablemente más ligero.


	9. Un nudo demasiado pronto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y John está perplejo, de repente, por cómo de diferente su mundo es ahora. La conclusión hace que quiera estremecerse, pero traga saliva fuertemente; lucha.
> 
> Lucha y gana.

Todo dicho, le lleva dieciocho semanas. Cuatro meses y medio. Ciento veintiséis días que parecen una vida entera, que parecen muerte y morirse y volver a resucitar con cada entrega, con cada ramo colocado inocentemente contra la piedra negra; una boya en el océano, una mano estirada para tirar de él y sujetarle, sujetarle porque tiene frío y no se acuerda de la sensación de un abrazo, **ese** abrazo. Está empezando a olvidar.

John no pretende que sus noches no se pasan con lágrimas y una botella de vez en cuando durante esas semanas. No pretende que no está roto menos que los cinco vasos contra la pared en un ataque de rabia. No pretende que su propio champú se agotó antes de que cambiara al de Sherlock, solo para que pudiera colocar el olor de nuevo sobre las almohadas.

John no pretende que su corazón no está de ninguna manera más que roto, de verdad; no pretende que no le hace sentir mejor pensar en la alternativa, imaginar lo que sentiría si el cuerpo sobre el asfalto hubiera estado vacío de vida como se había **sentido** , si la forma en la que se había sentido mareado y su corazón había latido de manera totalmente equivocada durante todas esas horas de no saber en ese primer día—no ayuda pensar en eso, no significa nada cuando censura a su propia mente y se recuerda a sí mismo estar agradecido.

Dieciocho semanas.

Resulta que los patrones tienen más pistas de las que habían pensado. Después de los lirios araña, después de Rakh, John encuentra las pequeñas flores parecidas a un pájaro, como esperanza, excepto que son afiladas, hermosas y traicioneras y— **pecteilis radiata**. La habenaria radiata. La garza blanca. **Sagiso** , y justo como augura, Sherlock sigue a John en sus sueños; la boca de Sherlock sobre su cuello, sobre su pecho, el interior de sus muslos, pero más, las yemas de Sherlock separando sus dedos y entrelazando sus manos. La calidez de Sherlock en todos los lugares en los que parece frío si no sabes dónde mirar. El suspiro de Sherlock cuando John lo acerca, como si siempre hubiera echado de menos esto y todavía le sorprende el encontrarlo. La inspiración profunda de Sherlock, movimientos pesados mientras planea al borde del sueño contra el cuerpo de John, en los brazos de John.

John no duerme durante las próximas tres noches, cancela el trabajo ese viernes.

La semana siguiente se ríe porque la azucena— **amaririsu** _,_ tímida— es todo lo que Sherlock es y no es; recuerda la tercera vez que habían dormido juntos, que se habían corrido juntos con lenguas, dientes y el sudor sobre sus pieles; recuerda la forma en la que Sherlock tembló, de repente, la forma en la que había tartamudeado y sus manos habían temblado y en la forma en la que había mirado a John con los ojos muy abiertos, aterrorizado mientras decía el nombre de John, mientras había susurrado _por favor_ , y _esto_ , y _No puedo volver_ , y _Lo siento_ antes de que John parase las palabras con sus labios y respirara: _Nunca lo sientas. No por esto._

John bebe hasta dormirse porque no puede soportar un sueño sobre esa noche, o las noches que siguieron.

Después son tulipanes, rojos, confianza— **chūrippu** ; y luego finalmente, ambrosía, devoción—un poco fuera del contexto de ellos y así es como reducen la capa extra de significado, de pistas ocultas. Es anómalo, y tardío—el fin de una secuencia—pero también implica el tema de las actividades de Sherlock en un lugar donde deberían estar mirando para encontrar lo que ha estado haciendo.

Al invertir las coordenadas Šaca, quedan en Arabia Saudí, con la ciudad importante más cercana a cierta distancia de Al-Kharj—sin embargo, devoción, es lo que lo confirma porque Mycroft rápidamente descubre un escándalo reciente en Riyadh con los Mutaween que fue destapado por una llamada anónima solo semanas atrás.

John respira más fácilmente, en cierta forma, pero no dura mucho.

Luego son las dalias, flores de las nieves, nomeolvides, anemonas, y lavanda—lealtad, lo cual, sí, John espera que sea un hecho, pero no, es tarde, y cuando cogen a Tewar y les dan la vuelta a los puntos se mueven desde la India hasta la mitad del mar de Barents; la franja de tierra más cercana es Svalbard, y es infidelidad lo que sale en los informes policiales de un triple homicidio sin resolver en uno de los lugares más seguros de la tierra. Alegaciones de que el marido, al igual que la amante, estaba involucrado en una organización criminal era en este momento una estricta especulación.

Mycroft, sin embargo, una vez que resuelven el tercer puzle, se encarga de reunir sus fuentes y en veinticuatro horas verifica que esa especulación es un hecho.

Pero claro, con la resolución de un misterio viene otro y si John se permite un instante para sentirse frustrado lo aplasta rápidamente porque significa que Sherlock está vivo y bien, y tan a salvo como puede estar y eso es todo lo que le importa a John al final. Eso es todo lo que le hace continuar.

Y de ahí, la cuarta ronda: flores áster primero, luego ericas, camelias rojas, y…acebo. **_Hōrii_** _._

Solo y buscando.

Antes de que John se pueda molestar con los celos incontenibles, el resentimiento, la ofensa, Mycroft les consigue un lugar; relativamente cerca, Cabo Guardafui, Somalia. Mycroft presenta al hijo en prisión de un oficial del gobierno de Puntland en tres horas y nota que fue detenido por tráfico de drogas al Reino Unido mientras conocía por primera vez a su prometida. Como sucedió, fue una horrible impresión para la familia de la pobre mujer.

John tiembla en su cama esa noche porque tiene frío. No por ninguna otra razón.

Empieza otra vez y John se recuerda a sí mismo que es bueno—es bueno, es **bueno**. Campanillas, lirios atigrados, crisantemos, campanillas moradas y luego—lirios atigrados. Otra vez.

Riqueza. Dos veces.

John está mirando fijamente los pétalos naranjas como si estuvieran en arameo, o como antimateria sujeta estáticamente, cuando le suena el móvil.

-John-. La voz de Mycroft a través de la línea es apretada, tensa.

-Fueron-, empieza John, pero Mycroft contesta, interrumpiéndole.

-Sí, Otra vez.

-Repetición-. John traga saliva fuertemente porque—tedioso. Aburrido.

**Repetición**.

Mierda.

-En efecto-, respira lentamente Mycroft, está demasiado callado durante mucho rato. –John…

Y John se da la vuelta porque oye el ruido de neumáticos sobre el asfalto acercarse detrás de él, al otro lado de la hierba. John suspira, su pulso empezando a profundizarse y a ganar impulso.

Reconocería esos coches negros en cualquier parte.

-Vale-, dice John en el teléfono mientras va hasta la puerta de atrás del coche. –Voy para allá.

* * *

El coche no gira hacia el Diógenes.

Eso debería haber sido realmente la primera señal de algo desesperado, algo impensable—algo absolutamente absurdo y brillante y todo lo que John nunca quiso y necesita con todo su ser, todo el miedo en él y el corazón; algo atrevido y peligroso y enteramente sin precedentes ya estaba en marcha.

* * *

El coche le deja cerca de una puerta. Está oscuro y no puede distinguir sus alrededores ni de coña y daría casi todo por tener ahora mismo su pistola; solo hay una cosa que hacer entonces.

Abre la puerta.

Hay un pasillo y lo sigue. Hay otra puerta, cerrada, la luz colándose. La empuja y abre a un espacio en parte almacén, en parte centro de operaciones. La gente está moviéndose aunque no hay demasiada. Las luces están centradas en ciertas áreas más que en otras. John puede distinguir a Mycroft por su traje entre los uniformes.

-Doctor Watson-, le saluda rígidamente Mycroft y John no se da cuenta de lo raro que suena ese título en ese tono frío después de todo esto hasta que lo oye a la par que los ojos acerados de Mycroft, su cara estoica.

No se había dado cuenta de lo helador que siempre había sido, a su manera, por toda la calidez que Mycroft había fingido antes.

-Que bueno de su parte el acceder a venir-, continúa Mycroft, excusándose de los subalternos que había estado observando cuando John llegó y dirigiendo a John hacia un rincón apartado, a otra puerta. –Esta consulta no llevará mucho, se lo aseguro.

John no sabe qué decir así que simplemente asiente con un conciso _Por supuesto_ ; afortunadamente el ruido del pasador está detrás de ellos rápidamente y Mycroft inmediatamente echa un vistazo para asegurarse de que su posición es segura antes de relajarse, calmarse.

-Creo que está en problemas, John,

Y este, tal vez, es el momento en el que John se da cuenta cuantas cosas han cambiado, de cuanto es diferente. Porque el hombre en esa habitación justo ahora, las líneas lisas y las facciones apretadas y el incuestionable poder de su presencia, nunca ha afectado a John como lo ha hecho con tantos otros, pero Mycroft Holmes el Gobierno nunca ha fallado en darle un borde a una conversación, a un ambiente—al futuro del bienestar de cierta persona, si fallan.

Pero **Mycroft** , el hermano de su amante, familia en algún sentido para bien o para mal, e incluso tal vez un amigo—sí, ahora, a través de esto, indudablemente un amigo: el Mycroft aquí, frente a él ahora, con las arrugas divisorias del estrés en las comisuras de la boca, y los ojos abiertos como platos y la ligeramente desesperada forma de sus palabras: es conocido. Es un hombre, y no un mito.

Y John está perplejo, de repente, por cómo de diferente su mundo es ahora. La conclusión hace que quiera estremecerse, pero traga saliva fuertemente; lucha.

Lucha y gana.

John mira a Mycroft con una determinación cuidadosamente controlada. –Entonces, ¿Qué planeamos hacer para ello?

Mycroft parece menos sorprendido que agradecido durante un instante y luego se ponen a caminar y John es consciente de que la espada de Mycroft se está poniendo recta, que está recuperando su compostura, realineándose con su imagen; John cuadra los hombros igual, preparándose para lo que sea que está viniendo, para lo que está por venir.

Resulta que lo que está por venir es un compartimento iluminado brillantemente, rodeado con espejos y estantes de ropa, que se parece demasiado a un salón de belleza.

Y huele demasiado parecido a uno.

John no tiene idea de qué pensar de esto, ni idea de lo que significa, así que recurre a la mejor defensa que tiene.

-Porque **por supuesto** que el gobierno de Su Majestad da trabajo a maquilladores.

Mycroft se permite una pequeña risa, murmurando por lo bajo antes de que la mujer colocando cosas en uno de los sitios—la mujer con demasiados frascos de demasiada crema y pegamento y pringue—los tenga en cuenta. –No pensarás que la familia real se ve así sin ninguna ayuda ¿verdad?

John simplemente parpadea y Mycroft asiente hacia la mujer que parecer estar terminado de preparar sus ungüentos; una morena alta con bailarinas brillantes bajo su falda ondeante y con un remolino de rizos en su cabeza que caen perfectamente. En una época diferente John le habría dado más que una segunda mirada.

-En realidad esta es mi propia recluta-, corrige Mycroft. –Un favor debido, una deuda pagada-, inclina la cabeza, considerando. –Bueno, una deuda de muchas.

John levanta una ceja. – ¿Quiero saberlo?

Mycroft no se encoge de hombros ni da indicación de ningún movimiento; John asiente y aprieta los hombros otra vez, todavía inseguro acerca de qué demonios está haciendo aquí, de qué va a hacer esto para ayudar a **Sherlock**.

Porque eso es lo que es importante, eso es por lo que toda esta mierda existe. Para salvar a Sherlock de los malos, de sí mismo. Para salvar a John de un sufrimiento más del que tiene. Para salvarlos a todos ellos de desmoronarse por la pérdida.

-Eso es lo que pensaba.

La mujer se acerca, sus caderas balanceándose naturalmente mientras se para frente a ellos, un pincel que parece diseñado para pintar sujetado entre los dedos. Sí, admite John. Más que una segunda mirada.

-¿Está preparado?-, pregunta y su voz es profunda pero suave mientras observa a John con expectación.

Y para esto John está un poco perdido.

-¿Perdón?

-John-, interrumpe Mycroft, su tono indulgente, no todavía impaciente. –Calíope tiene mucho talento con su arte. Entiendo que tiene unas pocas ideas para tu primera incursión en el arte del disfraz-. Mira a Calíope significativamente y ella asiente, una pizca de entusiasmo curvándole los labios.

¿Disfraz? ¿Incursión? Los dos le están mirando como si tuviera una jodida idea de lo que es eso.

-Espera, tu…-, suelta John, inhala profundamente. – ¿ **Yo**?

La boca de Mycroft se tensa durante un momento antes de pedirle a Calíope que les de unos segundos, ella se gira y Mycroft le vuele a llevar fuera de la habitación; no inquieto, exactamente sino simplemente como estaba antes, fuera de los ojos de otros—tenso.

-Había asumido que preferirías echar una mano en esto-, le dice a John con la voz baja. –Particularmente si esperáramos lo peor.

-Bueno, obviamente lo **prefiero** -, contesta John. –Pero no entiendo lo que estás haciendo, qué es esto-. Y John no lo entiende porque por mucho que lo haya intentado una vez, **no** es un Holmes y quiere ayudar a Sherlock más de lo que quiere aire en sus pulmones y sangre en sus venas, quiere a Sherlock en **casa** pero no es el tipo de persona que echa a correr sin un puto **plan**.

-John-. El tono de Mycroft es un ruego para que entienda, para que vea lo que sea que está pasando por alto. –Mis recursos solo llegan hasta cierto punto antes de que empiecen a atraer atenciones no deseadas. Hay aspectos de una operación como esta que implican mínima divulgación de información-. Su mano hace un gesto hacia la sala de control que dejaron primero con toda la gente de uniforme, todo el orden, todas las órdenes.

-Pero no puedo confiarle él a cualquiera-, termina Mycroft significativamente y vale. Con más razón.

Tal vez es suficiente que otra persona tenga un plan.

John asiente y Mycroft le lleva de vuelta a Calíope y los pinceles con polvos sobre ellos, le da una sonrisa apretada a la mujer que lo entiende como señal para empezar sus atenciones.

-Bien-, empieza llevando a John hasta una silla. –Estoy pensando en algo un poco de Hollywood, un poco de Bond.

John parpadea hacia su reflejo en el espejo iluminado frente a él cuando ella pone una capa sobre su parte de delante. – ¿Eso puede **hacerse**?

Ella le fulmina con la mirada como si hubiera insultado a su madre y él decididamente mantiene la boca cerrada mientras ella empieza con su pelo.

* * *

Resulta que con el polvo suficiente, y pinceles, y cremas, y tintes, y extensiones de pelo que le hacen saltar cuando los nuevos mechones largos le cosquillean la nuca, y con una minúscula cantidad de prostéticos que a John le pican terriblemente—y levantan preguntas sobre a qué ha llegado su vida, exactamente, ahora que sabe con horrible detalles como aplicar, quitar y guardar apropiadamente dichas prótesis faciales; bueno, resulta que pueden hacer que John parezca un poco demasiado suave por su propio bien.

El vuelo hasta Nuremberg—es ahí donde han rastreado a Sherlock, con sus mejores estimaciones, desde Bosaso hasta Hilpoltstein con riqueza como su pista, el vuelo lleva menos de dos horas. John sigue las instrucciones al pie de la letra. Se “pierde” y encuentra un agente de seguridad del aeropuerto—un espía, hombre de Mycroft—y balbucea la larga tira de alemán que parece vagamente familiar de cuando estaba en la escuela pero es todavía mayormente llanos y acentos afectados para el show, para la actuación.

El agente le observa cautelosamente y le dirige a transporte terrestre; John inhala profundamente, murmura un _danke_ apartándose un mechón de su molesto no-pelo de su cara y se da la vuelta, camina, sale, cuenta.

El tercer taxi desde atrás. No de delante.

Desde atrás.

Se sube y un acento de Cockney le recibe, una señal de que se puede relajar, aunque solo sea un poco; y respira. Respira.

-Le Méridien Grand-, le dice John al conductor, su propio acento en su sitio, su lengua preparada para soltar cualquier pedazo de Hochdeutsch que pueda decir improvisado mientras enciende el móvil seguro con el que Mycroft le equipó, espera a que la red se active. Ve un mensaje sin leer.

_Habitación 314. No te registres._

John frunce el ceño hacia la pantalla mientras el coche se para y el conductor se gira, dándole la vuelta al protocolo: en lugar de esperar por el puñado de euros de John, le da a John una llave y se da la vuelta sin mediar palabra. John sale y claramente oye al taxista recibir a su próximo cliente en un alemán perfecto.

Coloca su bolsa más alto en su hombro—solo está programado que esté en la ciudad durante 36 horas así que es pequeña, ligera, solo con las cosas esenciales para pasar la noche y un segundo traje hecho idénticamente como el que tiene puesto ahora, demasiado parecido al armario de Sherlock para que él no haga otra cosa sino captar su propio reflejo con una pequeña tristeza en los ojos. Pone las gafas de sol sobre su cabeza y entra en el hotel con tanta despreocupación como puede, ve inmediatamente los ascensores e ignora la pareja de mediana edad que entra hasta solo la segunda planta.

Suspira un poco cuando su llave abre la puerta de la 314 sin ningún incidente. No es que estuviera esperando otra cosa pero todo esto es un poco nuevo para él.

Se ha quitado apenas los zapatos antes de que el móvil le suene.

_Intervención innecesaria. Situación resuelta._

John exhala largo y lento; intenta no gritar, o maldecir, o tirar nada porque la adrenalina creciendo en su sistema mientras se había preparado mental, físicamente para esta tarea no es nada, no significa **nada** si el problema que sea en el que Sherlock se había encontrado ha sido rectificado.

Aunque hay una punzada en su pecho que no puede ignorar completamente—salvar a Sherlock significaría, supuestamente, **ver** a Sherlock después de todo, y su corazón ha estado anhelándolo intensamente desde el principio.

Todavía no ha soltado el teléfono cuando vibra y suena otra vez.

_Se aconseja observación._

Bien. John se deja caer encima de la rígida e inmaculada cama antes de poder evitarlo, arrugando el edredón mientras se permite estirarse, mirar al techo, dejar que su pulso salte un poco con la restauración de la esperanza sin tanto temor en ello, sin importar lo tonto que pueda probarse, sin importar lo inútil que podría ser todo.

Se imagina los dedos de Sherlock en su pelo y se permite un momento para cerrar los ojos, se permite la indulgencia de un instante donde el mundo está otra vez bien; se rinde a la ilusión durante unos pocos minutos antes de que el mundo exija su vuelta.

* * *

John pasa toda esa tarde jugando a la ruleta entre líneas—piensan que Sherlock ha estado cerca de Ziegelstein, probablemente involucrado en un poco de espionaje corporativo en Lucent Technologies por ahí; Mycroft sospecha que las pistas que sean que Sherlock ha estado siguiendo durante las últimas semanas son cruciales para rastrear las células de Moriarty en América del Norte. A John no le podían haber importado menos las razones, una vez que determinaron que Sherlock no había hecho un movimiento—o alguno más, no uno que Mycroft pudiera seguir, exceptuando las flores—en casi un mes.

Un **mes**.

La preparación para el viaje, para la misión a la que Mycroft le estaba enviando, la misión que John habría llevado a cabo con o sin aprobación oficial, el protocolo, el planear, el disfraz: todo había sido amplia distracción del hecho de que Sherlock estaba MIA, pero el hecho de ello ahora vuelve pesado y duro mientras deambula, mientras deja trenes solo para subirse en nuevos hacia la dirección opuesta, caminando sobre sus pasos, esperando sin esperar captar un fragmento de algo familiar, ahora sabiendo qué buscar exactamente, solo rezando que cuando lo encuentre lo sepa.

Se pregunta de qué color será el pelo de Sherlock, sus ojos. Se pregunta si ha ganado peso, si lo ha perdido, si lleva una nariz falsa, normal, o algo más ridículo. Se pregunta sobre las cicatrices en la piel de Sherlock, los moratones bajo ella. Reflexiona sobre piel rota y huesos rotos, se pregunta si Sherlock ha sido apuñalado, o si le han disparado, o pero, piensa en lo que significa que haya desaparecido, más que antes; las entregas podían haber sido automáticas una vez que un destino fuera seleccionado después de todo, y eso significaría más que cosas rotas, eso podría significar heridas abiertas, e infección, y sangre sobre un suelo, y muerto, y seco, y frío, y—

No hace falta decir que la relativa quietud U-Bahn, adelante y atrás sin ninguna señal de la presencia de Sherlock, no hace ningún favor a la rapidez de los pensamientos ansiosos de John mientras tropiezan, y se enroscan, y tejen un nudo demasiado pronto.

Y cuando llega la hora, una noche desperdiciada de observar y buscar y nunca encontrar: cuando ha acabado, resulta que tal vez John se ha acostumbrado a llevar las pastillas para dormir que su terapeuta le dio por alguna razón todas esas semanas atrás—inexplicable, simplemente un poco misterioso. Sabe que no debería tomarlas, sabe que está en territorio enemigo y no está preparado a grandes rasgos, que es vulnerable, ¿y si Sherlock le necesita? Necesita estar despierto y alerta, no puede permitirse esta debilidad y aun así…

Aun así, si John se permite malgastar la noche encima de las mantas con su cuerpo entero doliéndole sin razón física, con su mente dando vueltas y su pecho doliéndole y su respiración saliendo rápida, teme que la pistola que le dio Mycroft—una Sig Sauer, muy parecida a la suya—pueda parecer demasiado amigable.

Saca dos pastillas y se va a dormir.

* * *

La mañana siguiente intenta engañarse haciéndose creer que hay algún método con esto que en realidad dé resultados, que no está meramente apuntando a un objetivo en movimiento en una ciudad llena de gente, tratando de desenterrar el único tesoro entre pedazos de paja en un montón de millones.

Le lleva diez horas tener nada salvo falsos destellos pero entonces pasa: eso es cuando el U2 va liso, sin problemas, mientras todo se agudiza, todo se para.

Ahí es cuando el mundo de John se estrecha hasta una única respiración, un único par de pulmones que no son suyos.

Ahí es cuando John **lo** ve.

Su mente está gritando, suplicándole no mirar fijamente y consigue por poco detenerse, orientar su mirada para que Sherlock—oh dios, **Sherlock** —esté colocado justo en su visión periférica, discreto. Tiene gafas, y el pelo color castaño, corto y liso. Está más delgado, pero solo un poco, mayormente por lo que su ropa deja ver—simples pantalones y una camiseta debajo de una chaqueta corta, tan distinto del Sherlock que John conoce, y aun así parece cómodo. Aburrido, tal vez anhelando—pero eso puede ser lo que John desea—pero bien. Tiene lentillas, asume John, por la forma en la que sus ojos no destacan detrás de esas gafas falsas, no llaman la atención mientras Sherlock mira por la ventana hacia los oscuros interiores de los túneles mientras pasan demasiado rápido.

John está teniendo problemas para tragar, por la fuerza de su pulso.

Es suficiente, se dice John; es suficiente verle y observar su pecho subir y bajar. Es suficiente para él parpadear y suspirar y mirar. Es suficiente mirar a Sherlock y saber que está **entero**. Es suficiente mirar a trozos durante una parada, luego otra, lentamente abriéndose camino de vuelta hacia el centro de la ciudad—es suficiente que John pueda inclinar el cuello para tapar el rastro de sus ojos sobre los hombros de Sherlock, la línea del cuello de Sherlock.

Pero no lo es.

No es suficiente y cuando la mano de Sherlock—esos dedos hermosos serpentinos cuando agarran la barra de metal y tiran de ese hombre imposible hacia arriba; cuando Sherlock se mueve hasta la puerta y va a salir cuando paran en Rathenauplatz, John exhala, obliga a su corazón a no reventar por la forma en la que está latiendo, y alaba la firmeza de sus pasos, la manera en la que su respiración se mantiene lenta por todo lo que le ahoga cuando se él se desliza, cuando lo prepara cuidadosa, inmediatamente, improvisa magníficamente.

No es suficiente, así que John roza a Sherlock mientras se bajan, su dedo anular derecho y su meñique rozando la muñeca de Sherlock, un error honesto, solo cercanía y una bulliciosa estación de ciudad antes de que haya terminado, antes de que haya acabado y John se mueva fluidamente, siga a la multitud y no mire atrás.

No pone una mano sobre su pecho para sujetar el retumbar bajo sus costillas, no sube sus dedos—anular y meñique—hasta la áspera curva de sus labios.

No lo hace, pero joder— **quiere** hacerlo.

* * *

John toma el camino largo de vuelta al Hauptbahnhof, subiéndose al U3 a Rothenburger Straße y dejando que el sutil traqueteo del vagón le tranquilice ahora, le calme mientras su cuerpo, mientras su mente y su sentido del ser se asienten justo bajo la superficie por el contacto, por el **tacto**. John inspira profundamente contra todas las cosas que había estado encadenando, todas las cosas que había mantenido cerca y encerradas porque no podía permitirse el peso de ellas, no podía soportar el dolor de ellas. John respira contra todas las cosas que ha empujado hasta abajo y aplastado apretadamente mientras ahora suben, mientras se expanden y le absorben, y tiene que morderse la lengua para parar el escozor detrás de sus ojos.

Sherlock. Dios, **Sherlock**.

Para cuando John está de nuevo en su habitación de hotel, se pregunta el guardar sus cosas pero no puede, no justo ahora. Consigue sacarse una de sus lentillas pero tiene que esperar para la segunda por la manera en la que sus manos están temblando: se sienta en la cama y suspira, jadea, suspira durante un minuto, otro, intentando obligarse a controlarse.

Es un golpeteo en la puerta pasada medianoche lo que le lleva de vuelta a sí mismo.

Su cuerpo está preparado para ello antes de que su mente se coloque; el pulso elevado, los músculos en tensión, los ojos agudizados, ajustados a la penumbra. Coge su pistola de donde la colocó sobre la mesita cerca de su almohada y mira a través de la mirilla: nada.

John exhala y aprieta el agarre sobre la Sig; no está temblando, ahora no.

Permanece a un lado mientras abre la puerta de un tirón, saca la mano por el borde y va hacia las bisagras, hace contacto con algo sólido y agarra, tira, lanza su visita sin invitar hacia dentro de la habitación y al suelo, mantiene la pistola perfectamente apuntada para conseguir un tiro doloroso en el hombro o uno letal en el cuello en menos de un segundo, de cualquiera de las dos formas.

Sin embargo, resulta que cuando la puerta se cierra detrás de él, la mano de John se ha soltado mientras mira fijamente al hombre en el suelo frente a él; al final tiene que darla las gracias al instinto por el hecho de que consigue poner el seguro antes de que la pistola caiga al suelo.

Gafas, pelo castaño corto, y lentillas, sí, de color avellana, pero más cerca ahora, John puede ver lo que esconden: la agudeza, la curiosidad, la brillantez.

El **amor**.

John no puede **respirar** , joder.

- **Sherlock**.


	10. Nada más en todo el ser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -De verdad crees, incluso durante un momento-, susurra Sherlock en el pelo de John, acaricia con su nariz su cuero cabelludo mientras entrelaza los dedos de los dos y los lleva juntos hasta sus labios. – ¿Qué podría llegar a olvidar el tacto de tu mano en la mía?

John tiembla y su corazón le sigue en los minutos que se estiran donde miran, simplemente miran fijamente y beben todas las señales vívidas el uno del otro bajo los disfraces, las fachadas. John no está seguro de si pasan horas o respiraciones que se alargan antes de que Sherlock—Sherlock, dios, es **Sherlock** —se ponga en pie frente a él, las extremidades temblándole desde los codos mientras se estira, mientras coge la cara de John entre sus manos y respira pesadamente, frenéticamente, su pecho rozándose con el de John con cada inhalación, como si el aire fuera a abandonar la habitación en cualquier segundo y Sherlock solo quiere, solo **quiere**.

A John le lleva un momento—una vida—darse cuenta de que el roce del pecho de Sherlock contra él con cada respiración es causado por la forma en la que sus propios pulmones están necesitados, son codiciosos: por la forma en la que su propia piel se levanta para encontrar a Sherlock cada vez que respira su olor, el hecho de que es él.

El toque de Sherlock, el lento roce de sus yemas mientras se expanden por las sienes de John, quedándose; mientras la respiración de John se entrecorta cuando Sherlock encuentra los bordes del látex que hace que sus pómulos sean más agudos, sutilmente cambiando las curvas donde encuentran el puente de su nariz. Sherlock parpadea, su expresión en blanco mientras sus uñas buscan el bien ocultado borde de la prótesis, separándola de la piel que conoce. John hace una mueca cuando el pegamento tira de su piel pero es arreglado, remediado cuando Sherlock se inclina hacia la piel enrojecida y respira ahí, irregularmente: la toca con su nariz adelante y atrás hasta que John teme que su pulso pueda salir de sus mismísimas arterias por la forma en la que su corazón no simplemente murmura sino que se estira, salta, exige algo por lo que ha estado en duelo en la oscuridad, por lo que ha temido perder durante demasiado tiempo.

Las yemas de la mano izquierda de Sherlock recorren la línea del surco nasolabial y pasan por sus labios, siguiendo su forma mientras su pulgar derecho dibuja el hueco bajo el ojo que todavía no es de John. John estira las manos, las obliga a estar firmes mientras se saca la segunda lentilla del ojo y es recompensado por el esfuerzo cuando Sherlock exhala, suspira bajo—cuando Sherlock, quien ha estado en silencio hasta ahora y parece estar al borde de romperse por algo precioso e irreversible: Sherlock gime y encuentra los ojos de John y John se siente firme de repente, mientras él se deshace.

La mano de John se atrapa alrededor de la muñeca de Sherlock en un instante y sube la palma que está bajando por el cuello de John otra vez hasta donde tocó su boca, la lleva de nuevo hasta sus labios y presiona, sujeta mientras siente la sangre de Sherlock acelerada bajo la piel donde le toca. Sherlock rinde su mano izquierda al beso de John mientras deja que la derecha siga con su exploración, algo necesario y titubeante en él desmoronándose, sí, pero todavía determinado. John jura que puede sentir sus células colapsando cuando sus rodillas empiezan a temblar, cuando Sherlock posa una mano reverente sobre la base de la garganta de John, midiendo cada latido, y respiración y gemido roto que vibra ahí y si los ojos de Sherlock brillan más, húmedos con algo nuevamente cálido, entonces John solo quiere inclinarse hacia delante y agarrarlo y nunca separarse.

Nunca.

Y ahí es cuando Sherlock desabrocha el primer, el segundo botón de la camisa de John; ahí es cuando la mano de Sherlock se desliza contra la piel de John y presiona durante un instante sobre el corazón de John donde late, donde salta por él con maravilla y gratitud y oh, por todas las cosas que hacen que siga vibrando. Los ojos de Sherlock se cierran durante un momento y exhala lentamente, la curva de su boca separada y su expresión en trance antes de que John pase su lengua contra la palma de Sherlock, antes de que los ojos de Sherlock se abran de nuevo y su mano libre se mueva más, demuestre ser rápida y eficiente, buscando, la tensión evidente todavía, en todo su ser mientras llega a su objetivo, su piedra angular, y John jadea antes de que no pueda respirar para nada cuando siente ese toque conectar con la piel desgarrada, la arrugada explosión en su hombro.

John ahoga algo más profundo que un sollozo cuando Sherlock colapsa, cae sobre John justo cuando John colapsa sobre él, cuando Sherlock suelta un lamento, gime, habla como si el mundo solo necesita una palabra para seguir dando vueltas. – **John**.

John apenas tiene tiempo para recobrar todas las pérdidas y ganancias, toda la reorganización de su mismísimo ser teniendo otra vez este pedazo de él, teniendo este guardián cálido de su corazón y alma ante él una vez más: apenas tiene tiempo para procesar la realidad del momento antes de que Sherlock le haya llevado hasta la pared, antes de que la boca de Sherlock descienda sobre la suya, antes de que la rodilla de Sherlock esté separando los muslos de John y los dedos de Sherlock estén desnudando a John, no meramente frenético sino desesperado, John muerde arriba y abajo el cuello de Sherlock, entierra sus manos en el pelo muy corto de Sherlock y no piensa en desear que esos rizos de los que puede tirar estén, no cuando Sherlock todavía gime, sucio y lleno cuando John le acaricia como siempre el cuero cabelludo.

John no puede pensar en desear nada más que esto. Nada más en todo el ser.

Sherlock hace un movimiento para ir más abajo, para hundirse y dibujar una línea húmeda por el torso de John mientras desabrocha su cinturón pero John no lo permitirá. Ha esperado demasiado, su pecho le ha dolido durante demasiadas horas para tener a Sherlock dar todo y no obtener nada, no cuando el cuerpo de John solo canta, su corazón solo se llena cuando están presionados juntos contra el cosmos de arriba; cuando ambos están sin aliento y agarrándose el uno al otro hasta que el mundo se coloque y puedan ver de nuevo en color.

John los lleva hasta la cama con su boca sobre la de Sherlock, separándose solo para quitar la camisa de Sherlock, para bajar sus pantalones mientras caen contra el colchón, las piernas dobladas contra el borde.

John quiere hacer esto perfecto, John quiere acariciar, y estirar, y hundirse hasta que Sherlock esté gimiendo y John esté hecho pedazos, y su pecho duele por razones nuevas, hermosas razones. John quiere entrar en su amante y recordar su plenitud, la de ambos, lo que significa estar de esta manera, lo que significa tener lo que tienen y luchar por ello hasta el fin del mundo.

John olvida que la perfección encuentra su propia expresión a pesar de todas las intenciones.

Las piernas de Sherlock se separan y John cae hacia delante sobre él, se sujeta con las manos extendidas a cada lado de la cara de Sherlock, y mientras John ha vuelto a su piel, Sherlock todavía está siendo otra persona, casi: alguna voz suave en la mente de John susurra en protesta, le dice que debería titubear, que tendría que estar desalentado, pero no puede estarlo porque el cuerpo de Sherlock es tan familiar que la voz de Sherlock solo podría ser de él, y cuando John lame el pecho de Sherlock hacia abajo y entierra su cara en los rizos de entre sus muslos y **respira** , John sabe que nunca podría confundir a Sherlock con otro.

Sherlock tiembla cuando John roza con la punta de sus dientes la polla de Sherlock, con más control en sus movimientos de lo que puede comprender poseyéndole, aquí, ahora, después de **tanto tiempo**. No puede entenderlo pero tiene intención de seguir; su boca está abierta, el arco de sus labios está ahuecado, suave y preparado cuando Sherlock se aferra a él, tira de él hacia arriba hasta que están cara a cara, pecho a pecho, sus erecciones juntas, tensas la una contra la otra y John jadea cuando Sherlock coge sus mejillas, mueve sus caderas. Sherlock es todo calor y líneas duras y **necesidad** , y John se derrite, idéntico, hecho de todas las mismas piezas, realineándose para encajar.

Ninguno de los dos dura mucho, las caderas moviéndose, toda la fricción deliciosa tan rápidamente como pueden en caso de que sea un sueño, en caso de que sea una ilusión o un truco, o una crueldad del universo riéndose de ellos hasta que se rompan. John clava sus uñas en los hombros de Sherlock, Sherlock lame, muerde con fuerza el cuello de John mientras ahoga gemidos con cada movimiento y desliz mientras ambos siguen, mientras ambos llegan al orgasmo y se corren con solo segundos de diferencia, y el grito queda atrapado y contenido entre sus bocas mientras presionan los labios más que besarse con alguna elegancia o intención; mientras comparten respiración temblando y dejándose ir más que nada físico; mientras se quitan el veneno del miedo y el abandono, derrumban los muros construidos para mantener sus cuerpos a salvo mientras su corazones supuraban heridas abiertas.

Parece que tiemblan durante horas: se mantienen cerca abrazados mucho después de que paren de temblar.

* * *

Si entrecierra los ojos John piensa que puede ver luz, los primeros rayos de sol a través de las cortinas. Se da la vuelta en los brazos de Sherlock, presionándose contra su torso y recorriendo con la boca la parte de debajo de su barbilla antes de que se acurruque ahí, deja a Sherlock sujetarlo contra su pecho mientras besa la frente de John.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?-, pregunta John, respira en la piel de Sherlock, porque tiene curiosidad. Tuvo mucho cuidado, estaba muy seguro de su disfraz y de su comportamiento, de la forma en la que se movía y de la sutileza, la inocencia de su encuentro con Sherlock en el tren. Se siente intimidado, avergonzado por el hecho de que arriesgara todo, podría haber destruido a los dos.

Sin embargo, Sherlock parece leer la tensión; coge la mano de John y pasa sus yemas ligeramente desde la punta de los propios dedos de John hasta las líneas de su palma.

-De verdad crees, incluso durante un **momento** -, susurra Sherlock en el pelo de John, acaricia con su nariz su cuero cabelludo mientras entrelaza los dedos de los dos y los lleva juntos hasta sus labios. – ¿Qué podría llegar a olvidar el tacto de tu mano en la mía?

El corazón de John tropieza cuando oye esas palabras, cuando el tono de Sherlock se vuelve apretado antes de que presione sus labios sobre la mano de John en la suya. John cierra los ojos y no dice nada; se apoya en el cálido pecho de Sherlock, la fuerza fina de ello—más fuerte que antes, más músculo, todavía muy pálido—y aprieta la mano de Sherlock.

Sherlock suspira, y John lo siente contra su cabeza mientras lo oye bajo su oreja.

-Yo te…-, murmura Sherlock, traga saliva fuertemente, se reagrupa. –Decir que te he echado de menos, John…

John puede sentir el largo estiramiento de los pulmones de Sherlock, la aceleración de su pulso; John aprieta sus manos juntas otra vez y pasa su mano libre por los planos del pecho de Sherlock, la apoya de manera reconfortante en el centro: anclada, presente.

-Lo sé-, le dice John. –Dios, Sherlock, lo **sé**.

-Sabía que eras esencial-. Y John nunca se cansará de oír esas palabras de la boca de Sherlock Holmes, nunca. –Te lo he dicho y lo he creído completamente.

La respiración bajo él se agudiza y el corazón trabaja más, un poco más.

-Pero nunca, ni en mis sueños más locos podría haberme imaginado lo que se sentiría sin ti-, confiesa Sherlock, su voz casi rompiéndose. –Lo que **haría** tu pérdida.

John acaricia su palma arriba y abajo por el abdomen de Sherlock. –No ha pasado ni un momento desde que te marchaste en el que no me haya sentido vacío-, le dice John, deja que las grietas dentro de él se abran para mostrar las partes en carne viva, las partes sangrando en el interior todos los días que pasa solo. –En el que no me sienta mal en mi interior, en el que no te haya anhelado en mis huesos.

El corazón de Sherlock está todavía golpeando y su respiración es deliberadamente regulada para intentarlo y calmara: John sigue provocando arriba y abajo por su torso, pero Sherlock lo para, frena la caricia justo encima de ese músculo palpitando, sujeta la mano de John ahí y exhala larga y lentamente.

-A veces el martilleo es constante, pero no por miedo a lo que va a venir-, susurra Sherlock, un secreto, una debilidad, y John no sabe si aprenderá alguna vez a estar agradecido apropiadamente por ello, por lo que sea que él es, por la anomalía que sea que posee y tiene que permite a Sherlock abrirse a él, que permite que este misterio brille solo para los ojos de John.

-Quizá por miedo de no volverte a ver de nuevo-, continúa Sherlock, y John mantiene los ojos cerrados: oye las palabras y las siente, pero nada de ello se hunde tan profundamente como la calidez que irradia, las respiraciones que suben y bajan, la sangre palpitante alimentada por el miedo: nada de ello sobrepasa del todo la seguridad de la vida que rodea a John, que le abraza y suelta mucho terror letal de **su** cuerpo en el proceso.

-A pesar de que puede ser absurdo-, reflexiona Sherlock, y su corazón empieza a calmarse, John lo nota vagamente mientras lleva la mano que no está presionada contra el pecho de Sherlock a apretarse contra las de John. –Casi estoy convencido de que es un ultimátum, una amenaza de inmolación-. Y ahora, John retira la mano del pecho de Sherlock y sube la palma de Sherlock hasta sus labios mientras Sherlock susurra, casi asustado. –Acabar esto y regresar-, inhala fuertemente. –O enfrentarse al final sin—

-Te amo-, le interrumpe John, porque sabe que todas las palabras se quedan cortas salvo esas.

-He echado mucho de menos decir eso-. Levanta la mirada, inclina la cabeza mientras Sherlock agacha el cuello y le mira, los ojos como platos e inocentes, los labios abiertos, la cara sonrojada, maravillándose por ningún milagro, solo por el hecho del osado **sentimiento** de John, y John sonríe, más ampliamente de lo que su cara recuerda, le duele, pero es el mejor tipo de dolor.

-He echado de menos ver esa expresión exacta en tu hermosa cara-, respira John, traza la forma de los labios de Sherlock, de su nariz, de sus mejillas.

-Te amo, Sherlock Holmes-, dice John, porque puede. –Te amo más que a la propia vida.

John lo dice porque lo hace.

Hay un segundo de silencio antes de que Sherlock apriete su abrazo sobre John, lo acerque más, un poco desesperado mientras tira de él hacia arriba y le besa profundamente, susurra en sus labios. –Eres el corazón, John Watson-. Se aparta hacia atrás y estudia la cara de John, sus ojos, absorbe todo de él y Sherlock lo transforma en verlo, en ver a **John**. –Desde el mismo momento en que te conocí, siempre has sido el corazón-. Sherlock se inclina de nuevo hacia delante para hablar en la boca de John, para decírselo a sus células a través del contacto, a sus huesos a través de la sangre. –Siempre has sostenido el corazón.

John sabe, en ese momento, que nunca logrará nada, nunca será, o hará, o nunca nada será más importante que esto, que aquí, que lo que sea que tiene en Sherlock, con Sherlock, que controla y transciende al idioma que John conoce.

No dice nada y cree que Sherlock entiende, cree que sabe; el corazón de John late fuerte durante un minuto y siente un latido aislado por parte de Sherlock cada pocos minutos, resonando igual.

Lo sabe.

-Esto es nuevo-. John finalmente rompe el silencio, pasando un dedo contra una cicatriz larga e irregular en el bíceps de Sherlock, enroscándose hacia abajo, hacia el codo.

-La red está colapsando, John-, contesta Sherlock. –Demasiado lentamente pero bastante firmemente-. Y John asiente, con su reticencia, tanto como desea no hacerlo: esta vez es demasiado preciosa para recordar las escaramuzas, las escapadas por los pelos, las muertes.

Aun así, no puede resistirse mientras pasa puntos imaginarios por la brillante línea de piel con la curva de su uña, de abajo arriba. – ¿No puedo ayudar?

Sherlock le besa la sien, se queda ahí más de lo que necesita. –Estás aquí-, le dice Sherlock, declara más que simplemente lo obvio. –Esa es la ayuda más grande que podría haber esperado encontrar.

John sacude la cabeza, se levanta para mirar a Sherlock a los ojos, para protestar, pero Sherlock le agarra la barbilla y le sostiene la mirada, suplica por silencio, y piedad, y compresión, y John odia esto, **odia** esto.

-Elegimos este camino-, le recuerda Sherlock, suplica. –Y no dejaré que el dolor de ello sea para nada.

John se traga la bilis que sube hasta su garganta porque **ellos** no eligieron nada en realidad. John presionó su ventaja y dirigió el curso y… ¿y si se equivocó, y si esto no funciona, y si es muy duro, o dura mucho, o es demasiado y ninguno de ellos puede conseguirlo? **Nadie** podría conseguir esto, cómo pudo **pedirle** esto al hombre que **ama** —

-Tienes que permanecer a salvo si no, el peso de ello cuando respiro, cada vez que **respiro** , John-. Los ojos de Sherlock van de los ojos de John hasta sus labios, desesperado para que él **entienda**. –La forma en la que me ahoga habrá sido en vano.

La bilis en la garganta de John queda atrapada cuando todo se aprieta, cuando su respiración se vuelve superficial y tiene que luchar contra el escozor detrás de sus ojos mientras observa a Sherlock, se niega a separar la mirada.

-Sherlock-, fuerza, temblando. –Lo **siento** —

-No-, le ordena Sherlock, con fuerza. Sherlock le suplica, tambaleándose: Sherlock le tranquiliza, pasa sus pulgares bajo los ojos de John antes de que las lágrimas caigan: fortificando, suaves. –No.

Se calman, John acurrucado en el costado de Sherlock y extendido por su pecho; Sherlock a su vez doblado alrededor de John, siguiendo su forma. Pasan los minutos, el mundo fuera se hace más claro y John mira el despertador junto a ellos, puesto para las siete, justo cuando Sherlock apaga la alarma.

Son las 6:48.

-No puedes irte. No todavía-, declara Sherlock simplemente. –Te necesito, solo un poco más-. Y oírlo en esa voz, decisiva y desnuda…pero las **palabras** desvelan **todo** incluso antes de que el tono de Sherlock se endurezca, se haga áspero, se rompa. –Solo un poco más.

-Sherlock-. John se inclina hacia él, lleno de arrepentimiento. –No podemos arriesgarlo…

-Tus billetes son reembolsables y transferibles. Eso no es un accidente-. Y quién coño sabe cómo puede haber descubierto eso. –Si me están siguiendo a estas alturas me habrán seguido por la frontera suiza-, continúa. –No me disfrazo sin más, John. Adopto la apariencia de otro-. John puede oír el movimiento de los labios de Sherlock mientras se explica, –Hombres de Mycroft en su mayoría-, admite, la burla suave en su voz reconfortante, familiar, un bálsamo para la mente de John.

-Sus protocolos de seguridad son para niños, de verdad-. Y John también ha echado de menos esto; joder, cuánto lo había **echado de menos**. –Y por supuesto, soy tremendamente habilidoso en ocultar mi rastro.

Sherlock está en silencio durante un momento y ahora no está sonriendo sino que hay una risa completa en sus palabras. –También en fingir ser mi hermano en todo menos en apariencia física, por supuesto.

John se toma un momento para añadir las expresiones y deducir apropiadamente.

-¿Has estado dando órdenes a los operativos extranjeros de tu hermano haciéndote pasar **por** él?

John se deleita con el revoloteo atrapado de una risa—una risa tipo escena de un crimen, triple homicidio, dejar a Anderson perplejo—en el pecho de Sherlock.

-Astuto ¿verdad? Sus misiones están clasificadas por encima de alto secreto. Nunca se comunican en persona antes de informar. Realmente es simple-. John puede oír colarse la melancolía en el tono de voz de su amante. –Ojalá hubiera pensado en ello antes de ahora.

-Estás loco-. John suelta la risa en el pecho de Sherlock, maniaca y sin control de su boca mientras sonríe, mientras ve los ojos de su compañero bailar de alegría antes de que la risa se extienda, contagiosa, y Sherlock se eche a reír, temblando contra el cuerpo de John mientras John se incorpora y le besa entre cada ataque de risa.

-Cabrón loco y brillante-, ríe John, sin aliento, y lee el placer, la suavidad en la expresión de Sherlock mientras se calman. –Dios, te he echado de menos.

La boca de Sherlock se curva hacia abajo y John maldice la forma en la que se pone serio; John se regocija en la manera en la que Sherlock le abraza, reclama su boca y le besa, las lenguas sobre los labios y sus dientes, buscando cada rincón y pliegue, necesitando, y John se da cuenta de que no hay escapatoria para esto—no hay escapatoria para lo que les persigue, para lo que les mata en los momentos fuera de esta habitación; no hay escapatoria de esto, cuando esto es todo lo que hay.

-Te he querido llamar, escribir, tantísimas veces-, le dice Sherlock, no puede encontrarse con sus ojos algo que es inusual en él, tan parecido a la forma en la que el pecho de John se tensa y su mente da vueltas, y oh, ¿qué han hecho? ¿Qué es lo que ha **hecho John** —

-He anhelado tu voz en mi oído, durante un segundo, tomar el sonido de tus palabras y tu respiración y tallar tu tacto de todo eso, tu calidez.

Sherlock le mira, su mirada desnuda y pira, y John lleva la mano hasta la mejilla de Sherlock, sabe antes de tocarla que Sherlock lo necesita, que se inclinará hacia su tique no solo por quererlo sino porque no puede aguantar más él solo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más?-, le pregunta John.

-No puedo decirlo-. Sherlock sacude la cabeza, desesperado mientras aparta la mirada, deja que sus ojos se cierren y simplemente se apoya contra la palma de John. –Ojalá pudiera pero cada vez que creo que he visto los hilos centrales deshacerse, llevan a un tejido más apretado, a una banda más densa para desgarrar y romper.

John traga saliva con fuerza. No había querido oír eso.

-Sin embargo, creo, tal vez-, empieza Sherlock, lento, pensando mientras habla, esperando por la precisión mientras sube los ojos de vuelta hasta los de John.

-Estabas irreconocible en ese vagón de metro-, le dice Sherlock, serio, con intención. –Sin embargo cuando me rozaste, no fue la adrenalina lo que me aceleró el corazón como tenía que haberlo sido, como en cada otra circunstancia que cualquier contacto ha provocado desde que esto empezó. No hubo tensión en mis músculos, o rabia en mis extremidades-. Y la culpa que atraviesa a John al saber eso, al oír eso, porque Sherlock se ha abierto tanto, ha dado tanto y ha cambiado con John, porque confió en que John merecería la pena y ahora: ahora no solo ha sido abandonado a los caprichos del mundo entero, sino a su **odio**.

John ha dejado a Sherlock a enfrentarse a eso solo.

-Fue más que un aluvión de dopamina, directo al núcleo accumbens. Fue oxitocina y una ligereza que había olvidado en mi pecho y no puedo explicarlo. No podía entenderlo porque mientras te vi desaparecer no eras alguien a quien podría conocer, y aun así mis pies te siguieron antes de que reconociera mis propios pasos-. Y John se desmorona mientras mantiene su mano firme contra la mejilla de Sherlock, pero Sherlock le conoce, Sherlock es más fuerte de lo que se da cuenta, bueno y grande e inmenso, y apoya su mano sobre la de John y las sostiene juntas, impide que caigan mientras confiesa su corazón con la verdad en esos ojos, ahora brillantes e incoloros en la tenue luz, las lentillas perdidas durante la noche.

Y John no se merece esto, no se merece a él, no después de esto, no después de las cicatrices sobre la piel de Sherlock y en su alma, y de la forma en la que Sherlock se aferra y se sujeta, y de la forma en la que respira como un hombre moribundo; John no se merece la devoción de Sherlock Holmes.

Pero la tiene de todas maneras.

-Fuiste un extraño para mis ojos-, le dice Sherlock con fervor, la voz baja. –Para **mis** ojos, John-. Y John empieza a verlo, empieza a comprender pero no se atreve a ilusionarse todavía. –Eras anónimo incluso mientras mi cuerpo conoció tu toque sin dudarlo.

-Podríamos vernos de esta manera-, termina Sherlock, inestable, de repente inseguro, y a John le lleva un momento calmar los saltos de su pecho, la forma en la que la habitación se ilumina mientras el sol se queda quieto.

-Cada cierto tiempo-. Sherlock deja caer, luego. –Tal vez hacerlo soportable.

John se inclina y besa a Sherlock con todo lo que tiene, lo respira y susurra todas las cosas que las palabras no pueden contener contra su boca en jadeos y gemidos. Y Sherlock, ese hombre brillante, le susurra en respuesta y se mueve, y gime, y están juntos, están juntos y el sol saldrá y esto terminará, excepto que no lo hará, no puede: están juntos, y están respirando, y hay amor, y eso es todo.

Eso es todo.

* * *

John coge un vuelo temprano por la noche desde Flughafen Nürnberg; el cielo es negro durante todo el camino a casa. Cuando da una cabezada, siente más frío de lo que ha sentido en años.

Pero cuando sus dedos rozan la marca de los dientes de Sherlock contra su garganta—cuando se estiran, y tocan, y rezan contra la posibilidad de sueños cada vez que despierta de un salto; cuando John toca los huecos en la piel no puede hacer otra cosa que sonreír, y solo hay calidez en el mundo entonces, solo la plenitud en su pecho y una mano extendida en su caderas y el oscuro murmullo de la promesa de mañana contra la parte de atrás de su oreja mientras es abrazado fuerte, apretado, mientras es **amado** —

John descubre que el frío es tolerable, teniendo en cuenta todas las cosas.


	11. El peso y la promesa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -¿Lo harías?-, Sherlock le mira, escéptico y ansioso, como un niño y cansado en el mismo momento, el mismo espacio. –Sé que no es lo que esperabas, lo que te habías imaginado-. Los ojos de Sherlock se mueven, frenéticos durante un momento antes de espirar, los cierra y aprieta los puños en la media manta que es la chaqueta de John sobre su cintura. –Sé que no soy-. Sherlock tartamudea, titubeante, convirtiéndose en desesperado. –Pero John, tú eres…
> 
> -Shh-, le calla John, pasa las manos por el pecho de Sherlock y hacia arriba otra vez para cogerle la cara. –Ahora calla, necesitas descansar, pasarás esto y todo estará mejor por la mañana.
> 
> -Una palabra tan pequeña-, murmura Sherlock, ahora dejándose ir, y la palabra a la que se refiere es vaga, no clara, y aun así John siente su peso, su promesa. –No puede sostener algo tan inmenso, ¿por qué quieren que sostenga más de lo que está hecha para hacer? La romperán, la estiraran tanto y la convertirán en algo destrozado y nunca volverá a estar completa, nunca encajará en las piezas-. La voz de Sherlock se rompe en la palabra y el corazón de John empieza a hacerse pedazos con ello. –No pueden romperla…

Son tres meses y John no sabe del todo qué ha pasado en la mitad, entre marcharse de Alemania y pasar por la seguridad en Gatwick hacia Changi. La promesa de **más** le había propulsado, la idea de ver a Sherlock otra vez en carne y hueso le había puesto en movimiento, a despertar y trabajar y mantener la fachada, pero su mente estaba en otro sitio, su corazón volando y hundiéndose al mismo tiempo, partido a la mitad hasta aquí, hasta ahora.

Hasta que su mente se encontró de nuevo con esa **mente** , hasta que su corazón se colocó de nuevo donde pertenecía.

El aire pesa con la lluvia que se avecina, agrio en la punta de su lengua y los pulmones de John arden con ello mientras corre, mientras jadea y casi se tropieza con una grieta en la acera mientras persiguen a su presa, mientras las zapatillas de Sherlock golpean el asfalto y los zapatos Berlutis de John se rozan al girar—pudo mantener el color de su pelo esta vez, pero dada la gran cantidad de gomina llegando hasta sus ojos por el sudor, mientras corre más y **esprinta** , está convencido de que ahora está tan irreconocible como cuando cogió el vuelo, todo peinado hacia atrás y fijado en las puntas, sus ojos de un color marrón dorado y su cara bronceada falsamente. Un gruñido escapa de la garganta de Sherlock mientras gira, vira a la derecha y John de repente entiende por qué una palabra como resurrección existe, de repente sabe lo que es volver de entre los muertos.

John inhala alrededor de su pulso vibrante y su ritmo crece mientras ve la forma en la que los vaqueros de Sherlock le agarran el trasero mientras se mueve, y es casi glorioso. El aire es ligero, de repente optimista—pero es la manera en la que se ríen, los torsos subiendo y bajando pesadamente mientras ganan terreno a su objetivo, lo que lo hace tan dulce.

Sherlock es el que placa al hombre hasta el suelo y John no se toma el tiempo en pensar en la forma en la que le cuesta donde antes no le costaba, la forma en la que sus brazos están delgados hasta el punto enfermizo, los músculos desaparecidos, dándole paso solo a los huesos. John simplemente sonríe, recobra el aliento con un poco de problemas, está desentrenado. Oh, pero ero es precioso estar de vuelta en el juego, tener su corazón acelerado, atrapado entre alegría, la risa que ahora es menos escenas de crímenes y más simplemente Sherlock, más simplemente el rebosante sentimiento que se derrama porque John ama y es amado, y eso es más de lo que había esperado, antes; más que cuando despierta con miedo de perder cada día en el ahora.

John realmente no ve y eso puede ser perdonado; laca y cera y gominas de todo tipo arrastrándose desde sus folículos hasta sus pestañas.

Sin embargo no observa y eso es lo que lo hace trágico, lo que hace que la risa se detenga y se amargue en la parte de atrás de su lengua cuando Sherlock se levanta de donde ha maniatado al narcotraficante supervisando la red de Moriarty, cuando Sherlock parpadea y sus ojos se mueven.

John no ve, u observa, y eso es por lo que es un shock tan grande, un golpe tan fuerte al centro de su pecho cuando Sherlock colapsa, las cuerdas cortadas y la respiración de John se entrecorta, su corazón se dispara mientras se mueve para minimizar el golpe, amortiguar la caída, y otra vez llega demasiado tarde.

Se queda corto.

* * *

Volver a la casa franca llevando el cuerpo pesado de Sherlock en realidad no es la parte difícil.

Lo que se encuentra dentro cuando llegan lo que es lo más difícil.

John intentaría bordear la basura llenando el suelo excepto que es una capa. Es una ininterrumpida capa sobre capa de sábanas empapadas de sangre y paquetes vacíos de tabaco, de diferentes marcas, pisados, aplastados, marcados con las suelas de zapatos. Hay trozos de comida pudriéndose por todos lados, ni un bocado en las cortezas o las frutas enmohecidas. Hay botes de pastillas vacíos, demasiados, joder, están vacíos, todos ellos e incluso si tres hombres, tal vez cuatro, si todos se hubieran estado auto medicando hasta el punto de casi una sobredosis no podrían haber necesitado tantos calmantes.

**Jesús**.

John no puede evitar el hundimiento en su pecho, en su estómago mientras pone a Sherlock sobre un palé de estopa, bolsas de papel y cojines de viaje pequeños; John se quita su impensablemente cara chaqueta de traje y la pone sobre la pila, reza para que añada algo de amortiguación, proteja de algo de la suciedad. Sherlock gime y John lo tumba tan lenta, tan cuidadosamente como puede ser posible y es entonces cuando John ve las sombras, las marcas oscuras bajo sus ojos, la apariencia hueca de los pómulos de Sherlock, los exagerados tendones de su cuello y los ojos de John arden, su pecho se aprieta cuando Sherlock gime cuando John se aparta, cuando John se inclina y Sherlock se gira hacia él, suplica más contacto, más de la palma de John cuando sujeta su mejilla ardiente, más de sus labios cuando John presiona su boca contra la frente de Sherlock, lucha por la idéntica urgencia de apartarse por lo caliente que está la piel y por mantenerle y besarle y hacer que se mejore hasta que los dos se vuelvan locos.

John lucha consigo mismo mientras busca algo, algo que no esté abarrotado con bacterias de algún tipo u otro para empaparlo en agua fría—no ve ninguna aguja, ni polvos, no parafernalia sospechosa y John desgarra su propia camisa, el blanco inmaculado pasando por agua oxidada del grifo antes de colocarlo cuidadosamente sobre la frente de Sherlock.

Le lleva menos de un minuto encontrar el culpable más significativo de la situación actual: una puñalada, peligrosamente profunda en el costado de Sherlock, vendada pobremente, nunca suturada, un carmesí furioso incluso contra la piel febril sobrepasando su palidez, supurando con infección. John inspecciona el daño, la infección no es sorprendente dada la mucha suciedad metida en la piel.

-Oh, Sherlock-, respira John, y duele, duele porque siempre duele cuando Sherlock está sufriendo, pero le **mata** porque todo golpea a John en esta respiración, en este preciso instante: se vuelve despreciablemente, sin escrúpulos, claro que Sherlock está sufriendo profundamente por el brillante plan de John, que Sherlock está en carne viva y peleando y está teniendo éxito, está haciendo que esto funcione contra todo pronóstico, y ha hecho progresos, ha librado al mundo de las viles almas todo por la promesa de volver a lo que tienen, de reclamar lo que son como unidad, como un todo, y John ha sufrido por ello, sí, no ha dormido una noche entera desde Bart y aun así…

Sherlock no parece que haya dormido para nada. Sherlock no parece como si hubiera comido más de lo necesario para la más simple de las conversiones de energía para mantener la vida en sus más simples formas. Sherlock apenas parece él mismo, aparte del pelo pelirrojo y los ojos azules—incluso la risa, ahora, mientras John piensa en ello, mientras John aparta la emoción de la persecución y el brillante aluvión de estar de nuevo con Sherlock, de estar vivo y enamorado; incluso la risa fue hueca, tensa mientras Sherlock jadeaba más fuerte de lo que debería haber hecho, mientras Sherlock se empujaba a sí mismo hasta el límite.

John traga bilis mientras aparta el pelo de Sherlock de su cara, no tiene ningún antibiótico pero encuentra una bote de naproxeno al que le quedan tres pastillas—cuando despierte, se dice John a sí mismo, comprobando las constantes de Sherlock por enésima vez para asegurarse, pero sí. Puede esperar hasta que Sherlock despierte.

John se pone junto a Sherlock, pasa sus dedos por sus mejillas, el hoyo de su labio superior, traza su boca y le toma el pulso en el cuello solo para comprobarlo, para estar seguro. Suelta un largo suspiro cuando su mano se mueve hacia abajo por el pecho desnudo de Sherlock, dejando que sus dedos se metan en los horriblemente evidentes bordes de las costillas de Sherlock, y ahoga algo parecido a un sollozo como de plomo mientras observa la cara de Sherlock, tensa, pero con los ojos cerrados y John empieza a trabajar el hilo de la costura de su camisa en preparación para los puntos caseros que necesitará después de limpiar la herida en el costado de Sherlock. John deja que sus propios ojos se cierren mientras recuerda sus dedos sobre el pecho de Sherlock, su estómago, los ojos de Sherlock cerrados y sus pulmones estirándose profundamente, recuerda maravillarse por el movimiento en una mañana distinta, tanto como las mañanas antes de ello y aun así, algo se había movido, algo se había intensificado. Algo era diferente, y el pecho de John se siente más pequeño por ello, porque lo que vivía dentro había florecido en algún momento antes del amanecer: John se permite deleitarse en la calidez que siempre permanece en el fondo de su estómago por los recuerdos sensoriales de esos momentos mientras había observado el sueño alejarse de las facciones de Sherlock, mientras esos ojos se habían abierto, nunca pareciendo tan cálidos; mientras la mano de Sherlock se había cerrado sobre la de John contra su lado y había habido una respiración, y luego dos.

Y luego tres.

-Te amo, Sherlock-, había susurrado John, recuerda la sensación de las palabras, recuerda cómo había esperado que la suavidad, la sutil agudeza de ellas pudiera ser respondida por la convicción en su voz, por la forma en la que su mirada permaneció firme mientras su pulso latía fuerte y seguro contra el torso de Sherlock desde donde la barbilla de John descansaba contra su esternón; recuerda esperar, dios, como había esperado mientras levantaba la mirada y se encontraba con esos ojos devolviéndole la mirada.

Recuerda esperar con todo lo que era y todo lo que sería si el calmado latido del pulso de Sherlock mientras procesaba, mientras permanecía quieto y en silencio salvo por la respiración y el latido era una buena señal, si significaba que John sobreviviría a esta noche sin ningún golpe letal en su pecho.

John recuerda, siempre recordará la forma en la que los momentos parecieron infinitos antes de que Sherlock inhalara profundamente, antes de que su voz vibrara como un trueno en la cara de un acantilado, majestuoso a pesar de la aspereza, de los riscos.

-Existían razones ¿sabes?-, exhaló Sherlock y John, si se queda ahí, si cierra los ojos y se concentra, puede recordad la sensación de la respiración sobre su frente, en su pelo, la ligera ranciedad de ella en su lengua. –Antes de ti. Sobreviví antes de ti y era lo suficientemente tolerable.

John recuerda, busca siempre replicar la forma en el que el pecho de Sherlock se sentía acogedor, un refugio mientras se apartaba de esa mirada, hecho debido presionando sus labios en la piel de Sherlock.

-Pero John-. Y John casi puede sentir la manera en la que su cuerpo se movió, sonó cuando la mano de Sherlock se apoyó de la nada en la nuca de John.

-John-. Y oh, puede sentir la chispa, la electricidad en ese toque cuando la palma de Sherlock le llevó arriba, provocando a sus ojos y a su cuerpo a que se levantaran y se encontraran. –Me haces querer más que eso.

John quiere, en este momento mientras Sherlock esta tumbado ante él, su respiración un poco superficial, su pelo húmedo con sudor, su expresión tensa mientras lucha durante un instante, luego quedándose quieta: John no quiere nada más que volver a ese recuerdo consumiéndole, la sensación de acurrucarse bajo el cuello de Sherlock, apoyado con seguridad donde podía oír el murmullo en la garganta de Sherlock que predecía palabras, las palabras más hermosas que cambiaron todo y nada, solo un grave ronroneo en la oscuridad.

-Me das más y me llevas hacia lo mejor, y contigo, por ti, quiero lo que está más allá de la supervivencia-. Y cuando Sherlock tragó saliva, el movimiento de ello a través de los músculos y la piel fue casi exquisito, cerca de lo sublime. –John, contigo quiero **vivir** , con todo lo que ello implica-, había confesado suavemente Sherlock, como un pecado, y John recuerda mirar hacia arriba, encontrándose con los ojos que estaban tal vez desnudos por primera vez, aunque no por última.

-Te amo-. Sherlock había dejado caer las palabras, delicadas, doliendo con tanto sentimiento desde fuera que John las lamentó entonces, las lamenta ahora y a la vez ser regocija con lo que tienen que haber sangrado desde dentro de igual manera. –Oh, cuánto te amo.

Ambos se habían dormido a pesar del brillo del sol a través de la ventana; John vuelve en sí, sus dedos todavía tropezando sobre las líneas de las costillas de Sherlock, los huecos hundidos y no puede evitar las lágrimas que fluyen, no puede evitar la manera en la que su garganta se cierra—John no puede evitar la manera en la que se dobla a la mitad y presiona su boca, suave, y lenta, y llena contra el centro del pecho de Sherlock.

La respiración que inhala es temblorosa cuando se incorpora, pero la toma: se prepara y empieza a limpiar la única herida que pueda, empieza un proceso de curación en el único sitio que puede.

* * *

John no pretenderá que sus manos ahora no tiemblan—después de que la herida está limpia, cerrada, y la fiebre de Sherlock permanece pero no ha subido; John no pretenderá que sus manos no tiemblan mientras comprueba la función del nervio oculomotor de Sherlock.

-Mírame-, ordena John y los ojos de Sherlock no están con su usual agudeza, están nublados, pero obedecen.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

Sherlock traga saliva, da un respingo cuando sus ojos captan la luz de la ventana. –Esa es una pregunta aburrida.

John pone los ojos en blanco y continúa examinado sus campos visuales. – ¿Quién es el Primer Ministro?

-Un idiota-. Sherlock arrastra las palabras un poco pero el comentario es suficientemente seco y sigue la mano de John cuando la mueve sin demasiados problemas.

-La tierra va…-, empieza John con una sonrisa, incluso después de que el sistema solar llegara al Palacio, Sherlock nunca se ha dignado a admitir ningún conocimiento de cómo funciona.

-Al diablo-. John se traga una risa porque eso suena a Sherlock a pesar de que es pesado, un suspiro, un trabajo excesivo y sus ojos empiezan a cerrarse otra vez pero John solo necesita una respuesta más para satisfacer a su propia preocupación, para evitar que su corazón salga de su pecho por el miedo, la culpa, el **peso** de esto, de todo ello.

-¿Dónde estás?-, pregunta John, y Sherlock se para, abre los ojos y los entrecierra, se concentra solo en John antes de declarar, claramente:

-Contigo.

La risa se apaga y John siente su pulso cuando traga, fuertemente.

-No es tan grave-, le dice Sherlock suavemente mientras sus ojos se cierran otra vez. –Tu boca, aquí-. Y Sherlock hace un gesto vagamente, casi golpea la mejilla de John con su dedo corazón. –Sería menos una ceño fruncido y más una línea, más apretada-. Busca la palabra. –Menos una…-. Los ojos de Sherlock se abren, solo dos rendijas mientras mira a John durante un instante antes de rendirse con un murmullo.

-No es tan grave-, se burla John, dividido entre rabia y pena. –Colapsaste, estás deshidratado, esta herida está infectada, tengo casi miedo de mirar las otras-. Se inclina y presiona sus labios contra la frente de Sherlock otra vez para comprobar, solo para comprobar. –Tienes una fiebre lo suficientemente alta para justificar alucinaciones, joder.

Sherlock sigue mirando a John si emoción, sus ojos cerrándose durante largos ratos antes de abrirse de nuevo, mirando sin centrarse—sin objetivo, y luego casi aterrorizados antes de centrarse, antes de captar a John y haya alivio ahí, sus músculos relajándose y sus ojos cerrándose de nuevo.

John ya no está dividido. La rabia ha hecho de todo menos desaparecer.

-No puedes hacer esto-, suelta John, con voz ronca. –No puedes seguir poniéndote en riesgo de esta manera-. Los ojos de Sherlock permanecen sobre él, suaves, lánguidos, y oh, el amor en ellos **duele**.

-Prometió quemarte-. John coge las manos de Sherlock en las suyas, pasando los pulgares por las falanges proximales. –Y sé que te atormenta, sé que no puedes deshacerte de ello del todo-. John lleva las manos de Sherlock hasta sus labios y besa los huecos de entre los nudillos. –Pero me quemará a **mí** si te pierdo.

-Lo ha hecho-, murmura Sherlock y cuando **sus** manos tiemblan, John las afirma, pisa la urgencia de temblar, de llorar. –Lo está haciendo-, respira Sherlock. –Quemar.

-Vamos a ocuparnos de eso-, dice John en las palmas de Sherlock.

-Cuando tú no estás aquí para detenerlo-, continúa Sherlock, oyendo pero no asimilando. –Siempre.

Y John no puede soportarlo, tira de algo en él, le hace sentirse perdido cuando más necesita ser un ancla, cuando más necesita anclarlos a ambos y guiarlos bien.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije-, murmura John, firme, – esa primera noche?

-Habría muerto por ti esa noche sin pensarlo dos veces-, le recuerda John y por la mirada de Sherlock, la forma en la que sostiene el aliento, con ansiedad, John sabe que lo recuerda tan claramente como él, tan ciertamente; el rastro de cloro y la textura de sus lenguas.

-Pero ahora, Sherlock-, exhala John, pasa la yema de su pulgar por la clavícula de Sherlock. –Ahora, cuando tienes todo de mí, cuando formas las partes más cruciales de mi cosmos-. Y Sherlock jadea, no está claro si por las palabras o por el toque de John, como si importara, como si pudiera importar eso.

-Sherlock, te daría el cielo y la tierra, lo menos que puedo hacer es mantener esto a salvo, mantenernos tan enteros como pueda y claro que quemará-, le dice John, mirándole, y Sherlock—claridad durante un momento que puede o no puede durar en esos ojos—le devuelve la mirada. –Partirá y podría doblar y podríamos no reconocerlo a simple vista pero sobreviviremos a eso-, promete John y Sherlock le mira como si creyera. –Sobreviviremos intactos ¿entiendes?

Sherlock no asiente pero John junta los labios con los suyos y habla contra esa boca. –El ardor no durará, amor-, respira. –No para siempre.

Los ojos de Sherlock están vidriosos con la fiebre, sí, pero con algo más también cuando susurra: –Te amo.

La voz de John es apretada y su respiración áspera cuando acerca suavemente a Sherlock, le abraza cerca contra el pecho. –Lo sé-, asiente John contra la cabeza de Sherlock colocada bajo su barbilla. –Lo sé.

-Eres más que vale la pena el fuego, eres más que un corazón-, habla Sherlock, amortiguado contra la piel de John pero no menos que emocionado, profundo. –Eres más grande que el trabajo-. Y John se aparta, a regañadientes, vuelve a tumbar a Sherlock sobre la cama rudimentaria.

-Cásate conmigo-. Las palabras salen de la nada, enteramente sin precedentes y aun así se sienten adecuadas.

-¿Qué?-, pregunta John, la voz baja mientras los ojos de Sherlock se centran en él, mientras se hunde en el duro colchón.

-¿Lo harías?-, Sherlock le mira, escéptico y ansioso, como un niño y cansado en el mismo momento, el mismo espacio. –Sé que no es lo que esperabas, lo que te habías imaginado-. Los ojos de Sherlock se mueven, frenéticos durante un momento antes de espirar, los cierra y aprieta los puños en la media manta que es la chaqueta de John sobre su cintura. –Sé que no soy-. Sherlock tartamudea, titubeante, convirtiéndose en desesperado. –Pero John, tú eres…

-Shh-, le calla John, pasa las manos por el pecho de Sherlock y hacia arriba otra vez para cogerle la cara. –Ahora calla, necesitas descansar, pasarás esto y todo estará mejor por la mañana.

-Una palabra tan pequeña-, murmura Sherlock, ahora dejándose ir, y la palabra a la que se refiere es vaga, no clara, y aun así John siente su peso, su promesa. –No puede sostener algo tan inmenso, ¿por qué quieren que sostenga más de lo que está hecha para hacer? La romperán, la estiraran tanto y la convertirán en algo destrozado y nunca volverá a estar completa, nunca encajará en las piezas-. La voz de Sherlock se rompe en la palabra y el corazón de John empieza a hacerse pedazos con ello. –No **pueden** romperla…

-Sherlock-, le tranquiliza John, inclinándose lo suficientemente cerca para que su calor sea claro aunque los ojos de Sherlock estén cerrados. –Shh, cariño, relájate-. Y Sherlock gime mientras John lo coloca, pero eventualmente cede, dejándose caer. –Eso es, amor-, le dice John, suave y cálidamente. –Eso es.

-Nunca me dejes-, gime Sherlock y John coge sus dos manos en las suyas y aprieta, intenta cimentar su presencia lo mejor que puede solo durante esta noche. –No podría-, intenta Sherlock, yendo a por algo efímero, sin tocar. –Tengo miedo.

-Estoy aquí-, respira John. –Estoy aquí y no hay nada que temer mientras yo esté aquí ¿entiendes?

Sherlock no dice nada durante un tiempo y las manos de John permanecen cerradas alrededor de los dedos de Sherlock hasta que finalmente, **finalmente** , se relaja, se deja ir, se balancea sobre el sueño.

-Cuando esto acabe-, murmura Sherlock, medio sin sentido mientras cae dormido, –cuando esto acabe, lo haré apropiadamente.

John no sabe con seguridad qué quiere decir, pero a su manera lo desea.

Lo desea.


	12. Para cantar más alto que un sollozo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Habría saltado de esa azotea teniendo como objetivo la destrucción-, susurra Sherlock mirando al suelo, la respiración entrecortándose. –Y habría dolido mucho menos que esto.

Como un médico, un soldado, como un ser humano, John ha despertado en mitad de la noche por algo horrible más veces de las que le gusta recordar. Un paciente en parada mientras descansaba en la sala de guardia. Fuego enemigo justo después del crepúsculo. Llamadas por sus padres, llamadas de contactos de emergencia por Harry cuando le ha dado demasiado a la bebida.

John no es nuevo en despertarse con malas noticias.

Así que cuando su teléfono suena a la una y cuarto no debería sorprender. Cuando contesta el número privado debería saber quién es, para qué está llamando. Cuando reconoce la voz al otro lado debería estar preparado para ello.

-John-, le dice Mycroft, su normalmente tono calmado, preocupado, su respiración laboriosa. –Algo ha pasado.

John se ha despertado a malas noticias antes.

Nunca se ha sentido como ahora.

* * *

No es que John nunca pensara que habían estado exagerando el alcance de Moriarty pero cuando John le dice que la INTERPOL ha estado buscando activamente al hombre que Sherlock acorraló en la cocina del infierno todo parece repentinamente más grande, más infranqueable que nunca antes; cuando Mycroft le dice a John que ha perdido el rastro que había establecido sobre Sherlock—sobre Sherlock, lo cual es lo suficientemente desastroso—pero también sobre su presa.

Y en cuanto a objetivos: Alendros Michaelson está armado, es peligroso, tiene a cada camello en la isla de Manhattan metido firmemente en su bolsillo y puede que tenga o no metidos los dedos en el tráfico de armas internacional, específicamente, atado al genocidio en Darfur.

Así que John ni siquiera cuestiona la lógica, la sabiduría tras el plan que Mycroft le muestra: volar hasta el JFK, localizar a Sherlock, salvar su exasperante tapadera de un narcotraficante sin conciencia y asesino de masas, y usar documentos gubernamentales de alto secreto en un puerto USB encriptado para comprar información o clemencia, o ambos, como sea requerido.

En retrospectiva, John debería haberlo cuestionado.

En su lugar, lo que John hace es servirse un vaso del whiskey escocés en la mesa de Mycroft, abierto junto a su codo, se sirve él mismo porque Mycroft no le ofrece, simplemente está sentado con su cabeza apoyada en ambas palmas y sus ojos vidriosos, sin ver, y si los dedos de Mycroft están moviéndose y su respiración es irregular, y si John se bebe el vaso como un chupito y ni siquiera salta, bien…

Estos días el mundo es un sitio diferente para los dos.

-¿Alguna vez te despiertas-, Mycroft sobresalta a John del silencio de la calidez expandiéndose a través de él por la bebida; habla en voz baja, en algún punto entre inhalar y exhalar, estático, un siseo: –y te preguntas si es todo un sueño, una alucinación?

Mycroft inhala, demasiado fuertemente, y John hace una mueca por la forma en la que el mayor de los Holmes le mira fijamente, la forma en la que esos ojos parecen hundidos y agotados, apagados, rojos en los bordes. –Si a él lo hicimos inmortal porque la alternativa era…

-Todas las noches-, confiesa John francamente porque dios, es verdad. –Todas y cada una de las noches.

Hay silencio, del tipo tenso que vibra y desorienta, hace a sus víctimas sentirse débiles; hay silencio durante un tiempo y luego Mycroft habla, casi inaudible, casi rozando la rotura en pedazos: –Él es todo lo que tengo.

Y John mira más de cerca, realmente **ve** a Mycroft Holmes en ese instante: ve las arrugas en las comisuras de su boca y los músculos tensos alrededor de su cuello, demasiado alcohol y miedo acelerando la sangre bajo la pálida piel, y algo perdido detrás de esa mirada, de esos ojos—un niño, todavía, que tiene que ser fuerte y no sabe cómo cuando todo lo que conoce le ha abandonado.

John sabe exactamente cómo se siente eso.

-Escúchame-. John camina hacia delante, se inclina hacia abajo hasta que Mycroft se gira porque lo necesita, porque es instinto cuando John está apoyado tan jodidamente cerca. –Vamos a traerle de vuelta a casa, tú y yo-. Y John estira el brazo, apoya una mano en el hombro de Mycroft y le agarra fuerte. – ¿De acuerdo?

Mycroft no dice nada pero John puede leer la suavidad, el niño pequeño asustado aferrándose a las verdades que necesita en vez de a aquellas que puede confirmar, y sí, John puede darle esas.

John puede dar esas aquí y ahora.

-Y bueno-. John traga saliva, aparta la mirada durante un momento antes de prepararse y permitir que sus ojos encuentren los de Mycroft directamente una vez más.

-Entretanto me tienes a mí-, declara John, lo jura, y observa la lenta transformación cuando los ojos de Mycroft recuperan su concentración, su fortaleza, cuando Mycroft se relaja y se tensa al mismo tiempo, recolocándose en sí mismo y aun así reteniendo más de lo dado, permaneciendo un poco maleable, ese toque incierto, y John no aparta su mano del hombro de Mycroft, no hasta que el hombre inhala agudamente y clava a John con su mirada esta vez, ordenándolo—aunque amablemente—en vez de aferrándose.

-Eres único más allá de lo imaginable, John-, le dice Mycroft y casi parece tener un matiz de asombro. John está seguro de que nunca ha oído un elogio más grande que ese de parte del mayor de los Holmes.

-Y te ama-, continúa Mycroft, infundiéndolo con un peso que John siente en su pecho como fuego. –No solo a su manera, o más de lo que habíamos soñado que pudiera conseguir-, suspira Mycroft, y fija a John con una mirada que obliga a John a entender cosas que John ha sabido siempre.

-Te ama más de lo que una persona debería ser capaz de sentir, de lo que cualquier ser humano debería sentir-, dice Mycroft totalmente en serio. –De todas las dudas que pudieras tener, por favor-. Mycroft mira hacia abajo entonces y su voz se rompe, se parte completamente cuando dice. –Nunca permitas que esa sea una de ellas.

John se toma un minuto para procesar las palabras que son dichas, sí, pero tal vez más que eso, necesita hacerlas enteras con el sentimiento que las cubre, que se cuela en John mientras permanece ahí, observando, y pensando, y sintiendo, y necesitando a su manera sus propias razones que son las mismas y tan diferentes de las que el hombre frente a él sujeta, el hombre que ahora, a su manera, es familia.

John suspira y se gira hacia la mesa.

-Mira-, empieza John buscando algo que no parezca demasiado oficial, encontrándose con un bloc de notas monográfico y arrancando una esquina grande. –La próxima vez que te despiertes-. John escribe en el papel y lo desliza por la mesa, poniéndose recto, observando la cara de Mycroft por una reacción, por entender lo que John no puede decir del todo.

Mycroft echa un vistazo al pedazo de papel, estudia lo que John ha escrito y sus ojos se estrechan pero no frunce el ceño; levanta la mirada, encuentra los ojos de John con una curiosidad que se atrapa en el pulso de su corazón porque oh, esa mirada es de hecho un rasgo familiar.

-Sabes que ya tengo acceso a tu número de móvil-. Mycroft señala hacia los dígitos en la nota pero John simplemente pone los ojos en blanco.

-Obviamente-, salta John pero es un tipo suave de tono el que llena su voz. –Se llama tener un gesto, imbécil-, le dice John pero las palabras solo tienen afecto, nada de maldad.

-En efecto-, dice finalmente Mycroft con un lento asentimiento, y es casi como si el hombre estuviera absorbiendo algo cósmico, ajustándose a un cambio de paradigma, dada la forma en la que inhala lentamente, la forma en la que parpadea en largos tiempos, y John puede apreciar eso, por supuesto, pero sus ojos siguen mirando a la impresión de su tarjeta de embarque; tiene que salvar a su propio hombre cambiante de paradigma.

-¿Los documentos?-, pregunta finalmente John y Mycroft da un respingo, vuelve al presente fuera de su mente con un salto.

-Sí-. Y Mycroft se estira a por los papeles en la impresora, coge un USB y se los da a John con una mirada silenciosa y nada más.

-Descansa algo-, le dice John con una mirada fija, espera que diga más que solo las palabras pero no, no puede esperar si parecen tener algún impacto, si parecen tener algún peso.

No ahora.

* * *

No es que John no hubiera visto la expresión de Sherlock cuando la pistola había disparado, cuando John había caído al suelo; la había visto y había sabido exactamente lo que estaba pasando por la mente de Sherlock en el momento antes de que John se quejara, más alto de lo necesario pero necesitando, **necesitando** hacerle saber a Sherlock que todavía respiraba de manera que Sherlock pudiera deshacerse del último de los hombres de Michaelson antes de que alguno de los dos recibiera otro disparo.

Sherlock había sido insistente en ir a un hospital pero John había sabido que no podían arriesgarse, y la herida no era profunda—realmente solo un roce, y podía dirigir a Sherlock en la cura una vez que estuvieran de vuelta al hotel: un hermoso lugar en las afueras de la ciudad, muy por encima de los ingresos de John y como Sherlock había sido relativamente sencillo de rastrear—John al final ni siquiera había tenido que ceder ningún secreto de estado para encontrarlo—y había usado solo un día y medio de su reserva de siete. Estaría bien.

Así que no era como si John no hubiese visto la expresión de Sherlock cuando había caído—perpleja, dolorida, rompiéndose y aun así ya rota: es más que no procesó como se traduciría eso, lo que significaría después de que el peligro estuviera lejos, después de que las puertas estuvieran cerradas y estuvieran solos en su habitación, sentados en la lujosa habitación. Sherlock atendiendo con esmero la parte de arriba del brazo de John pero en silencio, demasiado tenso, demasiado lejos.

Mientras pasa, el pecho de John duele más que su bíceps donde la bala desgarró la piel.

La mano de Sherlock se detiene sobre la última venda, con la palma abierta, y a John le lleva un momento darse cuenta de que Sherlock está totalmente congelado, no se está moviendo: apenas está respirando, solo mirando fijamente.

-Ey-. John se mueve, sube una mano para coger la cara de Sherlock. – ¿Estás bien?

John no está preparado para la manera en la que Sherlock da un respingo, jadea y se aparta del tacto cuando llega a su cara; John no está preparado para la manera en la que se retuerce en su estómago, la mirada de angustia y furia densa en los ojos de Sherlock.

-Bien-, se burla Sherlock, se levanta mientras John todavía está sentado en el borde de mármol del jacuzzi; John observa los pies descalzos de Sherlock, húmedos por las atenciones a la herida de John en el baño, dejando huellas en la piedra y John no está seguro de por qué lo nota, de por qué le presta alguna atención a eso.

John no está seguro de mucho ahora mismo realmente.

-Creo que está más allá de mi entendimiento de la emoción humana-, dice Sherlock, y es la falta de cualquier emoción en sus palabras, su completa vacuidad, lo que da pie a John para ver lo mal que está esto, cómo de mal algo ha ido, lo que sea que es. –Llegar a comprender cómo puedes imaginarte que esto, **esto** , podría llegar a estar remotamente cerca de estar **bien**.

-Sherlock-, empieza John, suplicando, calmando, no está seguro pero aparentemente Sherlock no está en estado de dejar que lo descubra, de dejar que termine.

-He soñado con esto-, le dice Sherlock estoicamente y aun así hay tanto, tantísimo apenas controlado y pareciendo derramarse dentro de esa garganta, y Sherlock traga fuertemente, demasiado frecuentemente para mantenerlo contenido; a John le duele en los huesos ver la lucha, la forma en la que Sherlock no puede confiar del todo en que John tomará las palabras que esté guardando y atraparlas, respetarlas, valorarlas como partes de la mente de Sherlock, del alma de Sherlock.

-He soñado con cada posible versión de esto. Un francotirador, una bala perdida. Uno de ellos encontrándote, matándote en la calle Baker-. La voz de Sherlock se entrecorta antes de que pueda romperse pero John siente resonar la fractura, la siente resonar a través de él de igual manera.

-Lo peor es cuando caes y yo puedo sentir tu sangre cálida contra mi piel mientras tú luchas por respirar tu último aliento-. Y esta vez John puede oírla, la tensión mientras la compostura de Sherlock se estira hasta desgarrarse, la nota histérica que se cuela cuando añade. –Y aun así soy yo el que se está ahogando.

John se estira cuando Sherlock camina cerca de él pero Sherlock lo esquiva, se cuida de no caminar demasiado cerca otra vez y eso duele.

Oh, vaya si duele.

-Siempre estaban ahí-. Sherlock se para, de pie al otro lado de la habitación mirando fijamente al suelo, a las huellas húmedas que van atrás y adelante, mientras mira delante de él a la nada, su mano en el centro de su pecho, rascando distraídamente la piel a través de su camisa húmeda. –Siempre estaba aquí-, susurra y su mano se para, abierta; sus ojos miran, perdidos.

-Lo sé-, respira John, decide levantarse para reconfortar a su compañero, a su amante, porque sí, John lo sabía; por supuesto, nunca había creído a Sherlock ser el sociópata que proclamaba, pero después de que las cosas cambiaran, después de que haberse convertido en lo que son, por supuesto que John sabía cómo de profundos los sentimientos de su amante eran: cómo de abierto era ese corazón a pesar de todos los intentos por sellarlo.

-¿Lo sabes?-, espeta Sherlock, su voz afilada ahora y aun así cargada con desesperación, y congela a John donde está cuando Sherlock lo clava con los ojos estrechos: salvaje, acorralado, viendo directamente a través de él.

-¿Lo **sabes** , John?-, suelta Sherlock, pero un sollozo le sigue. –Porque los he encerrado por una razón, porque el dolor era insoportable, el tormento, la ruina impredecible. Eran viles, eran crueles, así que convertí mis propios sentimientos en villanos, condené mi propio corazón entrometido y condené a aislamiento los neurotransmisores que me hacían sufrir porque no valían la pena, para la distracción nunca habían valido la pena, sí, pero más, siempre más, nunca valieron la pena la agonía.

Cuando Sherlock se para para respirar, John está convencido de que roba el aire en una simple inspiración, John siente el ardor en sus pulmones por la falta de oxígeno, la forma en la que las palabras de Sherlock le ahogan.

-Y luego, estuviste tú-. Sherlock lo dice, una acusación y un rezo, agradecido y condenado. –Estuviste tú y cuando las paredes de la prisión empezaron a desmoronarse porque no se construyeron para contener a alguien como tú, lo prometiste-. Sherlock inhala, sus ojos abiertos como platos y vulnerables, y acusadores, y John siente el corte de las cargas nivelado, sabe que son válidos y dios, vaya si escuece.

-Prometiste que valdría la pena-, le recuerda Sherlock, resiente. –Prometiste que sentir podía ser hermoso, podía ser liberador y que un corazón podía cantar más alto de lo que podía sollozar y yo te creí, John-. Y hay un borde en su voz que colapsa, que se vuelve una violenta ruina y John no puede aguantar el oírlo, saber que Sherlock lo siente hasta su interior, el pensar que John lo causó incluso si nunca tuvo la intención. –Te creí y te acepté y te pedí ayuda para tirar esas paredes, para encerrar la necesidad de reconstruirlas alguna vez con una prisión más fuerte, detrás de barrotes que fueran tú, que fueran fuertes como tú.

-Lo prometiste, John, que estarías ahí para proteger las partes atrofiadas cuando se doblaron, cuando crecieron solas-. Y Sherlock tiene que parar, tiene que respirar hondo y John observa cada cambio de su expresión mientras intenta controlarla, intenta mantenerse entero y John quiere moverse, quiere ir hasta él y aun así cuando Sherlock habla, no puede, no puede porque Sherlock le mira entonces, le mira y le paraliza porque está en carne viva de una forma que John nunca ha visto antes, está desnudo hasta los huesos y John no puede respirar por la forma en la que la mirada de Sherlock parece **hervir** con completa miseria.

-Lo prometiste y luego me mandaste lejos y me dijiste que luchara sin mi única armadura, me dijiste que librara una guerra con mi única arma dañada. Y ahora aquí estoy, distraído, a la deriva y sangrando junto a la quemadura-. Sherlock se da la vuelta, pasa manos temblorosas por su pelo en un intento de calmarle, un tic que John notó mucho antes de que ganara el privilegio de encargarse de ello y acariciar los rizos de Sherlock para calmarle, para tranquilizarse. –No puedo protegerte por toda la preocupación, por el miedo y la forma en la que nubla mis sentidos. No puedo protegerme a mí mismo por la forma en la que te has escondido, en la que has borrado mi habilidad de separarme, de encerrar todo.

Sherlock se ahoga y sus palabras son delgadas cuando termina, temblando. –No puedo curar mi propio ser para salvarte. No puedo…

-Maldita sea, John, confié-, sisea Sherlock a través de dientes apretados. – **Confié** y tal vez ese fue mi primer error.

John quiere cruzar la distancia pero siente algo más áspero, más letal que una bala desgarrarle con esas palabras, con lo que implican, con lo que le dicen que ha roto; lo que le señalan que puede que haya perdido sin ni siquiera saberlo.

Excepto que si es honesto, lo había temido. Había temido desde el principio que esto acabaría con más pérdida de lo que cualquiera de los dos podría soportar.

-Habría saltado de esa azotea teniendo como objetivo la destrucción-, susurra Sherlock mirando al suelo, la respiración entrecortándose. –Y habría dolido mucho menos que esto.

Con esa confesión el momento se rompe, la entropía se disipa y el pulso de John golpea en sus venas porque la imagen de Sherlock sobre la acera, esas horas inciertas, atormentan a John como una enfermedad y el pensamiento haber perdido a Sherlock de verdad ese día, el pensamiento de nunca volverlo a ver de nuevo, de nunca abrazarle, de nunca oír su voz, de nunca sentir su calidez y de dormir envuelto a su alrededor, de nunca respirar el mismo aire que ese brillante y hermoso hombre…

John cruza el espacio entre los dos en un segundo.

-Mírame-. John dobla la mano bajo la barbilla de Sherlock y sube su cabeza, busca su mirada y siente que el suelo se abre cuando ve las marcas de lágrimas, líneas perfectas desde los ojos abiertos como platos y llenos de dolor de Sherlock.

-Te dije-, respira John apartando las lágrimas con sus pulgares. –Te dije que mi corazón era tuyo, que cuando ardieras, yo ardería contigo y sé que no lo parece-. Interrumpe la protesta que sabe que Sherlock quiere ofrecer pero no puede, está demasiado destruido ahora para darla. –Lo sé porque es nuevo, todavía es nuevo incluso después-. John sacude la cabeza porque incluso después de **todo** , el corazón de Sherlock es una cosa frágil y John ha visto lo suficiente de él para tener una idea, la mínima noción de lo que está sufriendo, de lo que el coste de esta locura ha forjado en la piel.

-Solo puedo imaginarlo-, respira John, se apoya contra la mejilla de Sherlock y está agradecido, muy jodidamente **agradecido** cuando Sherlock colapsa sobre él, confía en él ahora y John no dejará que sea un error, ni aquí, ni nunca. Sujeta a Sherlock y lo acerca, ignora el tirón en su brazo herido mientras lleva a Sherlock hasta el borde del tocador junto al lavabo y permanece ahí, ahí susurra contra el lóbulo de la oreja de Sherlock. –Lo **siento**.

-Si he matado alguna parte de ti-, empieza a balbucear John mientras toma el control ahora, acaricia el pelo de Sherlock y murmura mientras tiembla contra el pecho de John, en silencio. –Si he destruido un rincón de tu alma, solo pensé en hacerlo porque quería salvar el resto de ella, el resto de ti, porque soy egoísta, Sherlock-, le dice John, arrepentido. –Y no sé si puedo respirar sin ti.

Excepto que lo sabe. Sabe que puede respirar, simplemente no merece la pena.

Ni de lejos.

-Y si te traicioné, si traicioné lo que me diste, lo que me confiaste cuando empezamos esto, si te abriste y eché sin querer a los lobos algún fragmento de lo que tenemos, si te dejé desprotegido, si dejé que sangraras y no pude pararlo-, jadea John en el pelo de Sherlock, y sus propias lágrimas caen ahora contra el cuero cabelludo de Sherlock mientras presiona un beso sobre su cabeza. –Nunca existirán las palabras para decirte lo mucho que lo siento.

John piensa que podría estar agotado, piensa que podría haber dado su todo y todavía quedarse corto con sus pecados: está aterrorizado y su corazón está latiendo tan fuerte que le duele, hasta que las manos de Sherlock agarran, se hacen puños contra la parte delantera de la camisa de John: aferrándose desesperadamente.

John suelta el aire y hay más en él. Por esto, por Sherlock, hay más.

-Pero soy tuyo-, susurra John en la piel de Sherlock. –Soy tuyo, y puedes odiarme, puedes alejarme, y puedes decirme que hemos terminado, pero nunca dejaré de ponerme entre tú y el mundo, Sherlock. Soy tuyo-. John se aparta por un instante y coge las manos cerradas de Sherlock contra él y las alisa sobre el centro de su pecho.

-Mi corazón es tuyo-, dice John de nuevo, lo quiere decir completamente. –Realmente es en mi propio interés el mantenerlo latiendo.

-Te amo-, murmura Sherlock en la base del cuello de John: medio jadea, todo dolor y pasión, necesidad y arrepentimiento. –Te amo y te echo de menos-. Sherlock flaquea, y John puede sentir la humedad juntándose cuando parpadea. –No sé cómo protegerme contra lo que se siente al no tenerte-. Sherlock respira como si le costara. –Y verte caer fue-, traga saliva y John coge sus manos y las aprieta, ofrece presencia y base, y todo el amor que nunca había imaginado sostener en su cuerpo, en su alma.

-Fue indescriptible-, termina Sherlock metiendo su cara otra vez hacia la piel de John, John espera que lo haga porque ahí está seguro, porque se siente en casa en los brazos de John y no esté simplemente presionado contra él porque no hay nada más, porque se ha desangrado y no puede sujetarse solo.

-Puedo entender eso ¿sabes?-, ofrece John, quiere decirlo con sus labios medio curvados pero no puede, está todo demasiado cerca así que se inclina hacia abajo, presiona su boca contra la comisura visible de la de Sherlock durante solo un segundo antes de apartarse, coge la cara de Sherlock con sus manos y tira de él hacia arriba, le susurra con todo lo que él es. –Lo siento, cariño-. Y luego, más bajo, contra la curva del labio inferior de Sherlock. –Lo siento mucho, muchísimo.

-Te necesito, John-, exhala Sherlock. –Te necesito.

-Me tienes-, le asegura John, lo jura al universo, a cualquier dios escuchando y obligándole a cumplirlo. –Todo de mí, Sherlock Holmes, todas las piezas rotas.

-¿Es siempre este el precio?-, pregunta Sherlock, la voz apenas un chirrido. – ¿De necesitar tan profundamente? De-, tropieza, su respiración delgada, saliendo de su garganta vestida de sollozo: – ¿De amar tanto?

John aprieta su agarre alrededor de los hombros de Sherlock, desesperado por hacerle entender que a pesar de toda la distancia, John nunca le dejó, John no lo ha hecho, nunca **irá** a ninguna parte, incluso si ese hecho puede que nunca sea **suficiente**.

-La mayoría de la gente no tiene a locos con sed de su sangre desde su tumba, amor-, le dice suavemente John. –Pero cuando pensé que te habías ido, cuando caíste y pensé que te había perdido de verdad, nunca nada ha sido más doloroso.

Sherlock se mueve en su abrazo y se gira, apoya el lado de su cabeza contra el pecho de John como para escuchar las palabras mientras vienen. –Creo que cuanto más te importa-, susurra John, una mano subiendo para sostener la nuca de Sherlock, –más dolerá siempre.

-Merece la pena-, dice finalmente Sherlock y John siente su corazón relajarse donde no había sabido del todo que se había tensado. –Tú eres más que merecedor de ello-. Sherlock se gira para besar el centro del pecho de John a través de su camisa antes de apartarse, antes de mirar a John con los ojos brillando, demasiado llenos con dolor. –Lo sient—

-No-. John le detiene, sacude la cabeza. –No tienes nada por lo que pedir perdón.

Sherlock parpadea, observa. –Tampoco tú.

-Yo hice esto-, responde John tristemente. –Te dije que lucharas y nos puse en contra incluso corriendo hacia la misma meta-. John traga saliva con fuerza, porque esto ha estado pesando sobre él desde el principio e incluso entonces, había pensado que era horrible, inconcebible.

Y aun así, ha pesado sobre **Sherlock** mucho más duramente, mucho peor, y eso es **insoportable**.

-Esto es culpa mía-. John le da a la culpa voz: no ayuda y siente sus ojos empezar a picar mientras aparta la mirada, mientras su pecho se aprieta y sus pulmones queman.

-Si no hubiera sido por mí, él nunca nos habría encontrado-, protesta Sherlock, sin aliento, y John puede sentir el pecho de Sherlock subir y bajar pesadamente contra el suyo, contra su piel. –Si yo no fuera…

-¿Qué, Sherlock?-, pregunta John un poco afilado, demasiado abierto. – ¿Si no fueras **tú**? ¿Si no fueras el hombre del que me enamoré?-. La pelea se gasta mientras se acerca más a Sherlock y exhala. – ¿Si no fueras el hombre por el que me levanto por las mañanas y lo último que pienso antes de irme a dormir?

Sherlock está en silencio junto a él, pero su respiración se calma y eso es algo.

-No habríamos sobrevivido huyendo-, dice finalmente Sherlock resignado. –Tenías razón.

-Ojalá que no la hubiera tenido-, dice John, honesto. –Casi nos he destruido en el proceso-, lamenta solo un poco, mientras se estira para enroscar los rizos de Sherlock alrededor de sus dedos pensando, en penitencia. –Casi te mató en más formas de una.

John lleva los labios de Sherlock a los suyos y lo besa suavemente; se siente renovado cuando Sherlock responde, apasionado y desesperado y joder, sí, con el mismo amor de siempre, y John sabe que están rotos, no irreparablemente.

No todavía.

-Nos salvaste-, dice la boca de Sherlock contra él. –Me has salvado muchas veces.

-Solo la mitad de las muchas que me has salvado-, murmura John. –Estás ahí fuera luchando, y todo lo que puedo hacer es trabajar en la consulta, lamentarme con tu hermano, beber con Greg y preocuparme-. Y parece todo muy pequeño cuando lo dice, aunque no debería, no cuando esa preocupación casi le mata a diario y aun así, en comparación, ver a Sherlock aquí y sabiendo lo mucho que soporta—John se siente minúsculo en contraste.

Pero Sherlock sacude la cabeza, adelante y atrás mientras mira a John, parece luchar con las palabras antes de que vengan. –Vives, John-, consigue decir finalmente. –Vives y el pensamiento de ti, a salvo me mantiene centrado, me mantiene impulsado-. Sherlock pasa un pulgar por los labios de John y esos ojos sobre él son un bálsamo y una verdadera bendición, a John le flaquearían las rodillas si estuvieran de pie.

-El pensamiento de ti vivo y bien hace esto soportable-, susurra Sherlock. –Aunque muy poco.

John cierra los ojos para apartar el ardor en ellos, la marea ascendente de emoción en su garganta mientras jadea. – ¿Está casi terminado?-. Porque John no sabe cuánto más tiempo durará de esta forma: no sabe mucho cuanto más puede poner a Sherlock a través de esto y todavía vivir consigo mismo al final.

-Dios, espero-, ahoga Sherlock, medio histérico, un sollozo moteado. –Espero.

Se abrazan entonces y John quiere creer que sobrevivirán a esto. John necesita creer que sobrevivirán.

-Mycroft tiene este sitio para nosotros para el resto de la semana-, le dice John suavemente, a falta de algo más que decir entonces, por la necesidad de que Sherlock esté a salvo durante unos escasos días, acurrucado contra el cuerpo de John, el recuerdo del hogar, y la calidez, y la forma en la que su corazón puede llenarse con la presencia del hombre a quien le pertenece, completamente. –El gobierno de EEUU está involucrado, estaremos a salvo.

-Tendrás tiempo de recuperarte-, asiente Sherlock, se pone de pie, se pone recto y estudia a John durante un momento; John ve su garganta trabajar alrededor de la manera en la que traga. –Pronto estarás bien de nuevo-, proclama finalmente Sherlock con un asentimiento, y le ofrece una mano, la cual John coge voluntariamente mientras Sherlock les lleva fuera del baño y hacia la cama.

-Estaré contigo-, le dice John y aprieta la mano en la suya. –Eso es todo lo que necesito para estar bien.


	13. Todos los intersticios

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -¿Recuerdas la primera noche?-, pregunta John suavemente.
> 
> -Hemos tenido muchas primeras noches, John-, le responde Sherlock, su voz lejos pero muy cálida y John se regocija con la forma en la que los brazos de Sherlock se aprietan a su alrededor, sus torsos presionados imposiblemente cerca. –Recuerdo todas ellas.

La memoria de John no es perfecta, lo admite. A veces olvida si se ha acordado de firmar el informe de un paciente. No puede recordar del todo la fecha del ahora irrelevante aniversario de su hermana. A veces tiene que mirar los ingredientes para el infame bizcocho borracho de su abuela.

El hecho permanece: John no se acuerda de ver nunca a Mycroft Holmes tan agitado, tan asustado.

-Si intenta resistirse-, empieza Mycroft, pero John no le da oportunidad de acabar.

-No lo hará-. Y está lo suficientemente seguro para seguir estudiando el itinerario en sus manos, no necesita levantar la vista.

La expresión de Mycroft se tensa, sus labios se aprietan imposiblemente mientras su color se acerca al gris. –La inteligencia que tenemos en sus objetivos actuales sugiere que al hombre encabezando esta operación se le asignó eliminar a vuestra querida señora Hudson en caso de que Sherlock, bueno-. Mycroft traga saliva fuertemente. John puede distinguir el latir de la sangre en la carótida antes de que Mycroft se ponga recto y entonces hay algo sobre esto que es diferente. Algo sobre esto que tiene al gobierno británico asustado.

-Insistirá en sus métodos para eliminar la amenaza-, termina Mycroft, su barbilla inclinada demasiado alta, demasiado indignada. Está compensando.

John intenta luchar la subida de bilis en su garganta, se dice a sí mismo que esto no es nada, solo una operación, solo gente, y John conoce a la gente. John puede predecir a la gente.

John puede **matar** gente y esto estará resuelto.

Tiene que ser resuelto.

-Mycroft-. John dice su nombre lenta, cuidadosamente, doblando el papel y colocándolo de nuevo sobre la mesa delante de él, confiando que lo que sea necesario se grabe en su mente y lo que no que sea enviado a su teléfono.

-Amo a tu hermano más que a la vida misma. Moriría por el en un segundo-. Y es verdad, es más cierto que cualquier hecho que John ha conocido nunca. –Lo conozco mejor que la mayoría de la gente. Créeme cuando te digo que soy más que capaz de razonar con él cuando hay tanto en juego.

La mandíbula de Mycroft se mueve durante un largo rato y John se da cuenta de lo cansado que se ve el hombre, de lo preocupado que está, de lo desgastado que está—más que antes, más mayor de lo que nada hasta ahora le ha llevado—y enciende el miedo en el corazón de John de una forma que los números, los perfiles, los tiempos y la urgencia de este plan no hicieron.

Mycroft Holmes no está simplemente inquieto. Mycroft Holmes está **aterrorizado**.

John se da cuenta de que el mundo podría estar acabando y sabe lo que eso conlleva.

Aprieta los dientes. Sí, sabe lo que eso conlleva y es inaceptable.

John Watson necesita evitar que el mundo se acabe. Vale. De acuerdo. Bien. Sí.

Cuadra sus hombros. Puede hacerlo.

-Encuéntralo, John-, respira Mycroft, suspira, sisea a través de dientes apretados. –Encuéntralo y evita que haga algo monumentalmente imprudente.

-No tengo que detenerlo-. John sacude la cabeza, resistiendo la necesidad de tocar su pistola, de comprobar su lugar. Respira profundamente, intenta controlar la adrenalina que ya está atravesándolo, intenta convencerse de que llegará a tiempo, de que llegará ahí, encontrará a Sherlock y todo estará bien, porque hicieron sacrificios, rompieron el mundo para evitar que se desmoronara, y que **condenen** a John si todo eso fue en vano.

-Solo tengo que ayudarle a que piense de nuevo su ángulo para que no termine siendo asesinado-, razona John, pero incluso él no está seguro de si lo cree.

John teme, si es honesto, que puede estar condenado después de todo.

Mycroft frunce el ceño y las arrugas cerca de sus ojos están marcadas muy profundamente. –Dormiría mejor si lo pararas directamente, John.

John hace un ruido de burla, se abrocha la chaqueta. –Dormiría mejor en el Dorchester con mi compañero junto a mí y nadie detrás de nuestra sangre. Nos importa Sherlock Holmes-. Se encoge de hombros. –No estamos hechos para una noche buena de descanso.

Da un asentimiento final hacia la dirección de Mycroft antes de marcharse, sus pasos adoptando un ritmo rápido hacia la puerta.

Tiene que coger un avión.

* * *

Tras aterrizan en Vancouver, John localiza a Sherlock fácilmente; las coordenadas de Mycroft son precisas y su información es correcta; centinelas exactamente donde se suponen que tienen que estar, fácilmente eliminados, planta predecible, incluso las escaleras tienen una sencilla inclinación.

John mantiene su respiración firme mientras se mueve, tan en silencio como es posible y casi lo obvia, casi se pierde la sutil aspereza—aspereza que reconoce y la garganta de John se aprieta porque todo **ha** sido **demasiado** **sencillo** , y John está jodidamente seguro de que no es una coincidencia, no es Mycroft quien ha intensificado su juego.

Es Sherlock quien está perdiendo porque John puede oírle. John no puede verle pero sabe exactamente dónde está, reconoce el radio de la calidez emanando de él, su altura obvia como ecolocalización: el corazón de John está latiendo fuertemente porque ha encontrado a Sherlock y ha sido demasiado simple.

**Cualquiera** podría haberlo hecho.

**Dios** , se siente enfermo.

Los pasos de John son cuidadosos mientras llega detrás de Sherlock pero de repente se trata menos acerca de la amenaza alrededor de ellos y más de la amenaza dentro, la amenaza de pasos en falso, y agotamiento, y oportunidades abrumadoras, y necesidad, y la forma en la que John se siente inmediatamente partido, irracionalmente consciente del hecho que no es lo que quiere ser, no lo que se supone que tiene que ser, no estando en posesión de la sangre que sus venas desean, que su corazón quiere latir hasta que esté con Sherlock, hasta que Sherlock esté cerca de él y esté a salvo.

Maldita sea **todo**.

-Quédate muy quieto-, murmura John, apenas respira en el lóbulo de la oreja de Sherlock; primero siente la tensión y luego la profunda y silenciosa exhalación que calma las líneas contra el pecho de Sherlock donde están presionados tan cerca. John puede sentir su propio latido contra la columna de Sherlock y es excitante, es terrorífico, la adrenalina inundándole mientras bebe de la presencia de Sherlock, de su aroma sin perderse en ello, siempre consciente de dónde están, de lo que tienen que hacer.

-Necesitamos largarnos de aquí-, deletrean los labios de John y la barbilla de Sherlock se agacha de acuerdo. Hay movimiento en la sala más allá de donde están, demasiado ruido, demasiada gente: sobrepasados en número, justo como los informes decían, justo como Mycroft había predicho, y el cuerpo de John está preparado para responder, sus brazos envolviéndose alrededor del cuerpo de Sherlock y poniéndolo contra la pared, haciéndolos pequeños, invisibles en la oscuridad, y Sherlock se amolda a él, se dobla en los contornos de John y los llena. John tiene el pulso de Sherlock corriendo fuertemente bajo su mano mientras esperan, conteniendo alientos que no pueden permitirse hasta que ambos decidan que su posición es lo suficientemente segura para moverse de nuevo.

Sherlock coge la muñeca de John cuando John va a apartarse, golpea una secuencia que John entiende con el segundo golpe largo del dedo índice de Sherlock, tres segundos largos del pulso de John y luego quietud antes de volver con un rápido golpeteo. –ígueme.

_Sígueme._

John cambia su agarre y aprieta la mano en la suya. Sherlock entrelaza sus dedos durante un instante antes de moverse.

John le sigue.

* * *

John no negará el suspiro instintivo de alivio que le envuelve cuando entran en las habitaciones de Sherlock: pequeña, escasa, utilitaria pero relativamente limpia. Sin botes de pastillas inundando el suelo. Sin comida podrida.

Sin embargo el hecho es que esto es igual de extraño, esto es igualmente una señal de peligro del hombre al que ama, del hombre que está de pie en medio de la cocina, inmóvil, mirando a la nada.

John suspira una vez más pero no hay alivio envuelto en la respiración.

-Sherlock…

No consigue decir nada más—no puede hacer la pregunta para la que no sabe las palabras—porque en un segundo, los labios de Sherlock están sobre los suyos, lamiendo y bebiendo mientras se abre camino en la boca de John, mientras respira el aire de sus pulmones; y John se arquea hacia él, hacia su presencia y su desesperación, llenado los huecos que puede encontrar, intentando, estirándose hacia aquellos que no puede, que están más allá de su vista, de su sentido. John siente el fuerte golpe de su corazón contra las costillas mientras Sherlock acaricia su cuello, su mandíbula, los cabellos cortos metidos detrás de sus orejas, y está nadando, ahogándose y no se ha sentido así de consumido, así de desorientado y reorientado al mismo tiempo, y es aterrador, y adictivo, y hermoso, y John no quiere que acabe nunca, él…

-Gracias-. Sherlock se aparta, jadeando fuerte contra la piel pegajosa del cuello de la camisa de John y John puede sentir la forma en la que tiembla, minúsculos escalofríos que parecen no tener remedio, tan imparables. Sus manos se amoldan a los omóplatos de Sherlock que sobresalen mientras lo acerca, mientras junta sus cuerpos para que la frente de Sherlock esté presionada contra la de John, para que las exhalaciones irregulares de Sherlock se condensen sobre las mejillas de John.

Se abrazan ahí, John se sujeta ahí, y Sherlock tiembla—John ve ahora—por todas las cosas que no tienen palabras.

Las ráfagas de aire de los pulmones de Sherlock dan paso a la suavidad, a una calma relativa; John ya no puede sentir el corazón de Sherlock donde tiene las manos extendidas contra su espalda. Ambos se mueven, ambos cambian cuando Sherlock inhala, profundamente.

Hay silencio, antes de ser roto.

-Es muy-, empieza Sherlock, no flaquea tanto como se pierde a sí mismo, pierde su apoyo y su forma y así John se aprieta más, más cerca, y le recuerda que siempre hay un ancla, siempre un punto de apoyo donde necesita uno.

Sherlock parece entender porque tiembla, inhala completamente una vez y otra vez.

-Es demasiado fácil olvidar por qué es esencial-, susurra Sherlock contra la piel de John, su labio inferior atrapándose, dejando humedad contra la barba incipiente de John, bajo sus pestañas mientras Sherlock se mueve, sacude su cabeza atrás y adelante, doliéndose, rezando: un mantra de movimiento y desesperado ímpetu y John se rompe con ello, sus propios ojos cerrándose.

-Por qué es necesario luchar, permanecer oculto, fuera de peligro mortal-. Sherlock se tensa y besa el espacio entre las cejas con un cuidado infinito, con ternura, y John hace una mueca por lo mucho que ese único gesto **duele**. –Donde podrían ver.

-Duele-. Y cuando Sherlock lo dice, lo admire, lo declara simplemente y sin titubeos, algo se parte en el pecho de John y su mano sube hasta la nuca de Sherlock y tira de él hacia abajo, acerca a Sherlock y lo acurruca en la curva del cuello de John, a salvo, dios, **por** **favor** , dándoles seguridad aquí no en ningún sitio más del mundo.

-Y yo-, murmura Sherlock en John, su boca húmeda contra la camisa de John. –He errado.

Se queda ahí durante un momento antes de ponerse recto un poco, presiona los labios contra el hueco de la garganta de John, la punta de su barbilla.

-Yo no importo, John-, respira. –Pero tú-. Y está besando la mandíbula de John, un lado, el otro, el hueco sobre los labios de John. –Me lo recuerdas, aquí y ahora-, inhala Sherlock, respira a John y su voz es delgada, tambaleándose cuando susurra.

-Eres real-. Y es casi como si estuviera perplejo, agradecido, y John recuerda, lo recuerda mientras Sherlock lo repite, contra John y besándole, probándole, y besándole, e inhalando su olor. –Eres real, eres muy real.

John recuerda cuando empezó, cuando Sherlock intentó decirle no, intentó llevarle a otro sitio, intentó aferrarse a su mano y rechazar menos que eso: tenía miedo, John recuerda la expresión de ello en esos ojos, miedo de muchas cosas, de muchas equivocaciones, pero una cosa brilló más fuerte, quemó más profundamente que muchos de esos terrores, de esos horrores inciertos que acechaban.

_Solo un largo subidón y un cruel bajón, que tu no fueras una imagen inducida por las drogas en la oscuridad, en los pliegues huecos de mi mente._

John no sabe qué decir, qué **hacer** para arreglar esto, para disculparse; John no sabe cómo hacer ver a Sherlock que John ya no es nada sin él; nada que merezca la pena conocer, o tener, o respirar para vivir.

Sherlock se aparta antes de que John tenga una oportunidad de admitir derrota, y le mira con cada ápice de su alma en esos ojos; todos los restos, todas las piezas dentadas que John ha ayudado a empujar y desgarrar, a avivar y salvar:

-Recuérdamelo-, suplica Sherlock, su mirada ardiendo y llena con una necesidad que no es solo sobre cualidad física, está más unida a la forma en la que su mente procesa y su corazón se aprieta ahora como nunca lo hizo, y John lo sabe porque conoce a su amante, a su amigo.

John lo sabe así que les lleva hacia la cama en el rincón.

Si es todo lo que puede hacer aquí y ahora: si es un inútil para todo lo demás, John hará esto.

John se lo recordará a ambos.

* * *

Sherlock está derretido bajo él después. Sus pulmones se expanden en suaves olas y las arrugas en su cara se han alisado, sus ojos están cerrados mientras mantiene una mano ligera sobre el bíceps derecho de John, anclándose.

**Este** es el Sherlock de John, y el pecho de John se siente más ligero por tenerlo de vuelta, al verlo restaurado.

-Cuando esto acabe-, respira John en las costillas de Sherlock y Sherlock tiembla cuando los labios de John rozan contra su piel, cuando las pestañas de John provocan la piel mientras se mueve hacia abajo. –Te esconderé-. Y John deja su lengua ahí, la deja jugar con la simple curva de los huesos de Sherlock donde son visibles, demasiado claros.

-Te alimentaré-, promete John con un beso lento en el esternón de Sherlock. –Y te curaré-, succiona el pezón izquierdo de Sherlock y Sherlock gime, su corazón saltando brillantemente, y John sonríe mientras acaricia con la nariz el centro de ese pecho.

-De vuelta en tu bata, y los cuellos hacia arriba, y tu abrigo, y ese champú decadente que usas con todas las especias-, respira John despacio, exhala algo de la tensión en él cuando Sherlock agacha la barbilla para besar la coronilla de John mientras se relajan, saciados. –Y si te dejo fuera de mi vista durante algún periodo de tiempo será algo muy raro.

-Y té-, susurra Sherlock, un hecho y una pregunta y una esperanza todo a la vez. –Nos harás té. Y aparte de eso, si te dejo salir de nuestra **cama** durante algún periodo de tiempo-. Sherlock se inclina y besa la cabeza de John otra vez, lo acerca más y el calor de su respiración en el pelo de John es una cosa hermosa en sí misma. –En efecto será algo muy raro.

John se ríe en la garganta de Sherlock, atrapándola contra sus labios cuando la risa profunda de Sherlock se le une, y eso es por lo que están luchando, esto es por lo que están heridos. Solo esto.

Solo esto.

-A menudo me pregunto-, murmura Sherlock después de un tiempo, su voz baja, solemne, pero su respiración es todavía firme bajo John, su pulso todavía rítmico cerca de los labios de John. – ¿Cómo habría sido si no hubiéramos sido lo que somos?

John siente la mano de Sherlock presionar contra la suya, siente esos dedos entrelazarse con los suyos y John presiona su boca contra la parte de debajo de la mandíbula de Sherlock, con ternura.

-Creo-. Sherlock traga con fuerza. –Creo, que tal vez, habría saltado, tal y como dijiste, si no te necesitara tan profundamente, si el sentimiento hubiera sido lo que solía ser-. Sherlock aprieta sus manos unidas, un movimiento y una esperanza entre ellos, cosas que han sabido desde hace tiempo que el lenguaje no puede expresar. –Fuerte pero no-. Y Sherlock lleva sus manos hasta sus labios, sujeta la palma abierta de John ahí y respira contra las líneas durante un largo tiempo antes de que respire.

-No **esto** -, confiesa un poco desgarrado. –Habría caído para salvarte, y habría atacado para desmantelar la red, solo-. Y Sherlock besa su palma otra vez antes de que John retire su mano para coger la mejilla de Sherlock y Sherlock se gira hacia su toque, siguiendo el contacto mientras suelta, irregular y pesadamente y tambaleándose en los bordes. –Y tú habrías seguido adelante, habrías vivido felizmente como siempre lo has merecido.

-No.

John se levanta, se siente a horcajadas sobre las rodillas de Sherlock y le coge la cara con ambas manos mientras Sherlock le mira, inquisitivamente, apagado, y tiene que terminar esto pronto, John lo sabe. Puede que no duren mucho más, puede que no sobrevivan mucho más.

-Te he amado durante mucho tiempo, Sherlock-, le dice John con la seguridad de la gravedad y la órbita de la luna. –Si nunca hubiéramos dado este paso, todavía te habría llorado como si me faltara algo. Todavía tendría mi corazón roto por…

John sacude la cabeza, porque está demasiado cerca de la superficie, es muy feroz, le desgarra demasiado a menudo para que no amenace con asfixiarle, para que sus manos no se apoyen, no aplasten.

-Yo-, la respiración de John se atrapa en alambre de espino, sangra donde se queda. –A veces yo, las pesadillas-, se para, intenta calmar la forma en la que su corazón está acelerado y sus pulmones están moviéndose por las imágenes, los recuerdos de lo que podía haber sido pasar por su mente, coloridos y destacados como lo son demasiado a menudo, casi cada noche.

-Son de lo como habría sido, si no hubiera sido una actuación.

Los ojos de Sherlock brillan con algo destrozado, algo macerado en anhelo y agonía y culpa, y John no quiere eso, no puede sostenerse frente a eso, pero los labios de Sherlock están sobre los suyos antes de que pueda hacer nada más, decir nada más.

-Pensé, tal vez, que habría sido más fácil-, exhala Sherlock, de alguna manera fría contra el pelo de John. –Sin esto, haberme marchado, haber emprendido esta tarea sin un tirón tan grande hacia alguna parte, sin el olor de tu piel y tu sabor-. La respiración de Sherlock se entrecorta mientras se inclina para lamer la piel de John. –Sin el total de tú.

Se aparta y John lee muchas cosas muchísimas cosas en los ojos de Sherlock, aunque nada más cerca a todo lo que está entre ellos, todo lo que ha crecido entre ellos y les ha traído aquí, y eso es lo que **John** necesitaba recordar, realmente: solo están aquí porque esto es quienes son, quienes se han convertido y si fueran algo menos, estarían en otro sitio, estarían libres.

Serían imitaciones insignificantes de los hombres que son, juntos.

-Habría sido más fácil, John-, sigue Sherlock. –Habría sido más rápido, más eficiente si mi mente hubiera estado concentrada, no habría habido tantos pasos en falso, tantos errores como he cometido. Habría calculado con una precisión mayor, habría saltado con nada atándome, sujetándome, y la muerte habría sido un riesgo, pero uno que hubiera valido la pena-. Y John siente que su pecho se contrae, su estómago se cae porque sabe lo que está diciéndose aquí, puede verlo, lo ha visto en las peores noches, y no, eso no puede…

No.

-Me habría movido sin miedo-, le dice Sherlock, casi gime cuando sus manos van hasta doblarse sobre el pecho de John, descansando ahí mientras los ojos de Sherlock se apartan, incapaces de conectar, así que sus palmas toman el control, acercándose más. –Por lo menos, menos miedo.

Su mirada sube y quema. –Me has cambiado-, susurra y es un movimiento de los ejes, los polos invirtiéndose, por todo el peso que sujeta.

John siente su pulso, su respiración sujetada bajo las manos de Sherlock y es insoportable, es inmenso, pero él pertenece a este hombre, y este hombre le pertenece a él.

**Jesús** , solo— **esto**.

-Me has cambiado y a veces me aterra, a veces estoy furioso por ello-, confiesa Sherlock alineándose con la velocidad de la sangre de John.

-Y aun así nunca podría arrepentirme de ello-, respira Sherlock y John se mueve, coge las manos de Sherlock entre los dos y le besa con el mismo fervor, con la misma necesidad apocalíptica que Sherlock le ha mostrado, le ha dado, ha marcado por su piel y la lengua de Sherlock traza la línea de sus dientes y John no puede evitar el gemido que crece en su garganta mientras los dos beben del otro, embriagador; no puede parar la necesidad de permanecer cerca cuando finalmente se apartan, cuando John se coloca sobre el pecho de Sherlock una vez más y dibuja promesas sobre su piel en un idioma que ninguno de los dos conoce.

-¿Recuerdas la primera noche?-, pregunta John suavemente,

-Hemos tenido muchas primeras noches, John-, le responde Sherlock, su voz lejos pero muy cálida y John se regocija con la forma en la que los brazos de Sherlock se aprietan a su alrededor, sus torsos presionados imposiblemente cerca. –Recuerdo todas ellas.

-La primera noche antes de que esto fuera-. A John le cuesta un poco pensar en cómo decirlo, cómo describirlo. –Después de la piscina.

Sherlock hace un ruido de asentimiento, las yemas de sus dedos bailando por los costados de John.

-Dijiste que no querías recordar cómo era el mundo fuera de esto, fuera de nosotros-, recuerda Sherlock, exhala las palabras como si estuviera perdido en ellas, bañado por el recuerdo. –Te dije que eras todo.

John se siente de repente, sobrecogedoramente lleno de las cosas que no puede expresar o nombrar: golpea su cabeza bajo la barbilla de Sherlock y se queda ahí hasta que pasa.

Excepto que no lo hace y no está seguro de si quiere que lo haga.

-Creí eso-, murmura Sherlock. –Esa noche creí eso con cada célula de mí cuerpo-. Gira el cuello un poco y presiona sus labios contra la coronilla de John.

-¿Cómo iba a saber lo que hay más allá de todas las cosas? ¿Cómo iba a saber que te convertirías en mucho más?-, le pregunta Sherlock y llena a John con un calor inimaginable. –Todas las cosas que no puedo comprender, salvo que sé que son tú.

John piensa que tal vez está temblando, solo un poco, porque no importa cuántas veces Sherlock le asombre con su brillantez, o su osadía, su arrogancia o su lealtad: John nunca dejará de quedarse perplejo por las puras profundidades del corazón escondido de ese hombre, nunca dejará de asombrarse que no está escondido, ya no.

No de **él**.

-Eres todos los intersticios, John-, le dice Sherlock. –No entendía la intención de un alma hasta que dormiste contra mí por primera vez y nuestras respiraciones salieron al unísono, y tu corazón…

Sherlock deja de hablar, su mano subiendo hasta apoyarse en la nuca de John, jugando con el pelo ahí mientras sus respiraciones se sincronizan, sus latidos tropezando un poco entre sus pulmones hasta que Sherlock suelta un suspiro temblorosos, rompe el estasis; besa la sien de John y lo abraza apretadamente contra su cuerpo una vez más.

-Sabes que terminaré esto-, jura Sherlock. –Terminaré esto aunque tome cada respiración en mi cuerpo, John.

-Y yo estaré ahí-, promete John en respuesta, acercando a Sherlock a él igual de apretadamente. –Estaré ahí y respiraré por ti si tengo que hacerlo ¿entiendes?

John se aparta y Sherlock se mueve para pararlo, para mantenerlo, pero John necesita ver a Sherlock, necesita mirar esos ojos y asegurarse de que esto está claro.

-No hay adioses en esto, entre nosotros-, le dice John, firmemente. –No puede haberlos. No después de todo esto.

Sherlock le mira fijamente y John siente durante un momento el duelo familiar entre exponerse y la reverencia incomparable dando vueltas en sus venas bajo esa mirada antes de que Sherlock parpadee. Asiente.

-No se les puede permitir librarse de esto-, le dice Sherlock y están anclados en el ahora otra vez y John piensa en dormir mejor, y sabe eso por todo lo que desean. Sherlock tiene razón.

-No-, asiente John. –No se les puede permitir.

Idearán un plan por la mañana.

* * *

El escondite, cuando se aproximan, es tan fácilmente navegable como fue la primera vez que John entró.

El problema es, por supuesto, que a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos y los recursos de Mycroft—ambos voluntariamente dados por el mayor de los Holmes y encubiertamente manipulados por Sherlock por su parte—John todavía tuvo que deshacerse de un montón de hombres cuando fue a apartar a Sherlock del borde de la estupidez.

Y no hay muchos idiotas en el mundo que no toman eso como una señal para incrementar la seguridad, para añadir unos cuantos guardias.

No es una sorpresa entonces, que una vez que han subido las escaleras y se han aproximado al corazón de la guarida, o algo que asumen que es algo parecido, hayan tenido que abrirse camino por el triple de guardias a los que John se había enfrentado; el triple, pero esta vez están los dos y juntos son más de lo que pueden conseguir separados, así que más o menos es una pelea igualada al final, y mientras que a John le sangra la nariz y a Sherlock le está saliendo un moratón alrededor de su ojo izquierdo que seguro le dolerá durante una buena semana o más—mientras que Sherlock ha disparado a tres personas directamente en la cabeza y John ha roto un cuello y se siente peor por el hecho de que no lo siente que por el acto en sí, a pesar de todo, ambos están enteros.

Tal vez John estaba equivocado. Tal vez podrían haber sobrevivido huyendo. Tal vez podrían haber ganado y haberse ahorrado esta fractura, este dolor.

Sin embargo no puede pensar en eso porque se están moviendo, están subiendo, y John está solo un poco colocado por ello, la persecución vibrando en sus venas con solo una pizca de alegría, algo tan no bueno y a la vez **brillante** porque está con Sherlock y ambos están vivos y el mundo está bien cuando es el caso.

Sherlock capta su mirada mientras se acercan a la puerta, cuando van a entrar en lo que solo puede ser la base de operaciones: John asiente. Respiran.

Sherlock abre la puerta de una patada.

La velocidad de movimiento no es inesperada aunque su magnitud es más grande de lo que habían anticipado: más gente, más armas y cuando Sherlock se mueve a la izquierda y John a la derecha están en perfecta sincronía pero están sobrepasados en número.

Se deshacen del primer y segundo atacante sin mucha dificultad: el tercero y el cuarto, solo un error aquí y ahí, ambos se recuperan rápidamente. El quinto para cada uno de ellos es complicado; John siente su corazón titubear cuando Sherlock gruñe, cuando ve el cuchillo sacado del muslo de Sherlock, pero no puede ver la sangre saliendo así que tal vez han tenido suerte. John recibe un golpe fuerte en su hombro malo y el dolor le inmoviliza durante muchos segundos seguidos, pero aguantan, lo consiguen y solo quedan cuatro de ellos, solo tres, solo dos…

Sherlock coge el cuchillo que le quitó a su atacante, todavía cubierto con su propia sangre y lo clava con fuerza en el cuello de su oponente y John sonríe, porque sí, **sí** , y él se abalanza hacia su pistola donde ha sido lanzada, tiene una mano en la culata cuando oye el crujido, lo detecta desde un ángulo que no puede replicar antes de que su materia gris se convierta en decoración de pared de buen gusto, y sus pulmones se vacían, se contraen porque han tenido demasiada suerte y Sherlock saltó por una razón.

Solo pueden llegar a hacer mucho entre los dos. Solo son invencibles hasta cierto punto.

Pero John es un soldado, un guerrero y apunta con su pistola de todas formas; se gira, da por lo menos la impresión de una lucha porque que le condenen si se va sin hacer ruido, si deja que hieran a Sherlock mientras haya algo que pueda hacer para impedirlo, y tal vez si él recibe la bala puede disparar una también antes del final, puede matar a este cabrón, inmovilizarlo al menos: asegurarse de que Sherlock está a salgo, que no esto no fue en vano.

John alinea el disparo en su cabeza antes de que moverse para girarse, para disparar, para matar: para morir.

Aunque antes de que pueda John golpea el suelo, se encuentra a sí mismo cubierto por el familiar peso del cuerpo de Sherlock, clavado en el suelo, y sabe que su disparo se desvió pero eso no es importante, eso es insignificante porque oyó un jadeo y necesita saber si Sherlock está a salvo, si ha recibido el disparo por John, y John no puede sentir ninguna humedad, no detecta sangre saliendo: se gira y Sherlock le está mirando, le está observando igualmente y ambos están vivos, ambos respirando, y su enemigo está todavía anda suelto porque la bala de John falló su objetivo y aun así…

Un segundo golpe suena cuando algo golpea el suelo y John mira a ver de dónde viene: el segundo al mando, tan tatuado como el asesino de la señora Hudson, menos musculoso, más salvaje—muerto en el suelo junto a ellos, una bala justo entre sus ojos.

Pero **el disparo de John se desvió**.

John se levanta, mira alrededor por alguna persona: un salvador u otro enemigo, intenta centrarse y es ahí cuando ve, lo ve a él, ve la pistola agarrada de manera poco firme, al lado del hombre que se está agarrando el pecho, mira hacia abajo a los dedos agarrando la camisa.

John lo ve: Mycroft Holmes, de pie detrás de ellos, realmente para nada lejos, pareciendo en shock y el jadeo que había oído antes vuelve a salir, pero esta vez es débil, áspero. Esta vez, John ve qué lo causa, puede ver la mancha oscura extendiéndose en el pecho de Mycroft bajo su mano abierta, sujetando la sangre y fallando, fallando. Y John puede estimar la localización, puede suponer cada cosa horrible que podría estar rozada, o rasgada, o hecha pedazos bajo la superficie, y está demasiado oscuro para ver si la mancha se extiende firmemente con el latido de un corazón, está demasiado oscuro para ver nada, salvo por los ojos abiertos como platos, y el dolor, y dios, el **miedo** en esa cara normalmente compuesta, la humanidad que John ve, y oh, **oh** , el **terror** que congela la cara de Sherlock cuando ve todo, cuando lo absorbe y se da cuenta de qué ha pasado, de quién está ahí, y de la sangre, la **sangre**.

John no puede distinguir los detalles pero casi puede **paladear** el miedo.

Y cuando Mycroft cae al suelo realmente nada más importa.

No mucho más, para nada.


	14. Yace en ser pasto de una u otra hoguera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John termina y coloca una mano sobre el hombro de Sherlock porque todavía no puede acercarlo, no aquí, no hasta que sepan quién está mirando, no hasta que sepan que es seguro: John termina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El título y referencias del poema del capítulo son de T.S Eliot

Lleva más tiempo de lo que le gusta a John obtener permiso para entrar en la habitación: su pecho está irritado por la forma en la que su corazón ha estado golpeando—primero con horror, luego adrenalina, luego preocupación por un hombre sobre una mesa y un hombre huyendo, situación desconocida. Pero sabe que es una cosa pequeña, un diminuto precio que pagar realmente cuando piensa de nuevo en sus manos sobre el pecho de Mycroft mientras aplicaba presión, intentando evaluar la herida: mientras había llamado al contacto del MI5 que Mycroft le había dado como ultimísimo recurso y había observado como Sherlock temblaba y miraba fijamente y fallaba en respirar, empezando a temblar: y las manos de John estaban cubiertas de sangre y el pecho de Mycroft estaba dando espasmos, subiendo y bajando pesadamente en peligrosos intervalos pero el corazón de Mycroft todavía se estaba moviendo, todavía latía bajo el tacto de John y él necesitaba más tiempo, más manos porque Sherlock parecía a punto de romperse, al borde de hiperventilar, y era imposible que John atendiera a ambos.

**Corre** , le había dicho John a Sherlock, un rápido roce de nudillos contra su mejilla intentando centrarle de nuevo, anclarle en algo real, y los ojos de Sherlock se habían clavado en él, vidriosos y aterrados, y John habría hecho una mueca por la manera en la que la mancha de sangre de su pulgar destacaba contra el blanco de esa piel en la oscuridad: lo habría hecho pero se acercaban pasos, y Sherlock necesitaba estar escondido, necesitaba estar a salvo.

Sherlock sin embargo, Sherlock no hizo mucho más que dar un respingo, mirando entre John y Mycroft, sus labios separados y moviéndose pero no teniendo sentido, sin hacer ruido. John había apretado los dientes y había cogido el hombre de Sherlock, acercándolo y siseando desesperado: _No pueden encontrarte. Corre. Te encontraré. Yo le protegeré_. Empujó a Sherlock, con fuerza, y su propio corazón se retorció duramente cuando el hombre cayó y se desplomó hacia atrás sobre el suelo, las extremidades hechas un lío, la expresión inundada con confusión, con dolor.

_Confía en mí, Sherlock_ , había suplicado John y el ruido de voces acercándose había roto la inmovilidad. Sherlock se había puesto de pie, torpemente, y había huido.

John había soltado el aire lentamente, concentrándose en el latido bajo sus manos húmedas y rojas, y rezando porque había funcionado antes:

_Por favor, dios, déjale vivir._

John parpadea, absorbiendo la habitación mientras el guardia de la puerta le deja pasar: en silencio, lo que hace que los pitidos, el siseo del ventilador, mucho más abrumadores, pero a pesar de toda la aprensión que le llena, de todas las cosas que no puede saber solo viéndolas, se encuentra a sí mismo casi mareado cuando se fija en el agente estacionado junto a la cama de Mycroft, envuelto con un traje y sentado muy recto vigilando: pelo muy corto color caoba, del mismo tono que el hombre tumbado frente a él, clavado bajo los ojos marrones y dorados del vigilante, y las mejillas están más llenas, la nariz solo un poco más afilada pero John a estas alturas ha adquirido una habilidad para esta farsa.

Su corazón, sus pulmones, su ser por completo suspiran con alivio cuando ve a **Sherlock** al lado de su hermano: con los ojos enrojecidos y sin parpadear, pero a salvo.

A salvo.

John no quiere nada más que abrazarle, sus manos muriéndose por tocarle, pero no es seguro: en su lugar va hasta los pies de la cama de Mycroft y coge el informe del paciente.

-Laceración ventricular-, lee John en alto mientras ve las anotaciones. –Hemorragia intermitente en el ápex cardíaco, pasó a través de la costilla, no me sorprende-. Mira a Mycroft—pálido contra las sábanas—y luego en vez de centrarse en los números, en las lecturas de los diferentes monitores de alrededor, sabiendo que las apariencias engañan, son subjetivas, los hechos son más claros, más seguros: el rendimiento cardiaco, el patrón del electrocardiograma también dentro de los parámetros normales—piensa en un paciente sin nombre, en un soldado de la batalla y John tendría absoluta confianza en la recuperación de un alma así, probablemente no se preocuparía mucho.

Esto se lo dice al nudo apretado de miedo en la base de su garganta, palpitando con fuerza y haciendo que tragar sea difícil, antes de decirlo en alto, porque ofrece confort a la línea recta de la columna de Sherlock, al temblor de sus nudillos donde su mano está apoyada sobre la cama, apenas tocando la mano de Mycroft donde está colocada, inerte.

Pero cálida.

-Lo arreglaron-, dice John, porque necesita ser dicho—Sherlock necesita que sea dicho, necesita oírlo en una voz en la que confía porque su cara está cenicienta, su labio inferior temblando y está mirando fijamente a la nada, los dedos moviéndose en las sabanas amontonadas cerca del muslo de Mycroft.

-Ni siquiera necesitó un bypass-, añade John, genuinamente optimista mientras sigue leyendo el informe. Puntos acolchados, TachoComb—excelente trabajo por lo que parece, y una visión jodidamente mejor de la que consiguieron en el campo de batalla, de la que consiguieron con aquellos que fueron capaces de curar y salvar y mandar a casa con los ojos abiertos en vez de en bolsas.

-Va a estar bien-, John termina y coloca una mano sobre el hombro de Sherlock porque todavía no puede acercarlo, no aquí, no hasta que sepan quién está mirando, no hasta que sepan que es seguro: John termina porque lo cree.

Porque ambos necesitan oírlo.

* * *

John sabe por demasiada experiencia que cuando uno se enfrenta con lo desconocido, con lo incierto, las horas se alargan como días.

Sin embargo cuando la duodécima hora pasa a la decimotercera, cuando están más cerca de días que de horas, solo por poco, algo ácido empieza a crecer en su estómago, en su pecho.

-Su función respiratoria parece fantástica-, nota John distraídamente, tratando de llenar el silencio porque ya es más que sofocante. –Bueno, visto lo visto-, asiente, porque todas las lecturas han mejorado, aunque sea ligeramente: todas prometedoras, todas alentadoras, y si no fuera por la manera en la que los ojos de Mycroft permanecen firmemente cerrados, no habría nada que frenara a John del placer real por el progreso. –Sospecho que lo extubarán pronto.

-¿Por qué no está despierto?-, susurra Sherlock; su pelo es más largo ahora, más oscuro. Un nuevo disfraz porque su hermano garantiza un centinela por propia instrucción de Sherlock, pero provocarían sospechas si estuviera el mismo hombre de guardia constantemente, le había recordado John, le había obligado a ver la razón, le había obligado a moverse durante el tiempo que le llevó cambiarse y volver a colocarse otra vez en su silla.

John mira el reloj, suelta el aire lentamente antes de remover el café que cogió de una máquina del pasillo. Toma un sorbo y hace una mueca: desastroso. Demasiado dulce.

Demasiado falso.

-Mírale-, le dice finalmente John a Sherlock y se coloca de tal forma que ningún ángulo o ventana, o vigilancia oculta en algún rincón pueda captar la forma en la que coge la mano de Sherlock, la forma en la que Sherlock dobla sus dedos en la palma de John, se hace pequeño, y deja que John le sostenga completamente mientras tiembla desde la muñeca hacia fuera, mientras John acaricia la curva de piel, de hueso.

- **Mírale** realmente-, urge John, suave y espera mientras los ojos de Sherlock se centran, mientras absorbe y procesa donde sus ojos han estado parados, muertos durante las horas entre medias.

-Está vivo, Sherlock-, exhala John, le recuerda mientras aprieta la mano de Sherlock, mientras los dedos de Sherlock se estiran y se entrelazan con los de John; le devuelven el apretón.

-Está vivo y despertará pronto-, le dice John porque la alternativa no se puede pensar, mucho menos decir.

No todavía.

* * *

Hay un montón de médicos reunidos fuera de la puerta de Mycroft cuando John llega—unas pocas palabras amables y una sonrisa honesta habían convencido a la enfermera de la planta para el acceso a la sala de descanso para dejarle preparar una taza adecuada, y por dios que se va a asegurar de que Sherlock se la **bebe** , y John oye la mayor parte de su conversación, resultados de análisis de sangre y electrocardiogramas todos resumiendo en general lo que John ya había supuesto: Mycroft debería haber despertado a estas alturas y todavía no hay una razón médica para decir por qué no lo ha hecho.

John lo ha visto antes, sabe que es un cara o cruz, un juego de espera. Cuanto más dura…

John se prepara y atraviesa la puerta.

-Es un coma-, escupe Sherlock en cuanto el cerrojo suena detrás de John. Sus manos están dobladas alrededor de las de su hermano—es un riesgo, un desliz en la tapadera y los médicos no lo sabe, probablemente no dirían nada de importancia pero John todavía siente su pulso acelerarse por los y si corriendo por su mente, por toda la gente que podría venir y llevarse todo, **todo** con solo entrar en esta habitación y hacer lo peor.

-Apreciaría si simplemente lo llamarais por lo que es-, suelta Sherlock mientras John se acerca, y salta cuando John apoya una mano en la parte baja de su espalda—se da la vuelta y se encuentra con los ojos de John. No había reconocido los pasos de su compañero, su presencia, y hay culpa, arrepentimiento por eso en los ojos que superan las duras palabras, la forma en la que está roto, desgastado absolutamente: la forma en la que no tiene nada que dar, no ahora.

A John le **duele** por él, con él. Nunca se supuso que las cosas tendrían que ser así.

-Honestamente es probable que sea solo una forma de estupor disociativo-, le dice suavemente John a Sherlock. –Estaba bajo una gran cantidad de estrés antes de todo esto. Sospecho que no estaba comiendo ni durmiendo-. John frota la espalda de Sherlock de arriba abajo, masajea sus omoplatos y Sherlock tiembla, gime, y John no está convencido de que el ruido sea solo por su toque, no realmente. –El cuerpo hace un gran número de cosas que no podemos explicar cuando está bajo presión-, respira John y se toma el riesgo de presionar los labios cerca de la oreja de Sherlock, besando la línea de su mandíbula en un momento de debilidad. –Sin embargo, la mente-, murmura arrepentido, maravillándose porque las mentes de **estos** hombres—nunca descansarán dentro del umbral del entendimiento: –es incluso un mayor misterio.

-Sabes que él me enseñó a cómo ordenarla-, susurra Sherlock y John puede sentir la forma en la que respira pesada, rápidamente: la forma en la que lidia con el aire alrededor de ellos, con las palabras, y John piensa en el Palacio de Invierno, y se pregunta, no por primera vez, a lo que se parece ahora la mente de Sherlock, dónde guarda las cosas, a que se parecerá un corazón dentro de una cabeza, en lo que podría convertirse.

-Me enseñó a sujetar un arco aunque él no tocaba-, dice Sherlock, y su voz es delgada, cansada mientras recuerda, mientras sus labios se curvan hacia arriba y sus dedos se mueven, y John continúa frotándole los hombros mientras suben y bajan pesadamente con sus pulmones mientras suspira, inhala de nuevo agudamente.

-Me enseñó a navegar aunque no teníamos barco-. Y John puede imaginarlo: dos hermanos, uno que solo quería ser pirata y otro quien, tal vez, solo quería ver a su hermano sonreír ampliamente y respirar la libertad—ser **joven**.

-Me hablaba en latín antes de que pudiera entenderlo porque el misterio era la distracción más maravillosa-, susurra Sherlock medio hacia John y tal vez medio hacia la conciencia a la deriva en algún lugar bajo su presencia, hacia el alma de Mycroft justo fuera del alcance.

-Me encontró cuando me escapé, cuando estaban-. La voz de Sherlock se rompe y las manos de John se paran, se cuelan alrededor de su pecho y lo colocan hacia atrás contra él, y John traga saliva fuertemente mientras siente el fuerte golpeteo del pulso de Sherlock a través de su camisa, su chaqueta: frenético y asustado y deshaciéndose.

-Yo estaba tan-. Sacude la cabeza y cubre la mano de John sobre su pecho con la suya. –Buscó durante horas, en el día más frío del invierno de ese año-. Y Sherlock aprieta la mano de John, la aprieta plana contra él y asegura sus dedos dentro de su agarre, a salvo: –Pero él no paró hasta que me encontró.

-Saldrá de esto, Sherlock-, exhala John contra su sien, besando el pulso ahí con emoción. –No hay nada mal con él médicamente, no hay nada que arreglar-. John pasa el puente de la nariz por la línea del cráneo de Sherlock y le dice, se obliga a sí mismo a creerlo para que Sherlock también lo haga. –Todavía no es hora de preocuparse.

Sherlock está en silencio durante demasiado tiempo, su corazón todavía martilleando y John sabe que les ha fallado a ambos.

-No paró hasta que me encontró-, respira Sherlock, apenas audible, y John está perplejo por lo cansado que suena, por cómo de profundas las sombras bajo los ojos de Sherlock están: demasiado oscuras para el tiempo que ha pasado, para Sherlock de toda la gente.

-No lo hizo entonces-, le recuerda John a Sherlock. –No lo hará ahora-. Y eso, John lo **cree** y acaricia la cabeza de Sherlock, su pelo—su color, el pelo corto caoba de nuevo—dibuja patrones por sus brazos, su espalda, todo mientras sostiene la cabeza de Sherlock contra su pecho, calmándole como mejor puede hasta que Sherlock se queda suelto contra él, dormido en su silla con John manteniéndole cálido.

John mira fijamente la taza de té que había colocado sobre la mesa cerca de la cabeza de Mycroft y frunce el ceño. Se quedará, permanecerá tanto como duerma Sherlock, pero tan pronto como despierte otra vez, John jura obligarle a meter **algún** líquido en el cuerpo que abraza.

John suspira, y se permite asentarse sobre sus talones, sujetando a Sherlock como mejor puede; se permite ajustarse al silencio, a las respiraciones profundas que inhala Sherlock, a las suaves que Mycroft está inhalando solo, ahora, ligeras pero firmes, y John siente su propio pecho tensarse mientras considera al hombre poderoso frente a él, más grande que la vida aunque John lo haya visto muy humano estos últimos meses, tan asustado y falible; considera un cuerpo enfermo, una mente **distended** , una voluntad llevada lejos y sacada de su curso y duele mirarlo.

Duele.

-Tu hermano te quiere tanto como tú a él-, le dice John a Mycroft, el cuerpo quieto bajo esas sábanas estériles. Observa la pantalla del electrocardiograma, nota sus constantes vitales; fuertes, y Mycroft es fuerte y John se dice a sí mismo que esto está todavía dentro del terreno de la normalidad, todavía muy lejos del punto del pánico. Se repite en su cabeza todas las cosas que le ha estado recordando a Sherlock todo el día y aun así ahora suenan incluso más huecas, se asientan incluso más irregularmente y hacen que se le revuelva el estómago y su garganta se apriete.

-Tu hermano te quiere y cuando despiertes los dos lo vais a **decir** , joder-, susurra John, lo exige con fervor porque ha habido demasiado dolor, demasiados desgarros para dejar incluso las más sabidas de las verdades sin decir.

-Y joder, Mycroft Holmes-, exhala John un poco inestable. –Ahora también eres **mi** hermano, tan cercano como si fueras de sangre-. Y es cierto, es cierto y no lo había esperado pero no lo negaría por nada. –Así que será mejor que despiertes, y pronto-. John deja caer una mano sobre el hombro de Sherlock, suave, y Sherlock gime, se traga lo que podría haber sido un sollozo en sueños, se inclina hacia el tacto de John mientras acaricia la piel al descubierto donde tiene la camisa retorcida.

-Necesitas despertar-, le dice John a Mycroft, mientras se dobla para presionar sus labios contra la coronilla de Sherlock. –O si no romperías algo en nosotros dos que no podemos permitirnos perder.

* * *

-Él era todo lo que yo quería ser. Durante mucho tiempo-, dice Sherlock después de otra extensión de silencio, John vuelve a centrarse de golpe de su medio camino a quedarse dormido. No ha mirado al reloj en mucho tiempo. No quiere saber cuántos minutos, cuántas horas han pasado.

John no mira al reloj.

-Lo adoraba-. Sherlock habla suavemente. –Lo admiraba. Lo imité durante mucho tiempo. Yo-. El impulso de Sherlock se para en seco y su respiración tiembla al inhalar, y John se estira antes de poder frenarse, coloca una mano sobre el brazo de Sherlock que es tapada inmediatamente, agarrada como si el mundo estuviera acabando.

-La mayoría de la gente piensa que las cosas cambiaron cuando se fue a la universidad-, añade Sherlock, contando una historia sin principios y tal vez con demasiadas pausas haciéndose pasar por finales. –Sospecho que él piensa eso.

-Pero venía a casa a menudo-, sigue Sherlock y John no dice nada, solo presiona las yemas de los dedos en el bíceps de Sherlock porque Sherlock está discutiendo una cuestión con alguien, con algo más allá de John, esperando una respuesta que John nunca le puede dar y eso quema en la sangre de John.

Eso duele.

-Venía a verme. No debería haberlo hecho-. Sherlock sacude la cabeza, casi triste mientras estira su mano libre hacia la mano de Mycroft, pasa por la línea de sus nudillos, alrededor de la vía. –Era una inconveniencia pero me deleitaba con su atención, con sus elogios.

-Fue cuando el gobierno se interesó-, escupe Sherlock, su resentimiento palpable incluso ahora. –Todo cambió.

-No venía a casa-, susurra Sherlock, perdido en recuerdos que John no puede ver pero que puede imaginar claramente: espacios vacíos y puertas cerradas y una esperanza que marchita con el tiempo, que hubiera sido mejor que muriese al principio que prolongarse sin final.

-Cuando me veía, sus ojos estaban siempre-, Sherlock tiembla y John siente los escalofríos individuales pasar bajo su tacto: –inexpresivos-, susurra Sherlock, su voz ahogada detrás de la tráquea, los sonidos apenas consiguiendo pasar su garganta. –Solo me juzgaba-. Y John lamenta ese tiempo, esa dificultad; desliza su mano hasta las costillas de Sherlock, hacia su costado y lo amolda contra su esternón, exhala en el pelo de Sherlock mientras Sherlock inclina la cabeza hacia atrás contra el pecho de John.

-Sin él, sin su-. Sherlock traga saliva y John puede ver el fuerte movimiento de su nuez, la marca de su pulso en un ángulo incómodo mientras suspira.

-La universidad era aburrida. Me llamó débil, me dijo que tenía poca visión de futuro, me llamó egoísta. Tal vez lo fui-, concede Sherlock, su tono triste, solo triste. –Encontré otras distracciones-. Sherlock habla vagamente, pero se frota la parte interior de su antebrazo contra su muslo inconscientemente. –Me llamó patético, una vergüenza.

-Dolió-, respira Sherlock como si fuera veneno, como si le doliera decir que hubo dolor, y por supuesto que lo hay. Por supuesto.

-Estaba dolido-, dice Sherlock otra vez y suena como si estuviera rascando una herida abierta. –Y entonces hice lo que cualquier animal haría cuando está acorralado, y asustado, y perdiendo. Contraataqué.

John no dice nada pero acaricia la línea de la clavícula de Sherlock, lenta y firmemente, adelante y atrás hasta que quiera hablar de nuevo. Si quiere hablar de nuevo.

-Recuerdo despertarme después de una sobredosis-. Sigue Sherlock después de un tiempo, la voz suave. –Fue la peor, la más peligrosa-. A John no le gusta oír sobre estas cosas, no le gusta imaginarse a Sherlock cerca de la muerte al igual que Sherlock pasó de la fascinación al horror cuando John contó la historia detrás de su cicatriz, la forma en la que había sangrado sobre la arena y le había susurrado al dios en el que dudaba mientras todo se volvía oscuro.

-No sé si fue real, o el cuelgue-, susurra Sherlock. –Pero tengo recuerdos de cómo se sintió, de mi corazón parándose en mi pecho.

John inhala con fuerza, deja que su mano se quede en la unión entre esas clavículas, cuenta las pulsaciones ahí durante un momento porque lo hace un poco más soportable, oír esto, expulsar los y si, los mundos en los que Sherlock nunca llegó a este momento, nunca conoció a John y nunca llegó a llamarle hogar, nunca fue llamado hogar como respuesta.

-Me dijeron después que él fue el que me encontró-, murmura Sherlock y se estira para entrelazar los dedos de John con los suyos. –Pero cuando desperté, me estaba observando-. Y John siente a través del tacto de Sherlock, a través de sus manos cerca de la base de su garganta la forma en la que su respiración se entrecorta, su garganta apretándose antes de continuar.

-Nunca he visto a un hombre tan demacrado, tan agotado, tan afectado. No podía entenderlo, todavía no sé si lo hago, cómo alguien podía estar tan afectado cuando había dejado de importarle hacía tiempo, cuando habían dejado de creer en…

Sherlock sacude la cabeza y John aparta sus manos del pecho de Sherlock y las sube para poder presionar un beso contra el centro de la muñeca de Sherlock.

-Pero ahí estaba, la primera cosa que vi, John-. La voz de Sherlock apenas está presente, apenas es tangible mientras se balancea entre el presente y el pasado. –Décadas envejecido, los ojos no estando inexpresivos, no más que vacíos, robados…

Sherlock se ahoga y John se dobla, se mueve alrededor hacia el lado de Sherlock y le coge la mejilla, presiona su boca contra la de Sherlock y se queda ahí, sin pedir nada, solo ofreciendo, y Sherlock respira a través de él, calmándose contra él: cerca.

-Estaba roto-, dice Sherlock contra los labios de John, luego más abajo, contra su barbilla. –Mi hermano, que era indestructible, que podría poner a una nación de rodillas si así lo quería.

-Estaba roto-. Sherlock casi solloza, casi se fragmenta de maneras que no se puede permitir, de maneras que John no sabe si puede llenar ahora, aquí. –Y yo fui quien lo rompió.

John no sabe si puede detener la fractura, así que acerca a Sherlock, lo levanta de su asiento y lo envuelve en sus brazos, porque al demonio los vigilantes y el riesgo: en este momento John **sabe** en algún lugar en el **fondo** que su supervivencia pende de lo que está ante ellos, inmediato, y de su pueden agarrarse contra ello, juntos.

Nada más.

Así que Sherlock tiembla contra John, tiembla durante mucho y fuertemente y sin vergüenza, y John lo abraza hasta que se para lo suficiente para hablar, para detener las grietas él mismo si es necesario pero John todavía está ahí, todavía abrazándole, todavía alisando las fracturas mientras aparecen, antes de que se ensanchen demasiado.

-Después de eso, no pude mirarle a los ojos de la misma manera-, respira Sherlock y John se muere por él, por todos.

Sherlock arriesga un vistazo hacia Mycroft y John sigue la línea de su vista: Sherlock mira fijamente durante más tiempo, más directamente al cuerpo inconsciente de su hermano ahora, desde su sitio en los brazos de John como si se sintiera fortificado. John espera que se sienta así, que se sienta más seguro de lo que lo hace fuera del alcance de John.

-No lo vi-, susurra Sherlock y John sabe, de repente que el mundo se está a punto de abrir, y de si van o sobrevivir o no dependerá de los próximos momentos, de lo que se diga, de lo que se dé a cambio.

-Te aparté-. La voz de Sherlock tiembla pero ahora está quieto, está sólido y pesado, aplastado con plomo mientras mira a John a los ojos y le da su corazón palpitante a través de la forma en la que brillan, la forma en la que tiran en el pecho de John por su solemnidad, por los bordes irregulares en ellos y la forma en la que capturan y dañan.

-Por encima de todo, John, siempre buscaré apartarte del dolor-, dice Sherlock, sus ojos sin parpadear, sin tambalearse, y John sabe esto. John sabe esto sin ninguna duda porque siente lo mismo, han jurado esto demasiadas veces para cuestionarlo, para dudarlo.

-Y aun así-. Sherlock inhala profundamente, intenta calmarse y falla. –Quise que me golpeara a mí-, suspira, destrozado. –Esa bala era para mí. No para ti-. Sus ojos se vuelven a mover otra vez al cuerpo quieto de su hermano. –Y no para él.

-Yo hice esto-, se lamenta Sherlock suavemente. –Os hice esto a los dos. A él lo resentía y lo mantuve lejos y al final cayó-. Sherlock se vuelve hacia John, sus ojos derramando pena antes de que alguna lágrima llegue a caer. –Te amaba con más de lo que podría ser, porque eres infinito-, exhala, perdido. –Y tú, yo…

-Mírame-, le para John, reúne toda la autoridad que reclama, todo el amor que siente y espera que pueda hacer algo, pueda ayudar en **algo**.

-No creo que estuviera respirando todavía si no fuera por ti-, le dice John a Sherlock una vez que se encuentra con los ojos de John. –Y Mycroft-. John sacude la cabeza lentamente. –Ha estado muy preocupado por ti.

Sherlock hace una mueca, se da la vuelta, pero John le agarra, guía su cara de nuevo hacia la de John y John le besa, suave e inocente, un bálsamo más que otra cosa.

-Te dije-, respira John contra él, –que cuanto más te importa alguien más duele ¿te acuerdas?

Sherlock no dice nada pero no se aparta.

-Vino hasta aquí, Sherlock. ¿No te dice nada eso?-, presiona John, va un poco más allá, intenta empujar a su compañero hacia algo menos que el desespero. –Sabes lo mucho que detesta el trabajo de campo.

Sherlock no se ríe y John sabía que no lo haría pero levanta la mirada, sostiene más de su propio peso en lugar de apoyarse en John, y John tomará eso, tomará eso y estará agradecido.

-Prometió-, murmura Sherlock. –Prometió que todos sobreviviríamos a esto-. Sherlock se gira hacia Mycroft y le habla y John casi espera que pueda oírle. –Lo prometiste, cabrón-. Y si Sherlock tiembla un poco mientras sisea a través de sus dientes apretados, bueno. John todavía está cerca. John todavía está preparado para sostener.

-Te necesita, Sherlock-, le dice John, coloca una mano contra su espalda y queda junto a él, observando a Mycroft mientras respira: calmado, como durmiendo. –Vino aquí para salvar nuestras tapaderas porque te necesita. Cree en él-. John se inclina hacia arriba para besar la línea de la mandíbula de Sherlock. –No tendría sentido pedirte que no te preocuparas por él-, murmura John. –Pero tienes que creer en él con la misma fuerza, igualmente.

Permanecen ahí y John hace lo mejor que puede para segur su propia instrucción, para aplicarse su propio consejo.

Es difícil pero lo intenta.

* * *

_O no tenías propósito, o el propósito está más allá de lo que calculabas…_

Tal vez, piensa. Siempre ha estado dividido entre sentirse lleno de ello, movido por el propósito, y estar completamente a la deriva en este mundo. Ambas cosas a la vez, piensa; a veces siente ambas cosas a la vez.

Formando su equipo, confiando a demasiada gente con demasiada información basada únicamente en la intranquilidad de su estómago y el tirón en su pecho que le decía que fuera, que corriera, que se pusiera en frente de lo que fuera que buscaba traerle dolor a aquellos cercanos a él—eso habían sido absolutamente ambas cosas a la vez.

_Hay otros sitios que son también el fin del mundo…_

Indudablemente. Las guerras se están formando. Se supone que tenía que viajar a Siria otra vez esa mañana: mandó un delegado. No lo pensó dos veces.

_Amor se llama el que inventó el tormento._

Y es un tormento, eso es cierto, eso siempre ha sido cierto, y preocuparse no es una ventaja salvo que es la línea y letra de cada respiración de Mycroft: la forma en la que se ha preocupado por su familia, la forma en la que les ha fallado, la forma en la intenta resarcirse y consigue equivocarse, **tantísimo** en cada momento.

_Amor el nombre desacostumbrado cuyas manos tejieron el suplicio más cruento: La camisa de llamas que jamás ha logrado arrancarse el poder en el mundo sangriento._

Pero por todas sus diatribas por lo contrario ¿lo desearía? ¿Querría alguna vez sentarse con su madre y no hundirse un poco en la manera en que ella lo abraza, cerca, como si fuera algo precioso? ¿Incluso ahora? ¿Querría mirar la tumba de su padre y no sentir nada, incluso si todo lo que siente ahora es furia, y culpa, y puro dolor incluso después de tanto tiempo? ¿Querría sentarse tranquilamente cuando había enviado a John Watson a la boca del infierno para salvar a un brillante necio que había ardido lo suficiente para conocer ese Nombre, quien lo había llamado y lo había reclamado más allá de toda razón, más allá de toda medida sensata de sentimiento y necesidad?

¿Querría alguna vez ver a su hermano y experimentar otra cosa menos que el aumento de afecto y la marea montañosa de preocupación que sigue a Mycroft como una sombra por Sherlock, por todo lo que el hombre es y podría ser?

_Toda la vida, toda nuestra espera…_

Y es otra verdad, porque arde, solo está empezando a arder y aun así Mycroft sospecha que ha estado ardiendo todo este tiempo, la grieta en su pecho y el temblor de sus pulmones mientras inhalan, exhalan, y él está vivo, apenas y completamente e indudablemente y es una conflagración, es incineración, es un calor hermoso y oh, está cerca de las palabras y del mundo, sabe que lo está, lo **sabe**.

_Yace en ser pasto de una u otra hoguera._

* * *

_  
  
_ -Y allí es donde empezamos-, murmura Sherlock trazando los contornos de la mano de Mycroft, lisa y quieta sobre las sábanas. John ha estado durmiendo ahora durante algún tiempo y el silencio nunca había sido tan opresivo, nunca le ha cortado de esta manera.

-Perecemos con los agonizantes-, respira intentando separarse de las palabras en sí y de lo que significan, concentrándose en su lugar en el contexto, recordando el poema y la forma en la que Mycroft había dejado los libros dispersos por su casa, apuntando hacia la enseñanza o así lo había creído Sherlock: buscando conexión tal vez, y al final, habían encontrado un momento fugaz de terreno común, después de todo, antes de que todo se fuera al infierno.

-Mira cómo se marchan y partimos con ellos-. Y tal vez eso es lo que Sherlock había estado anhelando entonces, y tal vez después también: una invitación, una mano extendida—no permiso, sino una afirmación de algún tipo: _Lo vales, tus talentos son suficientes, serás útil: vamos_ , y la falta de ello, piensa, puede haber marcado más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.

-Nacemos con los muertos-, susurra Sherlock mientras mira fijamente las líneas de los nudillos de Mycroft, alisadas. –Mira cómo regresan y volvemos con ellos.

Y entonces mira hacia arriba, observa las facciones de su hermano, la subida y bajada de su pecho y la suave extensión de sus pestañas contra las pálidas mejillas, casi en paz, casi calmado.

-Mira-, anima Sherlock, casi suplica mientras choca las puntas de sus dedos contra los de Mycroft, titubeando, casi desesperadamente. –Cómo **regresan**.

Mycroft respira. Sherlock desea completamente que de alguna manera pudiera creer, que era una respuesta de algún tipo, una afirmación cósmica de que la vida persiste y la esperanza permanece dentro de ella.

-Lo siento-, dice con voz ahogada, porque lo siente. Porque no puede. –Lo siento mucho.

-Por favor-, suplica, se dobla desde el torso para tumbarse junto a la pierna de Mycroft, su cabeza cerca de la mano de Mycroft. – **Por favor**.

* * *

Oye la voz, la súplica, y al final, cuando todo está dicho y hecho, no puede negarse a su hermano.

Lucha, sube.

Resurge.

Su boca está llena de algodón, su lengua hinchada, su garganta alineada con arena.

\- P'tit frère-, raspa, y siente movimiento a su lado, el cosquilleo de un toque contra las yemas de sus dedos antes de que sus a sus ojos le parezcan bien despegar sus pestañas, antes de que sus pupilas se contraigan y solo se sienta mal ver, no dolerle tan terriblemente.

Los ojos de Sherlock son de un color erróneo, su pelo tiene la largura y tono equivocados pero la forma de su boca abierta, la profundidad de su mirada mientras mira fijamente a Mycroft, el patrón de su respiración: Mycroft lo conoce como una huella de su dedo.

-My-, dice Sherlock con dificultad, su voz perdida en inseguridades, atrapada en una esperanza que Mycroft reza que no se esté imaginando mientras Sherlock tropieza, jadea, boquea y su pecho sube y baja pesadamente con aire. –Estás…

Y Sherlock no parece poder hablar, lo cual es raro en sí; Sherlock sigue mirando al espacio junto a la cabeza de Mycroft y Mycroft no puede molestarse en averiguar si es un deseo o algo más verdadero. Solo sabe que está viendo a su hermano, vivo y respirando por primera vez en demasiado tiempo y quiere saberlo en sus huesos, quiere abrazarle y pretender que son pequeños de nuevo, y que el mundo es más pequeño, más seguro.

-No me romperé-, exhala Mycroft, y duele, sí, pero no le importa. Otras cosas han dolido mucho más. –Ven-, y se mueve, hace una mueca por el tirón pero hace un gesto para que Sherlock se ponga contra él, para que descanse sobre el colchón y permitir que Mycroft vuelva a reubicar un tiempo en el que podía hacer algo, podía ser algo que salvara a su hermano de los daños que salieron, que se rebelaron desde dentro.

-No-. Sherlock sacude la cabeza a pesar de que sus ojos siguen volviendo al espacio de encima de la oreja de Mycroft. –Tu pecho…

-Está bien-, le dice Mycroft, y tal vez es un tonto capricho pero Mycroft se siente extrañamente invencible en ese momento, extrañamente seguro de la bondad del universo, y Sherlock parece diferente, parece un niño y Mycroft se siente capaz de una tarea que no puede nombrar, justo entonces—se siente como su una oportunidad estuviera siendo ofrecida en un plano que no puede conocer, que puede condenarle si la niega, si le vuelve la espalda a la oportunidad con la que se ha encontrado, casi perdida antes de que fuera encontrada alguna vez.

-Mycroft-, advierte Sherlock, pero Mycroft no lo oirá, no le dará pie a ello.

-Por favor, hermano-, suplica sin pensar y hace una mueca por cómo suena, tan arruinado, y aun así tal vez es como está: arruinado porque se ha puesto aquí, ha fabricado y atendido a este espacio en el cual ha tenido miedo y se ha preocupado por su hermano de igual manera, acaparando toda la atención y era incapaz de admitir ninguna por la amenaza de perderse a sí mismo en lo profundo de ello, en la fuente de los vínculos familiares.

-Necesito-, su voz se rompe y piensa que eso es afortunado porque las palabras que requiere no cree que las soportaría del todo.

-Necesito esto-. Es lo que termina diciendo y está muy cerca de la verdad: necesita algo cercano, necesita saber que su hermano está a salvo, necesita recordar una época más sencilla, unos días mejores cuando Sherlock venía a él sin pensárselo dos veces, cuando se acurrucaba contra él y confiaba que Mycroft pudiera arreglar el universo y calmar sus heridas sin dudarlo, sin cuestionarlo.

Y si Sherlock lo hace: si baja la barra del lado de la cama del hospital que los separa y aliena su pecho contra el costado de Mycroft para que su cabeza se apoye en el hombro de Mycroft—demasiado titubeante, muy cuidadoso de no acercarse demasiado, de no causar ningún daño: si Sherlock se acerca a Mycroft y es cálido y está muy lejos de estar perdido: si esto es lo más cerca que han estado en demasiado tiempo, si esta es la confianza que Mycroft no ha conocido en siglos y si le quema desde sus venas, no una simple camisa de fuego sino un cuerpo construido con ello, tallado y envuelto con ello, entonces Mycroft solo pasará un puñado de segundos preguntándose si es real, preguntándose si está despierto o todavía a la deriva.

Y si Sherlock empieza a temblar contra él—si Mycroft recibe el regreso de las sensaciones y aun sí siente sus ojos escocerle cuando el delgado camisón de hospital empieza a humedecerse en su hombro, aún más delgado por las lágrimas mientras Sherlock tiembla, entonces Mycroft sabe qué hacer, recuerda qué decir, porque tienen a Eliot, y ellos dos son familia, y por todas las estrellas, quiere a su hermano pequeño.

-Todo irá bien, y todo irá bien y toda clase de cosas saldrá bien-, dice, lo quiere, repite el mantra una y otra vez hasta que la respiración de Sherlock se ha calmado, hasta que sus propias mejillas están secas de nuevo.

-Has estado perdiendo peso-, murmura Sherlock, la voz densa y Mycroft sonríe, apoya su mejilla contra la coronilla de Sherlock.

-Da la casualidad de que ha habido un número de cosas en mi cabeza-, confiesa Mycroft. –Las comidas regulares se han encontrado fuera del alcance de mi atención-. Y es extraño, de repente, porque su pecho ha sido desgarrado, y cortado, y cosido, y aun así se siente más ligero, más cálido, menos como una carga de lo que lo sintió cuando subió corriendo esas escaleras, con la pistola en la mano, sus pulmones a punto de colapsar mientras sus refuerzos quedaban atrás—tuvieron que hacerlo debido a donde se dirigía, y a quién buscaba.

Sherlock resopla, impasible. –En adelante, asegúrate de cuidarte mejor-, ordena y se mete más en la curva del cuello de Mycroft.

Y sí, a pesar de la sangre y el dolor, ahora está mejor. Y no parece como si algo estuviera a punto de derrumbarse, no: si está en riesgo por algo, piensa que algo puede explotar por la plenitud, por los brotes de alivio emergiendo despacio, al menos—de reconciliación si tiene suerte, si el mundo quiere lidiar con lo milagroso durante un poco más de tiempo.

-Mycroft-, empieza Sherlock, y Mycroft todavía se está aclimatando a su presencia, a esa voz y a la forma en la que suena, cerca otra vez, pero más que eso: la forma en la que suena sin mucha tensión, sin mucha ira acumulada, sin todas las cosas sin decir dominándola, y si esa mandíbula trabaja sin descanso sin hacer ningún progreso, si las palabras se detienen antes de que empiecen a dejar la garganta de Sherlock, Mycroft apenas se da cuenta porque Sherlock está aquí, Sherlock está **aquí** , y la lucha puede pararse durante este momento, durante este singular espacio en el tiempo.

-Shhh-, le detiene Mycroft, le pide permiso. –Déjame-. Y Mycroft en realidad no está ni siquiera seguro de qué está pidiendo, solo sabe que necesita decir esto primero, necesita confesar sus pecados antes de oír otra palabra.

-He estado-, empieza, la boca seca una vez más. –Preocupado-, se para. –He sido irracional-. Y piensa en ese último día en la mansión, pensando en la cara de Sherlock y sus ojos enrojecidos, tan parecido a este momento, y Mycroft no ha aprendido nada, no ha cambiado nada hasta este momento, ha sido un cobarde: arreglará esto. Mostrará fortaleza.

Sanará esta herida, más profunda que la línea en su pecho.

-Nunca más-, interrumpe Sherlock y su mano se ha movido más cerca de la incisión, planeando sobre ella sin tocarla pero Mycroft puede sentir el calor: sacude la cabeza porque oh, cualquier **otra** **cosa menos esa**.

-Tan a menudo como deba-, contesta Mycroft. No una promesa, un hecho: –Siempre. Sin dudarlo.

Sherlock sacude la cabeza contra el cuello de Mycroft y Mycroft no puede notar si hay más calor, más humedad. No lo puede notar.

-No puedes-, exhala Sherlock, y ahí está el fuego de nuevo, la llama contra su piel cuando Sherlock lo ahoga, lo arranca con sangre y hierro de su pecho, su garganta, sus pulmones. –Tú…

-No era lo suficientemente fuerte-, interrumpe Mycroft, y es cuanto menos una explicación y aun así. –Preocuparse no es una ventaja-. Se burla un poco, piensa en la verdad de ello, y en todas las pérdidas, y obliga a la contradicción y todo lo que supone a sangrar en sus palabras.

-Lo fui-, empieza, pero de todas las maneras en las que podría acabar esa frase ninguna parece adecuada.

-¿Lo entiendes?-, pregunta finalmente, y no puede, **no** se moverá bajo la mirada de Sherlock, de su penetrante mirada, viendo todo como hacen ellos, entre ellos, como lo hacen con el mundo y todas las trivialidades, y con alguna de las necesidades: Mycroft no se mueve.

Sherlock, después de demasiados minutos—aunque menos de los que Mycroft pudiera haber creído antes—parpadea. Luego asiente, aunque ligeramente.

Mycroft suelta un suspiro superficial, siente el tirón de ello en su pecho y se deleita en la aspereza del escozor.

-Perdóname-, exhala, los ojos cerrándose durante un momento, porque ha permanecido firme y ahora está agotado: no puede ver lo que está por venir, no en este momento.

Siente una mano cubrir la suya, no se aprieta o se mueve, solo se queda, cálida, y el contacto significa más que cualquier otro gesto más allá del simple tacto.

-Si devuelves el sentimiento de igual manera-, asiente Sherlock y los pulmones de Mycroft se deshinchan completamente y se siente agotado y aun así lleno de un extraño tipo de maravilla. Una alegría inexplicable que casi es como esperanza, pero no parece necia.

Se siente anclado. Parece sólido y fuerte.

Mycroft abre los ojos y estudia a su hermano durante un largo rato antes de que sus labios se curven en una suave sonrisa y se estire, juegue con los escasos mechones teñidos de Sherlock, cortados demasiado cerca de la cabeza para rizarse realmente.

-No te he visto con el pelo así de corto desde el incidente con el chicle-. Y funciona, justo como solía hacerlo, como lo hacía cuando eran niños: Sherlock se ríe, con lágrimas y entrelazado con una pena que queda, pero es un sonido ligero, sorprendido, y honesto, e inocente, y Mycroft sabe que su corazón está completo en este momento por la medicina moderna pero sin embargo, algo está sanando en su interior, algo más allá de tales intervenciones: algo que responde a ese sonido y se cose por si mismo con una facilidad recién encontrada.

-Mami estaba tan frustrada cuando ninguno de los remedios caseros funcionó-, recuerda Sherlock, y Mycroft puede verlo claramente: su pobre madre, totalmente estupefacta por sus hijos y sus fechorías, por su ingenuidad, tal vez, más que por el pegote de color violeta que se había enredado en la melena alborotada de Sherlock.

-Nunca descubrió que no fue chicle-. Mycroft no pregunta; observa—y Sherlock se ríe más ahora, y los puntos se disuelven ahora, innecesarios: las heridas empezando a tener postilla, preparadas para confiar en su propia capacidad de remodelarse, de renovarse.

De intentar de nuevo.

-Tampoco confió de nuevo en la señora Stinton o en sus inútiles remedios caseros-, añade Sherlock, su voz brillante y traviesa en una forma que no ha sido en años, no en presencia de Mycroft, y dios bendito, si no es una hazaña.

-Te he echado de menos-, dice Mycroft antes de poder detenerse, e inmediatamente se arrepiente, solo por la forma en la que Sherlock se queda en silencio, se pone rígido: no se aparta y eso es prometedor, eso es un alivio.

-Yo-, empieza Sherlock con la voz baja, casi tímida. –No sabía que había algo que echar de menos-, susurra. –Durante un largo tiempo, nunca me permití recordar lo que echaba en falta.

-John-, dice Mycroft, deduce lo obvio, casi con afecto mientras echa un vistazo hacia el médico dormido, la razón por la que tienen esta oportunidad, Mycroft está convencido: porque eso es lo que es. Un roce con la muerte que podría traer la nueva vida que ha estado esperando, por la que casi había perdido la esperanza de encontrar.

-Sí-, asiente Sherlock siguiendo la mirada de Mycroft mientras su tono baja, y suelta el aire, casi con reverencia. –Sí. John.

-Ha sido una voz de la razón que nunca pensé que necesitaría-, confiesa Mycroft. –Y una amabilidad que no sabía que he ganado. Hay tanto corazón en él-, dice Mycroft y es sentimiento, gran **sentimiento** y aun así son mejores, más fuertes por ello, por el hombre que lo trajo, por los mundos que reabrió en ellos, las heridas que desgarró abiertas y enseñó a curar mejor, atrevido en la cara de tal devoción, de tal amor. –Es difícil, no encontrar el de uno propio acercándose a la superficie, con él cerca.

Sherlock está en silencio pero Mycroft puede medir la forma en la que respira, en la que se mueve, en la que se recoloca y casi parece gravitar, corporalmente hacia el hombre por el que ha caído, del que se ha enamorado, por el que ha dado todas las cosas que creyó que le faltaban no solo para salvaguardar sino porque encajaban ahí, **pertenecen** y son **adoradas**.

-Estoy orgulloso de ti, Sherlock-, le dice Mycroft, y está seguro de que no se imagina el suave ruido de algo maravilloso y sufrido escapar de los labios de Sherlock por las palabras mientras acerca a su hermano otra vez, lo abraza mientras le da la verdad absoluta. –Estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

Sherlock traga rápidamente, luego se calma. –Ahora descansa-, le dice a Mycroft, apartándose, poniéndose recto y apoyando una palma sobre la frente de Mycroft. –Descansa mientras vigilo.

-Tú también deberías dormir-, le regaña con suavidad Mycroft, fijándose en la palidez, las profundas líneas en su cara reforzada con determinación y pura cabezonería antes de desmoronarse. –Aquí no requiero un centinela.

Sherlock, predeciblemente, lo ignora.

-John despertará pronto-, dice Sherlock. –Dormiré una vez que él pueda echarte un ojo.

Mycroft quiere protestar porque se preocupa, **constantemente** , pero los ojos de Sherlock son afilados, están abiertos como platos y no son vulnerables exactamente, pero como si hubieran ya sido desgarrados medio vivos y todavía estuvieran sangrando.

-Te dispararon-, sisea Sherlock, corta el argumento de su hermano de raíz. –En el **corazón** , Mycroft. Yo estaba, no…

Sherlock se humedece los labios y se pone del todo recto, respira profundamente y se queda quieto, firme.

-No puedes hacer eso otra vez-, dice simplemente, como si pudiera cambiar el curso del tiempo y todo lo que se hace pasar por azar con solo sus palabras, y Mycroft no digna esa exigencia con una respuesta: sabe que los extremos a lo que iría por Sherlock son casi infinitos, y eso no es una cosa cambiable.

Sin embargo se permite un momento para procesar la profundidad del sentimiento ahí; la forma en la que Sherlock había tartamudeado, la forma en la que su voz se volvió tensa cuando pronunció las palabras—el afecto, la necesidad, el amor que Mycroft había temido durante tanto tiempo haber perdido por completo, muy lejos de ser recuperado.

Suelta el aire, una lenta exhalación a través de los labios apretados, y pesa esta nueva realidad contra todas las otras cosas y piensa, que si esto puede acabar con todas las vidas sin destruir, con todos los corazones sin romper, entonces habrá merecido la pena: habrá merecido todo lo sufrido, todo lo arriesgado e incluso perdido.

Mycroft mira de nuevo a su hermano, quien le está devolviendo la mirada, los ojos abiertos como platos y apenas parpadeando, desnudos y rebosando sentimientos, y sí.

Muchísimo más que merecer la pena.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más llevará esto, Sherlock?-, pregunta Mycroft antes de que pueda pensar los suficiente para detenerlo.

-No mucho-. Sherlock le sorprende al responder. –Ahora no mucho.

Realmente suena como si estuviera intentando convencer a los dos pero Mycroft no se va a quejar, no aquí.

No ahora.

-Cuando estés en casa, entonces-, dice firmemente. –Cuando estés a salvo…

-Cuando **todos** estemos a salvo-, le corrige Sherlock, una nota inconfundible de seguridad resonando en las palabras, y Mycroft asiente.

-Discutiremos hasta donde llegamos por las personas a las que más queremos-, termina y lo dice en serio. Lo harán. –Pero después.

Después. Después, cuando haya terminado y su respiración no se cuestione. Cuando sus corazones estén curados y enteros.

-Vale-, asiente Sherlock solo un poco demasiado superficialmente, sospecha Mycroft. –Hasta entonces-. Vuelve y extiende su mano otra vez sobre la frente de Mycroft, el talón de su palma cerrando los ojos de Mycroft. –Descansa-, urge, pide. –Recupérate.

-Regresa-, pide Mycroft a su vez, porque no es tonto, no está ciego.

Mycroft sabe que Sherlock se habrá ido de nuevo cuando vuelva a despertar.


	15. La lluvia no lo hará diferente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John no dice nada, no está seguro de qué sería lo mejor. _Nunca antes he sentido esto tan fuertemente por alguien_ es demasiado trivial, aunque completamente cierto. _Creo que lo necesito para respirar_ es solo un poco patético. En su mayor parte lo que le gustaría hacer es transmitir que si Sherlock le necesita—Sherlock, de entre todas las personas—entonces lo que John siente por Sherlock: el insostenible magnetismo, la absolutamente crucial necesidad de su presencia para la mismísima voluntad de John para enfrentarse al día cuando todo parece demasiado mal—si Sherlock le necesita, entonces John no conoce las palabras para decir cómo Sherlock completa su mundo, dibuja sus líneas y le da color.

-Estate quieto, Mycroft, y deja que el hombre practique su arte.

John sonríe mientras escucha por su estetoscopio al impaciente suspiro que Mycroft suelta cuando Leonore Holmes cruza el césped hacia donde están sentados, regañando a su hijo por sus medio quejas por la insistencia de John en monitorear la recuperación de Mycroft él mismo.

-Sabes, por supuesto, que tengo un médico personal-, resopla Mycroft y John se muerde el labio para mantener la compostura, moviéndose del diafragma hasta el lado izquierdo del esternón y volviendo a centrar su atención: en realidad no se le puede culpar.

Viendo a cualquiera de los hermanos Holmes tan petulantes lidiando con su madre es absolutamente una de sus fuentes favoritas de entretenimiento.

Sin embargo eso es todo lo que requiere. Pensar en los **hermanos** , en el que está delante de él y en el que ha estado demasiado lejos durante demasiado tiempo—para que el humor de John decaiga, para tirar de las comisuras de su boca y formar líneas delgadas y rectas.

John respira lentamente mientras baja por el borde izquierdo del esternón; se queda en el ápex durante un momento más largo de lo necesario porque si no está equivocado el corazón que está oyendo salta un poco, tropieza y se acelera un poco sin explicación. John siente una caída en su estómago, miedo injustificado juntándose en la base de su garganta antes de mirar en dirección a Leonore—esos ojos color miel tan agudos como los de Sherlock, y en este momento entrecerrados hacia Mycroft sin ninguna pizca de clemencia dentro de ellos.

John siente que su pecho se suelta porque sí, cree que su pulso podría saltar un poco si esa mirada estuviera en su dirección también. Es enteramente normal.

Normal. Bien.

John empieza el simple recorrido otra vez con la campana de su estetoscopio, presionando en el lado derecho de Mycroft mientras Mami le corta un traje (si John alguna vez creyó a Sherlock en este aspecto) a su hijo.

-Mycroft Holmes, puedes tener un **ejército** de médicos privados-, le regaña. –Y aun así no llegarán ni podrán compararse a tener la **familia** cuidándote, alguien con un interés en tu bienestar-. Por el rabillo del ojo John la ve sacudir la cabeza bruscamente antes de mover su atención hacia John quien simplemente mueve la campana de nuevo y sigue con su trabajo.

-Simplemente tenemos suerte de que John sea tan bueno en lo que hace-, le alaba con una sonrisa tranquila, lo dice como un hecho, y es el tipo de cosa que John nunca ha tomado con la clase de elegancia que debería.

-Bueno, yo no iría…-, protesta, obligando a marcharse el aumento del sonrojo en sus mejillas pero le para en seco una voz que resuena alrededor del latido que está examinando, retumbando fuera y dentro.

-Tiene razón-, dice Mycroft, las palabras suaves e inesperadas—y cuando John levanta la mirada hacia el hombre, la mirada usualmente severa es suave en los bordes también. Mycroft está serio y tal vez incluso agradecido.

John traga dos veces, fuertemente, y escucha cuidadosamente el ápex una vez más antes de exhalar, se quita los cascos y empieza a doblar el estetoscopio en el kit que se ha acostumbrado a mantener en la mansión, porque tenía una relación con el jodido Sherlock Holmes.

Tiene. **Tiene** , su propio corazón patea fuertemente en protesta, en afirmación e inquebrantable lealtad mientras John empuja hacia abajo la bilis juntada en la base de su garganta. **Tiene** una relación con Sherlock Holmes.

Así que obviamente bajo esas circunstancias necesitaría tener un kit a mano.

John cierra los ojos firmemente, solo durante un momento, solo para poder parar el aluvión de nostalgia, de anhelo y—para vergüenza suya—de desespero que amenaza con sobrepasarle, porque el hecho fuera del funeral permanece, y las noches de pub con Greg por la culpa, había estado aislándose—había declinado las invitaciones de Mami para las vacaciones, y no habría venido de no ser por Mycroft, de no ser por la forma en la que sus propias preocupaciones le habían estado comiendo por la ausencia de Mycroft de la ciudad, y por la inmediata habilidad de John para monitorear su condición. Sin embargo, el hecho es que John nunca ha estado solo aquí, no sin Sherlock a su lado, y de repente escuece de una forma que no había esperado: le roba el aire de sus pulmones durante un momento demasiado largo—porque se está rompiendo, se ha estado rompiendo durante mucho tiempo, y la respiración de Sherlock contra su mejilla en esa habitación de hospital, inocente y demasiado pura no fue suficiente, no es suficiente, y John ahora está empezando a desgastarse, porque está hecho de material resistente, sí, pero esto ha ido demasiado lejos, esto está pidiendo demasiado, esto…

-¿El diagnóstico, doctor?-, dice Leonore suavemente y hay una subida audible de ansiedad en sus palabras; mientras John vuelve en sí, mientras Mycroft observa mientras abrocha la camisa; Mycroft, quien entiende todo. Sin embargo, Leonore está ahora detrás de él y solo puede imaginarse cómo se proyectaría su silencio hacia una madre, de un médico a quien le había confiado evaluar el bienestar de su hijo mayor.

-Murmurando como si tuviera la mitad de la edad del cuerpo en el que está, señora-, responde rápidamente y deja que el alivio y la alegría real que siente por haberlo escuchado empape sus palabras y forme una sonrisa honesta. Observa mientras el borde de preocupación cae de las facciones de Leonore y se siente un poco más por haberla colocado ahí, pero la mano de Mycroft se afirma sobre su hombro durante un momento, anclándole; inesperado, tal vez más de lo que habían sido sus palabras, una afirmación de lo que había sabido en su mente durante algún tiempo—se le valora, y se confía en él, y se le acepta entre estas personas: es querido, y contra todo pronóstico, es amado en su propio derecho como parte de esta **familia** —pero todavía tenía que creerlo, todavía sentirlo.

John suspira y sí, echa de menos a Sherlock muchísimo pero en un instante, se da cuenta—sabe—está convencido de que hasta que esté completo de nuevo, tendrá la ayuda que necesita para aguantar mientras tanto. La encontrará en la sonrisa de Mami, la encontrará en el agarre de Mycroft.

John deja que sus ojos se cierren, traga con fuerza de nuevo: por razones enteramente diferentes y por toda la tristeza de John, el dolor, la desesperación, está agradecido.

Sí. Está agradecido.

No piensa que eso será suficiente.

Leonore se ha excusado para empezar la cena para cuando John ha guardado sus instrumentos y Mycroft se ha alisado la ropa—simplemente una camisa de algodón y unos chinos, y es raro verle fuera de su chaleco por lo que puede ser bien la primera vez, y John siente algo desenroscarse en su interior ahora que está al tanto de la visión: el gobierno británico, calmado, respirando profundamente con sus mangas enrolladas hasta los codos.

El hermano de John, su amigo, simplemente existiendo. Sin cargas, hablando relativamente.

-Te estás curando muy bien-, comenta John porque es cierto, y porque puede ver la cicatriz rosada a través de la camisa de Mycroft, y lo cerca que estuvo esto no ha desaparecido de la mente de John, todavía, y John le debe a este hombre más de lo que realmente sabe expresar porque Mycroft salvó sus tapaderas, sí, pero había estado manteniendo a Sherlock a salvo durante mucho más tiempo.

Sin Mycroft, podría no haber habido un Sherlock para John—para volver a traer a John a la vida y encender en él la clase de ligereza, la clase de plenitud que había estirado a su corazón para levantarse, para querer, para necesitar, y amar, y saltar, para tener la oportunidad de ser atrapado y sostenido, y adorado por la persona más improbable y aun así la **única** que John podría imaginar adorar tan profundamente, tan imposiblemente; sin Mycroft, Sherlock podría no haber estado ahí para que John lo conociera ese día en Barts. Solo eso tiene a John en deuda.

-Sí-, dice Mycroft, se estira a por la limonada que su madre había traído antes mientras John se realinea con el presente: sanando. Sí. –Sí, pienso que sí.

-Buenos cuidados lo harán posible-, sonríe John moviendo sus ojos hacia la puerta por la que ha salido Leonore.

-De todas partes-, añade Mycroft y sus ojos están fijos en John ahora, el peso de esto, de todo, de repente muy cerca, muy real y lleno.

-Gracias, John-, murmura Mycroft, y a John le halaga, le conmueve la gravedad en esas palabras, pero está incómodo, son demasiado pesadas.

-No hay que darlas-. Y lo deja pasar, se mueve para coger su propio vaso pero Mycroft es insistente; coloca una mano sobre el brazo de John para detenerle, para captar su atención y hacerle prestar atención.

-John-. Mycroft dice su nombre cuidadosamente, aguanta la mirada de John hasta que todo lo que está intentando comunicar lo haga. – **Gracias**.

Y maldición, bien, si van a ir ahí, si Mycroft Holmes está yendo ahí, John puede ir también.

-Podría decir lo mismo ¿sabes?-, le dice John con voz suave. –Habría sido, bueno-. Y traga con fuerza. Recuerda esa noche, recuerda estar rodeado y preparándose para morir, recuerda decir adiós en su mente con su dedo en el gatillo, y tiembla porque todo podría haber sido por nada, todo podría haber ido mal, allí.

John inspira profundamente, calmándose antes de encontrarse con la mirada de Mycroft una vez más.

-No estaríamos sentados aquí ahora si no hubieras sido otra cosa más que tu entrometido ser ¿verdad?

La barbilla de Mycroft se inclina ligeramente y John se siente un poco justificado porque las palabras no son fáciles, son más difíciles de oír pero necesitan decirse, y se alegra por tener la oportunidad, la apertura.

Se alegra de que se hayan dicho y se siente un poco menos incómodo inclinándose y cogiendo el hombro de Mycroft mientras le dice la misma verdad de vuelta.

- **Gracias** , Mycroft.

Y Mycroft, maldito sea; los labios de Mycroft se curvan solo un poco mientras mira a John a los ojos una vez más, y el hombre es una década más joven cuando responde, solo un poco triste.

-No hay que darlas.

* * *

_Es todo lo que John podría haber imaginado, si le hubiera dedicado algún tiempo; dinero antiguo, mansión con jodidas alas de algún tipo gótico o algo así, aposentos para criados, aunque no puede saber si todavía se usan; terrenos inmensos, verde y todos los colores en cada esquina, salpicados con amplias extensiones de cielo—sí._

_La mansión de la familia Holmes es todo lo que John podría haber esperado si hubiera pasado el viaje pensando en la casa en sí, en las tierras de alrededor._

_No lo había hecho, por supuesto._

_Había estado sentado tieso como un palo hasta el punto de que su columna había empezado a protestar en veinte minutos, solo medio consciente de las yemas de los dedos de Sherlock danzando alrededor de sus nudillos, tranquilizadoramente mientras había mirado por la ventana, tragando alrededor del extraño revoltijo en su pulso mientras pensaba como esto no tenía derecho a molestarle, lo había hecho muchas veces antes, es encantador y adorable y logrado a su propia manera, y…_

_Y cuando se enfrenta a la perspectiva de conocer a Leonore Holmes, la mujer que dio a luz a dos de las mentes más grandes en Inglaterra, ninguna de estas cosas realmente valen una mierda._

_Así que no es realmente sorprendente que después de una comida estupenda—pollo makhani casero, delicioso, y por derecho debería haber calmado sus nervios cuando oyó a Sherlock calmando a su madre, asegurándole que no era tonto asumir que solo porque una vez hubiera mencionado distraídamente que John había pedido comida india para ellos, ella debería intentar hacerla cuando vinieran a visitarle, prometiéndole que sería encantador; debería haber derretido el hielo en sus venas oír la amabilidad en su voz, y la preocupación en la de ella, y aun así está solo de pie en el ventanal que va desde el suelo hasta el techo mientras Sherlock y Mycroft discuten en el estudio, tres habitaciones más allá, su corazón acelerándose cuando oye la cercanía de tacones otra vez contra el suelo: bajos, cómodos, pero el ruido es innegable._

_-Tres meses y cinco días._

_John se gira hacia la mujer que ha llegado hasta su lado: alta, unos centímetros menos que Sherlock, el pelo un marrón más oscuro que el de Mycroft, pero más claro que el color ébano de Sherlock, recogido en un elegante peinado para destacar los pómulos que le dio a su hijo. Mira por la ventana, al horizonte, demasiado concentrada para estar mirando a la nada, pero él no puede ver lo que sea por lo que está absorta._

_-Eso es el tiempo que mi hijo ha estado-, se para, inclina la cabeza considerando, su mirada sin apartarse del cielo. –digamos que, afectado por tu presencia en su vida._

_Y John hace los cálculos en su cabeza: eso es el tiempo que ha estado pagando el alquiler en la calle Baker, eso es precisamente el tiempo que ha pasado desde que su mundo se puso patas arriba por unos ojos pálidos y dedos elegantes, una voz barítona que retumbó por una carcajada contagiosa: un hilo de cuidado tejido en un corazón inmenso que sangraba bailando con Schoenberg bajo las farolas de Londres._

_ Día uno. _

_John traga con fuerza alrededor del corazón en su garganta mientras se da cuenta, no por primera vez, que es irrelevante si fue amor a primera vista porque bien puede haber sido simplemente reconocimiento inmediato de algo esencial. Indispensable, improbable y aun así necesario._

_-Me llamó por teléfono-, le dice la señora Holmes, todavía mirando hacia fuera pero la forma de sus ojos, incluso de perfil, es más redonda, más abierta; más suave, y su tono es esperanzador, inesperadamente feliz. –Se disculpó por ser tan inconstante con sus llamadas-, resopla un poco entonces, por lo bajo. – ¡Sherlock pidiendo disculpas! Es como si el apocalipsis estuviera cerca._

_Se ríe para si antes de quedarse en silencio y la sangre de John todavía está moviéndose solo un poco demasiado rápido, puntualizando la calma dentro de sus sienes, en sus oídos._

_-Un mes-, empieza de nuevo sin más. –Y-, se pausa, aprieta los labios cuando sus ojos cuando finalmente se mueven—ahora están a la sombra, dado el ángulo pero John sabe que le están observando cuidadosamente desde la oscuridad. –Tres días-, decide antes de mirar otra vez hacia fuera, al cielo. –Te ha necesitado más de lo que podía comprender racionalmente durante un mes y tres días._

_John no dice nada, no está seguro de qué sería lo mejor._ Nunca antes he sentido esto tan fuertemente por alguien _es demasiado trivial, aunque completamente cierto._ Creo que lo necesito para respirar _es solo un poco patético. En su mayor parte lo que le gustaría hacer es transmitir que si Sherlock le necesita—Sherlock, de entre todas las personas—entonces lo que John siente por Sherlock: el insostenible magnetismo, la absolutamente crucial necesidad de su presencia para la mismísima voluntad de John para enfrentarse al día cuando todo parece demasiado mal—si Sherlock le **necesita** , entonces John no conoce las palabras para decir cómo Sherlock completa su mundo, dibuja sus líneas y le da color._

_-Por lo que tengo entendido, casi moriste-, sigue, encuentra su silencio como si necesitara explicación, pero John piensa que ambos saben que eso no es del todo cierto. –Uno puede ciertamente imaginar las emociones que pueden salir a la luz en tales circunstancias._

_John deja que sus ojos se cierren durante solo un momento, se permite hundir en esa noche, una mordedura de cloro y el peso fantasma que quedaba del chaleco, los explosivos clavándose contra sus costillas, la presión reemplazada por las manos de Sherlock contra su pecho, presionándolo contra la pared tan pronto como la puerta se cerró y el mundo quedó fuera—recuerda el sabor fuerte de la sangre sobre los labios de Sherlock donde casi había atravesado la carne por los nervios, por el miedo. Recuerda la textura de los pezones de Sherlock en sus papilas gustativas, el calor de su clímax primero, y luego el de John entre ellos: recuerda la cadencia exacta de las respiraciones pesadas de Sherlock durante más tiempo después que pudiera explicarse con simple agotamiento físico, recuerda la forma en la que sus pulmones finalmente se habían calmado una vez que John presionó sus labios por la línea de su pecho, entre sus costillas._

_-Dos semanas después-. La señora Holmes rompe los recuerdos, las imágenes dando vueltas tras los ojos de John. –Es cuando supo que te amaba, que el amor era la palabra más cercana para encajar lo que tú significabas._

_Dos semanas._

_John intenta recordar, intenta sacar eso pero no puede pensar en una razón, no hay punto de referencia subrayando ese día sobre otro cualquiera, no sobre la neblina general de incredulidad que ahora sigue a John, que le recuerda que todavía es un poco milagroso._

_Sherlock Holmes deseándole. Despertando con él. Necesitándole._

_Amándole._

_-Accedió a tomar té-. Es la respuesta a su pregunta sin formular, su tono nostálgico. – ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que mi hijo se dignó a tomar té con su madre?-. Sonríe hacia el cielo mientras parece hundirse en su propio montón de recuerdos. –Estuvo sonrojado todo el tiempo-, le dice cariñosamente. –Solo podía hablar sobre ti-. Y eso calienta algo pequeño en el pecho de John que se vuelve ardiente, demasiado rápido, vibra en él con promesa, y maravilla y necesidad antes de que pueda entender de dónde vino, de lo que significa. –No le había visto sonreír tan a menudo en una sola hora desde…-. Y deja de hablar mientras John se recompone, relaja el agarre de sus manos, aparta el blanco de sus nudillos donde habían estado apretados contra los bolsillos de su pantalón._

_-Una semana exactamente-, empieza de nuevo, su voz fuerte otra vez y John sabe qué pasó hace una semana, apenas puede creerlo en un pequeño rincón de su mente, nunca lo olvidará. –Hace una semana hoy, se convenció del hecho de que tú le amabas igual de intensamente, a pesar de todas las voces en su brillante cabeza susurrándole lo contrario._

_Sí, lo hacía, y John todavía estaba recuperándose de ello._

_-Sé lo que la gente dice, lo que la gente piensa-, le dice ella, un poco triste, pero mayormente realista. –No es lo que mis chicos quieren sentir John, como sospecho que sabes bien-, le sonríe suavemente y la puesta de sol la ilumina desde más allá de los árboles. –De hecho es lo opuesto._

_-Pero el mundo les enseñó que confiar era solo estúpido-, explica y John piensa que ha sabido esto, que tal vez ha sabido esto todo el tiempo. –Así que toda esa pasión, todo ese corazón-, se lamenta un poco. –Lo canalizan frugalmente y lo guardan sin descanso._

_-Y aun así, aquí estás-, dice suavemente observando a John por el rabillo del ojo. –John Hamish Watson, la notable excepción a la regla._

_Hace que John respire un poco más pesadamente bajo el peso de lo imposible cuando se convierte en improbable, cuando se traslada hacia una verdad perfecta._

_Inspira cuidadosamente antes de hablar. –Señora Holmes…_

_-Tengo grandes expectativas con usted, doctor-, le interrumpe y finalmente vuelve por completo su mirada hacia él. Se prepara para quedarse paralizado, para ser atrapado bajo el borde afilado de sus ojos pero no necesita preocuparse; sus ojos son tan agudos como los de sus hijos pero su tonalidad ámbar es cálida, omnisciente y universal como la de Sherlock, y aun así se abren inmediatamente, un abrazo primero, destapados con interrogación._

_John parpadea, sorprendido y ella le sonría; Sherlock tiene su boca, sus dientes, su sonrisa. –Y no soy la clase de mujer que pone sus expectativas así como así._

_Le da un golpecito en el hombre y se va para dejarle solo pero se detiene._

_-Y por favor, John-, le regaña suavemente. –Al menos, llámame Leonore._

_Sonríe para sí mientras sus pasos se alejan pero se detienen una vez más y se gira para mirarla, cogiendo el marco de la puerta justo fuera y mirando hacia el suelo con una sonrisa más suave pero más querida._

_-Sin embargo sería mucho más agradable de vez en cuando-, murmura, extrañamente quieta. –Si simplemente me llamaras Mami._

_Se va antes de que pueda llamarla algo, pero cuando se van la próxima mañana le da las gracias con calidez y cuando les pregunta si volverán antes de navidad le dice sinceramente. –Mami, no puedo pensar en ninguna cosa que nos pudiera mantener lejos._

_Y si Sherlock sonríe brillantemente antes de que añada. –Salvo algunos casos como bien sabes-. No es nada comparado con la manera en la que su madre les sonríe, y sí._

_Realmente tienen la misma sonrisa._

* * *

Leonore insiste en partir el postre así que deja a John y a Mycroft en la terraza con una botella de Balvenie envejecido durante más años de los que John ha estado respirando. Mycroft se estira para hacer los honores pero John lo detiene a medio camino hacia los vasos.

-Ah-, le regaña John alzando una ceja. – ¿Tu medicación?

Mycroft frunce el ceño, observando la botella que John ha apartado de él. –Acabé la tanda-, responde un poco indignado. –Como me mandaron-, añade, y si fuera otra persona, John habría dicho que el tono era absolutamente **descarado**. –No he tomado nada más fuerte que el paracetamol durante dos semanas y media.

John se muerde el labio inferior fingiendo indecisión. –Entonces supongo que podríamos arriesgarnos-. Inclina la botella y sirve cuidadosamente. –Dos dedos-. Y Mycroft le observa detenidamente, los ojos entrecerrándose cuando John incorpora la botella prematuramente. –No tres.

Mycroft estudia a John durante un momento antes de recoger la parte traviesa en él, la forma en la que sonríe cuando desliza el vaso de Mycroft por la mesa y se sirve para él mismo. –Eso parece ser una distinción bastante arbitraria.

John observa los generosos tres dedos en su vaso y se inclina hacia atrás en su silla con una sonrisa. –Bueno, parece haber una cantidad bastante limitada de este muy agradable escocés.

Mycroft ríe y el sonido es honesto, casi sobresaltado, y tal vez es el alcohol pero la apertura se siente embriagadora en sí; este tipo de franqueza de este hombre en particular.

Beben en silencio durante un poco antes de que Mycroft rompa la quietud, el suave brillo de la embriaguez sigue siendo un zumbido que distrae, casi placentero.

-Recibí un ramo de Mejórate-, le dice Mycroft de la nada. –De parte de la Baronesa Williams de Crosby.

John piensa que eso está bien pero con o sin el whiskey, no cree que hubiera sabido la importancia, la razón para compartir tal información.

-Las flores más exóticas-, continúa Mycroft. –Lirios de araña, edelweiss, azucenas-, se detiene, y también es algo bueno porque el significado está formándose rápidamente, y John necesita ver los ojos de Mycroft, necesita saber lo que está diciendo sin decirlo. –Habenaria Radiatas. 

Y a John le golpe con una fuerza sin anticipar cuanto tiempo ha estado ocurriendo esto, lo lejos que han llegado y lo lejos que todavía tienen que llegar. Le golpea lo mucho que echa de menos a Sherlock, lo mucho que le ha matado no haber oído una palabra de su compañero desde Vancouver, desde esa última mañana en la habitación de hospital de Mycroft. Siempre había demasiada gente alrededor para que se tocaran verdaderamente, para besarse para despedirse, al final John sabe que ha estado flaqueando, tambaleándose en el borde de un abismo demasiado profundo para sondear, pero no se había dado cuenta realmente de cómo de profundas eran las grietas en su corazón. No hasta que oye los nombres de esas flores, recuerda cómo eran contra una tumba que todavía tiene que visitar, de pasada, quieta: recuerda el miedo con perfecta claridad, porque nunca se ha ido.

Mycroft desliza su móvil con la web correcta abierta, y es el trozo de prueba final que aprieta el pecho de John, una mano para sostener sus trozos juntos mientras las grietas se hacen más profundas, más anchas, amenazan con atravesar directamente.

-Shirley-, susurra John para sí, atrapado entre una risa y un sollozo mientras piensa en la expresión en la cara de Sherlock la vez que un cliente había tomado la terrible decisión de usar ese apodo en particular. –Shirley Williams.

-En efecto-, asiente Mycroft, manteniendo su expresión neutral—y aun así sus ojos dicen muchísimo, nunca apartándose de John. –No es que no crea que ella me no me desearía algún bien-, añade. –Pero realmente nunca nos llevamos del todo bien.

John murmura asintiendo tácitamente, su mente girando demasiado rápido para procesar mucho más salvo Sherlock, salvo la reserva de sentimiento y dolor que se había esforzado jodidamente mucho en mantener sellada, que ahora había sido soltada sin aviso por la simple mención de flores y un apodo estúpido que no encajaba, atrapada en los pulmones de John, vertiginosa.

John apenas nota cuando un pequeño trozo de papel es deslizado por la mesa hacia él.

-Había una nota en la parte de atrás de la tarjeta-. Mycroft hace un gesto y John le da la vuelta y ve las letras, desconocidas, salvo las palabras:

_Florecerán solo durante un tiempo. La lluvia no lo hará diferente._

Y otra vez todo le golpea. Durante un momento no puede respirar.

Mycroft todavía le está observando de cerca, preparado para intervenir, para calmarle si es necesario: John puede sentir su mirada y está agradecido porque John todavía se despierta de noche y se pregunta si Sherlock está ahí fuera. John todavía tiene que comprar el champú de Sherlock para recordar su olor. John todavía se siente vacío cada día, incluso si se ha hecho más llevadero, incluso si lo oculta bien.

John está dolido y no cree que había entendido cuanto hasta este mismísimo momento, con una cita en una tarjeta en su mano.

-¿Asumo que eso significa algo para ti?

Lo había, pero fue en la época que John llama **antes**. Antes de la piscina, antes de que todo cambiara por todo lo que no hizo. La fila de literatura, de poesía y novelas había destacado desde el principio: Hemingway estaba en los estantes, y en el segundo día en 221, John había preguntado por qué.

Sherlock había dicho que estaba esperando a tener contexto, así que se había quedado.

Más tarde, después de que todo y nada hubiera cambiado, John había encontrado a Sherlock acurrucado en el sofá, la última página sujeta delicadamente entre sus dedos, su pecho quieto mientras aguantaba una inhalación demasiado larga en sus pulmones hasta que no pudieron más, hasta que el aire salió pesadamente y juntó las páginas.

Sherlock se había levantado a hacer té—lo suficientemente raro en sí—y John tomó la oportunidad de echarle un vistazo a la página del libro por la que había quedado abierto, solo.

_Por qué, cariño, no vivo en absoluto cuando no estoy contigo_.

Sherlock había abrazado a John desde atrás y había respirado en la curva de su cuello; permaneció largos minutos envolviéndolo, y el pulso de John había murmurado, fuerte y seguro en ese abrazo, y la forma de la novela sobre la mesa grabada en sus retinas mientras miraba fijamente, parpadeaba, miraba y respiraba.

Ahora tenía contexto así que se quedaría indefinidamente.

En los primeros días, Sherlock lo usaba, usaba líneas de otras mentes que resonaban con la suya para expresar lo que encontraba inexpresable: _Mi vida solía estar llena de todo. Ahora si tú no estás conmigo no tengo nada en el mundo_ , le había dicho a John tiempo después de que hubieran recuperado el aliento, el uno junto al otro en su cama. _Tu sangre se coagula hermosamente_ ; había susurrado, temblando con terror, saturado con convicción mientras John sangraba bastante por el roce de una bala en un callejón, temblando en brazos de Sherlock. _Cuando amas deseas hacer cosas, deseas sacrificar_ , fue la única respuesta que John recibió cuando preguntó a Sherlock porque había dejado que la policía resolviera un 8 seguro en el cumpleaños de John.

Sin embargo, pronto, Sherlock se valió de sus propias palabras, aprendió a expresar sus emociones—tal vez no con la elocuencia de sus pensamientos, pero con igual pasión, e incluso con mayor profundidad. Y aun así John no cree que pueda olvidar nunca la noche—un caso simple, una simple victoria por la justicia y la ley—cuando Sherlock le había detenido fuera de la puerta de casa y le había susurrado las palabras de Hemingway—porque John las conocía bien—en una voz demasiado pequeña para ser la suya.

-Siempre me amarás ¿verdad?-, había respirado Sherlock contra él, cálido sobre la piel de John mientras su pecho se movía con respiraciones rápidas y superficiales contra el de John mientras sonaban truenos a lo lejos—no sabía si el ruido era de un vehículo pesado o de una tormenta que se avecinaba, no lo sabía, no le importaba. – ¿Y la lluvia no lo hará diferente?

Y John por supuesto, le había besado tan profundamente como sabía, y había respondido a ambas preguntas lo mejor que pudo, porque nunca antes había amado de esa manera.

John nunca ha amado de esta manera, ni una vez; sabe que nunca lo hará de nuevo.

Esa noche no llovió pero no importó. Nunca ha importado.

John respira más calmadamente y coge la tarjeta de los dedos estirados de Mycroft; una ofrenda, un regalo, un ápice de dignidad y un rayo de esperanza, y tal vez John esté desesperado. Tal vez John se esté rompiendo bajo todo.

Pero John coge esa tarjeta y la agarra con fuerza y si cierra los ojos, casi puede sentir humedad en la brisa, el viejo escozor en su hombro, la presión de una boca contra la suya, el sabor de esa lengua, el latido de ese corazón a través de esos labios.

Si respira profundamente y escucha con atención, John casi puede visualizar la lluvia.

* * *

Había necesitado aire, espacio, un momento, y Mycroft lo había entendido: se había ofrecido a ayudar a su madre a limpiar los platos lo que llevó a que ella rechazara la ayuda de cualquiera de los dos mientras recogía los platos. Mycroft había declarado sin preludio que pensaba que podría descansar la vista un rato, inclinándose pesadamente en su silla así que John se tragó la pequeña punzada de preocupación— _no es necesariamente la herida causándole fatiga_ se había recordado a sí mismo, _y aunque lo fuera no habría causa para preocuparse_ —y caminó solo hasta el pequeño porche que daba al exterior a la terraza donde habían comido.

No sabe cuánto tiempo permanece ahí, inspirando, espirando, una y otra vez; no sabe cuánto tiempo le lleva darse cuenta de que su anfitriona está de pie junto a él, tan parecidamente a la primera vez que vino aquí, y a la vez tan diferente.

-Conozco a mis hijos-, empieza Leonore suavemente mirando a Mycroft donde está sentado con su whiskey, la cabeza echada hacia atrás contra la silla, los ojos todavía cerrados: satisfecho.

-Ese chico volvió de dios sabe dónde con un **agujero** atravesándole el **corazón** , John-, dice con pasión, un temblor sutil contra las palabras. –Y aun así no le he visto tan en paz desde que era niño.

John parpadea, observa bien el suave subir y bajar del pecho del mayor de los Holmes, y no, John no está seguro de haber visto alguna vez a Mycroft parecer tan suave, tan calmado.

-Es una bendición ¿sabes? Pero también una maldición-, continúa ella. –Porque no he visto a Mycroft parecer tan sereno en años. No desde antes de que no pudieran soportarse el uno al otro. No desde antes de que dejaran de confiar y el amor quedase oculto en el proceso.

Y John ha oído historias, recuerdos en las cenas que ha pasado aquí, vacaciones que ha celebrado en compañía de esta familia, **su** familia: John conoce las historias y se pregunta lo que podría haber sido, lo que una vez fue—como dos hermanos reñían, y atesoraban, y se preocupaban antes: si se pareció a la cara de Sherlock cuando John despertó en la habitación de hospital, ingenua y confundida y aun así más suave, simplemente un poco menos agobiada. Como la de Mycroft ahora, inclinada hacia arriba hacia el sol poniéndose con los labios curvados, los brazos cruzados suavemente en su pecho.

-Esa expresión en él-. Mami coge exactamente los pensamientos de John y John ya no se sorprende. –Esa expresión es afecto y realización-, le dice. –Es adoración y devoción. Es saber bajo toda esa preocupación que tu corazón estaba en el sitio correcto, y fue reconocido por ello, y que fue suficiente, a pesar de todo. Diste todo lo que tenías y de la manera que pensaste que era mejor, y fue suficiente. Protegiste tu propio corazón protegiendo el que se te confió, querido y cercano.

Su voz flaquea durante un momento y John no detiene la inclinación de estirarse a por su mano sobre la barandilla delante de ellos, de colocar su palma contra sus dedos, de sujetar y apretar en apoyo cuando ella se estira y le coge la mano.

-Es deleitarse en un trabajo bien hecho, aunque solo sea durante un momento-, susurra. –Esa expresión, entiende, es toda acerca de su hermano.

Y su John ha aprendido algo, en amar a Sherlock Holmes, es cuándo el silencio es el confort más dulce.

John sabe, ahora, cuando estar en silencio.

-¿Alguno de los dos te ha hablado acerca de su padre?-. John le acaricia la mano y la suelta, volviéndose a apoyar sobre la barandilla. John sacude la cabeza una ve. Sabe lo que necesita saber sobre el señor Holmes y nunca ha preguntado por más.

-Es un tema delicado para ellos-, continúa. –No necesita serlo, no por las razones por las que todavía duele. Por otras razones-, añade con tristeza. –Pero no por esas.

-Cada uno se culpó a sí mismo-, revela y eso no es sorprendente. –Y aun así Mycroft estaba convencido de que Sherlock le culpaba de la muerte de Sherrinford. Sherlock, por otra parte, creía que Mycroft le hacía responsable de ello.

_Fue complicado_ , John recuerda las palabras de Mycroft; _después de que nuestro padre muriese._

-Mycroft raramente venía a casa después de empezar a trabajar en el Ministerio del Interior, pero esa navidad vino.

Y ahora las palabras de Sherlock resurgen de nuevo para John como si las estuviera oyendo por primera vez: _Fue cuando el gobierno se interesó. Todo cambió._

-Fue una discusión. Ninguno de nosotros recuerda sobre qué era-. Mami sacude la cabeza y John debidamente ignora la forma en la que le brillan los ojos, demasiado. –Muy probablemente sea lo mejor.

-Sherlock se marchó hecho una furia. Típico-. Y sí, John ha pasado su parte de noches preocupadísimo por el hombre cuando se va a pesar de saber que Sherlock necesita el silencio, el espacio, la ciudad para poner en orden sus pensamientos, sus emociones. En efecto, típico.

-Me preocupé antes de que Mycroft lo hiciera por supuesto, pero probablemente eso fue porque todavía estaba muy enfadado-. Los ojos de Leonore están fijos en el dorso de sus manos mientras John escucha. –Sin embargó después de calmarse se dio cuenta de que Sherlock había estado fuera durante demasiado tiempo-. Su respiración flaquea con sus últimas palabras y su siguiente inspiración es demasiado grande, demasiado superficial: suena como un jadeo. –Y había empezado una tormenta. Así que se fue tras Sherlock, dos horas después, bajo la ira entera de la madre naturaleza-. Sacude la cabeza de nuevo, se muerde el labio, y John observa cuidadosamente la subida y bajada de sus hombros mientras intenta mantener la compostura, sintiéndose intranquilo, porque es su historia, completamente, pero John no está seguro de si es de él para escuchar, dichas todas las cosas.

-Con la siguiente hora, empecé a entrar en pánico-. Y aquí el tono de su voz cambia, se vuelve profundo y pesado con culpa. –Sherrinford se había puesto nervioso también, así que le abrigué y se fue a por nuestros niños-. Cuando la lágrima escapa de su ojo ahora, John le coge la mano otra vez, entrelaza sus dedos con los de ella y le invita a tomar la estabilidad que necesite.

Sus respiraciones son pesadas, frenéticas, pero su agarre es apretado en su mano, anclándose antes de terminar.

-Como pasó, Mycroft encontró a Sherlock-, dice, la voz baja casi inaudible. –Encontró a Sherlock inclinado sobre el cuerpo destrozado de su padre-. Y sus palabras se entrecortan con su respiración, y John puede sentir el crujir de sus huesos mientras le aprieta los dedos con más fuerza de lo esperado, con más fuerza de lo que creyó que podría.

-Estaba oscuro y las carreteras estaban inundadas-, exhala, las palabras apenas ahí. –Sherlock se había torcido un tobillo, resbalándose contra las colinas. Había intentado volver a casa pero era muy doloroso, le ralentizó desesperadamente-. Leonore traga saliva y John hace amago de interrumpir, de ahorrarle terminar, es suficiente, lo entiende, no necesita continuar, pero ella lo hace, sigue antes de que él pueda hablar.

-El conductor no podía haber parado, probablemente no supo a qué le dio, no pudo ver-, asiente Leonore como intentando convencerse todavía de estas cosas, después de todo este tiempo. –El coche se había ido hacía mucho tiempo para cuando Sherlock se encontró el destrozado cadáver de su padre-, susurra. –Y Sherlock estaba más allá de poder ser consolado para cuando Mycroft los encontró a los dos.

-Así que Sherlock se culpó a sí mismo porque si no hubiera huido de la ira de su hermano, nadie le habría seguido-, concluye, su voz llorosa, pero firme otra vez. Una vez más suena como ella misma y eso le rompe el corazón a John. –Y Mycroft se culpó a si mismo por ser irracional, por alejar a Sherlock. Por ser demasiado lento, demasiado descuidado, por permitir que Sherlock se hiriera con lo que le retrasó y que envió a Sherrinford en búsqueda de los dos.

Suelta un suspiro pesado y mira de nuevo hacia arriba, se encuentra con John con un tipo de sonrisa devastadora que se atasca en el pecho de John.

-Y yo me culpé a mí misma porque debería haber ido con mi marido pero él me dijo que esperara, que me quedara aquí-, confiesa y John no sabe cómo absolverla de un pecado sin cometer cuando pesa tanto en su alma. – ¿Y si llegan mientras tanto? Había dicho. ¿Y si vuelven a una casa vacía…

Deja de hablar y parpadea durante demasiadas veces antes de mirar de nuevo a John, y esta vez, John lo siente: el peso de su mirada, más como la de sus hijos que la calidez que había esperado de esos ojos—penetrante.

Omnisciente. Que lo sabe todo.

John reúne su determinación y reza para que no pueda ver tanto como sus hijos.

-Enterré a mi marido-, le dice, pura y desgarradoramente un poco demasiado seca. –Enterré una cámara entera de mi corazón con el hombre que amé-, respira lentamente como si la falta de ello todavía tire con cada latido, todavía la agote por el agujero en ella, y John conoce esa sensación en cierta forma.

John teme esa sensación como ninguna otra cosa.

-¿Recuerdas, John, cuando te dije que tenía grandes expectativas de ti en esta familia?

No espera a que responda.

-Nunca podría haber imaginado-, empieza y sus ojos ahora son suaves, abiertos y acogedores, y John ama a esta mujer, la ama porque es la madre de Sherlock pero la ama porque piensa que ella también lo ama, como a un hijo, tal vez, tal vez demasiado como un salvador. –Ya has restaurado a uno de mis hijos, y ahora, pareces haber tenido parte en traer también al otro de vuelta en sí mismo-. Sus ojos se mueven otra vez hacia Mycroft, que ya no está iluminado por el sol ahora que el crepúsculo se ha asentado pero quien todavía está sentado, quieto, su respiración cálida saliendo en el frescor.

-Has ayudado a sanar heridas que había temido durante mucho tiempo que fueran irreparables-. Se gira hacia él y ahora las miradas se fusionan: la madre, la suavidad, la preocupación con esa insaciable curiosidad, esa visión alrededor y a través.

-Y tu amor por Sherlock es algo que nunca podría haber soñado que encontraría-, le dice, y ya ha oído esto de ella antes, de pasada, pero sospecha que no lo oirá de nuevo tan honestamente, tan francamente y tan completamente. –No por quién es él, o cómo es, si no porque ese tipo de amor es raro incluso para los corazones más abiertos, John-. Se maravilla durante un momento, y John se maravilla en esos segundos también. –Es precioso y tú se lo ofreciste, y dios, al hacerlo desenterraste las piezas sepultadas, le posibilitaste ofrecer lo mismo de vuelta.

-Lo amas-, declara esa verdad con tal certeza que mueve a John bajo sus pies, en la médula de sus huesos, en el septo y realinea su centro de gravedad porque es incuestionable. Es una ley física. Es la gravedad o la voluntad de dios, tal vez.

John Watson ama a Sherlock Holmes. Y eso, piensa John—mientras su corazón se acelera por el conocimiento de ello, certero e inquebrantable—puede ser la única cosa que John **sabe** que es verdadera.

-Y he conocido el amor, John-, susurra Mami, se inclina hacia él, le observa cuidadosamente, a los ojos. –He visto el amor, y he tenido el amor, y he perdido el amor, y sé lo que se siente, lo que es-. Se detiene, inclina la cabeza para observarlo más de cerca y John se siente expuesto, y sabe que sus secretos lo están—reza para que no se lean por lo que son pero sabe que es una súplica vacía.

-Sé lo que es romperse cuando desaparece.

Y John sabe eso, John sabe eso absolutamente porque lo ha temido demasiadas veces, ha negociado con lo sagrado demasiadas veces, ha sentido su pecho encogerse y su corazón temblar y sus pulmones enfriarse demasiado a menudo—John sabe que, está **seguro** de que **sabe** al menos una **fracción** de eso—

-Y tú estás fracturado, John Watson-, le dice Mami, le conoce en ese instante y la mente de John se detiene cuando se encuentra con sus ojos y lo ve tan completamente, sabe que no puede esconderse. –Estás fracturado más allá de toda duda pero todavía no estás roto. Y tú amas a mi hijo demasiado profundamente para no haberte hecho añicos con su pérdida.

Tiene razón. Tiene razón.

John se pone enfermo al pensar en todos los quizás, en los puede que **todavía** pase; sabe que sería demasiado, sabe que nunca se recuperaría.

Admira de nuevo a esta mujer porque todavía está de pie frente a él, y John—soldado, sanador, y más que eso, impensablemente, amante y amado—no sabe que pudiera conseguir lo mismo.

-Confío en ti implícitamente, John-, susurra, muy cerca de él ahora, y su corazón está latiendo con fuerza por el miedo y la revelación, por la anticipación y todo lo desconocido, y piensa que ella puede sentirlo, sabe que ella sabe, y no está sorprendido cuando las palabras llegan, aunque sienta frío por todo su ser.

-Así que necesito que me prometas que sea el lugar que sea donde mi hijo pequeño esté, sea lo que sea que está haciendo-, suelta un suspiro pesado, como preparándose, y su voz se endurece un poco, se baja y se agrava y no admite cuestión, ni negaciones. –Que hay una razón para todo esto, una **maldita** buena razón.

Y el hecho es, la **verdad** es, que John no puede responder a esa pregunta con perfecta honestidad. Lo que puede decir es: –La hay-, y su voz solo flaquea después de que las palabras salgan, en la última letra de la última sílaba. Lo que puede decir es: –La hay y yo no pude, no pudimos-. Y sale una octava más agudo de lo que debería. Puede decir: –No había nada más-. Y puede titubear: –Yo…

Y puede luchar contra las lágrimas que quieren juntarse, que amenazan con caer, y lo hace, pero no puede decir las palabras bajo su lengua, detrás del latido de su corazón: _Hay una razón y tengo miedo de que no fuera lo suficientemente buena, tengo miedo de que nada sea lo suficientemente bueno para garantizar esto, tengo miedo de que cometiéramos un terrible error, de que yo cometiera un terrible error, temo perderlo, de haber firmado su certificado de defunción y de haber quemado mi corazón al buscar salvar el suyo y el mío propio, y tienes razón, por supuesto, porque al protegerle a él, me protegí a mí mismo y nos he fallado, he fallado—_

-¿Sabes?-, interrumpe Leonore y lo ha leído todo en su cara, está seguro. –Tu alma es la única alma que conozco que duda de ti, John-. Y se acerca otra vez, y su mirada es más cálida de lo que cree merecerse. –Duda la solidez de tu juicio, o la fuerza de tu determinación-. Le coge de la mejilla con una ternura que no está seguro de que su propia madre tan siquiera consiguió o intentó alguna vez. –Las profundidades de tu corazón-, le dice como si pudiera verlas, como si conociera las cosas de las que todavía no ha encontrado las palabras como las venas de su propia muñeca.

El aire se escapa de él y tiembla por sus huesos cuando le coge la cara con ambas manos—y él se permite temblar durante solo un momento, se permite sucumbir a la forma en la que todo ha llegado demasiado lejos, y duele demasiado, a la forma en la que no puede pensar durante demasiado tiempo o demasiado concienzudamente sobre la cosa que quiere, la única cosa que necesita: no puede subirse a la ola de Sherlock porque si John está sufriendo, entonces solo dios sabe lo que el hombre que ama está soportando en esta misma hora, en este mismo momento— **necesita** , y **no** **puede** , y John es fuerte pero algunas cosas requieren más que eso, algunas cosas del espíritu humano se agachan detrás de las crestas del triunfo.

Así que John se permite agacharse, justo ahora, en los brazos de Mami Holmes porque ella confía en él, y él confía en ella a cambio.

-Volverá por ti-, susurra ella, acariciándole la mandíbula y consolándole como un niño, y él lo necesita, joder, lo necesita. –Moverá cielo y tierra por ti-, le dice, su voz baja, reafirmando, calmando y encantadora y suave. –Conquistaría el infierno por ti-, promete y le da un beso en la frente antes abrazarle con fuerza, y John permite eso también, porque **necesita** y tiene **miedo** , y quita el borde de estar cerca, de ser amado, de ser reconfortado por brazos y calidez. De que sus faltas sean perdonadas, de ser abrazado a pesar de sus fracasos.

-Volverá-. Y John quiere creerlo con cada célula de su cuerpo.

**Necesita** creerlo así que se aferra a una madre que no es la suya y aun así—se aferra y reza y si se siente como una mentira no lo cuestiona.

Si se siente como un idiota no le importa.


	16. Simple Física

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tal vez es el destino. Tal vez es el universo escuchando y en realidad dignándose a responder.
> 
> Tal vez es inevitable.

No es como si no le hubiera dicho exactamente a Mycroft donde encontrarse con él—porque Mycroft se ha estado más que recuperando durante bastante tiempo ahora, y las cosas han estado afortunadamente, aunque odiosamente, tranquilas. Mientras no se arrepiente porque había sido realmente excelente, John se siente un poco culpable por beber todo ese whiskey escocés—sin ninguna noticia de Sherlock, ha tenido muchas más pocas razones para ver a Mycroft, para buscarle o para ser buscado, y maldita sea, echa de menos al cabrón, solo un poco—el hombre arquea una ceja con sorpresa mientras se acerca a John frente a The Rag.

¿Y la verdad es? Que no ha habido noticias de Sherlock y John está preocupadísimo por ello.

Y la tristeza no desea mera compañía, más bien camaradería. Solidaridad.

La verdad es, honestamente, que ansía solidaridad. Ansía afirmación de algún delirio compartido, tal vez, que donde parece que se está ahogando ahora mismo solo, juntos—bueno.

Juntos podrían parar el desgaste.

-Esto no parece del todo como tu-, Mycroft se para y aprieta los labios antes de continuar. –Clase de refugio preferido.

John se encoge de hombros. –Aunque parece el tuyo-, dice y con razón: mientras Mycroft parece estar como en casa en el Army & Navy con su traje completo y su jodido pañuelo en el bolsillo, y dios santo, ese maldito paraguas, John nunca se ha sentido del todo como en casa entre todos los manteles rojos, las luces colgando y el cuero, la sensación de tabaco en cada inhalación aunque no se encontrara ningún fumador.´

-Solía venir aquí con los chicos antes de embarcarnos-, comenta John distraídamente mientras se siente en uno de los taburetes en la barra y se estira su abrigo casual. –Honestamente no me acuerdo mucho-, añade, una pequeña sonrisa provocando las comisuras de sus labios. –Lo cual, en mi experiencia, quiere decir que el bar es fantástico.

-¿Y desde entonces?-, pregunta Mycroft mientras pide dos Staggs, solos, y John podría haber protestado por lo que había pedido si la elección no fuera tan buena; está perfectamente satisfecho y se encoge de hombros otra vez porque la razón por la que volvió otra vez cuando se mudó con Sherlock era porque sospechaba que necesitaría un retiro.

Sin embargo, el hecho es que una vez que hubo una vida con Sherlock, raramente había algún sitio en el que John quisiera estar durante demasiado tiempo.

John coge su bebida en cuanto se desliza por la barra y bebe más de lo que debería en un solo trago, mucho menos de lo que necesita.

-Ha sido difícil-, nota Mycroft sin preludio, sin exactamente leer a John, simplemente diciendo la verdad obvia por los dos, de mucho, demasiado, de todo. Ahora ha pasado tanto tiempo que John está medio enfermo por ello: está preparado para vomitar con la forma en la que su estómago se desploma, y en la que su pecho se aprieta y en la que puntos negros aparecen en su visión. Durante más horas del día de las que está dispuesto a admitir, muchas más de las que está preparado para enfrentar y reconocer con alguna intención real.

-Pero para ti-, continúa Mycroft encontrándose con la mirada de John durante un momento largo antes de apartar los ojos, antes de estudiar las botellas alineando la pared, y todos los vasos apilados detrás. El cristal capta el brillo de sus ojos durante un momento, demasiado rápido para ser seguro.

-Para ti ha sido difícil por otras razones, en formas diferentes-, dice Mycroft finalmente hacia las ventanas más allá de ellos, lo dice en una voz tan baja que John está tentado a investigar. –Lo entiendo.

Hay una parte de John que se quiere burlar de eso, quiere soltar algo horrible y odioso: porque si Mycroft supiera, si Mycroft lo **entendiera** , entonces estaría cogiendo su vaso con más fuerza para parar los temblores en sus manos, habría tenido **su** corazón temblando por el frío, desprotegido, colgando; si Mycroft lo entendiera, si lo **supiera** , habría detenido esto antes de que hubiera empezado. Les habría encontrado una salida, un camino diferente y habría aguantado, y John no se sentiría tan sin aliento por la noche, sentiría su pulso en su cuello mientras estuviera sentado con su té—no sería de esta manera si Mycroft **entendiera** , **joder** , y hay una parte de John que quiere hundir su puño en la cara de Mycroft por llegar a atreverse a decirlo.

Aunque hay otra parte de John—una multitud entera de partes separadas que conoce al hombre frente a él mejor de lo que hubiera llegado a soñar, y hay algo en su tono, su cara, sus manos que no tiemblan o se aprietan pero están abiertas, casi abandonadas, como si hubieran olvidados su propósito y están esperando a coger algo sin forma, y tal vez las capas en Mycroft en efecto son más profundas, aguas calmadas enmascarando las trincheras.

John observa a Mycroft salir de la reflexión que le ha sobrecogido en esos momentos, del espectro que sea por el que había estado demasiado perplejo para agarrar y John siente una tensión en la base de su garganta, porque esa es una expresión con la que empatiza, ese es un trago fuerte bajando por un cuello que John imita y sabe que se queda corto.

Mycroft, John ve ahora, entiende más de lo que deja percibir, y a John le mata pensar en ello, procesar el dolor además del suyo, desesperarse por el dolor temblando con fuerza detrás de esos ojos y sospechar la forma en la que se infecta: preguntarse si está atado por eso, él mismo, si esto terminará con John en pedazos, un cascarón vacío detrás de ojos inexpresivos.

-El trabajo es peligroso-, murmura Mycroft, la mirada moviéndose hacia John otra vez, considerando. –Como sabes.

John mira hacia las manos de Mycroft otra vez, observa la forma en la que esas palmas abiertas se estiran mientras los nudillos se mueven, muriéndose por aferrarse a fantasmas, y hay otras cosas—ambos saben que hay otras cosas mucho más peligrosas que el trabajo.

-Nunca habíamos sido-. Mycroft mira al techo, su respiración entrecortándose mientras suspira: –Nada, realmente. Ella trabajaba en el servicio secreto. La había estado observando durante meses y me imaginaba que ella también-. Y John, tan a menudo como ha estado últimamente, se queda perplejo por la innegable humanidad de Mycroft. Ya no es sorprendente exactamente pero todavía es profundo, llamativo.

-Ella sabía cómo tomaba mi café-, continúa. –Yo sabía que importaba su té. Me tomé la libertad…-. Sacude la cabeza, se reagrupa. –Comía chocolate negro cuando nuestros ejercicios de entrenamiento la agotaban, o cuando su determinación se tambaleaba. Una vez me ofreció un trozo y supo más dulce de lo que debería-. Y cuando sus labios se curvan hacia arriba, hace que John se sienta más vacío de lo que ya lo hace, porque le importa este hombre junto a él, este improbable hermano, y John sabe lo que es el duelo, y no se lo desea a Mycroft Holmes.

-Su sonrisa era más fugaz que…-, deja de hablar, casi melancólico, inefablemente triste y John también puede pensar en cosas fugaces; John puede pensar en la respiración de Sherlock pintándole el cuello, la condensación juntándose durante un instante y bajando temblando por su columna antes de que la boca de Sherlock la limpiara: John puede pensar en los dedos de Sherlock bailando sobre sus costillas, sus muslos, rítmicamente momento a momento mientras John temblaba, inclinado justo en el borde de la locura; John puede pensar en la caída de una lágrima por la cara de Sherlock.

John puede pensar en una caída que duró demasiado tiempo, terminó demasiado pronto.

Fugaz.

Eterna.

-Ella vaciaba mi mente durante largos segundos-, dice Mycroft y John vuelve, las costillas todavía sintiéndose demasiado pequeñas.

-La curva de sus manos encajaba en mi cráneo, simplemente así-. Mycroft se para, pareciendo entretenido, casi nostálgico. –Ella podía hacerme reír.

Y así es como John sabe que hubo sentimiento. Así es como John sabe que hay algo común entre el tipo de anhelo odioso en su estómago y en su corazón y el tipo del cual Mycroft está hablando—una igualdad en la naturaleza, si no en la profundidad.

-Me hirieron durante una extracción-, recuerda Mycroft, el tono suave y vacío. –Ella vino a mi habitación una vez durante mi recuperación. Me besó. Con brutalidad-. Da un respingo pero no frunce el ceño. –Había sido lo suficientemente necio para creer que el sabor entre nosotros vino de las lágrimas hasta por la mañana, hasta que tracé los mordiscos contra mi labio y los vi abiertos, hasta que vi la sangre.

-La última noche, nuestra última noche-. Mycroft se detiene, cerrando los ojos. –La mejor que recuerdo-, susurra, con reverencia. –En Bern.

-No tenía ángulos, era suave. Olía a especias-, inspira pesadamente como si todavía pudiera olerlo, y John piensa que sí, puede, por supuesto que puede porque si John cierra los ojos e inhala, puede oler la pasta de dientes de Sherlock y la forma en la que el cuello de su abrigo olía a detergente y una pizca de sudor, al roce de su champú.

John puede imaginar lo que Mycroft recuerda.

-Sus ojos eran casi negros, las pestañas afiladas. Su piel se marcaba fácilmente-. Los ojos de Mycroft se cierran mientras su voz se baja, y John le ve contener un escalofrío: los dientes apretados, los hombros demasiado tensos incluso para él—la misma manera en la que Sherlock solía hacerlo antes de que supiera que era seguro temblar en presencia de John, en brazos de John.

La expresión de Mycroft, la pista de lo que significa: es incómoda, sí, pero es fascinante—otro vistazo a lo que vive detrás de todas las puertas cerradas y John ha aprendido a amar eso, con Sherlock, ha aprendido a amar formar un puzle juntando las piezas, a adorar cada parte en sí.

-Era fría, su tacto, era frío, era en todos los sitios-. Mycroft empieza a dejar de hablar y John bebe, rápido hasta la parte de atrás de su boca, se regodea con la forma en la que le arde en la garganta como una penitencia mientras su cuerpo recuerda el tacto de su amante, de su propio corazón trazando sus costillas, masajeando sus muslos: más cálido de lo que tenía derecho a ser.

-Ella era toda ligereza-, reflexiona Mycroft suavemente después de una pausa, y suena perdido, y eso aterra a John, eso le duele a John. –Y era contagioso, era libre. No sé si alguna vez he-. La voz de Mycroft se rompe, solo un poco. –No desde-, deja de hablar y sus ojos se aclaran durante un momento, llenos, antes de cerrarse.

-Sin embargo eso podría ser la memoria yendo contra mí-. Frunce el ceño, su expresión amarga. –Alterando los hechos.

John conoce esa sensación, ese miedo demasiado bien.

-La mataron tres días después-, relata Mycroft sin emoción. –Su localización fue descubierta. Un sicario.

John observa el hielo derretido en el vaso vacío de Mycroft, la forma en la que Mycroft traza los bordes distraídamente y John recuerda el rojo sobre la acera, la mente de John recuerda esa noche en Singapur y el pulso acelerado de Sherlock, y John ve las imágenes de sus pesadillas en secuencia, sin parar; todos los agujeros en las frentes y la sangre de arterias y cuellos en ángulos no naturales, y oh, hace que se le revuelva el estómago, hace que su cabeza dé vueltas, y si tiene que agarrar la barra contra la sensación de caerse hasta que sus nudillos protestas no es sorprendente.

Y Mycroft lo ve, o eso quiere pensar John; Mycroft ve lo que necesita, y habla otra vez para apartar a John del borde pero no de la necesidad de sentir justo ahora, de hundirse en el miedo y darle la atención debida.

-En realidad, miro atrás y solo fueron momentos-, admite Mycroft suavemente. –No conocía nada sobre ella, nada que importara. No sabía su canción favorita, o si tenía alguna familia, de dónde era. No creo que supiera ni su verdadero nombre-, parpadea, se burla, aunque de qué no está claro. –Ciertamente ella nunca supo el mío.

-No había nada que nos uniera, no verdaderamente-. Mycroft desliza su vaso hacia el lado opuesto de la barra, donde se lo vuelven a llenar y se lo devuelven sin decir nada. –Había idealismo necio y las ensoñaciones descarriadas de un niño-, y se burla aunque le falta mucha agudeza. –Sentimiento vacío que seguía la convención, apuntando y estirando, contorneándose hacia algo parecido al amor.

-Solo momentos-, dice de nuevo, la repetición amarga y aun así nueva. –Y eso todavía dejó muchas posibilidades para lamentar-, observa, dice trágico. –Tal vez eso fue peor, solo los momentos-. La voz de Mycroft se apaga entonces y sus ojos se vuelven distantes.

-A veces parecían una vida entera-, respira, arrepentimiento que permanece, una confesión y condenación. –Como si la única persona que el mundo pudiera querer era el hombre que era cuando estaba con ella.

Y John descubre que tragar es difícil justo entonces, por más razones, más dolor subyacente del que está dispuesto a cuantificar o admitir. Más de lo que cree que podría soportar para enumerar o articular, o incluso enfrentar.

-Esa navidad fui a casa-. Mycroft le da vueltas a su bebida y estudia el movimiento, el desliz del líquido ámbar por el cristal. –Mi hermano y yo tuvimos un cierto desacuerdo.

Y John, por supuesto, sabe exactamente a dónde va esto, pero no está seguro de que alguna vez lo esperara oír de cualquiera de los dos hermanos directamente, no con los dos necesitando tanto las palabras para decirlo y las palabras que tendrían que llegar como respuesta.

-Se marchó, y el tiempo-. Mycroft mira fijamente su vaso, todavía lleno, y John se pregunta durante un momento acerca de la soltura de su lengua, por el aumento de sentimiento y arrepentimiento que tiene que haber supurado dentro de este hombre durante tanto—no había necesitado beber para nada.

-Sabes lo de nuestro padre-. Es una declaración, no una pregunta y como tal John la absorbe sin comentar, sin ninguna respuesta, porque John ha tenido suficientes noches luchando contra el peso sin nombre sobre los hombros de Sherlock, encuadrado alrededor de ese corazón y sí.

Sí, en efecto John lo sabe. Demasiado bien.

-Preocuparse no es una ventaja. El sentimiento es un defecto encontrado en el lado perdedor-, dice Mycroft, pero no es un juicio, o una censura, o sal frotada deliberadamente en una herida. Lo dice casi de memoria, un hecho aprendido hace tiempo y sujetado durante mucho tiempo y demasiado enquistado para erradicar, aunque lo quisiera y podría, piensa John; por la manera en la que su mandíbula se tensa y sus labios se aprietan, John piensa que podría.

-Eso no significa que nunca haya caído preso de ello-, admite suavemente Mycroft, denso en la tensión de su garganta mientras parpadea. –O que no sufra sus consecuencias.

Y la garganta de John se ha apretado y hay todavía luz colándose por las ventanas, y si son los últimos bastiones de fuerza en esto, entonces es una maldita vergüenza porque John está flaqueando, fallando ahora después de todo esto, cuando más importa, y Mycroft ha enseñado su baza, aquí y ahora, y es simplemente igual de mala.

Y no importa que John tenga revuelto el estómago por la manera en la que su corazón se retuerce en su pecho porque si hay una cosa que no pueden tolerar, a la que John no sobrevivirá al final, es fallar.

No en esto.

-Otra ronda-, dice, el tono de su voz equivocado cuando el camarero pasa una vez más.

Ambos la necesitan.

* * *

Tal vez es el destino. Tal vez es el universo escuchando y en realidad dignándose a responder.

Tal vez es inevitable.

Sin embargo, lo que sea que es, piensa John todavía un poco ligero con la cantidad de bebida que ha consumido—de todas maneras John ahora está estirado en la cama con los ojos cerrados, la palma abierta sobre su pecho pero es más ligera, los dedos más largos y delgados, las yemas sabiendo mucho, viendo mucho, acariciando suave pero impredeciblemente, tocando un contrapunto sobre el fuerte y rítmico latido de dentro—y John puede temblar, puede suspirar por la manera en la que el afecto tangible e innegable se cuela por la piel y los huesos y se asienta en su sangre por ese tacto; John todavía está flotando entre deseo y necesidad cuando le suena el móvil.

_Chechenia. Cinco horas._

Mycroft, por supuesto.

Y por todo lo que acelera en sus venas—toda preocupación, y terror, y esperanza y **finalmente** —John se permite tener un minuto más, una última fila de respiraciones mientras su pulso empieza a acelerarse y subir, mientras la mano que sostiene contra el latido se convierte de nuevo en la suya, aunque lentamente. Se permite permanecer aquí dentro de lo irreal y lo **demasiado** real, en este espacio donde la risa de Sherlock, su carcajada pesada retumba como en un remolino mientras presiona los labios contra el esternón de John y exhala. _No es el destino, amor, simplemente es física_. Innegables como la gravedad, y joder, John nunca podría haber soñado que estaría agradecido por la gravedad como si fuera un diamante, como si fuera libertad o la coagulación en una herida: una bendición y una necesidad y todo el aire que necesita para respirar.

Se permite tener el momento antes de levantarse y prepararse para encontrar a su compañero, para salvarlos a los dos en el proceso.

* * *

Las instrucciones que recibe son clarísimas, las coordinadas precisas. Cuando llega a su destino está solo un poco sorprendido: filas de cristal liso alinean el rascacielos entero, y Sherlock ha estado escondiéndose casi exclusivamente en la inmundicia antes de ahora—sin embargo John permanece escéptico mientras cierra los ojos para no mirar el teléfono por la información: séptima planta, décima puerta a la izquierda, en la izquierda.

Vale.

Así que John a su vez es preciso cuando entra en la habitación, asegura el piso vacío y la puerta detrás de él casi sin pensar. Inspecciona la cocina—básica pero hay comida donde en otros escondites no había habido: fresas frescas y un litro de leche, todavía en buen estado, pero por los pelos. La ducha está seca, pero hay unas cuantas gotas de agua que todavía no se han evaporado por la pobre circulación, por la falta de ventilación. Hay una camisa sobre la cama, una camisa de la talla de Sherlock aunque no de su estilo: el cuello todavía huele a la piel de Sherlock, al almizcle que John conoce como la huella de su mano, que hace que su sangre se acelere con más fuerza hasta que encuentra la lupa en el bolsillo y sabe, **sabe** que algo va mal.

Sherlock nunca se va sin esa maldita cosa. Nunca.

Y eso es por lo que la sangre de John va más rápido ahora también. Sus manos tiemblan mientras marca y el tono es infinito, interminable, y se siente casi mareado cuando descuelgan, cuando las palabras abandonan su boca como los últimos jadeos que emitirá porque no, no, **no**.

-Mycroft-, respira John, y su voz apenas funciona, al igual que el corazón palpitando que está amenazando con ahogarle. –Ha desaparecido.


	17. Toda clase de pecados

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John pasó las primeras dos semanas siguiendo cada pista junto a los mejores operativos que Mycroft pudo conseguir; el mayor de los Holmes ni siquiera se había molestado en protestar y John puede admitir ahora—también lo habría admitido entonces—que la forma en la que Mycroft había reunido un equipo y colocado a John en el sin dudarlo no un segundo se había endurecido en su tripa como ninguna otra cosa. Eso lo hacía todo real.
> 
> Eso hacía que Sherlock estuviera desaparecido, lo hacía estar mucho más cerca de estar muerto.

Debería tener los pies fríos. Puede que estuvieran fríos. No está seguro. No lo nota.

John no está seguro de qué días es, no está seguro de cómo la gravedad todavía puede existir; la temperatura ambiente, la comodidad de sus extremidades—en el mejor de los casos es trivial.

En el peor de los casos John no quiere pensar en lo que podría ser.

Porque lo que John sabe es que las estadísticas dicen que si una persona desaparecida no ha sido localizada en las primeras cuarenta y ocho horas, las oportunidades de encontrarla con vida se reducen a la mitad.

Aplicar eso modelo a la situación actual y las oportunidades de localizar al hombre que ama está en menos de un 0,003 por ciento.

John pasó las primeras dos semanas siguiendo cada pista junto a los mejores operativos que Mycroft pudo conseguir; el mayor de los Holmes ni siquiera se había molestado en protestar y John puede admitir ahora—también lo habría admitido entonces—que la forma en la que Mycroft había reunido un equipo y colocado a John en el sin dudarlo no un segundo se había endurecido en su tripa como ninguna otra cosa. Eso lo hacía todo real.

Eso hacía que Sherlock estuviera desaparecido, lo hacía estar mucho más cerca de estar **muerto**.

Los callejones sin salida se habían pasado con rapidez de frustrantes a irritantes, y de irritantes a desgarradores. Una vez que John se había movido de desgarrador a algo más profundo, algo más roto, Mycroft lo había apartado y mientras que John sabe que ha estado usando cada recurso a su servicio desde entonces, no ha habido nada. Ni un rastro, ni una palabra.

Nada.

Y ambos habían acordado, al principio, que era enteramente posible que Sherlock tuviera que desvanecerse, por su propio bien, por el de ellos—sí, era posible y estaba dentro de las capacidades de Sherlock.

Sin embargo John, John no puede evitar volver en su mente a Vancouver, volver a Sherlock, quien fue descuidado, estuvo distraído y tan exhausto que podría no haber tenido en él el sujetar una pistola firmemente durante mucho tiempo, mucho menos apretar el gatillo.

John se va a casa esa noche y tiene arcadas, tiembla hasta el amanecer.

Así que las semanas pasan y John se da cuenta de que esto es lo que le llevó a contemplar su pistola tan intensamente, tan de cerca cuando le dieron el alta, excepto que antes no había sabido lo que estaba echando en falta. Nunca antes había sentido su pecho lleno, para saber que ahora estaba hueco. Nunca había sentido que su sangre fuera tan cálida que ahora le dolía con el frío.

Lo intenta, por supuesto. Va a trabajar tan a menudo como puede a pesar de las afirmaciones de Mycroft de que sus finanzas están bien protegidas. John diagnostica catarros, y gota, y artritis durante bastantes días antes de que Sarah lo vea, la falta de vida en sus ojos que incluso hace que John se sienta enfermo cuando ve su propio reflejo por accidente. Cuando le manda a casa para descansar, para dormir lo que sea que haya pillado, John tiene que pelear consigo mismo para no coger una botella de algo, de cualquier cosa, solo para apagarlo, solo para hacer que su pecho deje de derrumbarse.

Así que acaba mirando fijamente.

Acaba sentado en su sillón—a veces en el sofá pero en ningún otro sitio más—medio vestido, descalzo, mirando fijamente a la nada, y sus pies deberían estar fríos, lo capta, pero a veces cuando mira fijamente consigue no pensar en nada, y eso es bueno, eso es precioso porque cuando no está pensando en nada los recuerdos se cuelan y puede oler la piel de Sherlock, y puede sentir la calidez de Sherlock de la vez que Sherlock había cogido su tobillo—una torcedura, nada más grave—en sus manos y se lo había vendado apretada pero suavemente, había besado los gemelos de John y había masajeado el músculo y los pies de John no habían estado fríos esa noche, y si John puede mirar fijamente y perderse en esos momentos, no importa.

Nada importa.

Aunque más a menudo, cuando mira fijamente, John piensa en todo. John piensa en la sonrisa de Sherlock y en el color en el que su piel muerta podría tener, y en la forma en la que todo es culpa de John porque John dijo que no durarían, que no podían huir, porque John no había tenido la confianza que Sherlock había tenido y John hizo esto, John creó esto, y John merece este sufrimiento, merece este horror y esta fractura, John se merece algo mucho peor.

Los recuerdos que vienen cuando John está pensando—son amargos, todos sus fracasos, todas las veces que Sherlock le recogió de cada caída de la forma en la que John no había sido capaz, de la forma en la que John nunca pudo, y tal vez eso es por lo que John está solo, ahora, solo sin nadie estirándose hacia él para arreglarlo y abrazarlo: John está solo y está formado de pena y pérdida porque John desperdició lo que tenía; porque John no se merece nada más.

Los recuerdos que vienen cuando está pensando duelen muchísimo.

Sin embargo está Sherlock: en los recuerdos, John tiene a Sherlock.

Sus pies están fríos, congelados, pero así está el resto de él.

Irrelevante.

John mira fijamente. John piensa.

John recuerda.

* * *

_John se despierta con los labios hinchados, su pecho se siente apretado, confinado—su nariz todavía le escuece con el cloro en el aire y hay una especie de hormigueo por toda su piel y está cálido, demasiado cálido porque hace frío, todavía puede sentirlo en el aire y aun así no lo está. Frío._

_No tiene frío._

_Había tenido frío, la noche anterior, junto a la piscina, incluso debajo de la chaqueta y entonces sabe, sabe la verdad acerca de lo suave bajo él, la forma en la que la presión de su pecho solo está asentado, no se envuelve: John sabe que cuando abra los ojos no verá agua, no descubrirá explosivos envueltos alrededor de sus costillas._

_Lo que descubre, sin embargo, es que algo del hormigueo es más un cosquilleo, y se centra sobre todo por la línea de su garganta; lo que descubre es una cabeza de rizos oscuros cerca de su clavícula, y la presión en su pecho no solo es completamente benigna sino que placentera: el resto del hormigueo es positivamente **eléctrico** y el calor que le atraviesa y se enfrenta al frío de la mañana es debido enteramente a las atenciones de unos labios más llenos, más hinchados que incluso los suyos, presionando, besando el pecho de John en pequeñas cantidades cuidadosas, infinitamente precisas._

_Y John no se tensa, su pulso no lo registra todavía porque la calidez de ello es hermosa, el tacto es rítmico, casi tierno, y el contraste de la piel de su pecho con la nuca doblada de ese cuello es sutilmente embriagador por ninguna jodida razón._

_John tiembla cuando la boca abierta de Sherlock presiona un anillo húmedo en la cima de su esternón y Sherlock se congela, y es ahí cuando el corazón de John decide pegar fuerte contra sus costillas mientras observa la cabeza de Sherlock ladearse, considerando, y podría ser sin querer, el roce de la nariz de Sherlock contra la piel del pecho de John—John no es lo suficientemente estúpido como para llamarlo caricia—mientras se aparta, mientras se encuentra con la mirada de John a través de sus pestañas y la sostiene; sujeta la mirada y la mantiene mientras se inclina una vez más, cuidadoso, suave mientras deja caer un beso sobre el hueco de la garganta de John, lento y saboreándolo, casi como si apuntara a memorizarlo: mientras inspira en la base del cuello de John y se queda durante un momento demasiado largo antes de ponerse recto, y su calidez desaparece, y se levanta de la cama y sale por la puerta antes de que John pueda tan siquiera respirar._

_Solo consigue procesar su situación, solo empieza a encajar todo lo que pasó la noche anterior—el golpe de su espalda contra la pared y la sensación de la respiración caliente de Sherlock y la forma en la que Sherlock había temblado y vibrado alrededor de él, debajo de él, en y a través de él mientras ambos afirmaban lo que significaba estar respirando y mientras John daba alas si no a tantas palabras como a la forma en la que su corazón había estado entrelazado en la mismísima esencia de su compañero de piso desde casi el maldito principio; mientras Sherlock daba voz a ideas y sentimientos más profundos de los que John puede creer correctamente, pero la forma en la que se habían tocado, la primigenia elegancia de ello incluso entre el ruido de la casi muerte, John no puede obviar eso, John no lo hará; pero solo consigue controlar lo que ha pasado entre ellos cuando Sherlock entra en la habitación—la habitación de John, sí, de John—completamente vestido, los ojos pegados a la pantalla de su móvil._

_-Doble homicidio, Brixton._

_Sherlock arquea una ceja. John es muy consciente del hecho de que está muy, muy desnudo en su cama._

_-¿Vienes?_

_Y se va._

_John es muy consciente de la manera en la que su pulso golpea con el sonido de los pies de Sherlock en las escaleras; es muy, muy consciente de la manera en la que su piel se enrojece, marcándose, solo una pizca de donde la boca de Sherlock había estado, justo ahora, y no fue un sueño, no lo fue, era real, y esto es lo que es volver a la normalidad._

_Su normalidad._

_Así que lo que va después no es nada fuera de lo normal, hablando en términos generales: es el lado más largo de un caso breve, en cuanto a casos se refiere—desmantelan una red de tráfico de personas y entregan la peor clase de calaña a Lestrade con una amenaza mínima hacia su propio bienestar: la justicia es servida, Sherlock emerge triunfante, y John sale sintiéndose bastante satisfecho por el hecho de que Sherlock pueda emerger como algo, en lugar de ser trasladado con rapidez a Urgencias después de colapsar espectacularmente por la deshidratación._

_John cuenta esto como un logro personal conseguido por un solo sorbo a un batido de proteínas que había engañado a Sherlock para que tomara, y unas pocas gotas de Lucozade tragadas por accidente cuando John había derramado muy deliberadamente algunas en la cara de Sherlock._

_Sin embargo, lo que sigue a eso es John, volviendo a un piso que debería sentirse como un hogar y aun así se siente extraño; un lugar donde debería sentirse tranquilo y aun así se siente de cualquier forma menos esa._

_Porque durante cuatro días enteros—y John no debería estar sorprendido, para nada—pero durante cuatro días enteros, Sherlock ha interactuado con él como normalmente lo haría en un caso: mínimamente y casi solamente en conexión con El Trabajo. No había dejado ver absolutamente ninguna indicación de la noche que habían pasado en la cama juntos—solo una noche, John se recuerda a sí mismo; nada salvo estrés y miedo y el subidón de escapar vivos, solo una noche que podría haber sido nada más que un error—pero Sherlock no dice nada sobre ello, ni siquiera hace alusión a su existencia, a las palabras medio formadas y a los sentimientos intercambiados: verdaderos, por parte de John. No era lo suficientemente estúpido para pensar que ese era el caso por ambas partes, pero aun así._

_No es la cuestión._

_La cuestión es que John **había** sido lo suficientemente estúpido para suponer que una vez que estuvieran detrás de la puerta cerrada, una vez que el caso estuviera cerrado y los sospechosos detenidos, una vez que la victoria hubiese sido declarada una vez más: John había esperado, solo un poco, que en el mejor de los casos se merecería un toque, un roce de piel—en el peor de los casos, una palabra de explicación, o simplemente un “el calor del momento, no leas más”, para llevarse con él a su cama bacía para que pudiera envolver cuidadosamente ese recuerdo y almacenarlo correctamente._

_John ha pensado que se merecería **algo** , porque sí, John había enseñado su baza cuando había agarrado a un psicópata y había ofrecido negociar su corazón por el maldito Sherlock Holmes; se había descubierto a sí mismo cuando lo había dicho en mitad de ello, en el calor de ello. **No quiero recordar cómo es el mundo fuera de esto**. Todo, John, tú eres todo, y joder si John no había mirado esos ojos y había creído._

_Sin duda._

_Así que decir que se siente engañado, decir que se siente inútil y mutilado, y un poco abandonado mientras se sienta en el sofá, solo, después de que Sherlock se haya marchado en silencio a su habitación para dormir el subidón, bueno, eso sería quedarse jodidamente corto._

_Y no es demasiado orgulloso para admitir que tiene náuseas mientras mira fijamente la pared, pidiéndole al patrón de ahí respuestas, como cuándo se volvió tan ciego, tan idiota, tan dispuesto a creer en cuentos de hadas e imposibles, y quiere quemarlo, solo un poco, o atravesarlo con su puño porque la respuesta, la única respuesta es **desde que conociste a Sherlock Holmes, desde entonces.**_

_Maldición._

_No se da cuenta de que está divagando, no reconoce los puntos ciegos en su memoria, entre sus respiraciones, no hasta que hay manos a cada lado de su pecho, planas, casi posesivas, todavía ligeras, y John no está tan confundido para que la paradoja se le escape, pero su pulso se acelera rápidamente y la mano izquierda acaricia arriba y abajo como un reloj mientras el pelo provoca a su mejilla, mientras la calidez se aproxima, suave, y perezosa, y agotada, y desesperada y llena._

_-Ven a la cama, John-, murmura Sherlock justo debajo de su oreja, los labios pasando contra la piel de John antes de apartarse, pensar dos veces y besar el espacio donde sus palabras se asentaron, acariciando._

_Y esa mano izquierda, acaricia hacia abajo una vez más para coger la mano de John, para entrelazar los dedos y tirar de John hacia arriba, alrededor, para llevar a John cerca hasta que Sherlock los junta en las frentes y respira, lenta y temblorosamente, contenido y ansioso, y John tiembla con una exhalación que no hace y sí._

_Sí._

_John va a la cama._

* * *

John oye a la señora Hudson entrar en el piso, piensa en saludarle, piensa en decir cualquier cosa realmente, pero no va más allá de ello.

Está pensando.

John la oye en la cocina, se pregunta durante un momento qué hay ahí para mover, limpiar: no recuerda la última vez que manchó un plato, no recuerda cenar anoche, o comer antes de eso—la mayoría de los días come meda corteza de la tostada para desayunar, y se mantiene a sándwiches del supermercado cuando se arrastra hasta la clínica—cuando Sarah no está allí para llamarle la atención por cómo está, cuando no le exige volver a casa a descansar, a recuperarse, a llorar una pérdida por la que todo el mundo está perplejo, solo un poco, porque ¿Sherlock no ha estado muerto durante mucho tiempo ya? Y John había parecido estar sobrellevándolo, había parecido sanar, y eso hace que duela, hace que desgarre de una forma mucho peor.

John oye a la señora Hudson hacer un ruido de desaprobación por la leche estropeada, la carne podrida en el frigorífico, y si él cierra los ojos y respira profundamente, puede imaginar los experimentos de Sherlock, puede ver ese pelo rizado colgando, encuadrando su cara mientras se inclina para medir el crecimiento del moho o dios sabe qué—John puede imaginar.

Oye un peso golpear la mesa junto a él: sus ojos se abren y ve una taza de té recién hecha, observa a la señora Hudson llevarse la fría—de hace días—y tirarla por el fregadero. Respira y el aire se siente demasiado denso.

-No eres nuestra asistenta-. Las palabras están fuera antes de que las pueda parar, antes de darse cuenta de que hablar no es algo para lo que está preparado, no es algo que se le dé bien justo ahora.

_A veces estoy sin hablar días._

Oye un jadeo, un sollozo, y no sabe si es suyo o no.

Excepto que no, no: no es suyo porque la señora Hudson está temblando solo un poco cuando le da a John un inesperado beso en la cabeza, le acaricia el hombro y se va apresuradamente, y John está un poco perplejo, mira fijamente a su alrededor y ve que está más ordenado, tal vez, piensa que lo está; ve una cazuela en la mesa de la cocina que no estaba ahí antes, huele lo que sea que hay dentro solo un poco, la pizca de un aroma sabroso.

Bien. Debería estar hambriento.

No lo está.

Continúa sentado. Piensa en estirarse a por el té pero no va más allá de eso.

Piensa.

A John le lleva un largo minuto darse cuenta de lo que había provocado el sollozo, las lágrimas, cuando le golpea, le golpea justo en el centro de su pecho: se atasca y tiembla con ello mientras se desliza de su asiento y se desmorona hasta el suelo, se inclina hacia atrás contra el sofá y tiembla, solo tiembla.

No eres nuestra asistenta.

**Nuestra**.

* * *

_El suspiro que Sherlock suelta mueve el pelo de John en su sien, hacia las raíces y John tiembla una vez por el aire y otra vez cuando los brazos de Sherlock se envuelven alrededor de su cintura, cuando la espalda de John es colocada contra el pecho de Sherlock, columna contra esternón, cuando Sherlock agacha la barbilla, presiona los labios abiertos contra la curva desnuda del hombro de John; no tanto un beso como una sensación de arraigo, una sensación de realidad entre las sombras e inseguridades que John puede sentir acechando entre sus pulmones—que sabe que Sherlock ha visto, aunque él no pueda ver la medida de su naturaleza._

_-¿Qué pasa?-, dice Sherlock finalmente contra la piel de John, su palma yendo hacia arriba desde el ombligo de John parándose en la séptima, en la sexta costilla. John se tensa y siente a Sherlock tensarse en respuesta, siente los dedos de Sherlock moverse contra su piel mientras la respiración de Sherlock se acelera un poco contra su nuca, y cuando John se ríe sin rastro de humor, la mano de Sherlock se desliza de vuelta hasta su cadera, titubeando de una manera que no había hecho antes desde que habían empezado—ciertamente no debería estarlo ahora que John lo ha dicho, ahora que ambos han llamado a esta cosa entre ellos por lo que es, por lo que John había sabido que era durante mucho más tiempo del que tiene sentido y nunca se había atrevido a pensar que pudiera llegar a ser recíproco, mucho menos igual de fuerte, y John se da cuenta de todo lo que han dado por sentado, todas las conversación que han dejado pasar porque el sentimiento era suficiente para animarles, y se pregunta qué significa todo._

_John se pregunta y espera jodidamente que la tensión en su pecho cuando piensa en ello ahora no significa una maldita cosa, salvo por el hecho de que ambos son tontos, como siempre lo han sido, y que lo enfrentarán como siempre lo han hecho, y la mano de Sherlock nunca dejará su piel, y los pulmones que se mueven contra sus vértebras no buscarán otro sitio para respirar._

_-Te vuelve loco ¿verdad?-, susurra John. –No ser capaz de leerlo, no saber-. Y John actúa con capricho y coge la mano que no le sujeta, lleva los nudillos de Sherlock hasta sus labios y los recorre con la boca lentamente, rozando los huecos y respirando profundamente entre cada dedo, gana terreno porque Sherlock le deja, Sherlock le da esto y no pide nada, y si no mueve su mano más cerca que sobre la cadera de John, no se aparta tampoco._

_No se aparta._

_-Yo no-, dice John porque el silencio de Sherlock siempre ha sido más opresivo, mas asfixiante que incluso sus palabras más despectivas. –Es estúpido-. Y lo es, John lo sabe, es absolutamente infantil, no tiene sentido y podría ser suficiente para llamarlo una debilidad, aferrándose a ello ahora, en el después, cuando ya no importa si tan siquiera fuera cierto, pero no puede deshacerse de ello, parece no poder sacárselo de los huesos._

_Cuando inhala, es temblorosamente; cuando las manos de Sherlock van otra vez hasta la línea más baja de sus costillas, John se llena casi hasta sollozar._

_-Puedo verlo en ti-, respira Sherlock contra su cuello. –Infectándose, lo que sea que es. Y ver eso-. John tiembla, casi gime cuando la lengua de Sherlock se asoma entre las letras, las palabras: –John, por razones que no puedo comprender, duele._

_Y John, por todo lo que ha estado revolviéndole las tripas, hondo en su pecho durante todo este tiempo: por todo lo que le estaba enfermando, ahora le **mata** que Sherlock duela con ello, porque si John está callado y quieto: si cierra los ojos puede sentir la fuerza del pulso de Sherlock contra la línea de su espalda y es todo, es jodidamente **todo** y nada importa salvo eso—salvo esto._

_Fue estúpido por su parte poner esta distancia entre ellos, esconderse y dejar que esto hirviera hasta que Sherlock se acurrucara contra ellos en su cama e irradiara las peores cosas, emanara dolor y miedo y cualquier tipo de cuestión sobre donde se encontraban, sobre donde tenía John a Sherlock en su vida, en su mundo, en su corazón._

_John no permitirá eso y fue estúpido haberlo causado, haber estado tan jodidamente ciego._

_-Pensaste que era yo-, murmura John finalmente, gime, y no tiene que explicarse, no tiene que decirle a Sherlock que su mente todavía esta medio perdida en esa piscina, en esa noche donde todo fue puesto en peligro y John nunca había tenido que tomar una decisión porque había sabido desde hacía mucho que estaba enamorado de Sherlock Holmes, había aceptado la profundidad de esa conexión por su parte desde el principio: no tiene que llevar a Sherlock de nuevo a ese lugar con él porque Sherlock está ahí, Sherlock vive en esos momentos, y puede encontrarse con John ahí sin admitir la forma en la que todavía les quema en la garganta, en los pulmones._

_Sin embargo la mano de Sherlock sobre el pecho de John, la mano de Sherlock presiona, agarra solo un poco más fuerte._

_-Pensaste que yo era el que movía los hilos-. John forma las palabras, arrepentido y muy triste, y aun así nada de ello le hace justicia a la forma en la que ha estado retorciéndose en el fondo de su estómago, la forma en la que se ha sentido inadecuado, la forma en la que ha temido lo que la confianza significa entre ellos, por lo que había hecho para levantar esa cuestión, hacerla llegar a alzarse a pesar de la evidencia, a pesar de los hecho—por donde se había quedado corto una vez, y tal vez podría quedarse corto de nuevo._

_-Pensaste que yo era él._

_John se prepara para la quietud, para el silencio desgarrador que seguirá, que tiene que seguir: se prepara, pero no llega._

_- **No**._

_Sherlock sisea, se aparta y mueve sus cuerpos para que pueda ver los ojos de John, pueda mirarle directamente y sostenerle._

_-Pensé que esto-. Sherlock toca la cara de John, deja que su mano baje hasta el pecho de John y se quede durante un momento, largo y cargado, antes de que Sherlock coja la mano de John en la suya y la presione contra su pecho, lo suficientemente arriba para poder doblarse para besar las yemas de los dedos, lo suficientemente abajo para sujetarla contra el corazón._

_-Pensé que esto era **suyo** -, respira en los dedos de John y John puede sentir la forma en la que su pulso está más calmado de lo que lo estaba, parece más fuerte, más firme que cuando se movía contra su espalda ahora que están cara a cara, ahora que están cerca, y cuando Sherlock mira a John, la boca de John está sobre la suya antes de que pueda hablar de nuevo, porque nada de eso importa, nada de eso podría importar porque ese corazón es suyo, ese corazón piensa que **él** merece la pena, y su propio corazón no permanece en la oscuridad solo, no, ha sido reclamado y sostenido y tal vez incluso adorado, tal vez conoce el mismo tipo de amor que John tiene por Sherlock, el tipo de amor con el que John está inundado y prodiga alegremente sobre cada milímetro de este loco, su estrella polar. Cada neurona, y latido, y célula, y papila gustativa y toda esta imposibilidad; cuando todo está dicho y hecho: es suyo._

_Sherlock Holmes es suyo._

* * *

-He estado con esto durante más tiempo del que me preocupa admitir, ¿sabes?-, le dice Greg y los ojos del hombre están más intensos de lo que John jamás ha visto, o tal vez más intensos de lo que nunca ha notado. Está claro en ese momento, en una forma que nunca antes había estado, por qué hace lo que hace y lo hace jodidamente bien.

John bebe un sorbo de su cerveza pero no le sabe a nada, lo cual no es nuevo. Ni siquiera está seguro de si húmeda sobre su lengua o fría bajándole por la garganta. Intenta concentrarse en la pared detrás de la cabeza de Greg a través de la neblina de humo que ni siquiera está ahí, y sus ojos queman por ello, por su ausencia: por otras ausencias.

-Una cosa que me enseñó fue que nunca nada parece lo que es en la superficie, sin importar lo superficial que todo parezca.

Y John ha aprendido a amar y odiar la forma en la que Lestrade no dice su nombre, no lo pronuncia—es como una cosa leprosa y sagrada a la vez y John quiere lamerse sus heridas en el espacio donde se omite ese nombre; quiere gritar fuertemente que Sherlock Holmes era brillante, y complicado, e inefable, y perfecto y que era todas las partes centrales del sistema solar de John, su corazón, y su mente y su alma.

-Siempre llevaba más tiempo del que le gustaba pero después de un tiempo no me importó tanto-. Los labios de Greg se curvan, un poco tristes mientras mira a su bebida, y John quiere leer todo lo que Greg está diciendo, quiere pensar en el milagro que pidió son realmente necesitarlo, quiere recriminar a dioses y demonios y a la gravedad, al bien y al mal y a la duración de una vida humana y decirles a todo que no, que no puede ser de esta forma, que no es solo injusto, es inconcebible, es insoportable, y que se ahogará en ello, se ahogará en toda la nada donde hubo más que solo algo, donde hubo **todo** y era **de** **John** …

-Porque-, interrumpe Greg y el pulso de John tiembla por la forma en la que las palabras cortan, crecen. –Llegué a tener esta clase de retorcida y disparatada fe en el. Y por toda la mierda que vino por ello ocasionalmente-. Y esta vez Greg sonríe de verdad. –Al final nunca me decepcionó.

John traga con fuerza pero su boca está demasiado seca y su corazón está latiendo alrededor de una falta de sangre, de un vacío que duele con cada contracción, que se abre cuando cada dilatación falla en llenarse, y joder, quiere creer, **necesita** creer que no fue por nada, necesita creer que no firmó una orden de muerte cuando besó a Sherlock despidiéndole en su puerta, necesita tocar ese cuerpo, esa piel y encontrarla cálida, necesita que unas manos vengan a él y le abracen y le sujeten y sabe que es demasiado, sabe que está roto y no merece tales riquezas, tal bendición, pero lo necesita jodidamente tanto que no puede soportarlo, no puede respirar por ello, **no puede** …

-Una ronda más-. Greg le toca el hombro, lo agarra y lo aparta de un borde imaginario sobre un derrumbe muy tangible, y la voz de John se rompería si la usara ahora pero no tiene que hacerlo, porque la mano de Greg aprieta antes de levantarse para ir a por sus bebidas. –Luego te mando a casa para dormirla ¿entiendes?

John asiente, vacía el resto de su pinta y todavía no está húmeda, o fría, pero su estómago se revuelve por ello, por todo, y John cierra los ojos y se muerde la lengua y reza porque sea una pesadilla, todo.

Reza por despertarse y que nunca fuera real, o sí no, reza por que no llegue a despertarse.

* * *

_Su primera pelea de verdad, después de que las cosas fueran diferentes, después de que ellos fueran diferentes, porque algunas cosas parecieran iguales—honestamente, John ni siquiera recuerda por qué fue. No fue por el intestino delgado en la nevera, que él sepa. No fue por el trozo de matraz roto que pisó cuando Sherlock casi colapsó por agotamiento la noche anterior. Ni siquiera fue por cuando Sherlock quemó la mitad de la cocina tratando de hacer un soufflé, simplemente para probar que era capaz, y convenientemente olvidó que había pies humanos que había estado guardando en el horno._

_Aunque eso había dado un toque de atención._

_Pero no es nada de esas cosas, y todo lo que John sabe es que se había marchado. Necesitaba algo de aire. Acabó cuan cuatro buenas pintas para acompañar._

_Todo lo que John sabe es que los diecisiete escalones hasta el piso nunca antes habían parecido tan empinados._

_Su llave encaja cuando la mete pero no se tenía que haber molestado: la puerta está sin cerrar y eso pesa en su pecho mientras la abre, deja que sus ojos se ajusten a la oscuridad completa y no es hasta que capta la silueta de Sherlock en el sofá que John se da cuenta de que sus pulmones estaban esperando exhalar, esperando a que localizara a ese exasperante amor de su puta vida donde estaba reclinado, las manos bajo su barbilla, los ojos cerrados._

_Pero parece que John siempre ha estado esperando por él así que tal vez no es una sorpresa realmente._

_-En cuestiones de inteligencia puede que sea excepcional-. La voz de Sherlock atraviesa la oscuridad mientras John se para a medio camino hacia la cocina, inseguro de si debería hablar, o acercarse, o hacer algo salvo dejarlo todo para la mañana y esperar que ambos hayan olvidado la tensión y la causa de ella._

_-Pero en cuestiones de emoción, John-, continúa Sherlock. –En cuestiones del corazón, soy mortal, soy corriente, soy un hombre, ni más ni menos, y tú esperas a que yo mueva montañas y no puedo, no puedo porque preocuparse es una debilidad, es una debilidad._

_John saborea la sangre de entre sus labios donde se ha estado mordiendo, donde no había notado que se había estado mordiendo hasta que atraviesa la piel, porque por supuesto que es una debilidad, por supuesto que es un defecto y John debería haberlo visto venir, John debería haber…_

_-John._

_John debería haber oído a Sherlock acercarse antes de que el hombre se quedara a menos de un milímetro de él, sus ojos atrapando escasos rayos de luz; John debería haber sabido que estaba ahí para que pudiera respirar antes de que Sherlock estuviera lo suficientemente cerca para atrapar la exhalación, para sentir la subida de su pecho con sus pulmones._

_-Es una debilidad que alegremente mantengo-. Y la voz de Sherlock es suave ahora, menos calculadora y John no está esperando la palma de Sherlock contra su mejilla, tan ligera, como si él fuera algo precioso, o tal vez sagrado._

_-Pero no puedo ser a lo que estás acostumbrado-, continúa Sherlock y mientras sus ojos y sus ojos distraen a su pulgar acariciando la mandíbula de John y algo tira bajo la superficie, algo se levanta en él que no puede nombrar ni atar. –No puedo reaccionar y responder como deseas, como lo requieres. No estoy hecho para…._

_La mano de Sherlock se cae de la cara de John justo cuando John se mueve para sujetarla ahí, para mantenerla, para mantener **lo** porque John sabe ahora lo que está levantándose en él, lo que le está consumiendo y es la misma cosa que recuerda de la guerra, la misma cosa que entonces no diría en alto, y que ahora tampoco dirá, pero lo sabe._

_Sabe que es miedo._

_-Eres el corazón, sabes esto-, susurra Sherlock, retorciéndose las manos y John se pregunta si está entrelazando sus propios dedos por los nervios, o para evitar estirarse hacia él, y John desea que no sea ninguna de las dos cosas porque quiere tocar, desea. –Para bien o para mal._

_Y donde Sherlock se ríe hueca, odiosamente—vacío; donde Sherlock ríe, John conoce estos juramentos y deseos que fueron hechos en los rincones más profundos de su mente y en las venas más profundas alrededor de su propio corazón, que eran ciertos, más allá de toda lógica o tiempo o capacidad para la verdad._

**_Desea_ ** _y debería de haberlo sabido mejor, debería haber sabido mejor que desear porque nunca termina bien._

_Los hombres como él no están hechos para finales como este._

_-Pero John-, empieza Sherlock de nuevo y John no está seguro de querer oírlo, John no está seguro de si sería mejor darse la vuelta y huir. –Si no soy suficiente eres el que tendrá que aclarar eso. Por todo lo que puedo ver o deducir-. Sherlock deja de hablar y John no cree entenderlo, tiene que haber oído más, tiene que haberse perdido algo vital porque las manos de Sherlock están de repente quietas, y estirándose, de repente los dedos de Sherlock están trazando las cutículas de los de John._

_-Preocuparse es una debilidad-, susurra Sherlock antes de entrelazar sus manos, lenta, deliberadamente, destacando donde se atascan y tiran pero encajan—al final, donde encajan y cuando Sherlock lleva la mano de John hasta su pecho, John se tiene que mover, tiene que dar un paso adelante, tiene que comprometerse._

_Oh, joder. Gustosamente._

_-Pero el sentimiento aquí se ha convertido en algo más fuerte de lo que sé soportar-, dice Sherlock, casi gime. –Y me cegará-. Y John puede sentir la forma en la que su pecho sube y baja pesadamente con el aire que entra y que sale. –Me cegará y te consumirá en el proceso si se sale con la suya, y temo no verte flaquear hasta que hayas caído ya._

_John levanta la mirada entonces, lleva sus ojos desde sus manos hasta los ojos de Sherlock y están más abiertos de lo que la física debería permitir: están brillando más que la luna en el cielo._

_-Y eso nos romperá a los dos-. Sherlock lo lamenta antes de que sea tiempo, antes de que haya algo roto y John quiere más que nada recordarle eso, de atrapar sus labios contra los suyos y **probarle** todas las verdades._

_-Te recuperarías-, respira Sherlock, aprieta la mano de John y presiona su palma más, la aprieta como para fusionar la piel con el hueso._

_-Me lisiaría-, confiesa Sherlock y ahí, eso es lo que está roto y John no puede, no puede permanecer ocioso, necesita arreglar lo que no tuvo intención de desgarrar, si lo hizo, si dio un traspiés o dijo algo inapropiado y metió dudas a través de alguna rendija en una ventana, a través de algún hueco en una puerta—tiene que hacerlo pero Sherlock no se detiene, las palabras de Sherlock salen y John no está seguro de que ninguno de los dos quieran esto, John no está seguro de que ninguno de los dos esté hecho para tomar esto, para sostener tal emoción en palabras, innegable, pero no hay tiempo, no hay elección y que condenen a John si esto los hace pedazos._

_Que **condenen** a John._

_-No soy más que un hombre, John-. Sherlock lo dice y es solo la señal de la marea, el retumbar de una avalancha mientras crece. –Y soy lo que siempre fui. Has limado los muros en mi mente y me has despojado de mi armadura y me has cambiado por ello, sí, me has cambiado de maneras que nunca podría haber predicho, nunca podría haber imaginado o pensado en ponerme en contra, pero todavía soy-. Sherlock traga saliva e incluso en la oscuridad John puede ver lo perdido que parece, como sus ojos se mueven, aterrados, y la mano de John todavía está sujeta contra su pecho, agarrada hasta el punto de entumecimiento, y John duda que Sherlock sepa que está manteniendo a John preso de la propia voluntad de John, pero el toque está ahí, el toque permanece, y si John pudiera tener cualquier otra cosa en ese momento, cualquier simple cosa, se inclinaría y detendría las palabras frenéticas de Sherlock con sus labios con la esperanza de calmar su frenético corazón en el proceso mientras vibra bajo la mano de John, todo terror y anhelo; si John pudiera tener una sola cosa, cambiaría su corazón por el de Sherlock y probar como el suyo propio está golpeando de igual manera, igualmente perdido, igualmente de atrapado en esto, igualmente de gastado neciamente por esto._

_-Todavía soy igual de exasperante, e inusual y desagradable como siempre lo he sido-, confiesa Sherlock, con la cabeza agachada esperando algún golpe letal. –Y no te culparé por determinar eso indigno._

_John siente que su mandíbula cae, y desea que Sherlock estuviera mirando, desea que Sherlock pudiera ver: **oh dios, nunca, ni de lejos.**_

_-Sin embargo te culparé-, continúa Sherlock y es entonces cuando suelta la mano de John como si le quemara, y John no quiere, ni siquiera piensa mientras su palma se desliza hacia abajo y se queja por el frío mientras queda suelta entre los dos. –Te culparé si te comprometes a esto con los ojos abiertos y luego dentro de muchos días, o semanas, o meses-. La voz de Sherlock se quiebra, y John no se había percatado de todas las fisuras pequeñas en su pecho hasta que el eco resuena por cada una de ellas._

_-Te culparé si te maravillas por el hecho de que no pudiste cambiarme antes de que te marches._

_John sería un mentiroso, un maldito **mentiroso** si pudiera negar la forma en la que su respiración le deja, lenta, la forma en la que parece no poder inhalar por la manera en la que su mundo parece inclinarse, inestable porque Sherlock ha expuesto algo con profundidad que John no puede sondear; Sherlock le ha ofrecido una intimidad, y un ruego y un eco de cada duda que pesa en el cuerpo de John y en el de los dos, es algo no visto, es casi impensable, excepto que no lo es porque esta es la prueba que Sherlock tiene, esta es la deducción que es capaz de hacer, y está mal, está mal, y John siente ligereza, John siente ahora libertad y alegría creciendo junto al miedo, y es más cálida, subiendo más alto, y su palma sube entre ellos, se desliza por el estómago de Sherlock hacia su pecho, acaricia la línea de su cuello y encaja contra su mejilla para llevarlo abajo, para acercarlo más, para inclinarlo para que John pueda juntar sus labios entre ambos, un bloguero y un genio, todavía no hay palabras para esto._

_No hay palabras pero John sabe que los sentimientos son demasiado fuertes para soportar, y puede saborearlos, puede compartir su calor y la lengua de Sherlock en su boca los conoce, los lee y cuando el cuerpo de Sherlock baja y tiembla solo una vez antes de soltarse del todo y agarrar a John de la cintura para presionarlos a la altura de las caderas, John sabe que las palabras no eran necesarias._

_Aunque para cuando se separan casi sin aliento, intenta encontrar algunas que encajen._

_-Puedo ser el que tiene más experiencia, generalmente, de los dos-, respira John, se mueve para agachar la cabeza pero Sherlock no le deja, coloca un pulgar sobre la barbilla de John y la mueve hacia arriba otra vez, cruza sus miradas con mucha intensidad, como si estuviera inseguro de su propio ser sin conocer el reflejo de esa mirada._

_Y está bien porque John piensa que puede ser cierto por ambas partes, John piensa que tal vez solo se conoce a sí mismo completa, total, verdaderamente en esos ojos solo, y decir las palabras que han estado pegadas en su garganta durante demasiado tiempo, bueno, necesita conocer y ser conocido._

_Ver y ser visto._

_-Pero nunca he tenido esto, Sherlock-, espira, y coge la cara de Sherlock. –Nunca lo he conocido de esta manera. Nunca lo he sentido así, simplemente estoy tan a la deriva como tú, más a menudo de lo normal y no espero nada de ti, Sherlock-, dice rápidamente. –No espero nada salgo que tú seas tú._

_Y John no tenía intención de parar, no tiene intención de pausarse pero el ceño de Sherlock se frunce, incrédulo tal vez y John no puede soportar eso, no puede permitir más duda, no aquí, no cuando el corazón de John está acelerándose por razones nuevas, por razones esperanzadoras que puede más que solo imaginar, puede **ver** un futuro que parece insólito y aun así profundamente adecuado, y John no tiene ninguna palabra para eso así que los lleva a ambos a respirar el mismo aire, las frentes juntas y en tanto que esté deseando, desea que eso sea suficiente._

_-Solo se tú, Sherlock-, dice entre ellos. –Porque tú eres por quien me pondría delante de un tren, tú eres por quien recibiría una bala-. Traga y da un beso rápido, todo sentimiento acumulado entre las palabras mientras salen._

_-Tú eres por quien mataría y moriría-. Y John tiene que inhalar profundamente para decir lo último, para confesar la verdad más grande, más importante que todo el resto._

_-Y Sherlock-, susurra, tan cerca que puede sentir donde cada sílaba se fusiona contra su boca y la piel de Sherlock. –Tú eres por quien decidí mucho tiempo antes de todo esto que viviría. Tú. Todo tú-. Y se aparta solo lo suficiente para ver los ojos de Sherlock mirarle a él y solo a él mientras dice con toda la convicción que nunca ha sentido por nada más, con toda la devoción que nunca antes ha sentido por alguien: – **Te** amo._

_Cuando Sherlock reclama sus labios John siente cada músculo en su cuerpo temblar, justo desde el corazón hacia fuera y sabe, **sabe** , que van a estar bien._

* * *

-Ha pasado tiempo.

John mira por la ventana, está lloviendo y eso es genial, eso es jodidamente genial.

-Sí.

John no sabe qué otra palabra decir.

-Asumo que no mucho ha cambiado-, dice ella simplemente y por todo lo que él sabe, ella no le conoce, nunca le entendió, le gusta eso sobre ella: su franqueza, su voluntad de decir las cosas como son.

Y a pesar de todo no estaría donde está, no habría paseado por el parque ese día porque su maldito **blog** le había frustrado hasta el punto de auténtica ira—todo podría haber sido muy diferente si no hubiera sido por ella.

Y a pesar de **todo** , John no cambiaría ni un minuto de ello, no sacrificaría la calidez en su cama y en su pecho por nunca tener que aprender el dolor de su ausencia, la quemazón de su falta.

-No hay mucho que importe-, ofrece él porque mentir es algo que se le da bien y tal vez mentirle a ella le recordará cómo mentirse a sí mismo, cómo sobrevivir hasta que el hacha caiga y pueda derrumbarse apropiadamente, sufrir como se supone que tiene por el pecado de arriesgar, por el pecado de perder, por el pecado de poner en peligro una confianza que nunca mereció.

-Entonces simplemente nos quedaremos sentados aquí-. Ella cruza las piernas y pone a un lado su bloc de notas, se inclina hacia atrás y observa a John cuidadosamente pero no con crueldad, y eso es todo lo que John necesita. El silencio.

-Hasta que decidas que hay algo que necesitas decir-, añade y John casi pierde la cabeza ahí y en ese momento porque **oh**.

Oh, las cosas que necesita **decir**.

* * *

_Están a salvo, han estado a salvo—ha pasado una hora y media ahora desde que el peligro ha pasado y ambos están bien, ambos lo suficientemente enteros para continuar, si solo por los pelos, y ese es el problema ¿no?_

**_Solo por los pelos._ **

_No había salido de ninguna parte, no fue una cuestión de instinto o una reacción refleja. Su sospechoso, un ladrón de joyas con muy poca imaginación había estado moviendo la pistola durante la mayor parte de la confrontación y John siempre ha sabido como respondería él en un escenario así._

_Disparar primero o recibir la bala._

_La Sig de John, como ocurrió, estaba de todo menos vacía._

_Así que cuando el criminal perdió el control—y John pudo leerlo, pudo ver el cambio en esos ojos antes de que ese agarre se tensara, cuando se había roto con su punto débil y había apuntado y sí, era horrible, y es verdad, podría haber fallado completamente pero cuando esa pistola apuntó a Sherlock, John no dudó._

_No podía disparar. Recibiría la bala._

_E hizo todo bien. Corrió y cuando la pistola disparo supo que las manos que había puesto sobre los bíceps de Sherlock llevarían su impulso, apartarían al hombre del daño. Era perfecto, y John ni siquiera procesó la posibilidad de arrepentirse._

_Excepto que los puños de John se cerraron sobre aíre, y fueron sus bíceps los que fueron agarrados cuando Sherlock usó su movimiento contra él y cambió sus posiciones con una elegancia práctica, con una precisión expectante y John había sentido el tirón del cuerpo de Sherlock cuando la bala impactó, había temblado con la parada de su pulso cuando registró lo que había pasado, cuando vio la mancha oscura empezar a extenderse por el abrigo de Sherlock y joder, **joder** …_

_Pero sí. Ahora están a salvo, de vuelta en su piso; están a salvo y aun así el corazón de John todavía está vibrando, todavía atrapado con una pistola alineada hacia un corazón más precioso, hacia un pecho mucho más sagrado._

_Exhala con fuerza, pasa las palmas por su cara mientras intenta relajarse en su sillón, su sillón: intenta no mirar fijamente la herida, el vendaje envuelto alrededor de ella: solo un roce._

_Solo._

_Y John se intenta relajares, lo intenta pero no puede. Su corazón no puede calmarse, la tensión no puede relajarse porque John puede que no siempre haya estado seguro de que fuera tan amado como él ama—ha habido veces en las que ha dudado, cada una de ellas seguidas por momentos que le hicieron avergonzarse por tan siquiera pensarlo, por atreverse a cuestionarlo, pero esto es algo nuevo, esto es algo completamente sin precedentes e inaceptable porque de lo que John siempre ha estado seguro es de que de entre los dos, una vida vale más que la otra._

_Una vida **siempre** valdría más._

_Así que lo que quiere saber John es qué se le pasó por la cabeza a su compañero, que capricho necio le consumió para que llegara a querer darle la vuelta a la situación. John quiere saber lo que Sherlock ve en él—no el soldado roto, ya no, sino todavía simplemente un hombre, solo un sanador mediocre que es bueno con un arma y quien ama hasta el punto de la idiotez, tal vez, pero que nunca cambiaría, nunca lo cambiaría por nada; John quiere saber lo que Sherlock realmente ve en él, lo que posiblemente sea suficiente para que esté dispuesto a arriesgar todo, a entregarse por John, solo John._

_Lo que John realmente quiere saber, entonces, es **por qué**._

_-La idea de la vida de una persona pasando delante de sus ojos es una idea estúpida-, dice Sherlock hablando de nada dicho y de todo sin pronunciar; habla sin emoción pero a John se le da bien esto, ahora—sabe lo que una falta de emoción significa cuando se pone contra una falta de interés, de preocupación._

_Sabe cómo suena la profundidad cuando están siendo enmascarados._

_-Pero la idea de la perspectiva, bueno-, Sherlock se detiene, la cabeza inclinada, considerando, y todo lo que John puede ver es el vendaje en la parte superior de su brazo, la blancura de ello, la forma en la que la sangre ni siquiera lo ha empapado—perfecto, seguro, entero y aun así el pecho de John está todavía tenso como una cuerda de un arco, el corazón de John todavía le duele cuando late por la quemadura, el escozor de la adrenalina, de terror real, miedo puro._

_-Vi lo que estabas planeando hacer-, murmura Sherlock, evita el contacto visual. –Y cuando te moviste, supe tu trayectoria._

_Oh sí, Sherlock lo sabía con **exactitud** , de eso John no tenía ninguna duda._

_-He observado tus reflejos muchas veces-, continúa Sherlock. –Supe cuando habías pasado el punto de la corrección del movimiento._

_Su tono monótono golpea en todos sitios equivocados, tiene ritmo de una marcha fúnebre mientras se asienta incómodo, nauseabundo en el estómago de John: pone cimientos de miedo que no pueden, que no sostendrán la ira creciendo en él, porque Sherlock no puede hacerle esto, no se le permite a Sherlock arriesgarse de esa manera, ser descuidado—es quien Sherlock **es** pero John no puede **aceptarlo**._

_-No podía arriesgarte-. Y cuando John levanta la mirada, Sherlock le está mirando, en su interior, el pecho de Sherlock está subiendo y bajando pesadamente y su tono está sobrecargado. –No me disculparé por eso, John. No puedes pedir que me disculpe por eso._

_Y no, John no se lo pedirá. Porque es un hipócrita, sí, pero hay límites que ni siquiera él puede presionar._

_Sin embargo hay algo que John pedirá. La pregunta que está quemando, la pregunta que está retorciéndose en su núcleo que ha estado sin respuesta porque John todavía no sabe qué le hace especial, que le hace ser **suficiente**._

_-¿Por qué?_

_Y si John pudiera congelar momentos, espacios únicos dentro del tiempo, este sería uno de ellos: congelaría este segundo y lo estudiaría, y analizaría los entresijos de la expresión de Sherlock cuando inhala fuertemente, cuando sus ojos se abre como platos, incrédulos y sus pupilas se contraen antes de dilatarse, doloridas y sangrando esa clase de emoción infinita que John no estaba seguro de que existiera, pensaba que podría estar engañándose a sí mismo al creer que él mismo la tenía, la sentía, y la conocía y la ofrecía desde su corazón solo porque era muy inabarcable pero no, no; está ahí. Está justo ahí delante de él y la tiene, vive dentro de ella y dios, joder, él…_

_Dios santo._

_La ve y le roba el aliento durante más tiempo del que puede soportar y aun así no espera, no puede anticipar las palabras que salen en respuesta._

_-Porque te amo-, le dice Sherlock simplemente, con énfasis, como la composición química del agua o de la velocidad del sonido. –Porque abriste la única puerta que nunca supe que podría abrirse. Porque me atrajiste y me enseñaste los secretos del universo donde vivían dentro de tu piel y nunca, nunca, quiero estar en otro sitio que no sea junto a ti-. Sherlock respira otra vez, con fuerza, y tiembla muy ligera, finamente que John casi no lo oye antes de que susurre:_

_-Porque eres cada maravilla y alegría concentrada, saturada, refinada y liberada y no puedo imaginarme qué es la luz aparte de ti._

_Y es todo lo que John puede hacer, todo lo que cualquier humano podría hacer realmente; se levanta y cruza la habitación, pone a Sherlock contra él, con cuidado de su brazo, de todo él, pero con fuerza mientras presiona a Sherlock apretadamente contra su pecho, contra el corazón que no está latiendo tanto como está rebasado, sobrepasado por esto, por **ellos** , por la forma en la que Sherlock se aferra a él con ambos brazos, el bueno y el malo, con igual de fuerza, lo cual le tiene que doler pero no le detiene._

_No le detiene._

_-Creo que siempre has tenido que estar en todas partes-, respira Sherlock contra el cuello de John. –Siempre has estado en todas partes y nunca lo supe, porque el mundo no puede girar sin ti._

_John inclina la cabeza de Sherlock hacia arriba y le besa con toda la sangre en su cuerpo, toda la sensación en sus extremidades y toda la médula en sus huesos, y toda sinapsis, con cada pedazo de él que necesita a Sherlock más que nada, más que cualquier cosa que tenga en su interior, más que cualquier cosa que él es y dios, Sherlock le devuelve el beso hasta que John está mareado por ellos, hasta que Sherlock agarra los brazos de John como para asegurarse, como para parar la rotación de la mismísima tierra._

_-Te amo-, respira contra él, pesadamente, antes de apartarse justo lo suficiente, justo para poder mirar a John a los ojos y hacer que las palabras sean oídas, hacerlas tangibles para que sean sentidas. –Esa es más que razón suficiente._

_Y sí; John parpadea, traga saliva—saborea a Sherlock brillante y atrevido contra su lengua._

_Así que lo es._

* * *

Hay que reconocer que Mycroft le deja con su duelo, John no se engaña pensando que los ojos de Mycroft no están en todas partes, pero necesita espacio, necesita silencio, necesita el piso y la capacidad de su propia mente para traicionarle, para engañarle, para tejer una fantasía cada mañana cuando despierta, justo antes de que en realidad lo haga, donde puede creer que Sherlock está respirando en el mismo espacio, que Sherlock está todavía con él.

Hay que reconocer que el día que uno de los coches negros de Mycroft se detiene fuera de 221 es el primer día que John pasa demasiado tiempo limpiando su pistola.

En estos días John sale del piso tan raramente que no puede ser solo una coincidencia que el coche esté esperándole mientras se abrocha la chaqueta y cierra la puerta detrás de él.

Y Mycroft más que seguramente no tiene vigilancia en la habitación de John.

Al final, lo que anima a John a subirse al coche está más allá de su comprensión consciente pero piensa que tiene que ver algo con el hecho de que John, en su miseria, en su dolor, ha olvidado durante un tiempo que no es el único que ha perdido a Sherlock Holmes.

John olvidó, durante un tiempo, que no estaba solo.

El Diógenes nunca cambia, y eso es una cosa reconfortante: los pies de John le lleva hacia las habitaciones privadas de Mycroft sin su consentimiento y es así como la mayoría de las cosas funcionan estos días: no es nuevo.

Mycroft se casi como John se ve en el espejo cada mañana: demacrado, con la piel demasiado fina y demasiado blanca, con ojeras por el agotamiento y con los labios apretados contra un constante dolor agudo que resuena desde el pecho.

John traga y se siente enormemente culpable porque esta es su familia también y todos están dolidos por algo terrible, y hay un brillo en los ojos de Mycroft al que John se aferra, siente un brillo igual en sus ojos contra toda lógica, porque juntos todavía pueden engañarse a sí mismos; como un par pueden esperar.

John se sienta.

-Pensé-, dice Mycroft y John suprime un respingo por la forma en la que su voz raspa. –Que ya era hora de que nos tomáramos un momento ¿no crees?

John solo asiente. Sabe que su propia voz saldrá peor.

Mycroft entiende.

Alguien del personal llega con dos platos cubiertos, coloca uno delante de John, y el otro delante de Mycroft quien se estira hacia la tapa y levanta una ceja—no tiene mucha agudeza en realidad, en una cara así de demacrada, encima de unos ojos tan rojos pero John se estira hacia la suya para descubrir—

Tarta de queso. Un trozo perfecto de tarta de queso.

-He descubierto-, dice suavemente Mycroft y la aspereza está un poco enmascarada si habla más bajo. –Que esta particular creación cubre toda clase de pecados. Desafortunadamente-, y la suavidad de sus palabras no pueden cubrir el corte en ellas, no puede borrar la forma en la que se tiene que aclarar la garganta antes de terminar. –Desafortunadamente, ya no tengo a nadie que me la procure cuando…-. Mycroft traga, con fuerza, y John se encuentra igual de cerca de las lágrimas.

-Cuando pasa lo peor.

John respira profundamente, cierra los ojos con fuerza contra la ola de emoción que no puede, que no muere, que no desaparece, y recuerda demasiadas noches mirando sobre el hombro de Sherlock mientras observaba a su compañero, a su amante, a las mejores partes de él pedir desde a tomar por culo de distancia, postres obscenamente caros para su hermano en tiempos de necesidad, recuerda todo demasiado claramente para no hacer otra cosa que quemar.

-Pensé que ambos necesitábamos-, susurra Mycroft, bajo pero todavía acerado; lo mejor, sospecha John, que puede conseguir.

-Pensé que ambos necesitábamos algo.

Y sí. Tal vez lo necesitan.

John hunde el tenedor en la punta de su pedazo y obliga a su estómago a no devolver mientras toma un jodido bocado.

* * *

_Mal._

_Esto está **mal**._

_John sabe que esto está mal porque simplemente no duele respirar, no ocupa demasiado espacio en su pecho. John sabe que está mal porque se ahoga en ello, porque le revuelve la bilis y le hace marearse. John sabe que es veneno porque es plomo, y deshechos, y anhelo, y quema; es ácido y corroe, y dios santo, está mal. Está **mal**._

_Es la única cosa que les queda._

_-Eres todo-, susurra Sherlock en él, gime de una manera que duele oír, que es un puto pecado porque **nada** , nadie, debería tener permiso para aguantar la causa de tal dolor, lo que le causa a **él** doler así._

_John sabe que tendrían que condenarle en ese mismo momento al infierno por esto._

_-Eres todo-. Sherlock exhala las palabras y John puede sentirlas, puede sentirlas temblar por sus huesos y John sabe que Sherlock lo dice en serio, sabe que Sherlock lo dijo en serio desde la primera vez que lo dijo, aunque John lo hubiera dudado: ahora no lo duda, nunca podría dudar bajo esos ojos, sujeto dentro de esas manos temblorosas, esas palmas húmedas._

_-Y sé que no te merezco pero te quiero más que cualquier construcción, cualquier concepto, cualquier posibilidad en el cosmos-. Sherlock inspira violentamente y John le sigue, jadea también, y se pregunta si duele de igual manera en el pecho de Sherlock, si quema, y apalea, y se ensaña antes de desgarrar, si Sherlock también está sangrando en el interior, y las manos de John están apretadas contra el esternón de Sherlock absorbiendo lo que puede, todo lo que puede, en el tiempo que queda; aliviando lo poco que puede conseguir, redimiéndose como puede ante un fin que teme más allá del resto de todas las cosas._

_-Y acabaré esto-, susurra Sherlock, tembloroso pero con firmeza: una seguridad delgada que John se tragará, aguantará porque es algo, al menos es **algo** y John necesita todo lo que pueda obtener, John necesita saber que esto estaba bien incluso mientras parece tan mal, necesita saber que esto le salvará aunque su propio corazón proteste, **necesita** …_

_-Acabaré esto por los dos y luego vendré a casa._

_Oh dios. Oh dios, esto está mal, John lo sabe. Esto está mal, esto es la ruina, esto los matará a los dos, esto les hará añicos, esto nivelará los altibajos, les despedazará pieza por pieza y se regodeará con su destrucción…_

_-Te amo-, susurra John en el hueco de la garganta de su compañero, y John puede sentir la tensión en su propia garganta, en sus pulmones, el escozor detrás de sus ojos, la forma en la que el mundo empieza a caer, empieza a temblar en sus cimientos antes de que todo se derrumbe, insostenible, irrecuperable._

_Irremediable._

_-Y yo a ti-, murmura Sherlock bajo el tacto de John, contra el cuerpo entero de John y John quiere el ritmo, el timbre exacto de la voz de Sherlock a través de la piel y los huesos para colarse en él para que pueda ser capaz de dormir por la noche, para que no cierre los ojos y se despierte sin ninguna parte de su amante, despojado de su alma. –Más de lo que puedes imaginar._

_-No-. Y John sacude la cabeza y Sherlock presiona los labios contra su pelo, Sherlock envuelve los brazos a su alrededor con más fuerza y lo acerca más, imposiblemente cerca, y John no necesita la imaginación. No para esto. –No, creo que lo sé bien._

_John siente la tela bajo su mejilla humedecerse, siente humedad en su cuero cabelludo mientras presiona sus labios contra el pulso en el cuello de Sherlock, cierra los ojos y respira todo. Siente sus músculos tensarse, su mundo empezar a flaquear cuando oye los pasos de Mycroft, suaves y cuidadosos mientras el hombre baja las escaleras—fuera de su habitual carácter, el ritmo, el peso de ello; una cuenta atrás, un toque de diana._

_Llegó el momento._

_-John…-, empieza Sherlock, pero John no puede oírlo, no puede permitir las palabras que teme que salgan, las palabras que teme más que ninguna otra cosa, tal vez, que podrían matarle en el sitio y dejar a su corazón latiendo igualmente, dejar el cascarón de él detrás por la crueldad de ello, por el horror de permitirle vivir como nada más que un fantasma._

_-No digas adiós-, sisea John, desesperado._

_-Ni soñarlo-. Sherlock se aparta, mira a John a los ojos y lleva los labios de John hasta los suyos, le besa profundamente, la sal entre sus labios como una maldición o un rezo, tal vez ambos._

_-Ten cuidado-, pronuncia John contra los labios separados de Sherlock, memoriza la forma y la presión, el sabor y el regalo._

_-Y tú-, murmura Sherlock, retumba, y John no sabe cómo soportará esto, no comprende cómo aguantará. –Por favor-. Sherlock le besa una vez más, con fuerza y emoción y John puede sentir su sangre acelerándose por el contacto, en la presión de la piel y el intercambio de emoción y promesas, los votos que nunca hicieron pero no tenían que hacer._

_- **Por favor** -, le suplica Sherlock, la voz devastada, y entonces se terminó._

_Entonces se fue._

_John entra tropezando en la cocina y apoya su peso contra la encimera mientras respira, jadea, mientras el mundo da vueltas a su alrededor porque el ruido de esa puerta cerrándose suena en sus oídos por encima de su pulso, y John hizo esto, John creó esto, y si es inútil, y si está equivocado y pierde, y si no solo es un riesgo sino un sacrificio directo, y si ha mandado a Sherlock a su tumba y Sherlock fue de todas formas menos voluntariamente porque de todas las almas inestables, de todas las apuestas inseguras, confiaba en John, oh dios, oh **dios**._

_Por favor. **Por favor** , déjale **vivir**._

* * *

John se despierta de un salto, no recuerda venir a la cama, no recuerda meterse bajo las sábanas que ya no huelen a **ellos** —vagamente recuerda enterrar su cara en la almohada de Sherlock y buscar, rezar por un trozo de su pelo, por alguna pieza de él atascada contra la tela bajo la funda, a salvo de la limpieza, del tiempo, de lo inevitable; recuerda llorar, recuerda la pegajosidad de las sábanas contra su mejilla.

Suelta el aire, pesadamente y pide un último milagro porque la última vez: la última vez había mentido.

_Detén esto. Deja que acabe. No puedo, no soy—deja que **acabe**._

Tiembla al inhalar, duele, y hace frío, mucho frío: se sorbe la nariz contra el frío y algo más grande, algo más profundo.

Casi pasa por alto el ruido, el movimiento desde lejos, por la forma en la que apenas puede tragarse los sollozos que viven ahora atascados en su garganta eternamente.

Casi lo pasa por alto. Pero no del todo.

Y John puede que sea casi inútil, John puede que esté roto y desgarrado, y puede que haya limpiado la pistola otra vez esa mañana, y una vez más esa tarde; tal vez la haya cargado, solo por si acaso—puede que John esté derrotado, y puede que esté flirteando con una salida seguramente, pero es un soldado.

Es un soldado, y todavía no está muerto.

Y tal vez hay una razón por la que esta noche haya balas en su pistola.

John es casi silencioso mientras abre la puerta de la habitación solo lo suficiente para salir por ella, no lo suficiente para hacerla sonar; camina como un fantasma por el piso; se detiene cuando oye pasos—definitivamente pasos, apenas tratando de ocultarse, montones de pausas entre uno, luego dos, luego tres y uno otra vez, subiendo las escaleras en intervalos irregulares, y ¿se sabe que John está hecho tal desastre que los criminales inanes de Londres piensan que pueden pillarle desprevenido? Porque esto es lo que tiene que ser se imagina John directamente: no porque haya amenaza más grande sobre su vida durante otra noche cualquiera, sino porque alguien del calibre que debería temer sería más inteligente, sería más cuidadoso, sin importar lo que hayan oído del actual estado mental de su objetivo.

La mano de John se aprieta en la empuñadura de su pistola, los pasos se quedan a la punta arriba y John oye una respiración pesada amortiguada a través de la puerta—no puede distinguir mucho más por toda la adrenalina recorriéndole las venas, todavía no está del todo en el momento, todavía no está del todo ahí; todavía le cuesta tragar, su garganta todavía apretada, y no importa cómo de amateur sea su ladrón, John honestamente no está del todo seguro de salir de esta sin un rasguño.

No se para a pensar en si quiere o no hacerlo.

Hay respiración entonces desde más allá de la puerta y desde los pulmones agotados de John, y retumba, resuena durante un largo momento, y luego otro, y John está preparado, tan bien como puede estarlo, preparado para golpear o disparar como se necesite, y es un capricho, es una decisión que no toma cuando simplemente abre la puerta de un tirón, levanta la pistola antes de que sus brazos caigan, igual de rápidamente, antes de que se quede boquiabierto, y la excusa de corazón que tiene en el pecho se le detenga, lo que está bien, absolutamente bien porque no lo necesita.

No lo necesita porque su corazón está de pie justo delante de él, y John no recuerda del todo como respirar frente a esa piel, demasiado pálida; ese cuerpo, demasiado delgado; esos ojos, enrojecidos y hundidos, y febriles, pero esos pulmones, llenándose, ese pecho, subiendo, y John no se molesta en preguntarse si es real, si es un sueño.

El corazón de John está latiendo en el único pecho que importa, que siempre importó.

-Oh dios.

Y John no sabe si su voz funciona; solo sabe que sus labios fueron hechos para crear la forma de esa única palabra, de ese único nombre.

-Sherlock.


	18. Nunca vuelvas a dudar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Podría ser una pesadilla, o una fantasía, o un engaño.
> 
> Excepto que el propio corazón de Sherlock está acelerado y John puede saborearlo entre sus labios donde están apoyados, sin moverse, cada una de sus exhalaciones brillando en la dura expansión de la carótida y eso es real.
> 
> John cree; John tiene que creer que es real.

John no pretenderá que no se queda perplejo durante un momento, durante una serie de largos momentos; John no pretenderá que no se siente mareado por la falta de aliento, por el golpeteo de su pulso mientras tiembla con ello, solo un poco mientras mira fijamente, cuando se encuentra con esos ojos de cielo de tormenta y recuerda al mismo tiempo lo que se siente al caer en ellos, al rendirse ante ellos y tener influencia sobre ellos simultáneamente; está fusionado en cada célula de él y no sabe si el mundo está acabando o empezando, si está hecho para aguantar el torrente, la ola de alivio que sobrepasa las puntas de un miedo prevaleciente del que no puede separarse, no todavía—no sabe si sus huesos pueden soportarlo, si su corazón es lo suficientemente fuerte.

Sherlock parpadea y John está seguro de que eso no es, de que **él** no está, de derrumbarse: de que ellos caerán.

Sherlock jadea, exhala con un escalofrío y John lo siente, lo sostiene, lo respira: tangible.

Verdadero.

-John-, susurra, y es roto, débil, y muy lleno de dolor, y tal vez las ilusiones puedan fracturarse, y los sueños puedan ser débiles, pero el dolor, el **dolor** , eso es real. Eso es innegable.

Dolor que es como carne y sangre y corta a John, pero joder, **joder** , es **real** : es una respiración y una palabra que John creyó que había perdido para siempre, una voz que temía que nunca volvería a oír de nuevo fuera de su propia mente, fuera de su propio sufrimiento—está ahí y John podría mover montañas.

John podría separar mares.

Sus extremidades hormiguean con ello, su respiración se entrecorta y él se estira pero Sherlock está demasiado lejos: Sherlock está demasiado lejos y hay terror en esos ojos, y el brazo de Sherlock se mueve, tiembla con el movimiento abortado de encontrarse con la mano de John, de agarrar y sujetar y **saber** eso mata algo que John pensó que ya estaba muerto en su pecho, y John se traga un sollozo y da un paso adelante.

Sherlock se le adelanta.

La lengua en la boca de John sabe a algo familiar, como el viento en la granja de su abuelo en las Highlands pero más cálido, más áspero, **más** , y el pulso en la garganta de John tiembla, suena cuando los labios de Sherlock—secos, agrietados pero llenos, necesitados—presionan en ángulos extraños, en líneas desesperadas contra la boca de John. Las manos de John están vacilantes, temblando frente a esto: una revelación y una imposibilidad más que cualquier herida de guerra o causa perdida que estuvo bajo su bisturí, más profundo y atrevido y más penetrante, más incontenible, y duele, le duele en el pecho, y sus costillas protestan por la fuerza de ello, por su amplio peso, y mientras Sherlock se sujeta en él, le sujeta de pie y lame, traga los sollozos histéricos que siguen alzándose, que siguen teniendo intención de salir: mientras Sherlock está cerca y cálido, y es sólido contra él, John piensa que podría caer en ello y perder todo lo que es, piensa que podría morir por ello, piensa que no hay suficiente oxígeno o hidrógeno o nada, piensa que hay demasiado y **dios** …

-Shh, John-, murmura Sherlock contra él, frota manos firmes y rápidas contra la espalda de John y John puede oír el ruido del aire, el ruido de la sangre aguda contra su oreja donde la presiona en el pecho de Sherlock, excepto que no había notado, no se había dado cuenta de lo húmeda que estaba la camisa de Sherlock bajo su mejilla, cómo de apretada su garganta estaba, cómo de en carne viva estaba cada superficie, cómo estaba cada nervio probando mientras John gastaba toda su energía simplemente respirando, simplemente conociendo y sintiendo y deleitándose en el tacto de Sherlock, el cuidado de sus manos sobre el cuerpo de John, la firmeza de su caricia y su significado, el anhelo y la entrega y la fuerza que no podían venir de algo roto, no se mostrarían en algo que no pudiera ser arreglado.

Los pulmones de John tiemblan cuando respira, cuando se inclina y se estira para apoyarse, para descansar contra el hombro de Sherlock donde es sujetado, donde es calmado mientras tiembla con todos estos meses, todo este tiempo, todo el dolor y el miedo y toda la pérdida que se había negado a procesar, todos los pensamientos de **nunca más** y las reflexiones distraídas de si su corazón eventualmente se rendiría por la presión de todo, cuando se haría: John se raja, se fractura bajo el impulso, el fuerte empujón de la dulce improbabilidad mientras se manifiesta y se regala en sus brazos porque Sherlock existe, la otra parte del mundo entero de John existe, el latido en su pecho y el fuego en sus venas, y John había luchado contra la realidad durante tanto tiempo que ni siquiera es ligeramente improbable que esto sea un sueño, que eso sea simplemente las más dichosa, la más cruel de sus visiones, alucinaciones en las horas tempranas que todavía vienen, de cuando en cuando, que pongan a prueba su determinación, la fuerza de lo que ha temido que fueran alucinaciones y aun así había creído, habría muerto creyendo en el hombre que amaba, el hombre que siempre amaría, y pude que sea una pesadilla, o una fantasía, o un engaño.

Excepto que el propio corazón de Sherlock está acelerado y John puede saborearlo entre sus labios donde están apoyados, sin moverse, cada una de sus exhalaciones brillando en la dura expansión de la carótida y eso es real.

John cree; John tiene que creer que es **real**.

Y la mano de Sherlock sobre su espalda, sobre sus mejillas apartando cada tercera lágrima, no lo suficientemente rápidas para atraparlas todas mientras la liberación de todo ese terror se demuestra ser demasiado inmensa y le sobrepasa, le mueve hasta la médula y le despedaza, lo desgarra en dos y Sherlock le acerca más, evita que sus mitades se desangren y las cose con palabras tranquilizadoras, sin sentido, y John nunca podría haber imaginado eso, John nunca podría haber soñado cómo se sentiría ser traído de nuevo a la vida, cómo se sentiría la sangre en sus venas cantando otra vez después de todo ese silencio.

John nunca podría haber imaginado **esto**.

La sensación todavía flota en su interior, amenaza con consumirle pero él la frena. Sherlock la frena y cuando John puede respirar de nuevo sin jadear, sin más lágrimas cayendo de las que Sherlock puede limpiar, John se estira, John entrelaza los dedos de ambos y lleva los nudillos de Sherlock hasta su boca, y besa su mano, deja que sus lágrimas caigan ahí y respira contra esos dedos, les deja estirarse y agarrar, y sujetar, y sostener su mejilla, su cara, mientras Sherlock le observa, demasiadas cosas girando en esos ojos para que John las vea, justo ahora, ya, no a través de sus lágrimas, pero es real, es real, es **real**.

John huele la sangre antes de que su vista se aclare para verla.

-Sherlock-, respira, parpadea y su corazón está en su garganta mientras la adrenalina sube, cuando el miedo vuelve porque no, no, hay sangre en las muñecas de Sherlock, en sus dedos, en la piel de su brazo—extendida, seca, pero todavía muy **roja** y John no acababa de recuperar a Sherlock para perderlo, no, no, **no** …

-No es mía-. Sherlock le detiene, lee rápidamente su preocupación antes de encogerse de hombros.

-Yo-, traga con fuerza. –No creo que sea mía.

John parpadea, siente todo el tumulto en él calmarse, un pequeño respiro mientras se pone recto, mientras sus ojos se aclaran y absorben la figura de Sherlock: débil pero no fallando, delgado pero no frágil, y oh, esos ojos, tan brillantes, el color en ellos tan agudo, tan fuerte, y John se queda sin aliento durante un instante, y la mitad del siguiente antes de decir.

-Necesitas comer.

Sin embargo Sherlock sacude la cabeza. –No creo-. Sus ojos se pierden más allá de John, miran a través de él. –No creo que pueda…

-Vale-, asiente John, entiende, porque su propio mundo parece desequilibrado, su estómago revuelto, y Sherlock tiene que estar peor. –Vayamos a limpiarte entonces ¿vale?

Y Sherlock, si titubea, se toma menos de un momento antes de soltar el aire y parecer encoger un poco al hacerlo; coge la mano de John y se permite ser llevado hasta el baño, y si el agarre de John sobre él es tan fuerte como para doler, no dice nada.

El tacto, el agarre permanece.

* * *

El agua está ardiendo pero John apenas lo siente; Sherlock está temblando, solo un poco, solo lo suficiente que solo es John el que lo nota, y lo hace, por supuesto que lo hace y sabe que no es por el frío, y aun así no importa, nada importa salvo ver, nada significa una maldita cosa fuera de saber por sí mismo que Sherlock está a salvo y completo, y tan ileso como es posible; nada más importa cuando se trata de él, de ellos.

Oh dios, **ellos**. Ellos, juntos, uno con el otro una vez más. 

John se siente mareado, John tiene nauseas, John se siente casi jodidamente en la **gloria**.

Un sonido ahogado se hace oír, retumba a través del baño y John entra en acción, sus manos sobre la piel de Sherlock, enjabonando, frotando las marcas oscuras, el rojo, con tanta fuerza como puede aguantar, con tanto cuidado como puede tener, una por una, desde las cutículas de sus uñas hasta las curvas de sus codos y hacia arriba, cada centímetro de piel clara y sin marcar reveladas, destacando las líneas duras de sus músculos en unos tonos más suaves, cada peca que es limpiada sin sangre fresca relajando el latido de su corazón, cada moratón sanando y cada rasguño con postilla e incluso las líneas de suturas, inexpertas, y los agujeros de bala—no muchos, pero **demasiados** : cuando se encuentra con ellos y los ve rosas, no más cálidos que la piel de alrededor, la realidad de ello florece de lleno dentro de sus pulmones como aire fresco y calor. El pelo de Sherlock es un desastre en las raíces, apelmazado y revuelto y John ni siquiera puede llegar hasta la piel para ver, no puede separar los folículos para ver si abrasiones, para buscar contusiones, cualquier indicio de traumatismo craneal—se estira a por el champú y no se traga un sollozo, **no** sabe cuándo se da cuenta de que es la marca de Sherlock, el olor de Sherlock el que ha estado usando para aliviar la ausencia, y si sus dedos son mucho más cuidadosos, más delicados en limpiar la suciedad, al aclarar lo peor de mundo del cuerpo de Sherlock, bueno, John está cansado, y su corazón está lleno de más, y que sus manos estén firmes al considerar a su amante tendría que ser considerado un milagro en cualquier otra noche salvo en esta.

Salvo esta noche, con Sherlock frente a él. Con Sherlock vivo, y aquí, y **suyo**.

El pulso de John se calma mientras la piel de Sherlock se limpia y examina cada marca, cada herida en varios estados de curación, desde días hasta meses, con su boca, con sus labios y su lengua y las manos de Sherlock están apretadas contra las bolas de los hombros de John, sus dedos clavados con fuerza, la uña mordiendo deliciosa, hermosamente la piel de John mientras John pasa, asegurándose de que cada brecha en esa piel esté bien, todo bien, y cuando está satisfecho vuelve, una vez más, por si acaso, pasando la boca por el cuerpo húmedo de Sherlock y pasando las palmas arriba y abajo por los lados mientras Sherlock gime, mientras Sherlock se inclina hacia el tacto con un titubeo, experimentando, y John respira contra el cuello de Sherlock durante largos minutos cuando ha terminado, cuando se conforma con comprobar el pulso de Sherlock una vez más: todavía elevado pero firme.

John se queda quieto, respira ahí y lo cuenta durante un minuto, dos.

Tres, y su propio corazón tropieza con el alivio que le llena, que le absorbe y se convierte en su piel, sus células: cuando mira hacia arriba y sonríe cansadamente pero muy **real** hacia el hombre que ama, sabe que no hay error en su cara, en sus ojos claros picándole—sabe que Sherlock lo ve por la forma en la que sus ojos se abren como platos, por la forma en la que su respiración se entrecorta y se queda quieto.

Se queda quieto, casi aterrorizado y algo cambia entre ellos, John puede sentirlo y piensa que tal vez ha leído todo mal, tal vez ha pasado por alto una herida mortal, tal vez no le desean, o tal vez se trata de la tensión que todavía vive en los músculos de Sherlock, en sus huesos, que John pensó que simplemente era el shock, simplemente el ambiente sombrío de **todo** , excepto que no, tal vez no.

Sherlock lee el alivio en él, de eso John está seguro, y mientras John pensaba que conocía a Sherlock mejor que nadie, mejor de lo que él se conocía a sí mismo, ahora no puede estar seguro de lo que ve dentro de esos ojos, porque lo que piensa que lee tiene muy poco sentido, tiene demasiado sentido, y duele demasiado para pararse a pensar en ello.

John piensa que ve deseo. John piensa que ve agonía. John piensa que ve sospecha y más que ninguna otra cosa, John piensa que ve miedo.

-John-, susurra Sherlock, pero en verdad ni siquiera es eso. Es la respiración descuidada que escapa de un puñetazo en el estómago, cuando los pulmones colapsan y olvidan cómo llenarse, y golpea a John malamente en los oídos, en las sensaciones, la completa ausencia de movimiento y exhalación entre ellos, el demasiado ruidoso golpeteo de la ducha mientras sale sin ritmo: descentrada.

-Oh dios-, y las manos de John explorando, adorando, pierden ímpetu porque las palabras de Sherlock están ahogadas, y los dedos de John llegan para descansar en sus caderas e incluso ahí, John puede sentir la forma en la que Sherlock está temblando, jadeando, rompiéndose. – **John**.

-¿Sherlock?-. John maldice la pequeñez de su voz pero solo hasta que ve cómo Sherlock se aparta de ella, da un respingo incluso mientras sus ojos se abren como platos, mientras parece muy desesperado por algo de lo que tal vez tuvo un vistazo, de pasada, y no puede decidir si era un sueño.

Sea lo que sea, sea lo que fue, John lo encontrará. John lo creará, o forjará, o lo robará directamente si es lo que arregla lo que sea que parece tan raído en su amante, tan escarpado que parece que está haciendo que el todo de ellos, que el encaje de los dos sea casi doloroso para él: casi aterrador.

-John-, jadea Sherlock, la palabra apretada, la tensión tangible. –Estás-, y el ruido, el dolor de la inhalación que Sherlock intenta hacer pero tropieza pica en las venas de John, y oh, no, esto no puede aguantarse. –John, eres…

-¿Amor, qué es?-, calma John porque le está rasgando ver esto, oírlo, y moverá montañas, romperás sus propios huesos para arreglar esto, para detenerlo. – ¿Qué pasa?

-Por favor, John-. Sherlock solo sacude la cabeza y los sollozos, los horribles y desgarradores sollozos que subrayan sus palabras, que se entretejen en los peores tipos de tejidos para crear una voz que John apenas conoce, apenas puede soportar: es demasiado, es demasiado cuando Sherlock gime, agudo y empapado con un dolor que John conoce, que John conoce como la huella de un pulgar y un latido que ahora ha terminado, ha terminado pero en el que todavía duele pensar, duele tantísimo que John no está seguro de cómo sobrevivió a ello, no está seguro de que sus rodillas aguantarán, no cederán al oírlo, al conocerlo de nuevo y no en su compañero, su amante, su vida, no, no ahí, no en Sherlock.

No.

-Oh dios-, gime Sherlock. –Por favor.

-Cualquier cosa, amor-, suplica John en respuesta, hace círculos alrededor de la cadera de Sherlock para intentar anclarle, para anclarlos a los dos, porque John ha estado flaqueando, John ha estado tambaleándose y recordando el cañón de su pistola con demasiados detalles; John ha estado sin aliento y su pecho se ha sentido apretado y ha estado muy asustado, tan cargado de culpa y terror por lo que significa haberte suicidado matando la otra mitad de tu alma, por cómo se siente morir en el cuerpo de otra persona porque amas demasiado, y ha terminado, ha terminado y han **ganado** **maldita** **sea** , y si han conseguido eso, pueden conseguir cualquier cosa, y la tierra bien podría estar colapsando sobre sí misma y John lo pararía, John lo arreglaría.

No.

John arreglará esto.

-¿Qué duele?-, suplica y sale suave, demasiado suave por toda la voluntad que está detrás de ello. – ¿Qué puedo hacer?

Pero Sherlock no oye una palabra de ello mientras tiembla, mientras John lo acerca tan posiblemente como puede sin causar ningún respingo, sin fusionar su piel; Sherlock ahora se ha alejado demasiado, está demasiado perdido pero John conoce el corazón del hombre en sus brazos. John sabe cómo Sherlock ansió, como anheló y se fracturó y se desmoronó en sí mismo cuando empezaron esto, cuando cayeron el uno contra el otro y tuvieron que confiar para mantenerse a flote hasta que el mundo estuvo de nuevo bien, tuvieron que aferrarse para que alguna vez volvieran a levantarse. John recuerda a Sherlock furioso, Sherlock rabioso, Sherlock cabezota y cegado y estúpido, aterrorizado y frenético, irreconocible para él mismo y John sabe lo que significa abrazar a alguien mientras se van a la deriva y esperan ser rehechos, sabe lo que es usar su propia mano para sostener el molde. John sabe lo que significa no solo el haberle dado su propio corazón a Sherlock Holmes sino haber aceptado uno entero a cambio, y sabe que si Sherlock está aquí con él, si es cálido a pesar del temblor en sus brazos, bajo sus manos, bueno…

Si Sherlock ha vuelto a él, no hay fuerza en el universo que pueda meterse entre ellos sin fallar, sin ceder.

-Él prometió, John, él prometió que serías real-, susurra Sherlock y John está perplejo, congelado por la forma en la que el agua baja por las mejillas de Sherlock, sus labios: la forma en la que lo puede notar solo mirando desde las líneas de emoción, las marcas de las lágrimas.

-Y creo que él era real. Yo, yo-. Y Sherlock tiembla contra el cuerpo de John, el choque de piel húmeda, de huesos demasiado cerca de la piel como una bendición y maldición y John se tambalea con ello, no puede recuperar el aliento mientras Sherlock se aferra a él, casi con reluctancia, como si lo necesitara pero **no** **puede** acercarse mucho, no todavía.

-No estoy seguro pero le creí, John. La cicatriz era real, tenía sentido y aun así yo podría haber, sé-, jadea Sherlock y John no puede evitar estirarse, no puede evitar sostenerle la mandíbula y echar la cabeza de Sherlock hacia atrás, atrás, al mismo nivel que la suya para esperar a que esos ojos, paciente y cuidadoso, y dispuesto a sobrevivir a la eternidad hasta que Sherlock esté preparado. Hasta que pueda ver el corazón que ama en esos iris vidriosos, esos pozos sin fondo.

-Sé cuánto tiempo debería haber pasado si fuera real y sé cómo tendría que verse el proceso de curación, conozco la línea temporal, la he visto aunque no en su piel, no de esa manera, no desgarrando, no como para que yo me sintiera enfermo y aun así reconfortado, la tortura de ello en el mismísimo centro de mí, pero podría haberlo visto, solo dentro de mi mente, podría haber visto y sentido y sabido sin saber. He visto más, he visto mejor y peor, y él prometió, dijo-. Y el pecho de Sherlock está subiendo y bajando pesadamente pero no está metiendo aire, y John se siente mareado con ello, planta ahora sus palmas sobre los pulmones de Sherlock y reza por que el contacto diga algo más profundo que la mente que está dando vueltas, que el corazón que está apretado: reza para que calme y mantenga algo más vital, más crucial que cualquier cosa más física, cualquier cosa más sagrada.

-Él prometió, prometió que estarías aquí, que siempre habías estado aquí y siempre lo estarías, que estabas esperando y que estabas a salvo y que no era demasiado tarde, no fracasé, porque dios, John-. Y es ahí cuando Sherlock mira, es cuando Sherlock levanta esos ojos y destruye más completamente a John que cualquier golpe, que cualquier herida, porque John ama a Sherlock Holmes con todo lo que es y con todo lo que no es, y nunca ha visto a un alma todavía von vida que duela tanto como los pedazos que brillan en la mirada de Sherlock, que cortan a través del pecho de John como alambre de espino, tirando, y rasgando, en carne viva.

John traga con fuerza alrededor del sollozo que crece en él; la garganta de Sherlock tiembla alrededor de ello y sangra en sus palabras, las hace aún más desdichadas, más desesperadas para aguantar:

-Te he visto morir tantas veces-, suelta Sherlock, con voz ronca. –He visto una bala atravesarte el cráneo y te he visto casarte, te he visto convertirte en padre, te he visto burlándote de mí y olvidándome, te he visto desangrarte sobre la alfombra, te he visto torturado, desmembrado, he sentido tu corazón dejar de latir bajo mis manos, en las peores de las noches, lo he visto helarse dentro de tus costillas abiertas, y John, él lo prometió y confié en él porque te necesito, no sobreviviré si esto no eres tú, si esto no es…

-Tengo miedo-, y John lo puede sentir en el tumulto del corazón de Sherlock contra su palma, el masaje pesado, doloroso, atascado por ósmosis en la garganta de John, por la pura superposición del ser entre ellos.

-John-, ahoga Sherlock. –Te he encontrado, te he tocado, he probado y te he conocido contra mí demasiadas veces solo para despertar, solo para que me desgarrara hasta que no pudiera levantarme, hasta que no pudiera pensar, hasta que sentir algo fuera imposible, y confié en él, y no yo no tenía otra opción. No tenía otra opción porque no podría soportar…

Y John no puede soportarlo, no puede soportar ver el cuerpo de Sherlock, oír la mente de Sherlock, tocar el pecho de Sherlock con tanta agitación y apenas piensa antes de que sus manos estén sujetando la cara de Sherlock, apoyadas contra sus mejillas y los ojos de Sherlock están sobre él, desbordados con sal y ahogándose, y rojos.

-No otra vez, John-, suplica, y John le acaricia la piel como un mantra, como un rezo, y maldita sea si John no vuelve a la vida un poco, si algo no se enciende en los huesos de John cuando Sherlock se inclina, no del todo voluntariamente, pero demasiado seguramente hacia su tacto, y respira.

-No podría verte solo para descubrir que eres una fantasía-. Sherlock desgarra las palabras, secretas, de la piel de su garganta y John puede casi sentir la manera en la que sangran. –No puedo aguantarlo si esto no es, si tú no eres—

John no espera a que las dudas se asomen. Presiona su boca contra la de Sherlock y le besa ligeramente, pero con firmeza, y lame sus heridas desde el interior, por todo el dolor que Sherlock no puede atender por sí mismo, y Sherlock le recibe, se resiste a él menos y menos, y el miedo a tocarle retrocede mientras la lengua de John explora su boca, y las manos de John agarran su mandíbula, porque John sabe qué es esto, porque lo sintió, porque todavía está luchando contra los efectos de su impacto: John sabe qué es esto porque las manos de Sherlock sobre él no están reluctantes, no están asustadas, más bien se aferran, desesperadas, y así John lo sabe. John lo sabe antes de que Sherlock lo respire en su boca:

-Real.

Y John se aparta lo necesario para ver la necesidad de todo ello brillando en las pestañas, nadando profundamente en los ojos de Sherlock.

-Necesito que seas real, por favor-, respira Sherlock, observando a John durante el más largo de los momentos, desdichado y aun así todavía desmoronándose, todavía rompiéndose delante de él y antes de que John pueda agarrarle, corregir su rumbo y alejarle de la ruina, Sherlock ha dejado caer la cabeza hacia el pecho de John, su frente contra el hueco de la garganta de John, su piel demasiado caliente, demasiado húmeda incluso para la ducha todavía a su alrededor, persistente, torrencial: pica contra la piel de John mientras observa a Sherlock temblar, mientras se muere por el hombre que aprieta con fuerza contra su pecho, cerca de su corazón.

-Por favor, John-, susurra Sherlock, temblando, en el pecho de John. –Por favor sé real, te necesito-. Y su voz se entrecorta, se agudiza y se rompe en algo afilado cuando los brazos de John se aprietan a su alrededor, cuando cae hacia el cuerpo de John y John siente el calor, las lágrimas bajando por su esternón, y dios, oh dios, Sherlock está temblando en su abrazo y Sherlock está llorando y está rompiendo a John pero es real, tan maldita, hermosamente real que John sabe, **sabe** que todo no está en su cabeza.

Y eso es todo lo que necesita para probarle al hombre en sus brazos—eso es todo lo que Sherlock necesita para caer con él, hacia él, y eso es lo que conocen, el mantener, el sujetarse el uno al otro y el salvar, la protección, la preservación de mentes y corazones y el mismísimo ser que sale de lo que ellos son.

**Es** real, y solo tiene que hacer que Sherlock **vea**.

-Necesito el sabor de tu piel y el olor de dormir contra tu cuello y necesito tu tercer sorbo de té en la punta de tu lengua, necesito-. Sherlock jadea, solloza contra la clavícula de John. –Necesito la cadencia de tu respiración y necesito tu plasma, las células de tu sangre y su presión en tus venas, necesito, necesito-. Y los temblores que rugen a través del cuerpo de Sherlock podrían desmoronar ciudades, los espasmos odiosos, y terribles, y salvajes mientras Sherlock llora en él, abandonado y anhelando:

-Sé **real**.

Y John conoce la mente de este hombre, la conoce como conoce la textura de la piel bajo sus manos, como el corazón contra su pecho: John sabe que Sherlock necesita prueba que es menos tangible y más verdadera—Sherlock necesita algo que nunca ha sabido pero que no puede refutar, un secreto sin contar donde no hay ninguno, porque ahora muy pocas cosas son desconocidas entre ellos, muy pocas cosas ocultas, muchas hechas sagradas en la unión y en el compartir: la liberación.

Sherlock necesita algo pequeño, que signifique todo. John lo sabe.

John lo sabe.

-Iba a decir Irak.

Sherlock se congela, se tensa, y aunque no levanta la mirada John sabe que su atención está completamente centrada en las palabras y lo que seguirá; John sabe que Sherlock está escuchando para pruebas cada elevación de su respiración y cada latido de su corazón a través de su piel, está observando a través de la carne y John inhala profundamente, besa la coronilla de Sherlock y reza, reza para que esto sea lo que importe, esto es lo que funcionará, esto es lo que es necesario—que esto les salvará a ambos de ahogarse cuando ahogarse ya no es necesario: les salvará ahora después de que el peligro ha pasado.

-Estabas loco-, murmura John en los rizos caídos de Sherlock, sigue las gotas de agua aferrándose al cuero cabelludo. –Eras improbable y extraño y no encajabas en ningún sitio pero hacías que todos los sitios encajaran en ti, moviste esa habitación como si hubieras cambiado los polos de la tierra para sostenerte, y estuviste fuera de lugar justo mientras estaba en el único sitio en el que estarías y no supe cómo procesarte.

La sensación del cuerpo de Sherlock temblando contra John había sido desgarradora; la sensación de él quieto—muy quieto, ahora—es casi peor.

-Cualquier otra persona-, dice John, su pecho apretado mientras incorpora a Sherlock, pone una mano contra esa mejilla pálida y anima, la sube hasta que están alineados para mirar, para ver, excepto que los ojos de Sherlock todavía están hacia abajo, y eso duele también; eso duele y es un esfuerzo cuando John respira: –Con cualquier otra persona habría mentido. Pero tú…-. John deja de hablar y dios, es difícil tragar.

-Por razones que no puedo describir-, empieza John, mirando fijamente a los ojos caídos de Sherlock, estudiando sus pestañas, el juego del agua y luz contra su cara. –Hasta este día no puedo decir por qué, pero desde el mismísimo principio no pude mentirte. Solo pude-, y la voz de John se entrecorta, las palabras se hacen densas cuando Sherlock se encuentra con sus ojos, su mirada más abierta de lo que tal vez nunca ha sido, cuando John exhala. –Maravillarme.

Y John lo hace, no puede saber qué es lo que atraviesa, lo que toca ese anhelo agudo en Sherlock justo cuando se desliza igualmente dentro de su propio pecho; John no está seguro de su es el amor del que nunca había sido capaz, el que hacía mucho tiempo que dejó de ocultar en sus propios ojos, o la verdad seria en sus palabras, o algo más suave, sin decir—John no ,o sabe, pero cuando la respiración de Sherlock se entrecorta esta vez y sus ojos se cierran mientras se acurruca contra John, pequeño y rodeado dentro del abrazo de John, la tensión fuera de sus huesos, John sabe que lo que sea que fuera ha funcionado, y el hecho de que Sherlock esté contra él, y de que los dos estén enteros le golpea, una vez más, como algo casi increíble, como casi algo que nunca había merecido y aun así estará agradecido por ello, si tiene que hacerlo, entregará su corazón palpitante para mantenerlo.

-Oh dios, John-, respira Sherlock contra su barbilla, su mejilla, su boca mientras besa a John con una clase de pasión que John casi ha olvidado que existía en este hombre imposible, casi había olvidado que la había conocido excepto que su cuerpo la recuerda, su cuerpo responde, ansioso y esperanzado y ligero cuando se mueve, presiona cada centímetro disponible contra el cuerpo de Sherlock y Sherlock una vez más se pone en pie, cuando Sherlock acerca a John hacia él en su lugar y susurra, sus manos sobre la cara de John, sobre sus caderas, sus labios suaves y sus ojos abiertos como platos. –Mi John.

Por su propia parte, John no puede evitar gemir, no puede evitar deshincharse y simplemente absorber todo lo que Sherlock es, todo lo son y lo que les ha sido devuelto, lo que pueden reclamar y renovar y vivir completamente de una forma que no habían hecho antes, sin saberlo: antes cuando lo habían sospechado pero nunca habían sabido del todo lo que se perdería, lo que se echaría en falta, por lo que se estaría de duelo.

Las manos de John presionan con fuerza, las palmas abiertas y firmes contra los omoplatos de Sherlock, sus dedos leyendo, memorizando una vez más los huecos de cada vertebra, la curva de esa columna porque la había conocido, se había creído ser un experto y aun así había dudado de sus propios recuerdos, de su propia mente: había temido olvidar en el frío de su cama, en la oscuridad.

John no quiere volver a dudar nunca.

-Lo conseguimos-, susurra Sherlock en el lóbulo de la oreja de John, haciendo que se estremezca. –Ha terminado-. Sherlock acaricia con la nariz la línea de su mandíbula y exhala. –Estás **a salvo**.

- **Tú** lo conseguiste-, insiste John echándose hacia atrás y encontrándose con sus ojos porque por como de mal John estuviera pasándolo, lo puede ver, lo sabe con solo ver, está seguro que después de **sentir** el dolor que fuera que conoció, Sherlock lo había pasado peor y aun así perseveró, siguió adelante, volvió a **casa**. – **Todos** estamos a salvo.

Sherlock sacude la cabeza, deja caer un beso rápido sobre los labios de John antes de sostener la cara de John en su mano y abrazarle, los ojos penetrantes y al mismo tiempo muy cálidos. –Me habrían encontrado-, raspa Sherlock, pero su expresión es segura. –Me habrían matado en la primera semana, en el primer día, si no hubiera tenido algo por lo que luchar-. Y su voz desciende mientras acaricia las líneas de los pómulos de John con sus pulgares. –Alguien por el que sobrevivir.

John piensa que su corazón ha olvidado cómo se siente ser arreglado, porque la sensación se parece mucho a la de romperse, excepto porque quema.

-Ven aquí-, respira John y Sherlock realmente no necesita que se lo diga; está ahí, ya está ahí.

-Dios-, vocaliza Sherlock contra la piel de John y es glorioso, es precioso, **duele**. –Oh dios.

Se aparta y John no finge que no gimotea, no se mueve hasta que ve la maravilla, el rehacerse en los ojos de Sherlock.

-Eres real-, exhala Sherlock y tiembla dentro del pulso de John durante un instante antes de acercar a Sherlock hacia él, de presionarlos juntos una vez más y **abrazarle**.

-Muy real, amor-, promete John y nunca ha dicho nada más serio que cuando dice, cuando jura. –Nunca más dejaré que vuelvas a dudarlo.

* * *

John se permite quedarse quieto, se permite parar por la imagen, la realidad de Sherlock metiéndose en su cama, **su** cama: John se permite observar esa figura esbelta estirarse, gotas desperdigadas de agua todavía brillando en algunos trozos de piel, esos rizos húmedos extendiéndose salvajes sobre las sábanas, sobre la almohada contra la que John ha respirado, muriéndose porque oliera a Sherlock solo un poco, solo durante un día más y ahora no puede evitarlo, no—no puede evitarlo, tiene que inclinarse, tiene que moverse hacia ese cuerpo y apoyar una mano sobre ese pecho desnudo mientras sube, tiene que levantar un dedo para trazar la boca de Sherlock cuando finalmente, **finalmente** consigue curvarse en las comisuras, y la forma de esos labios se alza y hay una sonrisa, una **sonrisa** , maldita sea, la señal de ella precedida por una entera y John no se había dado cuenta de que había estado conteniendo el aliento hasta que lo suelta, suelta al mundo con ello y no puede evitarlo—se da la vuelta hacia el calor de Sherlock y cubre el cuerpo de Sherlock con el suyo, captura esos labios sonriendo contra su boca.

Y John debería haberlo supuesto, debería haber sabido que Sherlock todavía estaba herido de antes, porque este beso no es nada como el que se dieron en la puerta, o como los que habían compartido debajo del chorro de la ducha: este es todo sentimiento y calor, todo necesidad y deseo a un nivel genético, en la construcción de sus mismísimos cuerpos, quiénes y qué son ellos—esto es pechos abiertos y corazones porque desean muchísimo, demasiado, presionando, desangrándose y no desangrándose, y no importa, nada de ello importa porque John puede saborear el dulce sabor de Sherlock y solo Sherlock, enterrado y mezclado bajo la nicotina y el agua del río, bajo hierro y leche cortada, puede saborear a su amante, fuerte y real, y John trabaja para ello, se muere por ello, y su lengua pasa por los dientes de Sherlock, por su paladar y Sherlock y le devuelve el favor, encontrando algo necesario en el beso de John mientras que al mismo tiempo sus manos vagan, mientras sus pechos suben y bajan pesadamente y se tocan, se reencuentran con lo que habían temido haber perdido y reafirman lo que siempre han sabido: que perder habría significado ruina, habría significado dos muertes en una y todavía están respirando, todavía aquí.

Todavía.

Cuando Sherlock se aparta, solo un poco, John se mueve para seguirle, pelea contra un quejido en su garganta pero Sherlock coloca una palma contra el pecho de John para detenerle y simplemente le mira fijamente, simplemente mira a John y absorbe cada detalle de su cara, de cualquiera que sea la expresión de ahí, inundándole, mostrando lo mareado que está, cómo esto le deja sin aliento, lo agradecido que está, tanto que está seguro de que está saliendo por sus poros. Sin embargo, Sherlock simplemente toca, simplemente acaricia su mejilla, acaricia algo profundo en John que le hace sentir deseado, le hace sentir adorado, y oh, John no cree que se merezca esto, no después de todo, pero es como si Sherlock oyera esos pensamientos porque está sacudiendo la cabeza y hay más amor en esos ojos del que John jamás ha visto, mucho menos conocido.

Así que John está vibrando, resonando con tipo de calor que no puede cuantificar ni describir, del que nunca se quiere separar cuando Sherlock se inclina, mantiene el contacto visual durante el tiempo que puede a través de esas pestañas, contra el cielo de esos ojos suyos y John tiembla una vez que la mirada se rompe, no tanto por la pérdida de ella sino por los labios de Sherlock sobre el cuello de John, sobre su pecho, suaves besos, no tanto provocando sino adorando por los pezones de John, bajando hacia el centro de su torso y hacia abajo, acariciando el cúmulo de vello en la entrepierna de John y pasando la lengua lentamente, respirando profundamente el aroma de ahí mientras John empieza a temblar porque es excitante y ha echado de menos esto.

Es íntimo en maneras que John nunca antes ha conocido, y John ha necesitado esto para **respirar**.

Cuando Sherlock pasa la punta de la nariz por la longitud de la polla de John el mundo se detiene salvo por las vibraciones que suenan a través del cuerpo de John, a través de la percepción de la realidad de John y a través del mismísimo tejido de las sabanas arrugadas bajo él; cuando Sherlock traza con su boca la apretada piel de sus pelotas con nada más que reverencia, John piensa que sus arterias se han tenido que retorcer, en algún sitio se han tenido que enmarañar por la presión en su interior, por la ascensión de ello contra todo pronóstico. Cuando Sherlock asegura la punta de la polla de John contra sus papilas y rodea con su lengua la circunferencia de la erección de John, John está seguro de que va a morir, se rendirá y será una alegría y una maldita vergüenza porque esto es perfecto y aun así hay **tantísimo** más y John lo sabe; todavía hay mucho que hacer y de entre todas las personas, John lo sabe. John no ha pensado en otra cosa durante demasiado tiempo.

La lengua de Sherlock abandona la polla de John con un roce contra su hueco antes de respirar, caliente contra el espacio de piel entre los muslos de John y más atrás, atrás y John está temblando cuando la boca abierta de Sherlock encaja con la abertura de John, húmeda y pecaminosamente caliente mientras Sherlock se queda, lame sus propios dedos antes de volver a besar la tensa longitud de John, antes de provocar con cada uno de los largos y húmedos dedos, hasta un nudillo luego dos.

Es entonces; es **entonces** cuando John pierde su concepto de tiempo y verdad y se rinde porque esto, **esto**.

Esto está sobre todo.

Sherlock no vuelve a llevar la erección de John hasta su boca, en su lugar masajea los muslos de John mientras sigue la polla hinchada de John, pone sus labios alrededor del glande y succiona hasta que John gime, hasta que John gimotea y Sherlock profundiza, toma a John, centímetro a doloroso centímetro, girando esa lengua como si fuera un privilegio, proporcionando el tipo de atención sobre la insistente necesidad de John hasta que John casi está abrumado, casi perplejo por ella cuando llega el momento—cada lametón más cerca, cada desliz ínfimo a lo largo de su erección cuando Sherlock se retira, exhala fríamente contra la piel caliente para que hormiguee, fría, y luego presiona los labios, suaves y casi estirados más allá de su capacidad para creerlo, solo queriendo recordarles a ambos algo innombrable: cuando Sherlock besa su erección, contra el tirón tenso de su escroto, contra la suave piel temblando a cada lado de él, John entiende.

John entiende perfectamente y su corazón se hincha como nunca antes lo ha sabido, nunca supuso que podría sobrevivir y sus manos peinan, se atrapan en los rizos de Sherlock, acariciando y tirando y mostrándole a Sherlock tanto como puede, tan bien como puede, que lo entiende, que lo siente igual de fuerte.

Sherlock agacha su barbilla y lo toma, finalmente, en un solo movimiento, succiona fuerte una vez, dos, y John puede sentirlo crecer, puede ver la luminosidad detrás de sus ojos y justo cuando John piensa que no puede soportarlo, que es imposible que pueda aguantar más, Sherlock se para, John por completo en su boca mientras Sherlock acaricia loca, desesperadamente, como una respiración, mientras abre a John y provoca lascivo, contra la próstata de John que hace que John tiemble con una fuerza que piensa que podría romperles a ambos, y Sherlock sonríe, sonríe y casi ronronea alrededor de la erección de John mientras murmura su aprobación por la reacción de John, por el placer obvio de John: John se mueve, empieza a temblar, y no para cuando los dedos de Sherlock salen, cuando la boca de Sherlock se retira y deja a John tenso, necesitado, muy cerca.

Cuando Sherlock pasa manos firmes por los muslos de John, sujeta sus rodillas mientras él se incorpora, presiona su propia erección contra la piel de John, el calor de ella tan apretado, y John la anhela cuando Sherlock aliena sus cuerpos, cuando Sherlock provoca la entrada de John antes de hundirse en ella y el aliento abandona a John inmediatamente, al instante, solo para ser reemplazado por algo más dulce, algo más.

-Dios-. John no puede evitar gemir cuando Sherlock le llena porque esto, esto es algo que John nunca había imaginado que sería posible hasta que lo sintió por primera vez, hasta que se convirtió completamente dependiente de la sensación de esto, de la presión de los labios de Sherlock contra los suyos mientras se mueve, su lengua en la boca de John adquiriendo un contra ritmo del movimiento de sus caderas para que a John nunca le falte la siempre necesidad de la presencia de Sherlock, de la calidez de Sherlock dentro de la suya, y los dos necesitan esto, John lo sabe: después de cualquier cosa, de cara a todo lo que ha ido y venido, necesitan esto, rendirse y la recompensa y la afirmación que a través de todo, permanecen y prosperan y por dios, aman.

A la mierda con **todo** si ellos no **aman**.

-John-, exhala Sherlock contra él, besa el centro del pecho de John mientras se mueve, mientras estira los dedos hacia abajo para rozarse contra la erección de John, casi distraídamente mientras Sherlock se mueve en él, la fricción creciendo hasta ser insoportable mientras Sherlock pronuncia en el cuello de John: –Eres perfecto, eres infinito, eres real, ¿cómo eres real?-. Y Sherlock pasa el puente de su nariz contra el pulso vibrante de John: – ¿Cómo eres mío?

Y si John no hubiera estado al borde, tambaleándose en el precipicio antes, esto le habría tirado, esto habría causado la fractura que le manda hacia arriba, que manda a John presionar su boca contra los labios separados de Sherlock y besarle con todo lo que es, con todo lo que sabe, y solo con el mínimo indicio de lo que siente porque hay demasiado, es demasiado grande para caber en ese gesto, en esa pequeña extensión de piel en el tiempo que pueden tener antes de que ambos tiemblen, uno después del otro y se derramen, cálidos, desesperados entre los dos y en el interior, y son mitad jadeos cuando sus bocas se encuentran, el siempre medio condenado intento de transmitir lo que está bombeando por sus venas, lo que es que comparten, tan complejo y aun así simple, tan natural y aun así tan profundo, tan inaudito, tan, tan—

-Infinito-, dice Sherlock con su lengua hacia la boca de John mientras sus pechos chocan, mientras tiemblan a través del descenso. –Infinito e inexplorado y perfecto y siempre, John, incesante. La vida y la misma muerte y todo lo que les supera, esto es-. Y Sherlock une sus manos entre el fuerte latido de sus corazones presionados cerca. –Siempre.

John agarra la mano de Sherlock, le devuelve el apretón y respira, respira y oh, la sensación de esa mano en la suya es una vuelta a casa, es una bendición de parte del mismo universo, y sí, oh dios, sí.

Siempre.


	19. Más de lo que el mundo está hecho para soportar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La manera en la que la mirada de Sherlock le atraviesa debería casi doler, por derecho: en su lugar tiembla, se estremece en el pulso de John incrementándose mientras vuelve a despertar, mientras disfruta de ese brillo azul fijo solo en el como si fuera un puzle, como si no tuviera sentido pero a su vez lo trae consigo, como si fuera imposible e importante, e imposiblemente importante y su pecho se siente apretado cuando cierra los ojos con fuerza una vez más contra el escozor en ellos porque ha habido demasiada pena, demasiadas lágrimas, y sí, John sabe que habrá más, pero no aquí, no por esto.
> 
> Esto es perfecto, sin llorar.

Despertarse es diferente, John se da cuenta de ello, cuando el aire se mueve y su mandíbula se afloja; sus ojos despegándose. Despertarse es diferente, cuando respira profundamente y se deleita en el dolor latente de sus músculos, placentero; cuando registra el calor junto a él, rodeándole: demasiado cálido para ser solo de él.

Cuando siente la presión, metafísica y absorbente, de esa mirada, esa mente, ese corazón incomprensible centrado exclusivamente, sopesándole: extraordinario, insoportable—a una pizca de la dicha.

John abre los ojos.

La manera en la que la mirada de Sherlock le atraviesa debería casi doler, por derecho: en su lugar tiembla, se estremece en el pulso de John incrementándose mientras vuelve a despertar, mientras disfruta de ese brillo azul fijo solo en el como si fuera un puzle, como si no tuviera sentido pero a su vez lo trae consigo, como si fuera imposible e importante, e imposiblemente importante y su pecho se siente apretado cuando cierra los ojos con fuerza una vez más contra el escozor en ellos porque ha habido demasiada pena, demasiadas lágrimas, y sí, John sabe que habrá más, pero no aquí, no por esto.

Esto es perfecto, sin llorar.

Así que John se acomoda detrás de sus párpados cerrados durante un momento, bajo esos ojos cálidos, y simplemente se gira hacia la almohada donde Sherlock ha estado durmiendo, un toque juguetón entre sus cuerpos en el ahora pero solo muy leve, porque tocar podría ser demasiado en ese momento; tocar podría romperle.

Las sábanas huelen a la piel de Sherlock una vez más, y John inspira, temblorosamente.

Esto, John cree, es perfecto, a pesar del llanto.

Cuando los dedos de Sherlock llegan para pasar por el pelo de John es como si esa palma hubiera sido hecha para drenar el miedo del cuerpo de John, para llevarse el horror y el dolor y embotarlos, calmarlos para que esté ligero, ingrávido, y el ritmo del tacto de Sherlock se cuele en su latido y lo haga fuerte, calmante en el centro del propio pecho de John, y no puede negar que se inclina hacia el tacto de Sherlock, no pretenderá que no es un salvavidas y una segunda oportunidad para la vida, sujetado de cerca, pequeño, e incomprensible donde descansa entre ellos, entero.

John mantiene los ojos cerrados mientras Sherlock le acaricia la nuca, la curva de su cráneo, se permite sentirse sujetado, sostenido, adorado y lo sabe porque conoce a su amante, conoce el corazón que eligió: John sabe que tiene el privilegio de esta calidez porque es amado igual de profundamente, abrazado igual de cariñosamente, necesitado de igualmente.

Suelta el aire lento, y se siente como si las peores partes del mundo, los restos de la existencia se van con ello incluso antes de oír las palabras; suaves pero firmes:

-Cásate conmigo.

John abre los ojos. La mirada que le detiene, los ojos que ven en su interior le roban el aliento y John podría jurar, lo **juraría** mientras traga fuertemente contra la intensidad ahí, el significado, la esperanza que sometió al miedo—

John jura que nunca se han visto tan azules.

-Hay declaraciones-, exhala Sherlock, de alguna manera uniendo el titubeo con una seguridad que John no puede comprender. –Hay espacios que llenar y palabras que decir y promesas que hacer, lo sé, y las diré, John-. Y Sherlock ahora coge sus manos, las sostiene entre sus palmas y presiona, las hace uno. –Haré cada una de ellas hasta que no haya espacio para las dudas sino para la plenitud de todo. Pero más tarde-. Y ahora Sherlock se acerca, pone la cabeza bajo la barbilla de John.

-Más tarde-, murmura contra la piel del cuello de John. –Porque eres calidez, John, estás respirando y tu piel se eriza contra mis manos y no he querido reír y llorar tanto en tanto tiempo que temo que pueda romper algo vital en el centro de mí si lo intento-. Y John puede oírlo, el temblor de demasiado en la voz de Sherlock, en sus labios mientras se acerca más a la piel de John y respira:

-Puedo sentir el latido de tu sangre si me quedo muy quieto, si apago la velocidad de la mía y me centro enteramente en ti, solo en ti.

John tiembla y algo en él se alza, ensalza la existencia de todas las cosas cuando se estira, cuando aferra a Sherlock contra su cuerpo y jura en silencio al cosmos que nunca lo dejará ir.

-Lo haría bien cuando acabara, una vez que acabara, eso es lo que te dije-, le dice Sherlock y rápidamente John recuerda, recuerda esa noche en ese horrible lugar, ese tugurio frío y húmedo mientras había cosido las heridas de Sherlock y había lamentado pérdidas. Recuerda los balbuceos febriles que se habían quedado atrapados en su pulso y habían persistido, atascados en sus venas porque había deseado fuertemente donde no se había atrevido a hacerlo, y John está perplejo, John está extasiado, John está—

-Dije que lo haría bien y John, te necesito-, Sherlock mueve el cuello y se encuentra con los ojos de John otra vez y los tiene muy brillantes, muy llenos. –Nunca se ha sentido más correcto.

Los dedos de Sherlock danzan en el hueco de la garganta de John mientras John se recuerda a sí mismo respirar cuando su corazón se tropieza sobre sí mismo, corre para ser oído por todo el _sí, sí, oh dios, más sí de lo que el mundo está hecho para soportar_ alzándose con fuerza en él, burbujeando hacia adelante y juntándose en su garganta y sabe que Sherlock puede sentirlo, la velocidad de su pulso y John puede leer las emociones que pasan por la cara de Sherlock, que crecen y retroceden tan rápidamente en esos ojos: el terror de que tal vez esté equivocado; la maravilla de que estén aquí; el anhelo, porque esto siempre ha sido por nunca ser y están tan cerca, tan unidos como lo permiten los átomos, pero al final solo hay una cosa, y John la cuenta como un triunfo porque por todo el miedo, y duda, y dolor, la última cosa, la última cosa que se asienta y permanece en la mirada de Sherlock es una sentida, y frenética estúpida esperanza.

La garganta de John está demasiado densa para hablar, para calmar con palabras los miedos que quedan en su amante, pero eso no importa. Su corazón está latiendo con tanta fuerza en su pecho que le hace daño pero eso no es nada, eso no es absolutamente nada.

John se inclina hacia delante y captura la boca de Sherlock con una fuerza que no sabía que poseía, con una devoción que ha sentido durante mucho tiempo pero que nunca entendió como transmitir. Su lengua separa esos labios carnosos, dispuestos, y John coge la muñeca de Sherlock, coge la mano que la sujeta, la agarra segura entre los dos y John puede sentir la resonancia del cuerpo de Sherlock, de su mismísimo ser, y sabe que las palabras no son necesarias, que cualquier respuesta hecha con palabras se quedaría poco para esto, porque el pecho de Sherlock contra su pecho es un juramento en sí mismo, y el roce áspero de sus mejillas está pavimentado con lágrimas que no tienen un solo dueño; el jadeo de Sherlock contra los diente de John sabe a campo y miel, y la mano de Sherlock está presionada contra el latido bajo las costillas de John y por todos los síes dentro de él, John está seguro de que Sherlock lo sabe.

Porque **esto** , John lo cree con todo su ser, con todo su corazón, es **perfección**.

Lágrimas y todo.

* * *

De todo el mundo, ambos sabían que la señora Hudson sería la más afectada por el shock. Acuerdan que John debería bajar primero para poder suavizar el impacto.

Da por resultado que la señora Hudson apenas parpadea cuando John se sienta con cuidado a la mesa de su cocina; ella le da un sorbo al té mientras John toma aire, esperando que las palabras correctas salgar para explicarlo.

-No estoy sorda, John-, le interrumpe antes de que pueda empezar, dándole una triste sonrisa sobre el borde de su taza, John siente que sus ojos se abren como platos mientras su boca se abre un poco, la mandíbula abierta trabajando alrededor de las palabras, alrededor de lo que implican.

-Y te conozco lo suficiente para saber que solo hay una persona en el mundo con la que estarías-, sonríe un poco, sabiendo, y agacha la cabeza con indulgencia. –De **esa** manera.

Bien. Mierda.

-Y tiene una voz muy particular ¿verdad?-, pregunta frunciendo el ceño hacia su bebida y llenando la taza otra vez con la tetera junto a su codo. –No supe que pensar, honestamente-, continúa y aquí se niega a encontrarse con la mirada de John, aquí su voz se vuelve un poco densa y mira fijamente de manera deliberada al té flojo al que está dando vueltas, al vapor todavía subiendo de él. –No podía creerlo hasta que le oí-. Se sorbe la nariz y John piensa que si la culpa que atraviesa su tripa no es suficiente entonces su vergüenza debería ir en camino para alisar las cosas.

-Espero que lo supieras.

John parpadea, lentamente. – ¿Disculpa?

La señora Hudson lo clava con una mirada severa y con los labios apretados. –Jovencito, dame algo de crédito-, le regaña. –No lo habrías aceptado de nuevo en tu cama si hubiera sido un shock.

Bien. Mierda.

-Ahora, ¿dónde está ese chico loco?-. La señora Hudson finalmente se apiada de él, su expresión apretada, los labios delgados.

-Justo aquí-. Y Sherlock aparece desde detrás de John sin preludio, y John ha extrañado esto. Dios, ha echado de menos eso, y cuando la señora Hudson abraza a Sherlock, temblando solo un poco mientras inclina la cabeza hacia su pecho, llorando suavemente, John casi puede sentir el mundo equilibrándose, solo un poco. Volviendo a la gravedad normal, al tiempo establecido.

-¡Oh, tú!-. La señora Hudson se aparta enfadada, golpea con poca fuerza el brazo de Sherlock mientras tose alrededor de sus lágrimas antes de moverse para abrazarle una vez más. –Nos engañaste a todos muy horriblemente ¿verdad?

-Muy cruelmente, sí-, dice Sherlock, la abraza más fuerte. –Desearía que hubiera habido otra forma.

El pecho de John se aprieta durante un instante mientras duda todo otra vez, pero luego sus ojos se mueven y encuentra la mirada de Sherlock por encima de la cabeza de su casera, y lo detienen.

Esos ojos no le condenan. Esos ojos no le culpan como él se ha culpado a sí mismo. Esos ojos lo ven, y lo abrazan, y lo aman,

Esos ojos están **vivos** , a pesar de todo.

John respira.

-Sí-, oye a la señora Hudson decir, con remordimiento, mientras coge la cara de Sherlock en sus manos. –John lo sabía. No hay evidencia de un puñetazo reciente en estas mejillas.

John se ríe. Tal vez.

-¡No es que no te merezcas uno!-, exclama la señora Hudson mientras le da un golpe a Sherlock en el brazo otra vez antes de acercarlo para otro abrazo, visiblemente abrumado, y Sherlock le deja, la abraza hasta que se aparta y solo la mantiene en sus brazos, incluso entonces, porque John sabe, John puede decir que necesita verla, necesita saber que está ahí e igualmente completa.

-Toca esta noche ¿lo harás?-, le pide una vez que los dos están satisfechos, una vez que se han separado. –He echado de menos tu violín.

La sonrisa que ilumina la cara de Sherlock es algo que ilumina el corazón de John tan pronto como la ve. –Absolutamente-, promete Sherlock. – ¿Alguna petición?

La señora Hudson se limpia los ojos una vez más y sonríe, solo un poco temblorosamente. –Algo suave. Agradable-. Sus ojos se mueven hacia John mientras añade. –Alegre.

Alegre. Sí.

Sherlock asiente, brilla con ello. –Conozco la pieza perfecta.

* * *

Sherlock lo ha dicho durante años: Mycroft necesita incrementar la seguridad de su sala en el Diógenes.

Sin embargo está empezando a sospechar que Mycroft realmente nunca ha querido mantener a su hermano fuera.

-Te ves mejor-, observa el mayor de los Holmes mientras dobla su periódico y junta los dedos y sí, Sherlock aprendió esa postura hace mucho tiempo.

-Yo-. Sherlock se humedece los labios, se siente repentinamente muy pequeño. Muy joven. –Lo siento así.

Sherlock mira a Mycroft, quien está estudiando a Sherlock casi entretenidamente y viéndose más ligero, más libre de lo que Sherlock lo ha visto en demasiado tiempo. Sherlock, por su parte, observa a Mycroft de la cabeza a los pies, mide la velocidad y el trabajo de su respiración y recuerda la noche anterior, recuerda entrar tropezando por la puerta de su hermano y ver como el color desaparecía de la cara de Mycroft cuando se agarró a él, sin aliento e histérico, aterrorizado de que Londres fuera un espejismo y que todo fuera un truco de su propia mente—y Mycroft le había calmado, había servido su propósito como una constante fluctuante cuando bajó la mano de Sherlock hasta la cicatriz arrugada de su pecho: _Deduce hermano. ¿Qué puedes ver?_ Y le ha había prometido la presencia viva de John, todavía **suya** , a salvo en el piso que todavía era de los **dos** , y—

-Gracias-, raspa Sherlock, porque Mycroft fue, es. Mycroft es…

-Gracias por-. Y Sherlock no puede encontrar las palabras, la forma para describir este redescubrimiento, tanta remodelación, este nuevo paisaje de brillantez y plenitud, y promesa, y luz que simplemente no estaba sostenida en una esquina, a través de las grietas, sino penetrando, universal, casi demasiado brillante.

- **Gracias** -, le salva Mycroft, y Sherlock, por razones inexplicables, siente la sensación fantasmal de un agarre grande, cálido abarcando una mano más pequeña que la suya. –Gracias por-, Mycroft traga con fuerza, se inclina hacia delante en su silla. –Por luchar. Por estar aquí para decir todo.

El silencio se asienta durante un momento y ninguno de los hermanos puede encontrarse con los ojos del otro.

-Se lo pedí-, dice Sherlock sin venir a cuento. Tratándose de todo.

-Lo sé-, y sale de la boca de Mycroft con una sonrisa real, sin ningún rastro de omnipotencia o superioridad, sin rastro de un juego de poder. –Enhorabuena, petit frère.

Y eso, **eso** sale con la clase de afecto, la clase de calidez que había olvidado hacía tanto tiempo que podía estar unida a esos ojos, a esa voz, a este hombre de quien creyó una vez que colgaba la luna y pintaba las estrellas, que traía sentido hacia el infinito desconocido y mantenía el potencial en la palma de su mano.

Y tal vez, solo tal vez, hay un rincón joven del corazón de Sherlock que todavía lo cree, todavía necesita apreciar eso.

Sherlock no sabe del todo que está temblando hasta que siente una mano sobre su hombro, hasta que ve que Mycroft ha cruzado la habitación hasta él, y no sabe si quitarse de encima la mano de su hermano o aferrarse a él como un niño así que simplemente se rinde, simplemente se amolda al tacto y Mycroft lo acerca, y Sherlock se siente extrañamente cuidado, extrañamente seguro.

Respirar, cuando lo hace, lleva un esfuerzo alrededor de la presión de la emoción donde se junta en su garganta.

-Lo único que he querido siempre es tu felicidad-, exhala Mycroft, pesado y ronco. –Te mereces esto, Sherlock. Te mereces cada momento de alegría que os daréis el uno al otro-. Y Sherlock asiente, porque espera que haya alegría, espera que pueda darle a John el amor que se merece, algo remotamente adecuado en respuesta a la forma que John hace todo el ser brillar fluorescente, lleno con maravilla por simplemente existir, por simplemente el latido de su corazón.

-Creo en eso más de lo que creo en cualquier cosa-, dice Mycroft, le ancla de nuevo mientras se aparta y se encuentra con sus ojos. –Mi mayor esperanza es que tú también llegues a creerlo. Con el tiempo.

Mycroft se queda quieto, afloja su abrazo de modo que solo queda la mano sobre el hombro de Sherlock, pero es reconfortante donde nunca antes lo había sido, y Sherlock piensa que recuerda, ahora, lo que era tener un hermano que solo era un hermano. No un cuidador o un juicio, o un obstáculo o un juez.

Solo familia. Tal vez incluso un amigo.

-¿Té?-, pregunta Mycroft y hay una entonación hacia arriba en la pregunta que normalmente no está ahí; esperanzada casi. Sherlock nunca se queda para té. Mycroft hacía tiempo que había dejado de preguntar.

Algo cálido se asienta en el estómago de Sherlock y toma asiento, sostiene la mirada de Mycroft pero no dice nada; se acomoda.

Su hermano sabe muy bien como toma su té.

* * *

Ha pasado el tiempo suficiente que Greg ya no está acostumbrado a tener intrusos en su casa antes de irse a trabajar.

Ve la taza en la encimera antes de oír el suelo crujir.

-Dios **santo** -, respira mientras salta hacia el ruido con un cuchillo para untar mantequilla en su puño.

-Un macciato dolce de canela-, anuncia Sherlock, absorbiendo todo sobre el DI, siguiendo el descenso del cubierto mientras se cae de su mano y resuena sobre el suelo. –Sin crema.

Greg realmente no está seguro de qué hacer con el espectro acechando, llevando el abrigo con el cuello vuelto hacia arriba—imbécil pijo—pero está bastante seguro con la parte del café así que bebe, e intenta no pensar en cómo, bueno, como de bien se siente ser deducido por ese cerebro gigante de nuevo.

Está esperando a que Sherlock comente en los dos—sí, vale, **fallidos** —intentos de reconciliarse con su esposa cuando el silencio se estira demasiado. Greg se aclara la garganta y dice.

-Lo descubrí ¿sabes?

Sherlock arquea una ceja y dice más de lo que esa lengua afilada podría decir.

-Bueno, sospeché-, recupera Greg, no menciona las flores, o el primer macchiato—ambos saben lo suficiente para continuar, hasta donde llega eso. –Había esperado que estuvieras-, y no sabe del todo como decirlo: _que no estuvieras pudriéndote bajo tierra, riéndote de todos nosotros bastante cruelmente, viviendo secretamente como un mártir en Aberdeen, siendo un jodido héroe en las sombras_ —algo así.

-Pero no-, sigue Greg, sacude la cabeza mientras Sherlock simplemente mira fijamente. –Quiero decir, por qué lo hiciste.

Los ojos de Sherlock se abren como platos durante solo un momento; sus labios se mueven. Aparta la mirada.

-Al principio no podía creerlo, pero ya sabes-. Greg se encoge de hombros. –Algún gilipollas solía decir que una vez que eliminas lo imposible-, Greg sonríe, se ríe secamente, rodeado con paranoia porque todo está empezando a encajar y tiene que tragárselo, y rápido.

-Y bueno, la evidencia no miente-. Ese puto teléfono, si es honesto, una vez que habían escuchado: ese teléfono había dejado a Greg en un lugar jodidamente oscuro durante más tiempo del que nunca admitiría.

El silencio se vuelve demasiado otra vez y el zumbido frenético en los oídos de Greg está empezando a hacerse ensordecedor, y sabe que está postergándolo pero tiene que darle voz a lo que ha estado atascado en su garganta, y pronto, si no bien podría jodidamente ahogarle.

-Yo solo-, traga fuerte. –Quiero decir gracias-. Se obliga a mirar a Sherlock de frente. –Sé que no solo fue por mí, pero-, parpadea, se aclara la garganta, y se permite apartar la mirada mientras lo dice, la parte importante, porque no es el tipo de hombre para cosas suaves, nunca lo ha sido.

-Probablemente me hubiera tirado también si los roles se hubieran invertido ¿sí?

Sherlock no dice nada, no asiente, pero Greg puede oír la forma en la que la garganta de Sherlock se mueve alrededor de la reveladora falta de una respuesta, y es suficiente.

Más que suficiente.

-Recuerda eso-, dice roncamente Greg mientras se mueve para dar una palmada en el hombro a Sherlock y el hombre es sólido, el hombre está **ahí** , y por supuesto, por supuesto, joder.

Realmente es para bien. Greg tiene un montón de casos abiertos que le están volviendo loco.

* * *

Llegan a la mansión pasado mediodía; entran y llaman a Mami pero las habitaciones frontales están vacías. Sin embargo es una tarde cálida; Sherlock va al jardín este mientras que John se dirige hacia la terraza.

-John-. Leonore se levanta justo cuando traspasa el umbral, se detiene a medio camino hacia la puerta. John puede ver el bordado que dejó sobre el sofá, observa la forma en la que se frota las manos y busca pistas en su cara, en su postura, en el espacio vacío más allá del hombro de John.

Ni siquiera puede decir su nombre, no puede saludarla con una calidez descontrolada y decirle que está bien que todo está mucho mejor que **bien** , antes de que sus manos estén agarradas a sus antebrazos, su agarre letal, temblando.

-No-, suplica, y su voz es muy profunda, muy ronca, y John se siente fatal porque había apartado a todo el mundo, la había dejado estar de duelo por lo desconocido sola y estuvo mal, estuvo muy, muy mal. –Por favor, John, no juegues con—

-Mami.

Los dos se giran cuando esa gloriosa voz barítona suena, toda seda y los primeros indicios del amanecer, y John exhala justo mientras Leonore jadea, justo mientras aprieta los brazos de John antes de soltarle, antes de moverse alrededor de John hacia los brazos abiertos de su hijo pequeño, de vuelta desde la tumba.

-Oh dios-, jadea, las lágrimas cayendo ya de sus ojos mientras acerca a Sherlock. –Mi amor, oh, mi niño-. Y cubre de besos la cara de Sherlock, pasando las manos frenéticamente por sus costados mientras él la abraza con firmeza, mientras la deja llorar. –Estás a salvo, gracias a dios-. Le mira, sostiene su cara entre sus manos y le mira fijamente con fuerza y durante mucho tiempo, los ojos llorándole. –Estás a salvo.

-Estoy a salvo-, susurra él, cubriendo sus manos con las suyas. –Perdón por haberme tenido que ir.

Leonore sacude la cabeza, respira temblorosamente. –Hiciste lo que era necesario-, acaricia el pecho de su hijo y le mira significativamente. –Para proteger el corazón que sostenías.

La propia mirada de Sherlock va hacia John, y no hay palabras realmente. No para esto.

-A pesar de toda la preocupación, mi amor-, le dice Mami suavemente mientras se inclina hacia el abrazo de Sherlock. –Nunca te disculpes por eso.

Los ojos de John se anegan a pesar de sus esfuerzos porque mientras la madre de Sherlock le abraza con fuerza, Sherlock solo mira a John con el tipo de emoción abierta, sin restricciones que John piensa que podría quemar a un hombre por el fuego de ella, ahogarle por su profundidad, pero John no hace nada salvo deleitarse en ella, no hace nada salvo devolverle la mirada: lanza todo el corazón que tiene en la mirada.

-Oh, cómo te he echado de menos-, oye a Leonore murmurar en el hombro de Sherlock y John se da la vuelta, sonríe a su amante y se aleja de madre e hijo, va a la cocina y pone la tetera, coge tres tazas del armario y sonríe para sí mismo, porque una de ellas es para Sherlock, y ya no es patético.

Sherlock beberá té otra vez. Beberá **su** té.

-Has traído a mi hijo de vuelta a mí-. John salta un poco cuando oye hablar a Leonore desde la puerta, justo mientras el agua empieza a calentarse. –Has hecho a nuestra familia completa, John.

Y de alguna manera, más allá del entendimiento de John, está claro, es absolutamente **sabido** que la “nuestra” de la que está hablando le incluye a él, no como un tema, por supuesto, sino como un hecho, una necesidad.

-No-. John sacude la cabeza. –Él mismo se trajo de vuelta. A todos nosotros.

-Por ti-, responde Mami. –A través del cielo y la tierra, John. A través del infierno-. Se acerca a él, coge sus manos firme pero suavemente entre las suyas. – **Gracias**.

Y John la abraza justo cuando Sherlock entra, se queda en el umbral de la puerta y observa la imagen delante de él, y se ilumina, parece que va a reventar, su sonrisa tan honesta y sacada de su corazón que John apenas puede soportar verla y no tocar a su amante, no probar esa alegría en sus labios.

-No-, susurra John a la madre de la mejor parte de la vida de John, la mujer que trajo al mundo su todo. –Por él-. Y John mira a Sherlock, se asegura de que lo sepa. –Por el mismísimo hecho de él. **Gracias**.

Y Sherlock, le devuelve la mirada y oh, la alegría es contagiosa.

John raramente se ha sentido tan cálido.

* * *

A Sherlock le lleva una buena parte de una hora afinarlo: ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que ha tenido ocasión de tocar. Eso es parte de ello.

La otra parte, admite John, probablemente tiene que ver con el ataque de su boca al cuello de Sherlock, compitiendo contra la mentonera por esa piel suave, y si alguien preguntara, John piensa que la risa loca y aguda que escapa de los labios de Sherlock y termina siendo gemidos es su propio tipo de sinfonías.

Por mucho que ame el violín de Sherlock, John se quedaría con la risa, tomará esos pedazos dignos de éxtasis tragado cualquier día.

Sin embargo, una vez que el arco empieza contra las cuerdas John se queda ensimismado como a menudo se queda, como a menudo se quedaba: como a menudo se quedará, y es precioso, como siempre; alegre, justo como había prometido.

-Boccherini-, Sherlock sonríe desde el mástil, los ojos cerrados mientras toca, pero John siente su calor directamente.

Y mientras la pieza sube y baja, mientras Sherlock se mueve con la música; mientras sigue las notas que Sherlock toca, John tiene la repentina realización de que no solo está viendo a su compañero de piso, al amor de su vida, si no al hombre con el que va a pasar el resto de sus días: John se da cuenta de que podrá ver esta maravilla, esta loca maravilla del mundo—podrá abrazarle y respirarle y compartir su calidez, su atrevimiento, sus fallos absolutos y sus esperanzas altas. John se da cuenta de que el futuro, de repente, ha vuelto a brillar de nuevo.

Le golpea de repente, otra vez: lo han conseguido. Su plan loco contra todo pronóstico de alguna manera evadió todo por los pelos y habían sobrevivido. Todos habían sobrevivido.

El corazón de John golpea dolorosamente contra sus costillas cuando cala, de alguna manera fresco, pesado y nuevo porque Sherlock está aquí, Sherlock está **aquí** y John no se había atrevido a esperar eso, no podía aceptar cualquier otra cosa.

Sabe que no es el final de nada salvo de este dolor letal, pero eso es suficiente—más que suficiente. Y John no puede detenerse, no puede pararse cuando cruza la habitación a mitad de movimiento y roba a Sherlock de la música, porque los años pasarán y ganarán arrugas y llamarán como ellos a más canas, y habrá música, siempre habrá música.

Siempre habrá Sherlock, y música, y John no necesita nada más.

Su boca encuentra la de Sherlock a pesar del murmullo de sorpresa, John sabe que, en este momento, Sherlock prefiere la música de ambos a su violín, cuando deja el instrumento a un lado y sostiene a John con incluso más cuidado, con un amor de alguna manera más inmenso, más infinito.

Sherlock sabe a sal, y a agua de lluvia, y a hojas de té. John piensa: para siempre. Los labios de Sherlock, las manos de Sherlock sobre su cintura, el murmullo de Sherlock, tan satisfecho contra su pecho. Tendrá esto para siempre.

Y si el concierto ha acabado antes, bueno.

La señora Hudson lo entenderá.


	20. Postludio: Cada alegría indescriptible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y lo importante—lo importante es que a la edad de cuarenta y uno, John Hamish Watson cree más allá de toda posibilidad de duda que los corazones rotos se arreglarán, y se elevarán, y se acelerarán y crecerán una vez que las nubes se abran, una vez que el cielo se aclare, mientras que esos corazones se amen más que el miedo a la muerte, mientras que el amor sea suficiente.

Mycroft está de pie—no paseando, apoyado casi casualmente, casi contento contra el alfeizar—cuando John recorre el ahora familiar camino hasta sus salas en el Diógenes; está de pie y la luz de la mañana está danzando sobre sus facciones de una manera que le hace parecer más joven, con un tipo de calma que afloja la tensión en el pecho de John, lo último de ella porque por todo lo que ha pasado, a pesar de **todo** , John ha llegado a preocuparse por Mycroft Holmes, ha llegado a querer como la mejor y más alocada de las familias que John haya podido conseguir nunca.

John se traga una sonrisa cuando Mycroft se gira hacia él, se rinde cuando una inusual curvatura de labios se adueña de la cara de Mycroft, lo ilumina.

-La enhorabuena está a la orden del día, doctor-, le dice Mycroft y las palabras son más calidad de lo que John cree merecerse, pero nada comparado con lo que le inunda, con lo que le llena cuando se da cuenta de que sí, **sí** , la enhorabuena **está** definitivamente a la orden del día porque John está, ellos están, es—

-¿Asumo que ese es el propósito detrás de esta visita tan temprana, dada la infinitamente preferible compañía en casa?-. Mycroft alza una ceja que casi es traviesa, y es tan absurdo que tiene que serlo, no puede ser nada más que algo real.

Esto es muy, muy real.

-Cuñado sería más apropiado ¿no?-, contesta John con un deje de sarcasmo saliendo y los labios de Mycroft se curvan con más fuerza. –Por supuesto que sabía que ya te lo había dicho-. John sabe dónde fue Sherlock la otra mañana; John sabe que algo está cambiando, ha cambiado ya—entre los hermanos, entre estos dos hombres.

Y Mycroft no pregunta si John quiere té, se toma la libertad de llenarle una taza y ofrecérsela sin más, y eso, tal vez, junto a la sonrisa y la calidez, es lo que calma la ligera aprensión con la que John ha estado luchando—había estado retorciendo un poco la razón real por la que estaba aquí; tal vez es la taza de té hecho bien, no tanto de grabaciones de seguridad y notas de inteligencia como de largas noches y nervios de punta en los peores momentos, juntos: eso, John piensa, es lo que le calma. Eso es lo que convence a John sin rastro de duda de que él era familia antes de que ninguna pregunta fuera hecha, antes de que ninguna oferta de para siempre fuera aceptada por parte del hombre que mantiene y sostiene su corazón.

-Tengo que admitir-, empieza Mycroft mientras se acomoda en su silla. –De que me puse muy contento cuando me dijo que te lo había pedido, que lo había hecho oficial-. Bebe y John se sienta también, y es cómodo, es cómodo estar sentado aquí con Mycroft, en esta habitación que ha visto tanto: esta habitación donde se ha sentido incómodo e intimidado, furioso y aterrorizado, sin esperanza y odioso y roto pero no solo: no ha estado solo durante mucho tiempo ahora y todavía es un poco increíble, demasiado bueno para ser cierto, excepto que lo es.

-Él es una prueba, John-, empieza Mycroft. –Pero mi hermano se ha convertido en uno de los mejores hombres que conozco-. Y John no puede evitar una sonrisa por eso, porque sí. Sherlock Holmes es un gran y buen hombre, y John sabe que cualquier mundo fuera de él siempre se quedará corto de significar ni una maldita cosa.

-Simplemente es adecuado-, continua Mycroft y John levanta la mirada, encuentra sus ojos y lee en ellos la solemnidad, la pura verdad. –Que se una a otro de esos hombres-. Mycroft inclina la cabeza señalándole, y John siente algo embriagador por la sinceridad, la creencia honesta de que es verdad. –Al mejor.

John tose, hace lo posible por reprimir una negación o un tartamudeo porque nunca ha hecho esto, y es un muy buen cumplido que recibir ¿verdad? Uno jodidamente bueno de un Holmes y John piensa que tal vez, solo tal vez, Mycroft no se ofenderá o pensará que está por debajo de él, y Sherlock le había prometido que su hermano se quedaría perplejo, pero básicamente encantado y John confía en Sherlock por encima de todo, y joder, también confía en Mycroft.

Así que se aclara la garganta y va a por ello.

-Gracioso que digas eso-, dice John ligeramente, pero no se encuentra con la mirada de Mycroft. –Porque, sabes, esa es en realidad la razón por la que estoy aquí, a pesar de mi “infinitamente preferible compañía” en otro lugar.

Mycroft le mira curiosamente sobre el borde de su taza.

-Vale-, asiente bruscamente John, deja su té para agarrarse las manos con una cierta finalidad, un cierto sentido de concentración, para mantener sus dedos quietos, para revelar lo que lleva, a pesar de todas las afirmaciones, preguntar algo tan común, tan mundano, tan **significativo** a alguien como Mycroft Holmes—un Mycroft Holmes que le está mirando con cierto grado de confusión que John solo puede pensar que es la marca de la paradoja del afectuoso desdén hombre, sin importar lo que se ha compartido, lo que se ha construido.

-Entonces-, suelta John lenta, cuidadosamente. – ¿Lo serás?

Mycroft está en silencio durante demasiados momentos y John está a punto de retirar todo y hacerse el tonto, a pesar de lo que Sherlock le ha dicho, de lo que Sherlock predijo acerca de su hermano como respuesta. John está preparado para tirarlo todo como un experimento fallido, un paso demasiado grande, cuando la frente de Mycroft se arruga y sus labios se aprietan y parece, una vez que John se toma un momento para realmente observarlo; parece a todos los efectos, casi avergonzado.

-Me temo que yo-. Mycroft traga audiblemente. –Me temo que no te sigo.

John no se había percatado de que el golpeteo de su pulso estaba siendo tan condenadamente insistente hasta que la lucha lo abandona, hasta que las palabras se cuelan y entiende que el hombre frente a él no está rechazando nada antes de que sea preguntado, no le está juzgando, que todo lo que John se había atrevido a creer de esta nueva, e imposible, y completamente brillante familia que ha llegado de alguna manera, inexplicablemente, a ser suya—no es falso, no es incierto, no es superficial.

John sonríe y bebe otro sorbo de té.

-¿Eso es algo nuevo, Mycroft Holmes?-, pregunta traviesamente y es recompensando cuando Mycroft no parece ofendido, no pasa por alto el humor, la provocación benigna y simplemente pone los ojos en blanco, sonríe un poco tenuemente y espera, bastante deliberadamente, para que John vaya al grano.

-El mejor de los hombres**-, retrocede John, intenta explicar su propia complicada lógica, su lengua ligeramente nerviosa. –Cuando dos tipos se casan, asumo que hay dos de ellos-. John traga y luego levanta la mirada, intenta guardar la expresión de confusión de Mycroft transformándose en incredulidad, una rara criatura que es. – ¿Ya sabes? Padrinos.

-Si me estás pidiendo—

John suelta un resoplido. –Obviamente.

Mycroft espera un segundo, espera dos, antes de responder.

-¿Debería estar preocupado porque mi hermano no esté aquí para pedírmelo él mismo?-, pregunta Mycroft, demasiadas capas en su tono. – ¿O ya ha conseguido llegar a tener una pataleta solo después de setenta y dos horas desde que volvió de la tumba?

Y John solo sacude la cabeza porque por supuesto que Mycroft no lo entiende, por supuesto, porque si John ha aprendido algo sobre Mycroft Holmes detrás de la máscara en estos meses, estos años, es que Mycroft—al igual que su hermano—no desprecia el sentimiento tanto como lo teme, siente demasiado profundamente en vez de demasiado poco: no puede del todo entender ser genuinamente valorado y que se preocupen y que confíen en ellos permanentemente por mucho más allá de su inteligencia, su influencia, su mano con el poder.

Idiotas. Claramente es cosa de familia.

-Sorprendentemente, no a ambas cosas-, responde John a la pregunta, calma el rastro sutil de preocupación evidente en las palabras de Mycroft. –Teniendo en cuenta todo, él está bien, bastante más bien de lo que creo haberle visto nunca.

Y sí, John sabe que prácticamente está brillando con la verdad sobre eso, con el hecho de que sabe, **sabe** , que él es una buena porción de la razón de esa luz en los ojos de su amante, esa calma en sus hombros, la forma en la que su pulso vibra grave y fuerte y satisfecho, casi contento bajo el oído de John cuando se acomodan en el sofá, en su cama.

-No está aquí-, aclara John con una sonrisa y un movimiento de su cabeza. –Porque no es una pregunta suya que formular.

Justo entonces John tiene un vistazo de como Mycroft tenía que haber sido de niño, cuando el mundo se movía y los paradigmas se formaban y simplemente no podía entenderlo, no todavía: está perplejo cuando la respuesta está frente a él, cuando los hechos son fáciles de ver. Elimina lo imposible y luego—

-Te estoy preguntando a ti, Mycroft-, le ahorra John con una sonrisa. –Si serás **mi** padrino de boda.

Si la mandíbula de Mycroft se hubiera abierto más, o hubiera permanecido abierta más de medio segundo, podría haberse parecido a un pez fuera del agua. Como suele ocurrir, no da en el blanco y se recupera rápidamente.

Una pena.

-Sin embargo tengo que decirte que tendrá mis pelotas por ello-, le confía John, bebe media taza de té. –Está más que un poco indignado por la forma en la que todo se organizó-. Y John se toma un momento para sonreír cuando Mycroft abre los ojos como platos con creciente incredulidad. –Verás, sabíamos que seríais tú y Greg, por supuesto, pero, ¿a quién le tocaría quién? Y bueno, Sherlock pensó que haría la cosa correcta y me dio la opción de elegir a mí primero de entre los dos.

De nuevo, si esos labios no hubieran estado cerrados ahora, Mycroft estaría boqueando.

-La expresión de su cara cuando dije que te elegía a ti-, John sacude la cabeza tristemente, clava sus dedos en el acolchado de los brazos de la silla. –Bueno, sin ofender a Greg, por supuesto, pero no creo que tu hermano vaya a ir por la ruta magnánima próximamente.

-Aunque creo que podría matarle un poco que le negaras todo el proceso-, añade John, porque había visto la decepción real en los ojos de su compañero, la pequeña sombra de tristeza y mientras Sherlock se había negado directamente a cambiar las elecciones, al final John no quiere nada más en esta vida que mantener a su amante alejado de tanto dolor, de tantas penas como sea posible. –Intenté convencerle de que no lo harías, pero, ya sabes, ¿tal vez la despedida de soltero? ¿Tú y Greg podrías cambiar de novio del que ser responsable?

Y John se ha vuelto bastante cómodo con esa mirada sin expresión Holmesiana que tapa el tipo de conocimiento acelerado que el cosmos, pero aun así: el parpadeo silencioso de Mycroft está empezando a pesarle, está empezando a retorcerle el estómago y a mover su peso en su asiento.

-Estás mirando-, dice John antes de pensarlo en su cabeza. –Es un poco enervante ¿sabes?

Un parpadeo. Otro más. –Disculpa.

El tono con el que lo dice es suave, viene de muy lejos.

-¿Entonces debería tomar eso como un no?-, pregunta finalmente John, se asegura de hacer todo lo posible para enmascarar cualquier decepción, cualquier rechazo de su cara o de su tono. –Es absolutamente comprensible si prefieres ser el padrino de Sherlock, de verdad, todavía no se lo ha preguntado a Greg, así que no hay problema—

-No es eso-, responde Mycroft, las palabras llanas, finales y verdaderas, pero John apenas las oye.

-Porque está bien, de verdad, puedes decir que no—, empieza John pero es como darle a un interruptor: la cabeza de Mycroft se gira, se inclina solo una fracción y mira a John con algo inidentificable en su mirada, algo innombrable, salvo que John sabe que eso es bueno.

-Sí-, dice Mycroft, su voz un poco seca, un poco delgada. –Sería-, y se aclara la garganta, aparta la mirada durante un momento, –Un honor, en realidad-, y podría ser la luz que le da color a la expresión de Mycroft: John no apostaría tantos milagros en setenta y dos horas para decir que su piel está ruborizada.

-Sería un honor, John.

Lleva unos pocos largos minutos, unas pocas respiraciones profundas para que ello cale. Sin embargo, la cara de Mycroft, la forma en la que su expresión se estira en una sonrisa genuina: eso ayuda a acelerar el proceso.

-Estarías-, tartamudea un poco John antes de recuperarse. –Bien. Genial-, le devuelve la sonrisa totalmente. –Brillante.

Mycroft todavía está sonriendo y lo es. Absolutamente lo es.

-¿Estáis pensando en un privado y pequeño evento o-, empieza Mycroft pero John solo sacude la cabeza.

-Honestamente no hemos llegado tan lejos-. En verdad a John no podría importarle menos porque tiene a Sherlock.

Tiene a Sherlock y el resto puede generalmente irse a la mierda mientras eso permanezca así.

-La importancia del rito-, asiente Mycroft y John no está seguro de si se trata del todo de eso, o parte de eso, o todo ello; solo sabe que la idea de casarse con Sherlock se siente adecuada.

-Después de todo no es como si necesitaras una bienvenida formal-, continúa Mycroft. –Has sido familia durante algún tiempo ya.

Hay un nudo en la garganta de John por ello, pero el tirón es suave de alguna forma: no amenaza con desgarrar.

-Os deseo a los dos toda felicidad imaginable-, sigue Mycroft con un tono lleno de nada más que emoción real. –Lo digo en serio.

Y John cree que lo hace. Completamente.

-Guárdatelo para el discurso-, contesta John con una sonrisa porque está feliz, y se termina el té templado que queda en su taza porque la alegría en él es de alguna manera lo suficientemente cálida, y realmente es maravillosa. Está más allá de toda lógica y razón y cuestión y lo que sea que es merecido por un hombre mortal; por John Watson, quien ha sido tantas cosas que nunca encajaron hasta esta, este papel que finalmente tuvo sentido.

Porque aquí y ahora, en el cuadragésimo primer año de la vida de John, ha aprendido que incluso el truco de magia más desafiante y mortal, incluso el truco de magia más inquietante, y desgarrador, e imposible pero **posible** : incluso **esto** , donde hubo tanta muerte pero mucha más **vida** y gracias a dios, gracias a **dios** —John sabe que nada de eso podría compararse con la sensación de los dedos de Sherlock entrelazados con los suyos; con los labios de Sherlock sobre su piel y su peso en los brazos de John.

Y además, ahora no hay necesidad de trucos. Ya no hay necesidad de engaños o distancia, o el tipo de sacrificio que duele en los rincones, en el centro del pecho de John con solo pensar lo que costó, lo que podría haber costado, y solo recordarlo pone a John enfermo con ello, el miedo, la amenaza de una pérdida de aliento, y cuestionar la pérdida de un sol, la muerte de un corazón.

No hay necesidad de eso porque aquí, ahora, en su cuadragésimo primer año, John Watson se encuentra a sí mismo protagonizando algo más grande, algo infinitamente mejor que ningún escenario, espectáculo, cualquier pantomima u obra de teatro.

John Watson está coprotagonizando su propia vida, al lado de la otra mitad de su maldita **alma**. Y si caminan hacia el altar o bajan los escalones de un juzgado: por dios, ¿el privilegio de ser un compañero, un amante, un referente y un satélite y un centro de gravedad, todo a la vez, para Sherlock Holmes?

Ese es el papel de una vida.

Y lo importante—en el momento y por todos los momentos por venir, y realmente ¿no es eso hermoso?, una erupción solar y un eclipse lunar y la aurora boreal, el sorbo de té más fuerte antes de lo que queda, y la calidez de cuerpos bajo sábanas frías: ¿no es maravilloso porque es real y John puede saborear la sangre de ello contra la parte interior de sus dientes, la dulzura en su lengua y puede ver el mundo iluminarse después del crepúsculo porque la verdad tiene su propia clase de magia? La piel bajo los dedos es una maravilla en sí misma, y el pecho de Sherlock cuando sube y baja pesadamente para presionar, para encontrarse con el de John es perfección donde el caos se encuentra con la luz y John se siente liviano, se siente sólido, se conoce a sí mismo como un hombre renacido:

Lo **importante** es que a la edad de cuarenta y uno, John Hamish Watson cree más allá de toda posibilidad de duda que los corazones rotos se arreglarán, y se elevarán, y se acelerarán y crecerán una vez que las nubes se abran, una vez que el cielo se aclare, mientras que esos corazones se amen más que el miedo a la muerte, mientras que el amor sea suficiente.

Y John tiene suerte, John es el cabrón más afortunado en la historia del maldito mundo porque ama más profundamente que los agujeros negros y las manchas solares, y es amado de igual manera—más allá de toda razón—como hélices dobles, como el aumento de bloques de respiración, y sangre, y hueso. Y las grietas en el corazón de John fueron llenadas con algo mejor que músculo, con algo más fuerte que ese atesorado tejido estriado, y John Watson sabe que la plenitud ha regresado y no volverá a marcharse, está demasiado entrelazada dentro de su mismísimo ser para intentarlo tan siquiera, y no hay nada más dulce, nada mejor, nada más que esto, todo esto, simplemente esto: cada destino tentado, y salto a ciegas, e improbable posibilidad; cada noche sin dormir y rezo sin aliento, cada alegría indescriptible y reto inefable y toda la bondad en el universo que se temió perder, y todas las sombras amadas por la fuente desde donde fueron extendidas, y cada esperanza, cada deseo medio delirante por la entereza en la brisa, por la luz y la oscuridad, lo duro y lo suave, el enfado y la presión de labios y lengua, por el dolor como también el éxtasis porque todo ello es precioso, y sagrado, y correcto.

Esto es todo— **todo** —y John Watson puede respirar de nuevo.

Por fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** "El mejor de los hombres", en la versión original del fic es Best Man lo cual se traduce al español como padrino de boda. En realidad es un juego de palabras pero pierde significado cuando se traduce literalmente.


End file.
